The Calm Before the Storm
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: (Wood Series Book 7) Something is coming. Be it war or otherwise, Jamie and Daisy Wood must learn to control their new gifts. More than that, Daisy must sort out how she feels about her new connection with Wills. Meanwhile, Teddy, Dominique and the rest of the team must figure out the coming danger before it's too late.
1. Off to a Faraway Land

**Off to a Faraway Land**

Daisy sat on the bow of the boat, looking out over the ocean as they traveled towards Moni. It wasn't far and the professor said it wouldn't be too much longer before they arrived. She pulled her coat closer around her as the brisk winter wind caused her cheeks and nose to turn red. Iris walked up and studied her a moment, taking in her pained expression.

"How are you?" she asked softly, causing Daisy to look back at her. She sighed and looked back out at the sea.

"Been better," she admitted. Iris walked up and slid her arm around her shoulders.

"I know this can't be easy for you," she said.

"That's putting it lightly," Daisy said sarcastically.

"We're all fond of John, but… I'm sure he'll pull through alright," Iris said. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"Doesn't make me feel any better," Daisy replied. "I can't even imagine how upset he'll be when he finds out about Wills."

"That, well I must admit that was a bit of a shock," Iris confessed. Daisy laughed slightly.

"You think you were shocked," she said. "Imagine how I feel." Iris frowned slightly.

"But there must have been something there if you formed a bond with Wills. These things don't just happen out of the blue," Iris said.

"I know. And I suppose there has always been something there. I'm still just trying to figure out how I ignored it for so long and what I feel about it now," she said. "Especially when you take into consideration that I was just with John for nearly two years."

"Maybe you should put John aside for a moment while you sort things out with Wills," Iris suggested. Daisy laughed haggardly.

"Easier said than done," she replied darkly.

"I take it the bond was not so expected, yes?" Nikos said, walking up to the mother and daughter. Both turned to look at him. He had a curious look on his face.

"Is that common?" Daisy asked, standing and turning to face him. Nikos shrugged.

"Usually it is expected. These things don't form overnight. It takes time. And there must be a strong foundation there," he said. Iris looked down at Daisy.

"I suppose in a way, it's been forming for years," she said. "Wills always was pretty close with Daisy."

"Do you love this young man?" Nikos asked. Daisy looked to ground, silent. It was the very same question she had been asking herself ever since she felt it in her room last night. Part of her answered yes immediately. But the other part was confused. If she was truly in love with Wills, why did she feel so conflicted about it? Shouldn't she be deliriously happy?

"Love is not always so simple," Nikos said with a chuckle, reading her mind. Daisy looked up at him.

"Apparently with me, it's decided to always be complicated," she said, thinking back to the early days of her relationship with John. Hadn't she fought that one as well?

"Just know this, young Daisy, things have a way of working themselves out," he replied. "And I suspect this one will work itself out as well. Just have faith." Daisy nodded. She wanted to reply that his advice was annoying vague but one glance at her mother had her holding her tongue.

"Ah, it looks as though we are here," Nikos said, smiling. Iris and Daisy looked over, seeing they were approaching the coastline. "Prepare yourselves. I suspect we'll be arriving shortly." He then turned and walked away.

"You ready for this?" Daisy asked her mother. Iris sighed and looked back over at the coast.

"I hope so."

It was oddly quiet as they neared a small bay along the coast. Despite the chill, the water was still crystal clear and a brilliant shade of blue.

"You might want to prepare to take off your coats. The temperature is about to get a bit warm," Nikos called out as he navigated the boat. As they reached the opening of the bay, all three Woods stiffened as they felt a pressure fall upon them. "That would be the protective barrier. It's placed all around the village to keep others not like us out. It will pass momentarily."

Sure enough as they entered the bay, the pressure disappeared as the temperature rose exponentially. It was as though they had stepped from winter into the midst of summer. And now where they had originally saw a deserted beach, a dock and several buildings made of white rock appeared. There was a small group of men waiting on the dock for them while it seemed others peered out excitedly from windows. The closer they got, the more nervous Daisy got. She could feel the same nerves radiating off her mother and brother.

"There is no need to feel so nervous. They are excited to meet you," Nikos called out. "Though… forgive their enthusiasm. We don't get visitors."

"Why is it so warm?" Jamie asked, pulling his coat off. Nikos chuckled.

"I mentioned that some of us have special gifts. Well, one of those is control over the weather. Therefore here, it is always summer." Daisy, Jamie and Iris looked at each other in shock.

"You think one of us could do something like that?" Jamie asked, looking back at the professor. He shrugged.

"We will just have to see. I do sense something in you, but I'm am not sure what it is just yet," he said cryptically. Daisy rolled her eyes, causing Jamie to chuckled.

"Come on, Pix. Be nice," he whispered.

Soon enough, he had pulled up to the dock and several men stepped forward to help tie up the boat.

"Welcome to our village," one called out with a bright grin on his face. He looked like a younger version of Nikos, but seemed to have an air of authority around him. "I am Argus." He reached and offered a hand to Iris, helping her from the boat.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said once both feet were on land. "I'm Iris Wood. And these are my children - Jamie and Daisy." The two younger Woods hopped from the boat and stood shifting nervously on the dock as Argus smiled at them. Nikos hopped from the boat and walked over to the man, grinning broadly as the two hugged.

"It is good to see you, brother," Argus said.

"It is good to be home," Nikos said.

"You look a bit older," Argus joked.

"Ah, but so do you, I must say," he said. He looked around at the crowd gathered and his grin only grew as his eyes fell on a strapping young man with bright brown eyes and dark curls. He was toned, but still looked short next to Jamie. Granted most people looked short next to Jamie. "Could this be? Is this Christos? You've grown up!" The man in question laughed as he stepped over and hugged him, slapping him on the back. Nikos looked over at the Woods. "May I introduce my nephew, Christos. He is Argus' son."

"One of many sons and daughters," Argus said. "But he is the youngest."

"It is good to meet you," Christos said, taking in all the Woods. His eyes lingered on Daisy a bit, causing Nikos to chuckle.

"Ah, very sorry to inform you, but she has already bonded with someone else," Nikos said. Daisy's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. Rather than being embarrassed, Christos laughed loudly.

"My loss, Uncle," he said, winking at her. "But can you blame me? Being cooped up on this island, it's not often we get treated to outsiders - especially beautiful ones." Jamie chuckled softly as he looked down at her.

"Seriously, Pixie, we can't go anywhere without you conjuring up a few suitors," he said. Daisy glared at him.

"Oh shut it, Jamie," she said.

"Now, now, there is much to do. I suspect you all may be hungry? Shall we have some food, then before we get you settled?" Nikos said. The Woods looked at him and nodded, Daisy jumping slightly when her stomach offered up a large growl. Nikos chuckled and turned to Argus.

"Don't worry, we have something prepared for you," Argus said. "And quite a lot. Nikos told us that you two were professional sport players. Follow me."

The Woods followed him with Christos falling into step next to Jamie and Daisy. They made their way from the docks up a path that led into the village. From the beach, it looked as though the many buildings and homes were carved into the hillside. It was an enchanting place, full of light and shouts from the villagers as they went about their day. Some stopping momentarily to look at the visitors as they made their way to Argus' house. By this time, both Daisy and Iris had lost their coats and Daisy was sending death glares to Nikos for not telling them it wouldn't be winter here. All she had packed were pullovers and warm clothing besides the clothes she usually wore for training.

"So tell me, what is this sport you play? Football?" Christos asked.

"Ah, no. Quidditch," Jamie replied. "Our father played professionally as well. He's now the coach of the top team in the League - Puddlemere United."

"But not the top for long," Daisy said, scowling up at him. Christos laughed.

"I take it you play for a rival team, no?" he asked, looking down at the small woman.

"Current No. 2 in the League - Appleby Arrows," she said. Christos studied the two for a moment.

"I am curious about this sport. I've never heard of it before and you two seem to be very different in build. What sport could allow such a thing?" he said.

"You don't have quidditch here?" Daisy asked, flabbergasted. Christo shook his head.

"No. We play football and some other sports, of course. But we don't know much about what is popular in the regular wizarding world. During peace, we don't often leave the island or mingle. We may go to Aegina every now and again to get supplies that we cannot grow here or create ourselves, but we do not stay long," he said. "We prefer it this way." Though Jamie and Daisy could sense that Christos didn't seem to prefer it as much by the tone of his voice.

"Well… it's played on broomsticks," Jamie said. "There are seven players per team - three chasers who score, two beaters who focus mostly on defense, one keeper and one seeker. Which is why you need people with different builds. All the positions require different sets of abilities." Christos nodded.

"So what do you play?" he asked.

"Keeper," Jamie replied. "I guard the goals - there are three of them."

"And I'm a seeker," Daisy said, glancing up at him.

"What does a seeker do?" he asked. "Or rather… what is it you seek?"

"The snitch. It's a tiny gold ball with wings that likes to be ornery and disappear on you, it flies so fast. You need to be light and quick. Whoever catches it gains 150 points for their team," she said.

"So they win?" Christos asked.

"Not always," Jamie replied. "It depends. If the chasers score enough points with the quaffle before, the other team may still win." Christos laughed and shook his head.

"It seems to make no sense, this quidditch," he said.

"I've been saying that for years," Iris said, rolling her eyes. Jamie and Daisy scowled at her.

"You understand this game?" Christos asked.

"Had to learn. All four of my children have followed in their father's footsteps and play professionally," she said.

"Four? Where are the other two?" Christos asked.

"At home. They were not marked, thank god," Iris said. "Remus and Alan. They are Jamie's identical brothers."

"Identical triplets," Christos said, looking at Jamie in awe. "I've never seen that. We've had twins on the island, but never identical. And never triplets or more. So they look exactly like you?" Daisy snorted.

"This one seems to do whatever he can to looked different," she said, pointing at him. "But Remus and Alan play beaters on another team, so they prefer to look exactly alike so that no one can tell the difference once they are on the pitch."

"We were shocked by identical triplets as well. They don't run in either of our families," Iris said. "Though our extended family has had one set of identical twins. They're not related by blood, though."

They were deep in the village, it seemed. Daisy looked around wide-eyed at the amount of people there.

"Is everyone here like us?" she asked.

"Yes. Though, not everyone becomes marked, but we all have some sort of gift or ability. Even if they are not marked, they can come and go from the village. Many who are not marked decide to settle elsewhere. Though never far from the island," Christos said.

"Do people become marked even when there is no danger?" Daisy asked.

"There is always some danger out there in the world - so some are always becoming marked even though we may not leave to go help. But… more and more have become marked lately. We've had several return to the island in the past couple of years because of it," Christos said. He glanced over at the Woods. "I suppose it is related to why you two have become marked."

The Woods went silent. They still didn't know what could be coming, but it seemed even more serious than they had originally thought.

"Don't look so serious. We still have plenty of life to enjoy," Christos said, smiling.

"Ah, here we are! Come in!" Argus said, stopping in front of a large whitewashed home that sat on top of a hill. They had been walking through winding passages and streets for a time before coming up to it. The Woods stepped in behind him as he led them through it and out to a rooftop balcony with a gorgeous view of the sea. They sat at a large table while Argus spoke to a woman who quickly disappeared inside. "The food will be served shortly." He sat down and looked at the three visitors, still grinning.

"What about the rest of your family?" Daisy asked, looking back towards the door.

"At the moment it is just me, my wife and Christos at home. The rest are married and on their own," he said.

"It's so beautiful here," Iris said, looking around. "Though, I admit, I wish Nikos had told us about the weather," she said, glancing at him. "We're not at all prepared for summer."

"My apologies, Iris. It must have slipped my mind," he said.

"It is no problem. We can find you some things that would be more suitable. I'll have them sent to the home we have prepared for you later tonight," Argus replied.

"Who controls the weather?" Daisy asked bluntly. Argus chuckled.

"There are about four of them at the moment. They work together to maintain the charms that were set long ago. And to bring the rain when it is needed for the crops," he said. Daisy nodded. "You are wondering what sort of gifts you will have, are you not?"

Daisy looked up at him, surprised. She knew she should be used to having her mind read because of her mother and brother, but it was a bit startling to have it done by someone else.

"Not everyone has gifts, you must know," Argus said, looking a bit more serious. He glanced over at Nikos. "So whether you will have them remains to be seen. Unless Nikos has seen something. But you must know that his sight… well, it's not always specific." Nikos chuckled.

"I see something… just not sure what. But I believe all three of them will have something," Nikos said. Jamie looked back and forth between the two men.

"So what exactly are these gifts?" he asked.

"There are many types," Argus said. "We see them as gifts from the gods and goddesses. Some can manipulate water - a gift from Poseidon. Some can manipulate the earth - a gift from Demeter. Christos here can communicate with animals and change himself into any creature. A gift from the goddess Artemis." The Woods looked at the young man who was grinning.

"You mean, like an animagus?" Daisy asked. Christos looked at her, confused.

"A what?" he asked.

"It's a witch or wizard with the ability to change themselves into an animal. But it's very tricky transfiguration and can be dangerous. So they typically can only change into one animal and must register with the government," Iris said. Christos nodded.

"I just think of what I want to be and then I become it," he said. "And I can communicate with them."

"There is also the power over death," Nikos said. "A gift from Hades - the god of death himself. Those who possess this can bring those who have passed on back or heal the most grievous of wounds."

"Yes, but we have not had one of those in hundreds of years," Argus said. Suddenly the table was full of tons of food. Daisy's eyes grew wide. "For now, please, eat. Then we will get you settled."

* * *

After a large late lunch and more talking, Christos led them down the street to another house as the sun was starting to move closer to the horizon. Granted from what Daisy could guess, they'd probably have another hour or so before dark fell.

"Here is where you will be staying. I hope it's to your liking and if you need anything, please let me know," he said. He then nodded and strolled off down the street whistling. The three walked in and the lights turned in as they stepped in. The home was comfy and airy. They walked into a large open kitchen with white walls. An archway separated it from a large living room with large windows and a fireplace decorated in natural beiges and browns. At the back of the kitchen, there was a doorway to a stairway that went up to the bedrooms.

"This is nice," Daisy said, walking from the kitchen into the living room and back in. She looked at Jamie and then ran up the stairs, laughing gleefully. She looked at all the rooms and stopped when she found one with a view of the sea. "Found my room!" she shouted as she walked in and dropped her bag by the door. It was large, though not the largest, and had dark brown walls, though it was hardly dark in the room with floor to ceiling sliding glass windows on one side. She walked passed a desk against one wall and a queen-sized bed against the other to the windows. She slid it open and stepped onto the balcony, breathing in the sea air as she settled into a hammock.

"Settled, are we?" Iris said from the door. Daisy looked over at her mother and smiled.

"I suppose," Daisy said. Iris walked over and placed her hand on Daisy's shoulder. She then leaned over kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, darling. We'll get it all sorted. I feel like we'll learn what we need to," she said as she looked out over the sea.

"I hope so," Daisy murmured.

* * *

 **I was going to wait on posting this, seeing as I'm stuck on the middle plot, but thought I was making folks wait too long. Especially as I finished some of the later chapters. So here ya go. The first of the latest Wood saga.**


	2. A Dull Christmas

**A Dull Christmas**

Remus and Alan stood in the family room of their parents' house, glum looks on their faces. While there was the usual excitement for the holidays, underneath the surface there was a slight current of apprehension and melancholy. It just wasn't the same without Daisy, Jamie and Iris there.

"Come on, you two. Don't look so morose. It is Christmas," Teddy said, walking up to them.

"I know," Remus said. "Just… missing Pixie and Mum."

"No regard for Jamie?" Teddy asked, a smile on his face.

"Well, yea. Him too. But seems Mum and Pix leave a bigger hole," Remus replied. Teddy was silent a bit before sighing.

"I can understand that. I feel it too," he said. "Though at least there's no lack of people here." He looked around, seeing Lila standing with her father Marcus as they talked with George and Angelina. Not far off from them Lucy stood with her boyfriend Ryan Kelly. "I'm surprised Wills isn't here."

"I wanted to invite him, all things considered. But this one thought that'd be too dangerous since Dad and the rest of the family don't know about the connection," Remus said. Alan scowled at him.

"We both know Wills can't keep his mouth shut. He would have slipped up and said something. At least if he slips up during practice, Dad'll be less likely to kill him in front of the team," Alan said. "And then Daisy would kill us for getting her new boyfriend killed and for her not being the one to tell Dad."

"New boyfriend? So things have progressed that much?" Teddy asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No, they have not," Dominique snapped as she walked up. "At least not from the letter I've gotten from her. She's still confused." The three men looked over at her.

"She's said the same in ours," Remus said. He started chuckling a bit. "You have to admit it's funny."

"I think I know what you lot are talking about," Lucy said as she and Kelly stepped up to them, her eyes dancing in mirth. "And I agree. It's hilarious."

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, looking around confused. Dominique glared at Lucy.

"Good going, Luce. Now we have to tell him too. Daisy didn't want the whole world to know before she got back and had a chance to sort things out," she retorted. Lucy shrugged.

"He was going to find out anyway. I doubt Daisy would have kept it a secret for long. Not with our family… or Wills at that matter. I'm surprised he hasn't gone shouting it from the rooftops," she said. Kelly looked down at his girlfriend and then up at the rest of the group, his eyes widening as he realized what was going on.

"That bastard," he said, his face immediately turning stormy. "He really was just waiting in the wings. Did he even wait until Kingfisher was out of the hospital? And seriously? Pixie? I thought at least she would have more decency."

"Kelly, you know as well as all of us that she's got little control with the connection," Remus said, starting to get upset. "It happens when it happens. She didn't just stand there and say, 'I choose Wills.' In a way, it sorta chose for her."

"Well then explain this to me. Because as far as I know, just a week or so ago she was madly in love with John Kingfisher," he retorted.

"Keep your voice down," Lucy whispered furiously as she looked around the crowded room. "Not everyone knows." Kelly frowned down at her, but one look at the deadly serious look in her eyes, and he gulped.

"Fine, so… what happened?" he asked, much more calmly this time.

"Well… after Daisy broke up with Kingfisher - stop scowling, Kelly. You know as well as all of us that she only did it because she felt he'd be safer in the U.S.," Alan said. The chaser tried to rearrange his face into a more neutral look. "Right, so she broke up with him and came home all out of sorts. Wills went and comforted her - as he usually does - and she said that it just happened then while they were talking."

"But doesn't this mean she's always fancied him?" Kelly asked. Remus and Alan looked at each other. Truth be told, none of them really seemed to understand the whole connection thing, even though the professor had tried to explain it to Daisy, Jamie and Iris. With Iris and Oliver and then Jamie and Lila, it made perfect sense. They had all been together when it happened. But with Daisy and Wills, it was a bit more confusing. They hadn't been dating. While Wills had admitted he had been developing feelings for Daisy since the summer, Daisy still hadn't really mentioned what exactly she felt about him. Not to mention the fact that she had been with John and was for all intents and purposes still somewhat in love with him.

"We're not really sure what it means," Alan said truthfully as he looked over at the chaser. "Daisy hasn't really said much along those lines. Though she admitted she had had a crush on him before."

"When was this?" Teddy asked, grinning. He found the whole situation rather entertaining.

"In school. When we first started Hogwarts, she was still convinced she was going to marry him and even begged him to take her to the New Year's Ball a few times. But that faded out about our second year when she made the house team," Lucy said. "But… she did have another crush on him again our seventh year."

"Yea, she never mentioned that to us," Remus said. "What was that about?" Lucy laughed softly.

"Oh, it was rather hilarious," she said, her eyes twinkling. "But don't ask me specifics. She'll kill me as it is with me saying that much." Kelly looked down at his girlfriend.

"You couldn't possibly think this is a good thing," he said. "I thought you liked Kingfisher."

"Oh, I do. And I really feel bad for him. This whole situation is all shades of messed up with him getting the worst of it. But really, we've all been placing bets on Wills and Daisy ending up together since she was little. Uncle George'll be happy. I think he had something like 100 Galleons on it," she said. At that moment, a loud laugh came from the other side of the room and they all looked over, seeing the man in question laughing over something while his wife glared at him.

"George! You can't encourage him!" she shouted, causing everyone to deduct it had something to do with whatever shenanigans Freddie was getting into. He had taken to working with George and Iris on developing products for the shop since he left Hogwarts. Kelly shook his head slowly.

"I don't think I'll ever understand your family," he said, a dazed look coming over his face.

"Better get used to it if you want to be a part of it," Teddy said grinning. Lucy immediately smiled brightly as she looked up at Kelly, whose face started turning pink.

Before anyone could say anything more, Oliver cleared his throat and started talking loudly.

"I've just been informed that lunch is ready!" he shouted.

"Best get to our seats," Teddy said. "Before these two eat everything." Alan and Remus glared at him.

"We are professional quidditch players," Alan said.

"I know," Teddy replied, as he stepped away.

* * *

After lunch, the family had settled in the living room again, quickly filling it with mounds of wrapping paper.

"I honestly don't know where you find the time to knit everything," Angelina said in awe as she glanced over at Gran Weasley. She was holding up yet another jumper to add to her growing collection.

"Well, it does take a bit of magic. Reckon it'll just keep growing with this brood," the older woman said, smiling. Lucy looked at Kelly expectantly.

"Speaking of growing, Ryan and I have something to announce," she said. The entire room hushed as her father's face started turning slightly red, having guessed what the two were about to announce. Kelly cleared his throat as he stood and looked around the room. He suddenly felt nervous with all the Woods, Potters and Weasleys staring at him, all of them save Percy with various smiles of anticipation. Remus and Alan were grinning as they elbowed each other.

"Lucy and I have decided," Kelly started, his voice coming out much higher than usual. "Well…"

"We're getting married!" Lucy shouted as she jumped up and held out her left hand. The room exploded into noise as Audrey ran over and hugged her daughter, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, it's beautiful, darling!" she said, looking down at the ring.

"Anyone up for betting on how long it takes for Percy's head to explode?" George said softly to Alan, Remus and Teddy.

"I give it about 30 seconds," Teddy replied watching as Percy stiffly held his hand out to Kelly, who looked as though he thought the older man was going to jinx him at any moment.

"Nah, he'll hold it together until later tonight when the parents are alone," Alan replied as he held his hand out to Remus, who dropped a few coins in it. Ginny walked over and stood behind George, clearing her throat with a smirk as he scowled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his own coins. Gran Weasley had just pushed Percy out of the way and was hugging Kelly, whose face was now a brilliant red that rivaled Lucy's hair.

"When are you thinking of having the wedding?" she asked. "You know I'm more than willing to help with the planning."

"We just got engaged, Gran. Give us a moment," Lucy said, laughing.

"She'll have it all planned before she leaves today," Victoire said as she hugged Lucy.

"I'm not that quick with it," Gran Weasley said, scoffing slightly.

"How long did it take you to plan my wedding?" Victoire asked. "Before Mum stepped in and changed everything, that is."

"It took Iris a few weeks to completely change everything with ours," Oliver said. Gran looked around the room.

"You all make it sound as though I'm terrible at planning weddings," she said slightly offended.

"You are not terrible. Ours was beautiful," Fleur said from where she sat next to Bill.

"Well, it was up until the Death Eaters swarmed it," Bill said with a sigh.

"Hush, now. No talk of that. It's Christmas!" Gran Weasley declared. But it was too late. Everyone started looking down as their eyes all fell on Oliver. He smiled stiffly as he felt all the looks.

"Come on, now. She's right. Stop looking at me like that," he said, putting up a good show of bravado. "And we've got the tourney. How about we head to the pitch in about 30 minutes?"

* * *

Much later that night, after most of the family had left, Alan made his way quickly down the stairs. He slowed down when he reached the first floor, hearing the voices of his aunts and uncles from the living room.

"Do not go dark on us, Oliver. Iris isn't here to fix you up and I, for one, am not staying the night to watch over you," he heard Percy say sternly.

"Relax, Perce. We'll just get him snockered on firewhisky and he'll sleep it off," George replied lightheartedly.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid," Percy said. Alan could just imagine the glare Percy was likely shooting at his younger brother while pushing his wire glasses up his nose.

"Would you two stop. It's annoying," Audrey said with a snort, obviously already having partaken in a few glasses of firewhisky herself.

"I'm fine," Oliver said firmly. "No need for anyone to worry about me. I am a grown man, after all."

"You sure about that? You are looking a little rough, Wood," Marcus said. "Did you forget how to cook in all the years you've been married to Iris?"

"Sod off, Flint," Oliver replied as Marcus chuckled.

"They will be fine, Oliver," Fleur said softly. "It's just for a little while and then they will be back."

"Truthfully, it's what comes after that that has me worried," Oliver said, his voice cracking slightly. All of them went silent.

"Well… it's nothing we haven't face before," Charlie said, his voice light, breaking the silence. "We can do it again."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not as young as I was the last time around," Bill said, laughing softly.

"Iris is the same age as you and I don't hear her complaining," Angelina said, the smile evident in her voice. Alan stepped closer to the entryway and looked in, making sure he was still out of sight. Angelina, Audrey, George and Percy were somehow all seated on the sofa, while Oliver was in an armchair on one side and Charlie sat in another across from him. Scarlet was seated on his lap, while Bill and Fleur had pulled chairs in from the dining room next to Charlie and Marcus was seated in one from the kitchen next to Oliver.

All them had glasses in hand while several bottles of various liquors and alcohols were on the coffee table among them.

"And yet, she looks younger than the whole lot of us," Charlie said, smiling as he rubbed Scarlet's back.

"How is that?" Scarlet asked. While she had been with Charlie for a long time, she was still relatively new to the family and its many secrets. "Run in the family? Harry still looks good for his age."

"We think it may have something to do with what she is," Oliver said. "Apparently they live very, very long."

"Longer than normal witches or wizards?" George asked, sitting up on the sofa.

"The professor is over 200," Oliver said. "And he said he's not nearly the oldest of them." Angelina looked over at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"I know that look, George Weasley. You're obviously coming up with some sort of trick or potion to prolong life, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, that's not possible. Not without the philosopher's stone and that's long gone. But maybe we could figure out a line of anti-aging cosmetics using Iris' blood or DNA," he mused.

"Isn't it enough that you have her seal every potion with her blood to make it irreversible? Surprised you haven't drained her dry by this point," Angelina replied. She looked over, seeing Oliver seemed to be lost in thought. "Relax, Oliver. It'll be fine." Oliver looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"I suppose. Just, well… after the last war, I had hoped we'd never have to face such things again. And that our children wouldn't have to," he said. The group nodded solemnly.

"At least we know something is coming and can prepare better," Fleur said, breaking the silence. "It looks as though the Order of the Phoenix is back…"

"Is this the new Headquarters?" George asked. "Because I vote this should be the new Headquarters. Oliver always has the best firewhisky."

"Some of us didn't know where the old one was," Percy replied.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Welcome to the new Order of the Phoenix, Perce. Good to have you aboard," George said, holding his glass up to his older brother. Percy looked over at him, his face still stern. "Oh, lighten up, would ya? Your daughter is getting married. You should be thrilled!" Percy scowled.

"Don't remind me. She's entirely too young and he is way too old for her," he said, grumbling. Audrey laughed from where she sat on the arm of the sofa next to him.

"Will you ever just give him a chance? Ryan is a good man. And he adores Lucy. Honestly, you couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. I'm rather happy for them," she replied. She glanced over at Oliver. "Though it is a shame about Daisy and John. I had thought they would be next." Oliver looked up at her at the mention of Daisy and sighed.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet," he admitted. "Though I suppose we'll be expecting Jamie and Lila to tie the knot first." Marcus choked on his whisky from where he sat in a chair next to Oliver.

"Not too soon, I hope," he said, coughing slightly as the rest of the adults chuckled.

"I don't think it's too soon. Jamie's what… about to be 23? And Lila's older than him, isn't she?" George said.

"It's the principle of it," Marcus said, frowning at him. Oliver laughed.

"It's different with daughters. The triplets, I suppose I could care less when they decide to marry. But Daisy… she's still my little girl no matter her age. And no man will ever be good enough," he said, smiling fondly.

"I agree," Percy said, sitting up. "And imagine having only daughters…"

"Perce, could you pull the stick out of your arse for one night?" George asked, grinning at him.

"Just wait until Roxanne gets married," Percy countered.

"I will gladly welcome it and her bloke with open arms. So long as he can take a joke," George said grandly, causing Angelina to laugh.

"Sure you will… didn't she say she had met someone in South America?" she said. George sat up and looked at his wife.

"She didn't mention that to me," he said, frowning slightly. Bill and Charlie started laughing at their brother's expense.

"And suddenly he realizes he still has a daughter," Charlie said. George frowned at him.

"Oh, shut it. You wouldn't understand. Your children breath fire," he said. Charlie squeezed Scarlet's shoulder as he looked at her lovingly.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

Alan stepped away and quickly made for the kitchen, not really wanting to overhear more. While it seemed they had moved on to happier topics, he was still feeling a bit solemn from the mention of the future. He made quick work of gathering various snacks and such and went back upstairs where the younger folk were having a bit more of a livelier time on the third floor. Music was playing and Teddy, Remus and Kelly were talking animatedly about the upcoming second half of the season while Victoire and Lucy were discussing wedding plans. Granted there was still an air of something missing with Jamie and Daisy gone.

She'd no likely be yelling at Remus for some poorly made joke while Jamie grinned and chuckled in that quiet way of his. Lila likely perched on his lap.

"What took you so long?" Remus shouted as Alan laid out all the food on the table and sat next to his brother on one of the sofas.

"Sorry. Got to eavesdropping a bit," he said, picking up his glass. "Uncle Percy is about to have a coronary, I think." Lucy rolled her eyes as Kelly blanched.

"I'll never win him over," he said despondently.

"Relax. Dad'll come around. Hopefully by the wedding," Lucy said.

"When are you planning on having it? I know you've got something in mind," Victoire said.

"We were hoping sometime this summer. During the break between the postseason and the start of the next season," she said, looking at Kelly.

"That doesn't give you much time to plan," Victoire said, her brow furrowed.

"Figured sooner was better than later," Lucy said, her smile fading slightly. Instantly, a small melancholy fell over the room.

"Christ, not you lot too," Alan said. "It was getting rather depressing downstairs. Though Uncle George seemed to be doing his best to cheer everyone up." They all looked at Alan.

"I miss Pixie," Teddy said. "We're lost in the tourney without her. Harry will be gloating about it all year."

"I miss Mum," Remus said. Alan didn't even have the heart to tease him. Truth be told, he missed both their siblings and their mother as well.

"Aunt Iris is very much the heart of all our holidays, isn't she?" Teddy replied.

"She does do most of the cooking. We were lost in the kitchen this morning for a bit without her telling everyone what to do," Victoire replied. Kelly slid an arm around Lucy, who was looking more and more morose. Christmas with her family had always been one of her favorite times of the year.

"Remember the first year they had Daisy helping out in the kitchen? For someone who's so good at potions, you'd think she'd have been a natural at cooking," Lucy said, smiling. Remus and Alan chuckled.

"Didn't she blow up something?" Alan said.

"The turkey," Victoire said. "Thank goodness Aunt Iris had a spare. How she predicted that, I'll never know."

"But she's rather good at it now," Kelly said.

"At least Wills won't have to worry about her blowing up the kitchen," Remus said.

"You think they will get married?" Kelly asked, still not completely sold on the idea of Daisy and Wills together. Remus laughed loudly.

"Wills would probably welcome her home with a ring if he could," he replied.

"You remember when she proposed to him at the first Puddlemere picnic," Alan said. Kelly's eyes widened.

"She did what?" he asked. The rest of the family started chuckling.

"She declared in front of the whole team - and Wills' date - that she would marry him when she was old enough. I think she had only been about 9 at the time," Alan said, glancing at Remus.

"And then Wills went along with it and presented her with a ring made out of a daisy just to take the mickey out of Dad," Remus added. "Dad, as expected, nearly blew a gasket and ended up chasing her around trying to get it off her finger."

"She held onto that ring for a long time," Lucy said. "I remember her still wearing it our first year of Hogwarts. She had her mother put a charm on it so it wouldn't die."

"Right, tell us about that whole thing her seventh year," Remus said, grinning. "I can't wait to tease her about it in our next letter." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"For a time, she was quite taken with him. I think it's because he and Ashley worked with her a lot that summer before," she said. "She wouldn't dare talk about it in front of Lisette and Eliza - those two had hardcore crushes on Wills nearly the whole time we were at school. And Daisy did whatever she could to quash that."

"What? Her crush or theirs?" Alan asked.

"Both," Lucy said. "She was convinced it was a silly little teen crush. Merlin, even at 17 she was way too practical."

"I still can't believe Daisy had a crush on him before," Kelly replied. "She always seemed so annoyed with him."

"She's always enjoyed their banter," Remus said. "He's been one of her favorite people since the day they met. Wills took her up for a ride when Mum took us to visit during practice one day. Right after Dad declared that she wasn't supposed to go up." Kelly laughed softly.

"Why am I not surprised," he said.

"Wills has been flouting Dad's orders in regards to Daisy since Day One," Alan added. Kelly looked at the two Wood triplets and sighed.

"I suppose then it makes sense that she would end up with him," he conceded. "Just still seems odd after seeing her with Kingfisher for so long." They were all silent a few moments, nodding their agreement.

"How is he? We wanted to write or something to check in, but didn't think he'd answer," Alan said. Kelly sighed.

"He's beat up about all of it. I almost couldn't talk him out of leaving for good. But managed to convince him to think it over for a month before he decided anything," Kelly said. Both Alan and Remus sat back, slightly shocked.

"You mean, he's not there for good?" Alan asked.

"Not yet. He still seems rather stuck on that idea. But he left his stuff at the apartment here. He said he'll wait a bit before he comes back to get everything or to stay," Kelly said. "Coach has offered him a position helping coach if he wants it. He was one of the top beaters in the league after you two." Remus and Alan shared a look that didn't go unnoticed. They wished they had Jamie there so they could communicate without the rest of the room knowing.

"That could get a bit messy if he stayed, couldn't it," Remus finally said. Lucy groaned.

"We should probably start preparing in case," she said. "Who wants to tell Daisy?"

"You have to convince him to stay in the U.S.," Alan said seriously, looking at Kelly.

"Why should I do that?" he scoffed. "If he wants to come back, that's his decision. I'll not help you lot just because you think it's better for Wills if he's out of the way. As I recall you two were best friends with him as well before this whole mess started."

"Our loyalty lies with Pixie," Remus said, starting to get worked up. "And I thought you were rather loyal to her as well." Kelly frowned at him.

"They're both my teammates and friends," Kelly replied. "But I was close with Kingfisher long before Daisy came around."

"And now you're about to be part of this family. So your loyalty to us comes first," Teddy said, starting to get worked up as well. Kelly sat up and glared at him.

"Would everyone just calm down," Lucy snapped, looking around the room. "Look, it's not the best situation. We can all agree on that. And we all feel horrible about what happened with John. But the truth of the matter is, something is coming and we all have to stick together. Now, Daisy wanted John away from all this to keep him safe, so we have to respect that. And as I recall, John is a grown man and can make his own decisions - whatever those decisions may be. It's best if we all stay out of it and let those two work out their own mess."

The room was silent for a few moments while Lucy's words sunk in. Alan looked over at Kelly, who was obviously looking conflicted on everything.

"Look, mate. Sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you to meddle," he said. Kelly nodded his acknowledgement.

"It's alright. I know with everything going on, you just want to protect Pix," he said. "I'd do the same if it were my sister."

"How do you think they're doing?" Remus asked. "On the island?"

"Hope they're having more fun than we are," Teddy replied ruefully.

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter! Trying not to post too much as I'm still figuring out the rest of the story, but I'm quite happy with what I have written so far. Up to about 100 pages, believe it or not.**

 **AleenaBean: Good thing I had her connect to Wills beforehand, otherwise we'd have Team Christos forming, haha! It took awhile to decide on who she'd end up with, but I'm very happy with Wills. And it's been fun writing later scenes with them. Especially the one where they tell Oliver. ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	3. Training Day

**Training Day**

Daisy came downstairs stretching and wasn't surprised to find her mother already cooking in the kitchen and Jamie sitting at the table with coffee. Honestly, she couldn't fathom where Remus and Alan got their desire to sleep in from. Even her father would get up early every day whether he had work or not.

"Ready for today?" Iris asked, smiling a bit too brightly. They had been in the village for a week now and it was their first day of training and Daisy could tell her mother was a mixture of nervous and excited. While the Woods had wanted to get started right away, Nikos insisted they should rest up first as they would need all their strength and concentration for what was to come. So they had spent their first week on the beach or at home. Or out discovering the village. They had celebrated a quiet Christmas together, opening presents that Oliver had sent. Though Christos and Nikos had popped by for dinner. Christos was excited to take part in an 'English Christmas' as he called it.

"About as ready as I can be," Daisy said, pouring herself a mug of coffee. She was clad in an Arrows tank top and shorts - what she usually wore in the gym - and trainers. Her long red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She had to admit she wasn't used to seeing her mother dressed in anything other than slacks and blouses, even when she worked at home on potions. Today, she was in yoga pants and a plain t-shirt, her curly red hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"I know, it's strange for me too," Jamie said from the table, a smile on his face. Iris turned and frowned playfully at her children. Her excitement was pouring through the connection, causing Daisy to feel a bit less worried about whatever training the day entailed.

"Figured it was best to be comfortable," she said reasonably before bringing food over to the table. "Eat up. We'll need it, I dare say."

The three set about eating and were nearly finished when there was a knock on the door and Christos let himself in.

"Good morning Woods," he said with a bright smile. "I see you all are ready for today." Iris looked at the plates and then over at the sink and the dirty dishes immediately flew over and started washing themselves. "See you have no issues with that part." Iris shrugged.

"Been using it most of my life at this point," she said offhandedly as she stood. "Ready?" Daisy and Jamie stood and nodded.

They followed Christos out and through the village to clearing just outside town where they could work without distraction or the risk of damaging anything. There they found Argus already waiting on them.

"Good morning!" he boomed. Iris shaded her eyes with her hand as they came to a stop in the clearing and Jamie and Daisy started hopping around to loosen up a bit. Christos chuckled a bit at the actions.

"We're not playing quidditch," he said, grinning at the two. Daisy frowned slightly.

"Figured it wouldn't hurt. We don't know what you'll have us doing today," she said.

"I must say, I much prefer this to what you had on when you arrived," he said, appraising the tiny shorts and tank top she was clad in. Daisy glared at him as her eyes flashed red. Jamie cleared his throat, looking every bit the large, slightly menacing and protective older brother that he was. "Relax," Christos said laughing. "I'm not hitting on her."

"Better not," Iris said, her eyes flashing.

"Christos. Stay focused," Argus said, frowning at him. "Forgive my son. He doesn't take much seriously."

"Sounds like someone we know," Jamie muttered, causing Daisy to glare at him.

"Before we get started, I think first we should see what you can do," Argus said, getting their attention. "I take it you can produce shields, no?" The Woods nodded. "Let's see." Iris looked at her children and then suddenly shields when up around them, Argus and Christos. It seemed as though she were barely trying as one more went up around herself. Argus nodded as he reached out and pushed against it. "Impressive. How many can you do at once?"

Iris scrunched her nose in thought as she tried to think back to the last time she had really pushed herself with her magic.

"During the Battle of Hogwarts, I believe there were something like 15 or 20 at once. Maybe more. I didn't really take the time to count, to be honest," she finally said. "I was too busy making sure I had everyone covered." Argus' eyebrows flew up as he looked at Christos, who looked equally impressed.

"That is a lot, even for us," Argus said. He glanced at Christos and then nodded before turning back to Iris. "Have you ever created one large shield?" Iris shook her head no, dropping the shields.

"I haven't thought to," she admitted.

"There have been some in the past who could create shields large enough to protect an entire area, sometimes a whole village. I wonder if perhaps you might be able to do such a thing," he mused.

"And how would one go about doing that?" she asked.

"Just, create one shield around yourself as you usually do," he said. Iris nodded and a shield appeared around herself. "Very good. Now… imagine pushing out. The shield is expanding." Iris closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Daisy and Jamie watched as the shield slowly started to grow. "Excellent." The shield grew until it encompassed both Daisy and Jamie next to her. But there it stopped. A bead of perspiration broke out on Iris forehead as she frowned slightly. The shield began faltering a bit. Iris opened her eyes and looked around her, starting to breath a bit more heavily.

"I can do this," she muttered to herself, focusing on the shield. It grew out a few more inches and then suddenly it disappeared with a pop. Iris gasped as she looked around.

"That is not bad for your first time. I dare say by the time we finish you should be able to cover this entire clearing," Argus said, grinning. Iris nodded, though she appeared upset that she couldn't make it bigger. Argus then turned to Jamie expectantly. "I am told that you are a skilled Legilimens, no?" Jamie nodded. "But yet, you cannot shift your appearance."

"I can't," Jamie said, his brow furrowed.

"Have you tried?" Christos asked, smirking. Jamie frowned.

"Not recently, no," he said. "But I tried a lot when I was younger."

"Changing our appearance is, how do you say, our bread and butter," Argus said, shooting a scowl at his son. "But it does not come at the same time for everyone. Perhaps it is time to try again. As you've been marked, gradually you will gain more gifts."

"I've already started hearing thoughts," Daisy said, smiling as her eyes flashed bright.

"Braggart," Jamie muttered as she smiled at him. She suddenly transformed into him, her clothes stretching tight.

"Let's see you turn into me," Daisy said as he glared at her. Christos chuckled loudly.

"Daisy, could you please not antagonize your brother?" Iris said, rolling her eyes. Even as adults they could still be quite childish.

"Not like he hasn't done it to me," Daisy replied.

"You're thinking of Remus," Jamie muttered as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, attempting to focus.

"I should like to meet your other brothers," Christos said, amused by the exchange.

"I get a feeling you'd get along with them," Daisy said, glancing at him.

"Could use some quiet," Jamie said. Daisy and Christos quieted down, though shot a couple grins at each other. Jamie took a deep breath and stood still for a few moments. Daisy started smirking slightly, happy to see there was finally something that didn't come easily to her older brother.

Of course at that moment he would smoothly transform into Daisy. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands and body, then up, grinning. The smirk quickly fell from Daisy's face as she moved her hands to her hips.

"I think I've got it," he said, laughing.

"Good job, Jamie," Iris said. Daisy rolled her eyes and turned back into herself.

"Of course, it's like nothin'," she huffed. She frowned at Jamie. "Try to keep up." She then changed into their father. Jamie smoothly followed. So then Daisy changed into Alan, down to the longer hair and small scar. Jamie followed, causing Daisy's scowl to deepen. She then changed into Wills, which Jamie followed, chuckling.

"Of course you'd do Wills," he said, grinning. Daisy's eyes widened as she changed into Lila. Jamie followed.

"Seriously! This is not fair!" she shouted, stomping her foot as she changed into herself.

"Come on, you've been reading minds for a week now. Let me have something," Jamie said as he changed back into himself.

"Yea, but everything's come easy to you," she grumbled.

"Let's see your shield work," Argus called out, hoping to avoid a sibling spat. Daisy glared at Jamie as he easily put them up around himself, Daisy and their mother.

"I can usually only manage about three or four at a time," he said, the shields falling.

"That's not so bad. Usually the most that people can do is about five or 10," Argus said. He looked over at Daisy. "We've seen how good you are with changing yourself. How are your shields?" She took a deep breath and focused as a shield came up around herself. She glanced to her side and another slowly appeared around Jamie. She clenched her jaw, starting to struggle a bit as a third even more slowly appeared around Iris. Perspiration was started to form on her forehead.

Christo glanced to his left and then back at Daisy. The shields dropped as she ducked to miss a rock that flew her way.

"What was that for?" she shouted, glaring at him.

"You should have been able to keep the shields up to block it," he said. Daisy frowned at him as she put the shields back up.

"Daisy, careful. You know what happens when you push yourself too much," Jamie said cautiously.

"Shut it, Jamie," Daisy spat. She started breathing a bit heavily while Christos start shooting jinxes at her. She stood still watching as they bounced off the shield. He then started shooting them at Jamie and Iris. She fixed him in a glare as she tried not to be distracted. As long as she was focused, the shields would hold.

"Determined one, isn't she," Christos called out, smiling. It just fueled the fire. He kept sending jinxes and hexes, but then started calling out things at her to throw her off. Daisy tried to ignore it, but her temper got the best of her. Without warning, her eyes flashed red and then a tree near Christos exploded into flames. All five of them looked at it as the shields dropped. Christos looked back at Daisy, who was still breathing heavily. She then took off running. Jamie followed her with his eyes, concerned, while Iris shook her head.

"She always did struggle with controlling it much like I did," she said, looking at Argus and Christos. The two were silent for a few moments before they nodded.

"I wish that we could have found you sooner, Iris," Argus said.

"Just make sure what happened to me doesn't happen to my daughter," Iris replied, her voice full of resolve.

"I will go after her," Christos said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jamie asked.

"I caused it. I'll fix it," Christos said before walking out of the clearing.

* * *

Daisy didn't stop running until she found herself on the beach. She continued pacing back and forth in the sand. She growled to herself before she finally stopped and plopped down in the sand, drawing her knees up to her.

Part of her thought that just by being here she would magically be able to control her magic and do everything with ease. But of course, the ghosts of everything going on would follow her. Hot tears streaked down her cheeks as she stared at the waves lapping against the coast.

"Ah, here you are," Christos said as he sat down next to her. Daisy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure you want to sit so close? I might accidentally make you explode," she said. Christos chuckled.

"I'm not so worried about that. Even if you tried, my magic would instinctively protect me," he said lightly. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" she asked. Christos studied her a moment.

"I do… but sometimes we take things too seriously and are in need of loosening up," he replied. "I sense that you are in need of some of that." Daisy sighed heavily.

"And welcome to the 'lighten up, Daisy' club," she grumbled. "Nearly everyone I know has said as much."

"You know, they may be on to something," Christos said. "You are trying too hard to control your magic when you should be letting go and letting it take over."

"But every time it takes over, something explodes," Daisy replied. "So I can't do that. What if I hurt someone?"

"It's not easy, I know. I struggled with the same thing for a long time as I learned to control my own," he replied. Daisy looked over at him.

"You did?" she asked. He nodded. "What did you do?" He laughed.

"I let go," he said, winking at her. Daisy rolled her eyes again. "I'm serious, for once. Your desire to control it - to control everything - is what's getting in your way. You need to learn to stop worrying so much and let your magic do what it's meant to do. Protect."

"Well, unfortunately I've got a lot on my mind lately to be able to 'let go,'" she said spitefully with a huff. Christos was silent for a few moments as he peered into her mind. His eyebrows shot up as he saw the extent of her inner turmoil regarding Wills and John.

"Wow, okay that is a lot on your mind," he said. Daisy glared at him.

"Really, did you have to do that?" she grumbled. Christos shrugged.

"It was easier and faster than trying to coax you to tell me everything," he said nonchalantly. "But really, Daisy. You must put that aside and just… relax. Stop worrying so much." Daisy took a deep breath and looked back out at the sea.

"I suppose I can try," she said finally. Christos smiled and stood, holding his hand out to the redhead.

"Good, now let's get back to work," he said brightly. Daisy rolled her eyes and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. "I promise to try and not be so distracting this time."

"Good grief, it's like Wills, Alan and Remus rolled into one…"

* * *

Later that night, Daisy stood in front of the mirror in her room, appraising the loose white top and khaki shorts she had put on. True to Argus' word, they each had stacks of clothes on their beds shortly after arriving the first night. She had to admit they were comfortable. She quickly put on a pair of sandals and made her way downstairs where Iris and Jamie were waiting in the living room. Argus told them the village was planning to have a festival that night in honor of their guests. When the Woods had tried to protest - saying they didn't need to waste the time and resources on them - Argus and Christos had quickly hushed them, saying they were happy to do so as they never got visitors from the outside.

"Ah, I see you all are ready," Christos said as he appeared in the living room, grinning. After just a few days, he already felt comfortable enough popping up randomly at their place. "Come, most of the village is already in the square." The three Woods stood and followed him as he led them through the streets until they came to a large open area in the heart of the village. Already there were dozens and dozens of tables set up around the outside of the square while the center - which featured a large fountain - was left open.

"For dancing later," Christos said with a wink. Banners were hanging all around and Daisy couldn't believe the amount of people who were squeezed in there. Christos led them to a table where Nikos and Argus were already seated with a few others. The young man plopped down on a bench and motioned for the Woods to do so.

"Ah, here are our guests! Allow me to formally introduce you to my wife Agalia," Argus said, motioning to the woman sitting next to him. She smiled at them.

"It is very nice to meet you," she said softly.

"Likewise," Iris replied with a warm smile.

"Agalia has the gift of tongues," Argus said, beaming at the woman. "She can speak and understand nearly every language known to man." The woman blushed slightly.

"I'm sure that comes in handy," Jamie said, impressed. The woman shrugged.

"It would if I traveled more. But I like to stay close to home," she said. "Though I used to go out and join Nikos when I was younger. He often needed help translating texts and such. Of course that was before all the children came along."

"How many do you have?" Iris asked.

"Ten. Five boys and five girls," Agalia said, smiling. "They're around here somewhere. Most with their own children now." She stared pointedly at Christos.

"Please, mother. I have plenty of time," he said with a smile.

"Forgive me. He is my last," she said, sharing a smile with Iris who chuckled in response.

"I think my husband and I are rather happy to wait on ours. Daisy'll be 21 and the triplets 23 this summer," she said, glancing over at the two. "Besides, they're all too obsessed with quidditch to think about such things." Daisy frowned slightly.

"I still need to get at least four MVPs under my belt if I'm gonna beat Dad," she said. "Haven't even gotten one yet."

"You might be good for it this year if you can pull out a tight second half. And that's despite your interesting performance at the beginning of the season," Jamie said, looking down at her. "Need to catch up. I've already got one." Agalia and Argus laughed.

"Are all your children so competitive?" Agalia asked. Iris sighed.

"These two are the worst. I think Alan and Remus are just happy to play," she replied. "They'll be transferring to their father's team next season, so who knows. But both of them were a bit more laid back than these two."

"Remus only wants you to think that," Daisy muttered. Christos laughed.

"Come on, let's go get some food," he said, pulling Daisy up with him.

* * *

An hour or so later, Daisy sighed heavily as she leaned on the table. Somewhere a band had started up playing as the villagers all laughed, ate and drank around them. Daisy had just consumed more food than she thought physically possible and yet, still made time to speak with the many villagers who came up to say hi and introduce themselves to the Woods. She didn't think there was any way she'd remember all their names.

Her eyes were also constantly widening in awe as many showed off their various gifts and abilities. Someone had conjured up fireflies and lanterns to fill the square with light as the sun set while the musicians were playing lively tunes so fast that Daisy's sharp eyes could barely keep up. A few were creating fireworks so elaborate, she knew her Uncle George would be green with envy. She caught her mother watching them closely before stepping over to speak with them.

"I think Uncle George has rubbed off on her," she commented to Jamie who laughed in response.

"Half the time I think she's the one rubbing off on him. From what all our aunts and uncles said, she's just as bad," he replied.

"Who is this Uncle George?" Christos asked as he sat next to Daisy, a bottle of clear liquid in one hand.

"We have a lot of aunts and uncles though we're not actually related by blood," Daisy said, eyeing the bottle as Christos poured three drinks. "Our cousin Harry married into the Weasleys so only his kids are our actual cousins. But he and our Mum were kind of adopted by them before we were born, so we've all grown up thinking of them as our aunts and uncles and cousins."

"Family is not always related by blood," Christos said with a grin as he handed Jamie and Daisy two glasses.

"Mum works with Uncle George in his joke shop. He and his twin brother started it back when they were still in school and Mum stepped in as partner after the war when Uncle Fred died," Jamie said. "The two of them have been creating a plethora of jokes, pranks and other various magical products for over 20 years now." Christos looked over at Iris, seeing her in a new light.

"So, she has a mischievous streak," he commented.

"Dare say we all do, thanks to her," Jamie said with a chuckle.

"Save you. You're too serious for your own good sometimes," Daisy replied, sniffing at the glass. Whatever was in it seemed strong.

"Says the woman obsessed with beating Dad's records," Jamie said, smiling down at her.

"Well, tonight, we put all that aside and focus on having fun," Christos proclaimed, holding his glass up to them. The Woods clinked theirs against his and then down the contents with Daisy sputtering slightly.

"Merlin, what is that?" she exclaimed. Christos laughed.

"Ouza. It's the local liquor," he said with a grin. Daisy smiled and held her glass out to him to refill. "That's the spirit!"

"I have a feeling you'd like the after parties our brothers are notorious for," Jamie said with a smile.

"You keep speaking of your brothers. I would like to meet them someday," Christos said as he finished refilling their glasses.

"You would definitely get along," Daisy replied. She sighed slightly. "I do miss them."

"Me too, Pix. Remus said in his last letter that Christmas was rather dull without us," he said.

"Except for when Uncle Percy nearly blew a gasket when Lucy and Kelly announced their engagement," Daisy said with a giggle. "I wish I could have seen that. Though honestly, I don't know how he didn't see it coming. I've known for awhile that Kelly was planning to ask her."

"I suppose you must really miss them," Christos said, studying Jamie. "Don't triplets or twins or whatever usually have some sort of special bond?" Jamie laughed.

"Well… we've always been rather close. But after we left school, we sort of branched out. Though I've always felt Remus and Alan were closer with each other than with me," he admitted. Daisy looked at him as she took another drink, still sputtering slightly.

"Why would you say that? The three of you were always inexplicably close," she said. "Reckon it'll go back to our Hogwarts days once they start on Puddlemere and I'll be the odd one out again."

"Doubt that. You have Wills. Besides, it won't be long before White wants to retire and Dad starts wooing you over to Puddlemere," Jamie replied. Daisy went silent a few moments. To be honest, she hadn't thought about the possibility of leaving the Arrows even though at the back of her mind, she always knew her father would someday want to sign her. But she had gotten comfortable with her team and couldn't think of leaving.

"I hit a nerve, didn't I?" Jamie said, suddenly becoming concerned. Daisy looked at him, quickly rearranging her face into a smile.

"Just hadn't thought about it much," she said. "It's a bit soon to think about that. Ashley's still in good form and all." Christos held his glass out.

"Tonight is not about the future. It is about right now. So drink up and let's have some fun," he said with a grin.

* * *

Awhile later, Daisy nearly fell backwards off the bench, she was laughing so hard. For the last hour, she and Jamie had been regaling Christos with stories of their brothers and all the trouble the four of them had gotten into as children, all through Hogwarts and even after.

"He refused to talk for the rest of the night until I finally relented and gave him the antidote," she squeaked out in between laughs. Jamie frowned at her, though he was struggling to keep from smiling.

"I can think of several times we got you good, though," he replied. Daisy kept giggling as she reached for her glass.

"Still not as good as that," she said, grinning. "Merlin, the look on your face…"

"Do you often use your gift of transformation in such ways?" Christos asked, grinning.

"Not so much now, but I did it a lot to try and help those three get out of trouble," she said. "You still owe me for that parent-teacher conference." Jamie laughed and shook his head.

"I can't believe that worked," he replied.

"You lot are lucky Teddy and I got good at pretending to be Mum and Dad," she said.

"Teddy?" Christos asked. He was struggling to keep up with all the names of the vast extended family.

"Our cousin, Teddy Lupin. He's a metamorphmagus. Gets it from his mum," Daisy said. "He's three years older than the triplets."

"And he and you turned into your parents at school?" Christos asked. Daisy nodded.

"The triplets had gotten into trouble with the headmistress yet again and this time she had threatened to send an owl to our parents. Luckily, Remus somehow intercepted it - I'm still not sure how - and the three of them begged me and Teddy to pretend to be Mum and Dad to save them from what was sure to be a horrible punishment at home or - Merlin forbid - being banned from quidditch," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Took you two a bit of practice to get the voices right," Jamie said. Daisy nodded.

"I suppose it helped that I'm so much like Mum anyway," she replied. "Anyway, the day came and Teddy and I strode into the headmistress' office as Mum and Dad. Merlin, Teddy was so nervous she'd see right through it. I had to calm him down a few times before we even went in."

"I thought it was the other way around," Jamie said. Daisy snorted.

"Of course he'd tell it that way," she said. "He nearly did give it up when Professor McGonagall asked him a question about Puddlemere's training right at the beginning."

"But somehow, you made it through the meeting and she never found out?" Christos asked. Daisy nodded.

"Mum and Dad never did either," she said. "That was nothing short of a miracle. They always did sit near McGonagall when they came to matches."

"What an exciting life," Christos said, his eyes lighting up. "I think it would have been nice to go to a giant school for magic."

"Boring some of the time with class, but it was fun," Jamie mused. Daisy looked out towards the middle of the square where a large group of people had long ago started dancing. She tapped her foot in time with the music. She had to admit, it made her think about the New Year's Eve Ball that would be coming up soon. It was the first year she, Jamie and her mother would miss it, which was a shame. She had picked out her dress months ago and it was currently on a hanger in her closet, still in the garment bag that Louie had sent it in from Paris. She supposed it would do for the Summer Ball. Or she could always wait and wear it next year.

"A ball? You have those?" Christos asked, his eyes widening. Daisy looked over at him, still not use to his random intrusions into her mind. Apparently everyone in the village did it on a regular basis without a second thought. Daisy, Jamie and Iris still tried to give each other a bit of privacy with their thoughts.

"Yea, we have two every year with the League," Jamie said, glancing down at Daisy. "Pix here is usually the belle of the ball." Daisy scowled up at him.

"Am not," she retorted.

"You are in Wills' eyes," Jamie said with a smirk as he took another drink. Daisy rolled her eyes and turned back to Christos, who had an amused look on his face.

"You seem to be a favorite dance partner," he said.

"Stop reading my memories," Daisy said, frowning at him.

"You should learn to embrace all your gifts," Christos said, grinning. He then suddenly stood up and started pulling at Daisy's arm. "Come, you need to dance."

Daisy's eyes widened as she struggled to fend him off.

"No! I don't know these dances," she shouted.

"You don't need to," Christos said with a laugh, successfully getting her on her feet and off the bench. "Come on, Daisy!"

He managed to get her out into the center of the square, granted not without a load of cursing and glares, much to the amusement of anyone who saw them.

"It's easy. Just follow me," Christos said, as he grabbed her hand and then placed his other hand on her waist. Before Daisy could complain again, he took off, leading her around the square. Daisy tripped over his feet a few times but after a few minutes, managed to get the feel of the music. She looked around and watched the others around her, trying to pick up on the steps. "Stop watching them and just… let the music speak to you!" Christos shouted at her.

Daisy looked up at him, frowning. But before she could open her mouth to complain, she stopped and smiled. He was right. She needed to just let go. She found that she naturally started falling into step with him. Soon she was laughing as they moved around the dance floor, managing to avoid any collisions with the other dancers.

"See? I knew you'd enjoy it," Christos said.

"You were right," Daisy said, still laughing. Her thoughts began to wander slightly. Maybe he was right in more than one way. She did need to just relax.

"Why am I not surprised he got her out there," Iris said as she sat next to Jamie. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"She is a dancer," he replied. "She was sad that we're missing the ball this year and he saw it." Iris sighed.

"I know how much she looks forward to that every year," she said sadly. "Though I suppose it's for the best that we're here this year with everything going on. Wouldn't do for her to spend the night in Wills' arms with the press watching."

"Or Dad," Jamie added.

"Christ, he'd probably put on a bigger display than Perce with Lucy and Ryan," Iris said, rolling her eyes. Jamie laughed.

"That would have been worth it. Reckon The Prophet could have filled a few pages just on that alone," he replied. Iris sighed and continued to watch Daisy and Christos.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" she asked suddenly. Jamie looked out at the two.

"She will be. We'll all be alright, Mum," he said.

* * *

 **And finally I can focus solely on this story and getting it done! My work contracts will thank me... Definitely having fun with this and exploring character development. Sometimes when I'm writing Daisy and the triplets, I forget that they are still fairly young and need to have those moments when we see it. Thus, a bit of sibling rivalry in here. And, Daisy is still struggling with her magic - that's not something that can be resolved overnight, even on a magical island.**

 **twilightlover427: I'm glad that you're excited! To be honest, I was bit thrown back by the response the first two chapters had gotten. I guess everyone was ready to see where the story went next. I hope I can keep it up and continue strong through this and the next book.**

 **AleenaBean: Yes, that will take a good amount of the first several chapters to resolve itself. It didn't feel right having both of them deliriously happy from the get-go - especially with how things ended with John. I would think that it's natural for Daisy to be conflicted and fighting it, though Wills does come around to it a bit faster than she does. But that's all I'll say on that for now... And really, this is Wills. Of course, he would come around to it before Daisy did.**

 **infinityneverlasts: Haha, honestly, it wasn't until somewhere during the beginning of _Through the Veil of Secrets_ that I made the decision to make Wixie happen. I actually intentionally wrote a lot of the Dominique chapters first, so I could give myself time to figure it out. I had set it up during _Where There's a Wills, There's a Way_ , but left myself some outs in case I wanted things to work out with John - or even end up going with Nilsson. But really, it made sense once I had settled on Wills. Certainly wasn't the intention when I introduced his character back in _Surviving Hogwarts_ , but I'm glad I went that route.**

 **Thanks everyone for the love! Especially to: AddictedtoHPForever, Blondiej1 & luvgurl101.**

 **Thank you for reading, following and reviewing! I'm excited to start sharing this with you guys!**


	4. Back to the Grindstone

**Back to the Grindstone**

"Well, that makes dead end number four. We're really on a run this week," Dominique grumbled as she and Chris made their way through the Alley. They had been hard at work digging up former Death Eaters and it seemed the ones who weren't dead or locked up had truly reformed. So far none of them had led to anything substantial.

"Well, investigations take time, Dom. We weren't going to uncover a plot to overthrow the Ministry and wizarding world in a week," Chris said lightly, hoping to cheer her up somewhat.

"We've been at it for a few weeks now with nothing," Dominique said, scowling slightly at him as she pulled her winter cloak tighter around her against the cold. "You'd think by now we'd find something at least. And it's not like time is on our side." Chris sighed.

"I know, but maybe we should take this as a good sign. The fact we're having such a hard time finding anything could mean that they aren't particularly organized yet. We may just nip this in the bud before it even gets off the ground," he said.

"Or it could mean that they are very good at operating under the radar," Dominique shot back.

"I was trying to avoid that possibility," Chris muttered. Dominique shot him a look. "Seriously, Dom. I commend you for taking this as seriously as you have been, but you've got to lighten up a bit or the job will consume you." Dominique rolled her eyes.

"I know. Trust me, I'm trying. But I can't help but feel antsy. I mean, Aunt Iris, Jamie and Daisy are off doing some sort of war training and I feel like I need to do more to hold up my end of the bargain here," she said.

"You heard from them lately?" he asked.

"Daisy wrote me this week. She said they're doing okay. Apparently there are folks there who can control the weather so it's a lot warmer than they were expecting. Spent a decent amount of the letter complaining about how she had nothing to wear at first and then another part gushing about the dresses they provided for her," she replied. "But they don't really get to enjoy much down time with all the work they've got them doing. Oh! She said she met this bloke who can change into any animal and talk to them." Chris stopped momentarily and looked down at her.

"Really?" he asked. Dominique nodded.

"Apparently Nikos wasn't lying when he said they have different gifts," she said with a shrug. Chris started walking again, catching up to Dominique. They had just turned a corner when they nearly ran into Lila Flint and her father Marcus. Both Dominique and Chris had been pulling so much overtime lately that neither had spent much time at the Woods' flat. Meaning they hadn't seen much of the reporter since Christmas or before Jamie left.

"Dominique! Chris! How good to see you," she said with a bright smile. Even Dominique had to admit she was still getting used to the new Lila even though it had been awhile since her plot to overthrow the Woods. She made a mental note to talk to her more considering she'd probably be an official part of the family soon. She was surprised Jamie hadn't popped the question yet as it was.

"Lila, Mr. Flint. Wasn't expecting to run into you," Dominique said, smiling. The older man nodded and smiled slightly. He was mostly adjusted to life outside Azkaban, but Dominique could see that it had left him with a tendency not to make eye contact and to fidget when he had to stand and talk too long. Jamie said he went over 20 years without much in the way of interaction with others, so he still struggled in making conversation for too long.

"We were just finishing lunch. I was walking Dad back to the Ministry," Lila said, smiling up at her father. "I take it you two are out investigating?"

"Trying to is more like it. Got a whole lot of nothing at the moment," Dominique said, grumbling again. Lila frowned slightly.

"I suppose it will just take time," she said. "But I'm sure you are doing all you can."

"That's what I keep telling her, but apparently Dom is a bit impatient," Chris said, glancing down at the blonde woman who looked as though she were very close to stomping her foot and glaring at him.

"I imagine it can get frustrating," Marcus said softly, surprising both Chris and Dominique. Chris nodded.

"We're striking out on old Death Eaters," he said, shifting his feet slightly. He felt a bit uncomfortable discussing this with a former Death Eater.

"I suppose so. Most learned their lesson after the last war, I should think," Marcus said. "Though… well, it could be something, could be nothing. I've overheard some things at my support group." All three young people fixed him in a shocked stare.

"What kinds of things?" Dominique asked.

"And why didn't you say something sooner, Papa?" Lila asked, her brow furrowed.

"I had been meaning to get in to tell Harry or Teddy, but they always seemed to be out of the office whenever I came by," he said. "And I only just heard it last week. Just mutterings and such about how things had been better in the good ol' days. Again, doesn't necessarily mean much, but could be something."

"Please tell me you haven't been spending time with whoever these people are," Lila said, crossing her arms in front of her and frowning at her father. Dominique fought to keep a straight face for a moment, thinking Lila looked an awfully lot like a mother scolding her child.

"Oh no, I've just heard whispers. I don't particularly like anyone at those meetings enough to spend time with them outside," Marcus said. "My parole officer wouldn't much like it either. Not to mention, Wood and Weasley keep my free time rather occupied." Dominique and Chris looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion.

"You think you could come with us to the office to chat? I can promise you that Teddy will be in his office this time," Dominique said. Marcus nodded slightly.

"Though, I may need a note or something for my boss to explain why I'm late," he said.

"That should be no problem," Chris said.

"Well then, I should get back to my office. Let me know how it goes, Papa?" she said. Marcus nodded and smiled down at her. She kissed his cheek and waved good-bye to the group before turning and walking in the other direction towards the Quidditch Monthly offices.

"Well, then, let's go," Dominique said, smiling.

* * *

Soon enough, the three of them were seated in Teddy's office while the auror in question was leaning against his desk listening as Marcus repeated what he had told Chris and Dominique.

"So, you overheard this at a meeting? Anything more? Have they been meeting outside of the group? Or say anything more specific?" he asked, fixing Marcus in a stern look which combined with his bright blue hair had a somewhat comical effect. Granted no one was laughing or smiling.

Marcus shook his head no.

"Just your usual dissatisfaction with the status quo, I believe. I didn't feel comfortable with such talk, so left before I could hear more," he said. "Should I have stayed?"

"No, no, that's fine. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your parole officer by accident," Teddy said.

"I could, dunno, but if it would help, I could listen in more at the next meeting and fill you in?" he offered, though he seemed nervous about this. Granted underneath the nerves was a resolve. Dominique didn't blame him. Being a reformed Death Eater spying on possibly unreformed Death Eaters could be dangerous. Besides the fact that it could be misinterpreted by the parole board, he could get himself into trouble one way or the other.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I feel about that, to be honest," Teddy said. "I wouldn't want to get you hurt or in trouble. Not to mention you're not trained at undercover work - no offense."

"None taken," Marcus said, seeming relieved. "I only wish I could have had the chance to mention this to you sooner."

"It's fine. At least you did tell us. When is the next meeting?" Teddy asked.

"It's the night after tomorrow," Marcus said. Teddy nodded slowly.

"I think I should go with you," he said. Dominique's face fell slightly. "Come on, Dom. You know I can't send you undercover. You're too recognizable and wouldn't know what to do. No, I should go since I can blend in much easier."

"You think we might find anything?" Dominique asked. Teddy looked at her and shrugged.

"Like Marcus said, could be something, could be nothing. Best to check it out and see regardless. If anything so we could cross something else off the list," he said.

"I hope this helps you out," Marcus said. "I've been wanting to do more to help out, to be honest."

"We appreciate it," Teddy said. "You can head back to your work. I've already informed your boss that I needed to speak with you so you should be good there." Marcus nodded and stood.

"See you the day after tomorrow," he said before leaving.

"You think this'll work, Teddy?" Dominique asked.

"Like I said, we'll have to see," Teddy said with a sigh. "You're dismissed. Think there should be some more old case files coming up."

"Joy. More case files," Dominique said, rolling her eyes as she walked out, Chris following her.

"Chin up, Dom!" Teddy called cheerfully after them. Dominique plopped down at her desk and stared at the piles of files sitting here.

"Does it never end?" she asked, reaching for the top one. Toby chuckled from next to her.

"It's not so bad," he said, glancing up from the file he was reading. "Lot of it's pretty interesting."

"You find all the evil and horrifying deeds of Death Eaters to be interesting?" Molly said from her desk, glancing at him with an eyebrow raised. Toby shrugged.

"It's better than being stuck in the archives all day," he said. "Though sometimes I do miss going out on calls. Dom and I would get some interesting ones."

"Like what?" Chris asked, glancing at Dominique across from him.

"There was one time where some kid accidentally turned his muggle nanny into a lizard," Toby said after thinking a moment.

"Blimey that one was a headache. Couldn't get ahold of the bloody thing for nearly two hours and then once we got her back to normal, she was screaming bloody murder," Dominique said, not looking up from her file.

"Until I obliviated her," Toby said with a chuckle. "Do you remember the kid who accidentally blew up his uncle's garden shed in a muggle neighborhood?"

"How did you cover up that?" Chris asked.

"Gas leak," Dominique and Toby said at the same time. Chris laughed.

"Why would you ever want to leave the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad?" he asked.

"This seemed more important," Dominique said. "And challenging."

"She's my partner, so I go where she goes," Toby replied, pointing at Dominique. Chris nodded, studying Dominique a moment before returning to his pile of folders.

* * *

"Merlin, how many bloody Death Eaters were there?" Dominique wailed as she and Molly walked into their flat later that night, their arms loaded with files. There were so many for the group to go through that they had taken to bringing them home from work. Lucy would often stop by to help go through them if she wasn't working on deadline.

"Too many, apparently. It's a wonder the good won," Molly replied. "Lucy coming over?"

"Yes," Dominique said as she put her pile on the coffee table. "She's supposed to be bringing food as well. Chinese good?"

"Sounds good to me," Molly said, dropping her own pile down and then stretching.

About 30 minutes later, Lucy had shown up and the three were settled in the living room with files and food.

"This is horrible," Lucy exclaimed as she looked up from her file. "Killed an entire muggle family and then set the whole block on fire."

Dominique looked over at her, brow furrowed.

"Who's that and where are they now?" she asked, leaning towards her from the armchair.

"Ah… this one is still in Azkaban," Lucy said.

"Any family not in prison?" Molly asked. "Could have passed on their beliefs or have someone wanting revenge."

"No… all dead," Lucy said, closing the file and putting it aside. She took a bite of noodles and then reached for another one. "This is a depressing way to spend our nights."

"Well, you don't have to come help if you don't want to," Molly griped from the sofa.

"I suppose not, but figured I needed to help do my part," she said with a huff. "Besides, I'd take this any day over dealing with Dad. With the way he's attempting to micromanage the wedding budget, you'd think he was paying for it." Molly chuckled.

"So he's come around?" she asked.

"Not really," Lucy said with a sigh. "Mum's doing what she can, though."

"At this rate, it'll take you popping out a few kids before he comes around," Dominique said, laughing. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Don't even start there. He's insisted that we wait several years," she said. "'You're too young, Lucy Muriel Weasley! You're just a child! You can't have children or get married!'"

"I wish I had thought to get in on some of the bets," Dominique said. "But at least I'm in on one with Wills and Daisy."

"Which one is that?" Molly asked.

"The one that Uncle Oliver loses it when they tell him. Granted it's only with Remus and Alan. Can't really get into the larger pool without giving the news away," Dominique replied. "Especially after she and John broke up."

"Uncle George will be happy when the connection comes out," Lucy said.

"Apparently he's already bet on their children," Molly said. Dominique laughed.

"Can you imagine that? Those children will be a handful between Wills and Daisy," she said.

"You think they'll get married soon?" Lucy asked. Dominique shrugged.

"I imagine not. Daisy seemed conflicted still in her last letter," she said.

"Same here," Lucy said. She sighed. "For something that seems so destined, she's fighting it hard."

"This is Daisy," Molly replied. "She fought getting together with John as well."

"True… the only one she didn't fight was Chris back in school, and I guess Broadmoor," Lucy said. "Thought she wasn't keen on telling anyone about Chris for the longest time."

"Now that you think about it, between Uncle Oliver and the triplets, it's a wonder she ever tried dating," Dominique said. "I would have become a nun if I had them as older brothers."

"It was more so Jamie. Remus and Alan just live to tease her," Lucy said.

"They were certainly fine with trying to beat up that fifth year," Molly replied.

"And then learned their lesson and stayed far out of her relationships," Lucy added. "Both of them knew about Chris for awhile before Jamie figured it out and never said a word." Dominique sighed and thought about Chris. It was hard to reconcile the man she spent her days working with and the seventh year boy who had a secret relationship with her cousin, sneaking behind his best friends' backs. A man who now said he avoided relationships because of the danger his job sometimes brought.

"Funny how people change," she commented. The three women were silent for a few minutes, each going back to their work.

"But… it'll work out. Daisy and Wills," Lucy said after some time. Molly and Dominique looked over at her. "I think it will. It has to, right? She's connected to him and all. I'm kind of jealous. To have something to help you be so sure."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Molly asked softly, frowning in concern at her sister.

"Of course not. I know I want to be with Ryan. Just saying, it must be nice to have something there to help you make sure other than just your feelings," she replied.

"One would hope," Dominique said with a sigh. "One would hope."

* * *

 **Got a decent amount of writing done this weekend - mostly finishing up half-finished chapters. Think I'm up to chapter 12 completely finished, but I still need to plot out a good 10 chapters or so... Details, man. So hard... Some of them are quidditch matches, which now seem easy compared to the more plot-building chapters on the big bad. But yea, some chapters later on, I cannot wait to post. Just to see everyone's reactions. So much fun...**

 **AleenaBean: To be honest, I love him too. He's fun to write. And I felt Daisy and Jamie needed a good buddy to help with not being around their friends and family. I've got all the training chapters written (I think) and there is some fun stuff to come. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	5. Undercover Teddy

**Undercover Teddy**

"Are you sure about this, Papa?" Lila asked for the 20th time. She was in the den with Marcus while the two waited on Teddy to arrive.

"It'll be fine, Lila. I'm not even doing anything. Just taking Teddy with me," he said, looking down at his daughter. "He's doing all the work. Doubt we'll even talk to each other."

"I know, I just… it makes me nervous having you involved in this," she said, frowning. Marcus stepped over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop worrying so much. I'll be fine. Besides, if this will help out in the long run, I'm happy to play my part," he said softly with a smile.

"Good evening, Flints!" Teddy called out as he walked into the house.

"Back here!" Lila called out to him. Shortly after, Teddy strode into the kitchen and looked at the two in the den.

"Ah, there you are," he said with a smile.

"Surely you aren't going like that," Lila said, taking in his hair with a frown. Teddy chuckled.

"Course not," he said. "Though you think the clothes are about right?" He looked up at Marcus who nodded.

"Should do alright," he replied. Teddy smiled and nodded in return. He then closed his eyes and smoothly transformed into a short, older man with a scare running up one cheek and a gruff beard.

"Suppose this is a better look for a former Death Eater," he said brightly with a grin.

"Might want to lose the smile," Marcus said. "None of them do much of that at these things."

"Of course," Teddy said, immediately scowling. He looked more menacing. "Wouldn't want to look too happy, would we."

"Are you sure he'll be fine," Lila said, stepping over to the auror.

"I assure you, Lila. Your father is in good hands. I've been doing this a few years after all," Teddy said, smiling at her. "No one will know we're connected in the slightest." She nodded grimly, looking back over to her father.

"Be safe," she urged. "And I'll be here waiting for you." Marcus nodded and looked at Teddy.

"Suppose we best be off," he said gruffly.

"Lead the way," Teddy said.

* * *

"This is a bit of a gloomy place," Teddy said as he and Marcus walked up to a large, dark building in a quiet part of Diagon Alley.

"Not too many places keen on having a group of former Death Eaters in it every week," Marcus said, walking towards the door while he glanced around them.

"Suppose you're right. Well, suppose I'll let you go in first. Wouldn't do for our cover if we went in together," Teddy replied. Marcus nodded and continued in while Teddy waited outside a bit, looking up and down the empty street. He had already had Dominique put together a file on him and enter it into the Death Eater registry, using various charms to make it seem as though he were newly released from Azkaban for torturing muggles. He had borrowed the identity of a low level Death Eater from another country so there was less a chance anyone at the group would recognize the name or ask too many questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.

He had done this a few times before so it wasn't anything new or difficult. Harry had been sending Teddy out undercover frequently since he joined the auror's office, taking advantage of his metamorphmagus skills.

After about five minutes, Teddy pulled his collar up and lurched into the building, fixing a scowl on his face. He stepped into a sort of foyer and looked to the right, seeing a large parlor with a circle of chairs in it. Most of the men already in there were standing awkwardly around a table that had tea and biscuits laid out. He skulked into the room and stopped, looking around.

"Ah, Mr. Fletcher! I was told you'd be joining us tonight," a young man said brightly as he walked over. "I'm Adrian Flounce. I'm sure your parole officer mentioned me." Teddy nodded shortly. "I'll just give you a quick rundown before we begin. We meet here once a week on Wednesday nights at 8 sharp. You cannot be late or skip without a note from your parole officer or it will be noted and work against you. Wouldn't want to end up back at Azkaban now, would we?"

Teddy grunted his understanding, deciding the less he spoke, the better. Merlin, even he was already getting annoyed by the young man's bright attitude. He wondered how the others stood it every week.

"Good, now then, you can help yourself to some tea and we'll get started here in a few minutes. Go ahead, mingle," Adrian said, motioning Teddy over to the table. He walked over and picked up a paper cup, filling it with tea from a large kettle there.

"Fletcher, is it?" one of the men growled. Teddy nodded before taking a sip of the watery tea. "I'm Clyde and this here is Flint. Over there we've got Rich, Arnolds and Wickers. Welcome to the group." Teddy nodded at the men, meeting Marcus' eyes shortly. He tipped his head slightly towards Wickers, letting Teddy know that was the man he should be watching.

"Good to meet, yous," Teddy growled, lowering his voice by a few octaves.

"Alright, gentlemen. I think it's time we get started!" Adrian called out from here he had sat himself in a large armchair in front of a fireplace. The men silently made their way over to the chairs and sat, awkwardly looking around at each other. Teddy observed the group, noting to himself that despite the fact he knew what each and everyone had done in the past for the Dark Lord, nowadays they looked like a sad, washed-up group. Save Flint, who at least seemed to be the best dressed of the group. Probably Lila's doing.

"First order of business it obvious, we have a new member joining us tonight. Mr. Fletcher was recently released from Azkaban. Thank you for joining us tonight," Adrian continued. "Would you care to introduce yourself further?"

Teddy cleared his throat.

"Name's Fletcher. Did about 25 years in Azkaban," he said. "Not much else to know."

"Er, well then, that's that," Adrian said awkwardly. "Now, how was everyone's week…"

The meeting continued on at a sluggish pace with Adrian awkwardly pushing the men to talk about their weeks at work and with their families. They were all currently housed with various relatives for a span of time until they were deemed 'safe' to live alone by the Ministry, should they choose to do so. None of them were very forthcoming with details, even Marcus, though Teddy figured that was residual from years of being secretive about their work with the Dark Lord. You never knew when there was a spy among you.

Teddy found it hard to stay focused himself, even though he was trained to do so, the talk was so boring. Merlin, he had hoped a meeting with former Death Eaters would be more exciting. Granted, it was a Ministry-sanctioned support group. It's not like they would sit there and discuss plans to start another rebellion. Rather than paying attention to Adrian, he took the time to quietly study Wickers when he could. The man seemed just like every other so-called reformed Death Eater. A permanent frown on his face as he appeared to wish to be anywhere but at the meeting.

Eventually, it seemed the meeting was drawing to its inevitable end - finally.

"Well, gentlemen, this seems to have been a fruitful meeting," Adrian finally said with a smile, causing Teddy to snort softly to himself. He covered it with a cough after he garnered a few looks from the other men. "Help yourselves to refreshments while I clean up." The men gradually stood and walked over to the table, refilling their cups with the weak tea and munching on the stale biscuits.

Teddy glanced over at Wickers next to him, trying to decide the best approach to get him into a conversation.

"How's the shop, Wickers?" Clyde asked, seeming to be the most talkative of the bunch.

"Fine," Wickers grunted. "'Bout as boring as always. Specially since the owner keeps me in the back. Says I scare the customers." Teddy studied him. He was a tall, thin man with his long gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail. While not particularly threatening, he did give off a sort of air that put one at unease.

"I can sympathize there," Teddy said. "Not much of front-of-the-shop sort myself." He smiled slightly at the taller man as he leaned his head to the side, showing off his scar.

"How'd you get that?" Wickers asked.

"Right before I got caught. Granted took out a couple aurors in the process," Teddy said.

"Reckon that didn't go over well. Who got you?" Clyde asked.

"The Potter kid," Teddy replied, thankful he had familiarized himself with Fletcher's file.

"Got me too," Wickers said. He glanced over at Marcus. "Flint here got his aunt. And now he's friends with the whole lot."

"That so?" Teddy said, quickly thinking how to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted. Marcus nodded.

"Figured it was time to let bygones be bygones," he said. "They've gone out of their way to help me and my daughter." Teddy scowled in return.

"Gone soft, Flint has," Wickers said, smiling at the other man. "Not sure I'd care too much to be friends with Potter. Though I'll admit that Jamie Wood is a fine good keeper."

"Me neither," Teddy replied. "Bit of a prick, he is." Wickers smiled appreciatively at Teddy.

"So what do they have you doing now that you're out?" he asked. Teddy shrugged.

"Got a job cleaning up the storeroom for that Weasleys joke shop," he said. "Not bad work, even if it's with a load of blood traitors."

"Careful with that talk," Wickers said, glancing over at Adrian, who seemed completely oblivious to the group of men while he put the chairs up.

"Sorry, hard to. Old dog, new tricks and all," Teddy growled. Wickers studied him a bit and then took a sip of his tea.

"Never really understood the whole blood traitor, muggleborn thing," Wickers finally said. "We're all magical at the end of the day. That's all that matters." Teddy nodded, and glanced over at Marcus, who was chatting quietly with Rich, pointedly ignoring the rest of the group.

"That so?" Teddy asked, turning to face the tall man. This wasn't necessarily sentiments he was expecting to hear. Wickers nodded.

"Think that was the problem with the Dark Lord. Lost so many potential followers by pitting them against each other," Wickers continued. "Grindelwald, now he didn't seem to care, sos long as you had magic."

"Never really read much into Grindelwald," Teddy said, glancing over at Adrian, who was now humming to himself. Wickers studied him again with cold eyes.

"There's a report the Ministry did on him. I suggest you give it a read if you can get your hands on it. Might find it enlightening," he said. He then pulled a pocket watch out and glanced on it. "Well, mates. I'm off. The missus gets a bit peeved when I'm late." He then turned and walked out. Teddy stood there for a few more minutes before taking his leave. He walked down the street a bit before apparating to his flat.

"Merlin! Teddy is that you?" Victoire shriek as she dropped her glass and it broke upon hitting the floor, spilling wine. Teddy quickly transformed into himself.

"Sorry, love," he said, smiling sheepishly while Victoire waved her wand, quickly cleaning up the wine as the glass put itself back together in her hand.

"Really wish you'd transform before you apparated home. That's the 15th time I've broken something because you scared me," she said, frowning at him as she walked back into the kitchen to refill her glass. Teddy followed her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I really am sorry. How can I make it up to you?" he asked, kissing her neck. Victoire laughed softly as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Just change back before next time?" she said.

"I promise," he said as he let go and went through the living room over to their bedroom to change into something more comfortable. When he reemerged in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, Victoire was on the sofa, her now full glass in her hand while a glass of firewhiskey sat on the coffee table. He settled in next to her, picking up his glass.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked.

"Well, they aren't a very talkative bunch," Teddy said before taking a sip. "But the one Marcus was talking about - Wickers - mentioned something about Grindelwald. Said I should look for a Ministry report on him." Victoire frowned slightly.

"A Ministry report? Have you come across it before?" she asked. Teddy shook his head no.

"But we've only just started looking into Grindelwald. So first thing tomorrow I'm going to send Dominique and Chris to look for it in the Archives," he said. Victoire snorted slightly.

"You quite enjoy putting those two together," she said, smiling at him. Teddy grinned.

"Well… it is a bit fun. But honestly, they work well together," he said with a shrug. Victoire nodded slowly.

"Do you think this man could be behind whatever is coming?" she asked, turning serious.

"I'm not sure, Vic. Could be? But I doubt one former Death Eater is enough to fuel something big enough. He could be part of it, maybe, but I won't know until we look into him further," he said.

"Good thing you've got the best team put together for it," she said, with a grin.

"Yes. If there is anything in this report or on Wickers himself, well, I'm sure we'll find it," he replied. He looked over at her. "How was work today?"

"Oh, about the same. More burns, breaks and bruises and such," she said with a sigh.

"How's Kingfisher?" he asked.

"He finally left," she said with a sigh. "His shoulder is as good as we could get it, but he still seemed depressed about everything."

"Reckon he'll be feeling down for awhile. Probably good he's gone back to the States," Teddy said. "The last thing he needs is to be constantly reminded of Pixie. Or have to deal with the press." Victoire nodded.

"I just feel so horrible for him," she said. "You'd think we could have patched him up enough to let him play again."

"Hey, that's not your fault, Vic," Teddy said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"I know, but it's not often we can't fix them up," she said, frowning. "Blimey, we were able to patch up Jamie and he had some serious injuries."

"If there was a way, I've no doubt you would have figured it out," he said softly.

"I did everything I could think of," she replied.

"See? No reason to beat yourself up," he said. "He's still alive."

"Yea, but the way he reacted when I told him, you'd think I was signing his death sentence," she said.

"He's a strong bloke. He'll get through it," Teddy said. Victoire nodded.

"I just hope Wills and Daisy keep things quiet for a few months. I can't imagine how bad Kingfisher will get when he finds out about that," she said.

"Suspect that's the plan. Knowing Daisy, she'll probably wait until the last possible moment before she tells Uncle Oliver," he replied. Victoire laughed softly.

"Oh, that'll be good," she said. "You in on any of the bets?"

"A couple of them," Teddy said. "Though I feel bad since I know and most of the family is still in the dark."

"Come on, you know you're enjoying being one up on Uncle George," Victoire said, glancing up at him. Teddy chuckled.

"Yes, I am," he said. Victoire sighed again.

"Well… whatever happens, at least we all have each other," she said, snuggling into his side.

"Yes, we do."

* * *

 **So while a large part of this book still focuses on the Woods and Dominique, I thought it would be good to include chapters giving us another side of other family members - hence a moment with Teddy and Victoire. Got one with Lucy and Kelly that I'm quite happy with coming up. We even get to see another side of Oliver. And hence, that scene in chapter two with all the parents. Percy had such a big role in _A Life Worth Living_ , that I started feeling bad that he's been mostly pushed aside except as comic relief whenever Lucy and Kelly pop up.**

 **And apologies for no update yesterday. I'm forcing myself to actually do paid work during the day and saving this for the evenings, which means I'm not getting as much writing done as I have in the past. But as long as I stick to my schedule, I should have my weekends free to do a lot of writing, so hopefully I'll stick to schedule with posting. So far I've got up to chapter 11 or so completely ready to post and some of the later chapters mostly done. Granted there are still about 7 chapters towards the second half of the book that I've not planned out which could throw a kink in those plans...**

 **AleenaBean: Haha, your wish is my command! Though I've had these chapters finished for a couple weeks, I think. As I've mentioned, these last two books, while still focusing on Daisy, the triplets and Dom, they really do include the whole family, so I'm trying to include chapters from their perspectives as well. And hopefully I'm done with introducing new characters because really, I've got so many to work with as it is that it's hard to remember to keep them in the story. I had to go back and add in Olive to a chapter coming up because I forgot that she's supposed to be in on this as well and only had her mentioned briefly once. I just realized that I haven't had Sarah, Lisette or Eliza in anything for a LONG time either, so now I'm wondering if I should put them in somewhere... Not to mention, Toby. I mean, he's there when I have scenes of them at the office, but he is still Daisy's best friend... Anyway, I digress...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	6. Of Connections & Such

**Of Connections & Such**

 _Wills,_

 _I wish I could say things were going easy, but they aren't. They keep telling me that I'm trying to be in control too much and I need to let go. But it's much too hard to do. I can't stop thinking about how I could hurt someone if I'm not in control at all times. And every time I hear, 'Let go, Daisy,' it just makes me even more frustrated._

 _Why can't I just let go? Even Lucy used to complain that I was much too focused in school and couldn't let go and have fun. Course the last time I took her advice on letting lose, I ended up dating Broadmoor. Not important though – to say the least, it's frustrating beyond belief._

 _I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining to you. I can't help it. How are things back home?_

 _Daisy_

 _My dearest darling Daisy,_

 _What did I tell you the night before the Falcons match? You need to stop thinking so much and just take everything in. Be in the moment. Sure it's not a quidditch pitch, but wherever you are, just stop, close your eyes and empty your head and focus on what's around you. The sounds, the smells. Stop thinking about it so much and just rely on your instincts. We both know you are good when you stop thinking about it._

 _Beyond that, things are very much the same. Coach has us at practice three days a week. He'd push us harder, but he knows the Arrows are working their new beater. Honestly, he thinks we don't need to work that hard to beat you lot, but part of me wants to remind him that you are part of that equation. Merlin, Pix, I miss you. We all do. It's not the same without you here. I can't wait until you come back._

 _Hurry up and fly back to me, my pixie._

 _Wills_

* * *

Daisy tried not to think too much of the letter from Wills as they entered the clearing for more training. She was getting a bit better at shields, but still struggling a bit. Though, she was surprised to see Nikos there as he hadn't been a part of their previous training sessions.

"Ah, you are all here!" he exclaimed as they walked over to him. "Come, sit. What we will work on today is not so physical." Daisy glanced over at her mother and brother and shrugged before sitting down on the ground in front of Nikos and Christos.

"Now, today we will talk about the connections," Nikos started. Daisy immediately perked up. This was the bit she had been wanting to learn more about since they got there. "So, you know that you have them with your family and that you form them with loved ones. But these are not the only connections."

"There are more?" Iris asked, sitting up. Nikos nodded.

"These are the strongest as they form naturally on their own. They cannot be broken except by death. But we can also form connections with others using a spell," he continued. Daisy's eyes widened. "I'll not teach it to you yet, but these bonds are not so strong as the others - they can be broken. But we use them to stay connected to others - friends and such - so that we can protect them."

Immediately, Daisy's mind was whirling with the names of people she would create these connections with once she knew how to do them.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, young Daisy," Nikos said, looking at her. "You cannot do too many or it was become too straining to maintain them." Daisy looked down at her hands. "But before we worry about those, you should know what you can do with the connections you do have."

"You mean there's more to them than just feeling when others are in danger?" Jamie asked. Nikos smiled and nodded.

"You can communicate over long distances," he said. Daisy looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"I've done it," Iris said. Both Daisy and Jamie looked over at her. "It was once, but I sent a message to Harry when I didn't know where he was. Not sure why, but I never thought to try it again after that." Nikos chuckled.

"It is very useful, you will see," he replied.

"And we can communicate with our family and such no matter where we are?" Jamie asked. Nikos nodded.

"Once you create bonds with others, you should be able to communicate distances with them as well," he said.

"How come you never tried again, Mum?" Daisy asked, looking over at her mother. Iris shrugged.

"We needed it at the time – Oliver and I were surrounded by Death Eaters. But since then, we were never really far enough apart or in any sort of situation where we would need it," she said.

"Well, let us see if you can try," Nikos said, looking at the three. "Just… close your eyes and focus on one connection, then see if you can communicate with them."

Daisy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She cleared her head and thought only of Wills. She could see him clearly in her mind. His sandy blonde hair, blue eyes. The smirk he constantly wore. The way his eyes softened whenever he looked at her.

" _Wills…"_ she thought. _"Wills, where are you?"_

Suddenly, she could see him. He made a pass to Vane, who tossed to Jakes and then back at Wills who shot for the hoops and scored. While everyone was setting up again, he paused and looked around.

"Very good, Daisy. Now… try speaking with him," Nikos said softly, not wanting to break her concentration. Iris and Jamie watched her closely.

"She sees him?" Iris asked. Nikos nodded, following along in her head.

Daisy took another deep breath and focused on the tall player, currently looking around the pitch, confused.

" _Pix? Is that you?"_

Daisy smiled once she realized it was working.

" _It is… they are teaching us how to use 0ur connections,"_ she thought. She felt a surge of joy and happiness through their connection.

" _Merlin, as much as I love hearing your voice in my head, I'm sure your dad will kill me if we do this right now,"_ Wills thought.

" _Sorry! I'll leave you to it,"_ Daisy thought. Her eyes then flew open as a small smile came across her face. She was still buzzing from the brief interaction.

"Very good, young Daisy!" Nikos exclaimed. "I knew you had a strong one!" Both Jamie and Iris looked over at her - her mother grinning and Jamie smiling even though he was slightly jealous. "Come now the rest of you, try."

Iris smiled and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as Daisy and Jamie looked on.

" _Oliver… can you hear me?"_

She could see him in her mind. He was standing on the sidelines, staring up at the team flying above him, his broom in hand. He shouted at the reserve keeper.

" _Oliver!"_

He suddenly stopped and looked around, his brow furrowed slightly.

" _Red? Is that you? Are you talking to me right now or am I going barmy?"_

Iris laughed softly.

" _No, you're not going barmy. It's really me. Apparently, we've been able to do this all along,"_ she thought. She could hear the rumble of Oliver's laughter in her head.

" _Decent enough that we just found out. Could have come in handy before,"_ he thought back to her. Iris laughed out loud at that.

" _I know,"_ she thought.

" _Blimey, I miss you, Red. It's not been easy with you gone,"_ Oliver said. _"All of you – but don't tell the kids I miss you most."_

" _Oh, darling. I miss you too. It's not been easy,_ " Iris thought, feeling a tear slip out and down her cheek.

" _You think you could come home soon?"_ Oliver asked. Iris chuckled slightly.

" _You know we still have more to do here. But it won't be too long,"_ she replied.

In her mind, she could see him look off towards the other end of the field.

" _Sorry my love, but duty calls. My center chaser is driving me crazy. Keeps getting distracted and grinning off into space. Reckon, Wills is daydreaming about some new bird - again,"_ he said. Iris laughed, wondering what Oliver would do if he knew why.

" _I love you. We'll be home soon,"_ she said. She opened her eyes and wiped at her face, grateful for the short moment with her husband. Nikos smiled at her.

"I can see that he loves you very much," he said softly. Iris nodded.

"This is the longest we've been a part," she said softly. "In over 20 years together."

"You must no doubt be happy that it is easier to communicate then," Nikos said. She nodded. "Wonderful! You are doing so well! Shall we continue?" He looked around at the three, who nodded. His sights settled on Jamie.

"Suppose it's my turn," he said.

* * *

Daisy stood on the balcony and watched the sun set later that night. She was happy that at least something had come easy to her. But as happy as she was that she had been able to communicate with Wills, now that she was away from training, she was back to feeling confused and upset. And guilty. How could she be so happy with Wills when John was no doubt feeling horrible somewhere?

She walked back into her room and sat at her desk. She stared at a piece of parchment for a moment before picking up a quill and beginning to write.

 _Dear John,_

 _I'm not sure how to start this, but I feel as though it's only fair that you know the whole truth. And now that you are safely back in America, I feel like I can finally tell you._

 _I want you to stay safe - desperately. But you wouldn't be safe here or near me. Going back was the best thing for you. Forgive me for hurting you, but at the time, it was the only way I could see to get you to leave._

 _You see, what I couldn't tell you before is that something is coming. Something very bad. We don't know what or when - but it is coming. Mum, Jamie and I are at the center of it. This is much more than just gaining a few new abilities and tricks or developing connections. All of this has been given to us for a reason and that reason is to act as protectors. There is a prophecy about those like us - those who have been marked - that we will only appear when needed. That family gathering I told you about, we were actually meeting with a professor who turns out is like us. He said that our developing abilities are an omen of something dark to come._

 _The trip - it's not to help Jamie recover from his old injury. We are with a community of those like us - Prostatis - to learn more about who we are and what we can do. While it's been a relief to finally understand these things and learn to control them, I can't help but remember that we are doing this to prepare for a war. People will get hurt. People will die. And we must fight and protect those who cannot protect themselves._

 _This is why I told you to leave. If something were to happen to you because of me, I would never forgive myself. All I want is for you to be safe and happy. And now you can be. Forgive me._

 _Daisy_

Daisy stopped writing and looked down at the paper. She sighed and put her pen down, rubbing her temples. It was possibly the 20th letter she had written to him since they arrived at the island and she just didn't seem happy with any of them. She looked over at the waste basket that was already filled with crumpled up papers.

A knock at the door distracted her from her current inner turmoil.

"Come in," Daisy said, looking over. Jamie opened the door and stepped in, smiling.

"Mum wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready," he said walking over and sitting on the bed next to the desk. He took in the paper and looked back up at Daisy. "Still haven't found the right one?" Daisy sighed.

"None of them feel right," she said, sitting back in the chair.

"You don't have to say anything right now," he said. "Give yourself some time. You've got a lot on your mind."

"Tell me about it," she replied, rolling her eyes as she wadded up the paper and threw it in the basket. "Maybe I won't even bother." She stood and walked out of the room, heading downstairs. Jamie walked over and looked down at the basket. The paper she had just thrown in there flew up and into his hand. He unraveled it and looked over it.

"Jamie! Get down here!" Iris shouted up the stairs. He looked over at the open door and then back down at the letter. He sighed and folded it up, putting it into his pocket before walking out.

John deserved to know. And the latest letter was probably his best chance at knowing.

* * *

 **Potential drama happening with the Woods? Maybe... Just will have to wait and see... Though I will say that I'm looking forward to posting the next chapter. We get some moments with Wills and Oliver. Which are always fun to write...**

 **AleenaBean: Aw, thanks! At the moment it's just making sure I don't overtake myself with posting. I've got it written up to a certain point, but I like to finish writing before I'm done posting so I can change and edit things as necessary.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	7. Missing Pix

**Missing Pix**

"Not surprised to see you here," Remus said as he walked into the living room from upstairs and finding Wills sitting on the sofa with Alan, both with beers in hand. "You lot just finish practice?"

"And you're still not used to it by now?" Wills replied, smiling slightly. "And yes. Your dad let us out early today because of the weather."

"Merlin, you might as well move in at this rate," Remus said as he sat down in an armchair. He waved his wand and a beer flew out of the fridge into his hand. Wills eyebrows flew up as he chuckled.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said, gulping down his drink. "We still just discover the connection and all."

"I'm surprised you don't have a ring picked out yet," Remus said, causing Wills to sputter on his drink. Alan laughed loudly.

"I don't need to read minds to know you've at least thought about that," Alan replied.

"I mean… it's crossed my mind, but still… shouldn't rush it, should we?" Wills said once he regained the ability to speak. Both brothers looked at each other and then back at Wills before they started laughing loudly.

"Come off it. We all know you've probably got the proposal planned as well," Alan said. Wills frowned at him.

"Do not," he replied. "Blimey, we can't even go public yet. Most of your family doesn't even know about us." Remus sighed and studied the chaser.

"Have you sorted things out with Pixie?" Remus asked cautiously. "How you feel about everything and all?"

"Well... I've always loved Pix in a way. And yea, I suppose since this summer those feelings have developed into something more. But… still wrapping my head around the fact that she's had feelings for me as well," he said, staring in front of him. "I had hoped she had felt me at the party, but it was still a bit of a shock to find out that she did."

"You did?" Alan asked, sitting up. Wills looked at him and nodded.

"Ever since she said she had felt something and asked if it were me. I wanted to say yes then, but I felt like it would only make things more complicated. And there was still the chance that it could have been John," he admitted. "It was all rather confusing."

"Yea, it seemed even Pix wasn't sure who she felt," Alan said. "I'm just curious how long she had been planning to keep it to herself before Nikos outed her." Wills shrugged.

"Knowing Pix, probably would have waited until they came back. She'd want to get all the information she could on connections before she told anyone. Though I'm sure Jamie and Mum knew," Remus said. When Wills furrowed his brow at him, Remus tapped his forehead, reminding the chaser that the two could read minds. He nodded his head slowly in understanding.

"She still seems conflicted about it, from Jamie's letters. He says she's been rather distracted," Alan said. Wills looked over at him.

"She hasn't said anything to me along those lines," he replied.

"She wouldn't tell you, would she? Jamie said she's been writing a million letters trying to explain things to John, but can't seem to find the right one," Alan said. Wills heart clenched slightly. He knew it was ridiculous of him - Daisy had been with John for about two years. It was only natural that she would be conflicted about forming a connection with someone else. Especially on the day they broke up. And it made sense that she would want to explain everything to him. Especially after how he left. John would likely be a shadow hanging over their relationship for some time. Daisy wouldn't just magically forget him and move on with Wills just because they were connected now.

It wouldn't be that simple. Nothing with Daisy Wood would be simple.

"It's a mess, isn't it?" Remus said, looking at the older player and accurately guessing the direction of his thoughts. Wills nodded as he took a sip of his beer.

"Seems nothing is ever simple with your family," he said, glancing over at him. Remus sighed.

"Always destined for drama," he said lightly. "You sure you want in on this, mate? You still have time to make a run for it."

"Of course I want in. I've wanted nothing but to be an official part of the Wood family for years. And now… I couldn't dream of running from Pix," Wills said vehemently. Remus and Alan chuckled.

"Suppose now you just need to get Dad's blessing," Alan said. Will's face paled slightly.

"You don't think he'd react violently, do you?" he asked. "I can handle him on the pitch, but… what if he does try to kill me?" Both triplets laughed loudly.

"Pix is his little girl. Who knows," Remus said. The group went silent for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. "I sent a letter to John," he then said out of the blue. Wills and Alan whipped their heads around to look at him.

"Why?" Alan asked. Remus shrugged.

"He was a good mate of ours, you know. Didn't think we should just cut him off because of everything with Pix," he said before taking a sip. "Kelly said that there's a chance he may come back." Wills eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"Told us over Christmas, actually. He's not sure if he's going to stay in the States. Gonna think about it a bit while he heals up and make a decision later. Nilsson's offered him a position with the team," Remus said.

"That might be a bit awkward," Wills murmured. "He respond?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure if he will… But felt I should at least try," Remus said with a sigh.

"You didn't tell him about me and Pix?" Wills asked. Remus snorted.

"What makes you think I'd want to be the one to tell him about that?" he said. "Wouldn't relish it."

"Should probably be Pix anyway," Alan replied. Wills looked over towards the corridor and Daisy's room. "Stop moping, Wills. She'll be home soon enough." Wills sighed.

"I know… just not the same without her…" he said.

"I know. The flat seems duller without her and Jamie around," Alan said. "Dad's not been faring well without Mum as well. Christmas was disappointing."

"He's been taking it out on us," Wills said, rolling his eyes. "Riding us hard during practice. I've no doubt he'd of made us stay late again tonight if a fucking blizzard hadn't blown up in Puddlemere." He looked at the two. "Are you really sure you want to transfer?"

"We've been training with him since we started walking. We're used to it," Alan replied.

"Pix is the only one who can't stand him," Remus added.

"You think he'll ever get her over on Puddlemere?" Wills mused. "That'd be something… all five of us playing together… wearing Puddlemere colors…Wills and Woods"

"You planning on convincing her to make navy blue her colors at the wedding?" Remus asked, grinning. Wills scowled at him.

"No, she'd never go for it," he replied without thinking. Remus and Alan started laughing again as Wills face turned pink.

"What color were you thinking?" Alan asked.

"I wasn't…" Wills sputtered. "But maybe green…" Remus and Alan lost it again.

"You've got it bad for our sister," Remus said in between guffaws.

"And no, I don't think she'll ever leave the Arrows. She enjoys playing against us too much," Alan said.

"You mean attempting to kick our asses," Remus said, smiling at his brother.

"She did kick your asses in the last matchup," Wills said.

"Once she got over herself," Remus said. Wills smiled.

"Thanks to a little help from me," he said, leaning back into the sofa. "I'm curious to see how she does in the second half."

"They are neck in neck with you lot. Wouldn't be surprised if its Puddlemere versus the Arrows again in the final," Alan said. "How d'you think you'll feel losing the Cup to your girlfriend?"

"She'll deserve it," Wills responded. "She's a bloody good seeker."

"Don't let Dad hear you say that," Remus said. "He'll make you do extra laps."

"Who deserves extra laps?" Oliver boomed as he stepped into the flat. Wills immediately sat up straight as Alan and Remus barely contained their laughter.

"What brings you here, Dad?" Alan asked as Wills turned to stone and lost the ability to speak.

"Oh, ehm… thought we'd do dinner together," he said, looking around the flat.

"You still haven't figured out how to cook without Mum, have you?" Remus said. Oliver scowled at his son.

"I know how to cook, I'll have you know," he said. He then noticed Wills next to Alan. "What are you doing here, Wills?"

"Just popped by to hang out, though I should probably be going-"

"Bollocks. You can stay," Oliver said, cutting him off. Wills nodded quickly.

"Alright then," he replied.

"Truth be told, that damn farmhouse is too quiet without your mother around," Oliver said, looking a bit sheepish.

"We get it, Dad. It's too quiet around here as well," Alan said, turning serious for a moment. Oliver sighed and walked over to the armchair, falling into it.

"Just a little under two months until they're back," he said. "Feels like bloody forever."

"They're fine," Remus said. "And doing well from what Jamie and Daisy have said." Oliver nodded.

"Your mum says she's learning a lot as well," he said, waving his wand and summoning another beer from the fridge. "Now, if the damn reporters would just leave me alone."

"They still bugging you?" Remus asked. Oliver nodded.

"A few more were hanging out around the pitch again today. They'd probably show up at the house if we hadn't charmed it," he replied. Wills frowned.

"They've been owling me too," he said. Oliver glared at him. "I haven't said a word, Coach."

"Don't much like some of the things they're inferring about you and my daughter," he growled.

"Come off it, Dad. It's not Wills' fault they are getting creative with their rumors," Alan said. Oliver continued to glare at the chaser.

"He's given them plenty over the years," he replied. Wills laughed awkwardly.

"Come on, Coach. No one takes me seriously," he said, fidgeting under the man's intense glare.

"I stand by what I've said, you'll no be marrying my daughter," Oliver replied.

"I wouldn't suggest such a thing!" Wills said, his voice going up a few pitches as Remus snorted and Alan grinned at him.

"I did read the other day that you were out ring shopping," Remus said casually. Wills whipped his head around to glare at him while Oliver continued to scowl at his center chaser.

"Bollocks, all of it!" Wills declared. "I was picking up some jewelry for Mum. Dropped it off to get fixed."

"Sure you were," Alan said, grinning. Wills looked over at him and then glanced at Oliver.

"I'm serious, Coach," he said. Oliver sighed and sat back in the chair, rubbing his face.

"They're going to say what they want to say regardless of you, Wills," he finally admitted. "Just wish they'd leave Pix alone. She doesn't deserve this now. Thank Merlin, she's not seeing any of this. I'm hoping it dies down before they get back."

"Pix'll be fine," Alan said. Oliver looked at his son and nodded.

"Suppose we should see about supper."

* * *

Lucy stepped out of the kitchen as Ryan stepped into the flat, dropping his team bag on the floor and shaking the snow off his coat. He started to pull it off as his fiancé walked over to him.

"How was practice?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Blanks seems to be getting it, but he's no Kingfisher," he said with a sigh. "Not sure how we're going to fare without him and Pixie."

"At least it's only during the break," she said, frowning slightly in concern. "You won't have to play any matches without her." Ryan nodded and walked over to the sofa, running his hands through his still slightly wet hair.

"Nilsson's got the reserve seeker working with us, but he's a bloody mess on the pitch. Can't get any of the plays right," he said. Lucy followed him over and sat next to him, tucking her feet under her. "Nilsson's right though - she's the heart of the team. With both her and Kingfisher gone, just not the same."

"How's he doing?" Lucy asked.

"About the same," Ryan replied. "He's been taking it easy a bit, letting his shoulder heal up. But said he's going to start helping around the farm and clinic soon. Can't stand not doing anything for too long."

"Has he made a decision on moving back?" she asked. Ryan sighed.

"No. Not yet. He's still a bit unsure. The way things ended with Pix, well… He's still in love with her," Ryan said, looking over at Lucy. "He still thinks they might be able to work things out if he can just talk to her. But at the same time, he's still too upset to send a letter."

"Merlin…" Lucy said, shaking her head. "It's going to break his heart all over again when he finds out…"

"What's Pix said to you?" Ryan asked.

"More of the same. They've been training non-stop. She's able to communicate with Wills and everyone through the connection. Said there is a spell they can do to form connections with others as well. She wants to do it for me and Toby," Lucy said.

"I thought they couldn't control those?" Ryan asked.

"It's a bit different. These aren't as strong, but they can use them to keep an eye on others and communicate with them. And those connections can be broken. The ones that form naturally can't," Lucy explained. Ryan nodded as Lucy stared into the fire, her brow furrowed.

"What's that look for?" he asked softly.

"Just… worried is all… about everything and what this means and what could be coming," she replied, looking over at him. "We still can't seem to find anything." Ryan wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"We'll get through this," he whispered into her hair. "We won't go down without a fight and we'll beat whatever is coming. Don't worry about that."

"Kind of hard not to when your cousin is off doing war training," Lucy muttered.

"The only thing you should be worrying about is what dress you want to wear at our wedding," he said with a chuckle.

"Can't even pick that out because I need Daisy's opinion," Lucy whined. Ryan laughed softly.

"Your Gran send more owls?" he asked.

"Three today. About colors," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "She's going to drive me batty."

"You are second of the grandkids to get married. She's just excited," Ryan replied. Lucy sat up and looked at him.

"Let's just elope. Run off and get married somewhere," she said, her eyes wide. Ryan laughed loudly. "I'm serious, Ryan!"

"You will break your entire family's heart, Luce. No, we're not eloping. We're having a giant wedding with your entire crazy family in attendance," he said, still chuckling. Lucy sighed.

"Fine. But I'm blaming you when I jinx someone from stress," she said before leaning against his shoulder again.

"Thought Molly, Victoire and Dom where supposed to be helping you," Ryan said.

"Teddy's keeping Molly and Dom pretty busy with work and Victoire is pulling extra hours at the hospital," Lucy said with a sigh. "Not to mention, Molly's not very good at these things."

"And how's your work?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"Hectic. As always," she said with a sigh. "Especially since I've got to hide from the gossip department half the time."

"They still after you for information on Pix and Kingfisher?" he asked.

"Annoying buggers. And they won't give up," she replied. "One had the audacity to ask if Daisy was pregnant and went off to get it 'taken care of'."

"What?" Ryan bellowed as he sat up.

"I know, it's ridiculous," Lucy said. "I did set that one straight. But there are more rumors out in today's Prophet." Ryan looked over at the table and reached for the paper, opening it to the gossip section. "One of the writers is convinced Wills broke them up. If only they knew…"

A large photo of Wills dancing with Daisy at a previous ball was on display under the headline "Bryan Wills - Homewrecker?"

"She's going to lose it when she sees," he muttered as he browsed through the article. "Though good to see Wills finally learned to keep his mouth shut."

"Doesn't matter. They just make up quotes anyway," she said, reaching for a copy of Witch Weekly and flipping through it. "'I've always loved Daisy Wood,' said Wills. 'And I've always said that someday I'll be part of the Wood family.' Merlin, I'm fairly sure he's actually said that at some point." Ryan looked over at her. "Don't worry, I checked with him. It's hogwash. He's not spoken to any press and is actually spending all his time with Remus and Alan at their flat until they get back to avoid the reporters. Not that that particularly helps."

"They still hounding Oliver? I know there've been a bunch around the pitch trying to talk to the team," he said. Lucy nodded.

"Dad said Uncle Oliver's getting several owls a day, begging for something other than 'no comment,'" she said. "They've been following around nearly everyone in the family trying to get something. One even cornered Mum at the Ministry the other day. Christ, why do we have to be so bloody famous?" She looked over at him. "You really sure you want in on this?" Ryan laughed and leaned over, kissing her.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I, Ryan Kelly, am hopelessly in love with you, Lucy Weasley. And I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. Lucy smiled and put the magazine down.

"And I can't wait to get started on my life with you," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Really should slow down on posting, but I love these chapters too much to hold off on them. Story needed a bit of Lucy and Ryan. And of course a precursor of Wills and Oliver. The chapter when they finally tell him was a hoot to write... But still a bit more to get through before we get there...**

 **AleenaBean: You know, I don't think he'll ever learn. Though this is already giving me a great/hilarious idea for a short or one-shot later on after the books are finished with Jamie stepping in a mucking up something with Daisy and Wills' proposal or wedding (which, let's face it, it's gonna happen at this point). And I love writing Iris and Oliver. I mean, they are the couple that started this whole saga. The only bit of Book 8 that I have written is actually a touching scene between them. Though I started crying a bit when I wrote it...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	8. Of Falling in Love

**Of Falling in Love**

 _Daisy,_

 _How are things on the island? The weather is so mucky here that I wish I could be there just to get away from the cold a bit. Poor Ryan has been complaining non-stop about it. Apparently Nilsson has them out practicing everyday so that the new beater will be well versed on the plays by the time you get back. He's none too thrilled. But don't worry, he doesn't blame you for anything that happened. If anything, he wishes he could be on a tropical island as well._

 _The ball was last night. I have to admit, it was quite thrilling to go as Ryan's fiance rather than just his date or girlfriend. Dad's still not come round just yet, but at least he's being civil. I thought his head might explode there for a bit when Uncle Oliver and Mum wouldn't stop taking the mickey out of him. His face was about as red as his hair. Mum had to keep him plied with liquor most of the night. Unfortunately, this just emboldened him to pull Ryan aside for a 'chat' towards the end of the ball. He still won't tell me what Dad said, but he came back all flustered and pale. I'm sure he threatened to sic Uncle Harry on him or something._

 _Anyway, it was fun, but not nearly as fun as when you and Jamie and Aunt Iris are there. We all miss you tremendously. Hurry up with whatever it is they have you doing there and come back!_

 _Love, Lucy_

 _My Darling Pix,_

 _I know I could just tell you this through our connection, but it helps to write it all down… Last night was the annual quidditch league New Year's Ball, though you probably knew that already. I know you couldn't be there, but it didn't stop me from looking towards the main entrance every few minutes, thinking you'd walk in. I brought Olive with me. Remus and Alan thought it would raise too many questions if I came alone, like I had planned. Luckily Olive was available and agreed to go with me as a friend._

 _I still remember that first year you came as a player. That amazing green dress that looked as though it were made just for you. It took my breath away, Pix. I think maybe that was the night I realized you were more than just my mate's little sister or my coach's daughter or just little Pixie. But it wasn't until this summer that I realized just how much you mean to me._

 _It feels like a literal ache without you here. I spend a lot of time at the flat just so I can at least feel like you're near. I spend a lot of time up in the library. Don't worry - I haven't touched your potions set or anything. But I did borrow some books. Been borrowing them for years, actually. Wasn't sure if you noticed. But being in the library helps because I can sense you there. And I figured it was less creepy than hanging out in your room as well._

 _While I had fancied you for awhile before that, I think it was the night of the party - the night you first felt me - that I realized I was in love with you. Granted I wasn't ready to admit that out loud, but when you asked if I was in love with you, my first reaction was to shout yes and kiss you madly. But I did what I thought was the right thing to do and hid it from you. I didn't think there was any way you could feel such a way about me. Which is why I am beyond elated that it is me that you've bonded with. I cannot wait to say all of this to your face._

 _Hurry up and come home, Pix. So I can kiss you properly._

 _Love, Wills_

 _ **Daisy… so do you love him or not? I mean, obviously you do, but seriously? Why all this back and forth on it? - Toby**_

* * *

Daisy sighed as she looked over the letters and open notebook and walked over to the balcony. She scratched the top of Ruff's head absentmindedly as she gazed out over the sea. She knew she needed to respond - she had had them a couple days - but she just couldn't bring herself to respond to Wills - which held her up on all of them. He had been unabashedly honest with how he felt about her and she wanted to do the same for him. But that involved figuring out just exactly how she felt about him.

"Daisy! Breakfast is ready!" her mother shouted up the stairs. Daisy turned to look towards the open door. Her eyes drifted to the letters again. Sighing once more, she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

"You're getting stuck in your head again, Daisy," Christos shouted. Daisy let out a shout of frustration as the shield disappeared.

"It's not easy!" she yelled, stomping her foot.

"Daisy, don't take it out on Christos. He's just trying to help," Iris said, her brow furrowed.

"Well, he's not helping!" Daisy shouted, starting to feel the magic whip up inside her. She growled in frustration as she set her eyes on the grinning Christos. "Stop grinning! This isn't funny!" The air crackled around her.

"Daisy, darling, try to stay calm," Iris said.

"STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT!" Daisy shouted, causing her mother to jump slightly. Jamie started backing away from her, worried she was about to make something explode. He could feel her frustration pouring through their connection and knew their mother was most likely feeling it too. He took a deep breath, wishing she would just calm down for once.

Just when Daisy felt like she was about to snap, a deep sense of calm came over her. She looked around and took a deep breath, staring at her hands in shock. Jamie and Iris' eyebrows flew up as they looked at each other. Had she finally figured out how to control herself?

"What is it Daisy?" Nikos said.

"I… dunno," she said, looking at him. "Just suddenly, the frustration is gone… I think… maybe I'm finally getting it." She started to grin as she put up a shield around her and looked at Christos. "Again." Christos moved, about to start throwing jinxes at her.

"Wait a moment," Nikos said, motioning for Christos to stop. He was staring at Jamie.

"What's going on?" Iris asked.

"I sense something," Nikos said. "What were you just thinking, Jamie?" Jamie looked around in confusion as everyone studied him.

"I was just thinking that I wished she would be calm," he said. "I didn't do anything."

"I think you may have," Nikos said as he looked at Argus. He motioned to his brother and nephew and the three spoke quietly together, looking over at Jamie. Daisy frowned at her brother.

"I swear, I didn't do anything," he said to her. "Not intentionally." The three men stepped back and looked over at Jamie in awe.

"Let us try something," Nikos said. "I want you focus on one emotion and… send it through your connection." Jamie blinked a few moments and then sighed. He thought a moment and then closed his eyes. He thought about the connections, small strings going from him to his mother and sister. He then pushed out, allowing the emotion to flow from him.

Argus, Christos and Nikos watched quietly. Suddenly, Daisy's mouth twitched. She could feel laughter started to bubble up in her as she looked in shock at her mother, who was smiling. Both of them burst out into peals of laughter as a euphoria filled them. Daisy couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. All of her frustration seemed to melt away. Nikos grinned as he looked over at Argus and Christos.

"I knew I was right!" he exclaimed. Jamie's eyes flew open as the happiness started to fade.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We have discovered your gift!" Nikos said. "You have the gift of empathy, from the goddess Eleos." Jamie frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You can control the emotions of those around you. For now, you can just do it through the connections, but soon, you will be able to do it without," Argus said, grinning. Jamie started to smile.

"That's wonderful, Jamie!" Iris exclaimed. Daisy smiled at her brother. Part of her was happy for him, but another part of her was jealous. Both her mother and brother had discovered their gifts and she was still struggling just to make shields.

"Come, let us try again!" Argus said. Daisy sighed as Jamie nodded. This was just perfect.

* * *

Daisy took a deep breath as she made her way down to the the beach that night, her airy dress blowing around her. She walked over and plopped down on the sand, looking out over the sea. It had quickly become her favorite place to think. She took a deep breath, thinking over everything. It had been difficult and it was catching up to her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Christos was right. She had to learn to let go of everything. But she couldn't. And that just seemed to frustrate her even more.

She couldn't even sit down and try to talk it out with Toby, which usually helped in the past.

She opened her eyes and pulled her knees up, leaning on them. It was hard to concentrate when she couldn't calm the storm in her mind. She thought about Wills. Sighing heavily, Daisy allowed her mind to wander, wondering just when it was she started having feelings for him…

* * *

" _Argh!" Daisy groaned as she stomped into her brothers' apartment. The three of them were in the living room with Wills and a few other players from Puddlemere and the Wanderers. Remus, Alan and Jamie looked up from where they were sitting on the sofa. While Daisy could always tell the three apart immediately - even when they looked exactly the same - it helped now that Jamie had taken to wearing his hair differently than Remus and Alan._

" _What's it now, Pix?" Alan asked, smiling._

" _Dad," she said, stomping over and falling into the open armchair across from Wills. "Please tell me there's alcohol." Alan and Remus laughed as Alan waved his wand and a glass flew over. He grabbed it from the air and poured whiskey in it from the bottle on the table and held it over to Daisy. She grabbed it and downed half of it._

" _What's the old codger up to now?" Alan asked. Daisy rolled her eyes._

" _Being impossible," she said._

" _You get into another fight?" Jamie asked, sitting up and concerned. This would have made the second in the short time she had been home on break from Hogwarts. Daisy laughed._

" _They happen all the time. Merlin, I can't wait until I can move in with you lot," she huffed._

" _Come on, Pix. Surely it's not that bad," Wills said from across from her. She glared at him._

" _Trust me, fights between Pix and Dad can get epic," Remus said. Daisy's eyes flashed red as she pushed herself up on to her feet and stomped over to the balcony._

" _Nice going, Remus," Alan said. Remus rolled his eyes._

" _She'll be fine," he said. Wills watched her go and then stood up and followed her._

" _Jamie!" Daisy shouted as she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Wills standing there._

" _Thought you'd like to talk to someone other than your brothers," Wills said with a smile. "Gotten pretty good on those heating charms." Daisy laughed ruefully as she leaned over the railing. "So… what happened?"_

" _He railed into me again today," she said. "Merlin, it's my break and all he talks about is practice and plays."_

" _He had you on the pitch again?" Wills asked. Daisy snorted._

" _What do you think?" she replied. Wills sighed._

" _What happened?" he asked simply._

" _It's the same thing as always. 'You're not focusing enough, Daisy.' 'You need to go faster, Daisy.' 'Don't do anything too dangerous, Pix.' It's like he doesn't even see what I do on the pitch," she fumed. Wills chuckled. Daisy glared at him. "Not funny."_

" _No, I'm not takin' the mickey out of you, Pix. Just… have you ever thought about why your dad is so hard on you?" he asked. Daisy scowled at him._

" _Because he's an impossible codger," she spat, turning to look back at the street._

" _Or… maybe… he just sees how talented you are and he's pushing you to go harder," he said. Daisy scowled at him again. "Come on, Pix. I've been working with him for nearly 10 years. He does the same to us."_

" _And I've been working with him since I was 5 or 6," Daisy retorted. "I win." Wills sighed._

" _Look, Pix. You're good. Better than good. You're amazing. And you've done brilliant this year. But… you can do better. And he just wants to see you do well for the scouts," Wills said._

" _I know the scouts are there. Why else do you think I'm beating myself and the team up? I don't need him reminding me," she said with a slight groan. "I've given up my entire life outside of school for quidditch. And yes, I want to play quidditch, but I just don't understand why he's got to be so hard."_

" _He just wants you to do your best. He did the same with the triplets," Wills said. Daisy glanced at him, not quite believing it. "It's true. Just ask them."_

" _I'm sure," Daisy said with a laugh. Wills glance down at her._

" _He's hard on you because he loves you," Wills said, being serious for a moment. Daisy glanced up at him. She finally huffed._

" _I know he loves me," she finally said. "He just… ugh, he's so infuriating sometimes. Why must dads be so… gah!" Wills chuckled._

" _If I had a dad like yours, I'd be league MVP by now," he replied._

" _You were League MVP last year," Daisy replied._

" _I would always be League MVP then," Wills replied. Daisy rolled her eyes. "And your dad is part of the reason I was MVP." Daisy stared at him, not quite believing it. "It's true. As hard as he may be, your dad does bring out the best in me and other players. Your brothers too. And you." Daisy sighed and looked back to the street._

" _I suppose you think I'm overreacting," she said._

" _No. I think you're reacting about how I would… if your dad was my dad," Wills said. Daisy glanced at him. "But he's my coach." Daisy sighed and took a drink of her whiskey._

" _I suppose he's not all that bad," she admitted._

" _See, Pix. There's the silver lining," Wills said. Daisy smiled and glanced up at him._

" _Thanks, Wills," she said. Wills stepped back from the railing and held his arms out._

" _Bring it in," he said. Daisy laughed as she threw her arms around him. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, a chill went up her spine. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes went wide, but she stopped and shook her head. Stepping back from him, she looked up as Wills smiled down at her. For a moment, it seemed as though time had stopped. For a split second, she wished that he would kiss her. And for a moment, she thought maybe he would. But then Wills reached out and mussed up her hair, grinning. "There's my Pixie." She laughed as he put his arm around her and started to pull her back into the flat. "Come on, let's get roaring drunk with your brothers."_

* * *

Daisy sighed. At the time, she just assumed it was a teen crush. But maybe it was the start of something more.

"Thought I would find you here," a voice said. Daisy looked over, seeing Christos walking up to her. He plopped down on the sand next to her. "So, what brings you out here?"

"My thoughts," she replied.

"About what, exactly?" he asked, glancing at her. Daisy sighed, knowing he very well could read her thoughts if she didn't answer.

"Wills," she said.

"Ah, the young man. I must confess, I don't understand why you are so conflicted about your feelings. You have a bond with him. Shouldn't that be enough?" he asked.

"You would think. It's just… I was with John for nearly two years. We had broken up the day I felt the connection with Wills," she said. Christos frowned slightly.

"And you still have feelings for him?" he asked.

"I do… I mostly just feel terrible for him. It's not fair to him. He loved me and both of us were sure that I would have a connection with him and then it didn't happen," she said. "Not to mention, outside of a few school crushes, I never really thought of Wills in that way. A big brother, sure. A good friend. One of my best, actually. But not so much romantically."

"How long have you known him?" Christos asked.

"Over half my life," she replied. "We met when he got signed to my dad's team. I was just a little girl."

"Ah, so he is much older than you?" Christos asked, glancing over at her. Daisy nodded.

"Dad is going to go ballistic. Wills has joked about marrying me for years and the only reason Dad has put up with it is because he's always thought it a joke. Now that there appears to be actual feelings between us, well… He'll no like that," she said with a soft laugh.

The two settled into a companionable silence for a few moments.

"The way I see it," Christos said. "You have a bond with someone. Someone you obviously love and who obviously loves you. That… that is a great gift." Daisy glanced at him, not speaking. "I am just 27 this year and I've not yet connected with anyone outside my family. But here you and your brother - both so young and yet you've found your other half. I can see in your mother's mind the great life that she's had with your father. And it all seems so… perfect." Daisy snorted.

"It's not been so perfect. Mum and Dad had their share of rough patches. Before we were born, that is. And Jamie and Lila, well, that was a bit of a ride," she said.

"And you and this… Wills?" Christos asked.

"As I said, we've always been close. But this summer… things started to change," she said. "John and I were having a bit of trouble and Wills was always there to listen to me and encourage me and the like. And then one night at a party, I got just a whisp of the connection. And for some reason… my first thought was that it was Wills. Not my boyfriend who was sitting a few feet away, but Wills. And that… it surprised me, to say the least."

"And so you feel guilty. That you would have a bond with Wills and not your former boyfriend," Christos said. Daisy nodded.

"Certainly makes things more complicated," she murmured.

"But it doesn't have to. I understand why you feel guilty, but really… the heart wants what it wants. And yours obviously calls to Wills," Christos said. Daisy was silent, frowning slightly. "Daisy… when you are sad or upset, who is it you want to speak with first?"

She was silent, thinking over the answer. It was near immediate in her mind, but she held her tongue.

"Did you imagine yourself building a life with this John?" Christos asked. Daisy sighed.

"There was a time when I thought about it. Faintly. But…" she stopped.

"It will help if you say it out loud," Christos urged.

"I didn't," she finally admitted. "I wasn't sure before but… now that I think about it, I don't think I ever thought that far."

"But Wills…"

"The thought of losing him…" she said. "Or just not having him around or in my life, I can't stand the thought." She went silent for a few moments and then suddenly smiled and started laughing loudly. Christos stared at her, wondering if she had gone crazy. Daisy grabbed her sides as her feet splayed out in front of her, tears starting to prick her eyes. "Merlin… I'm in love with him."

"And you are laughing because?" he asked.

"Because I've known this whole time and I was too scared to say it out loud," she said, wiped her eyes. "He's said it to me already and now… now I suddenly can't wait to see him so I can tell him."

Christos laughed at the young woman, shaking his head slowly.

"I do not think I will ever understand you women," he said. He then stood and held his hand out to her. "Come, it is late and I'm sure your family is wondering where you are." She accepted it and the two walked back into the village. Christos dropped her off at the house and she walked in then ran upstairs to her room. She sat down at the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, but then stopped. She sat back and then smiled then pushed up from the desk and stepped out on the balcony and sat in the hammock.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, focusing her thoughts on Wills. She saw him standing in a living room staring out the window at a snow-covered Diagon Alley. It must be his home. She just realized in all her years of knowing him, she had never been there.

" _Wills…"_

He stopped and looked around the flat, smiling slightly.

" _That you, Pix?"_

She smiled and laughed softly.

" _Yes. Sorry I haven't used this form of communication much. It's still a bit unusual for me,"_ she said. He laughed.

" _Same here. Not sure how I feel about having you in my head all the time,"_ he replied. _"What has you calling me tonight? Practice?"_

" _A bit. More so just because I wanted to talk to you and hear your voice,"_ she said.

" _What's it like there?"_ he asked. Daisy opened her eyes and looked around her.

" _Let me see if I can show you… Mum and Jamie can do this,"_ she said. She took a deep breath and focused on the scenery around her. The moon reflecting off the water. The gentle breeze. The smell of salt in the air.

" _Blimey, Pix. It's beautiful there. How do you focus on work?"_ he asked. She laughed softly.

" _I manage,"_ she replied. _"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you… I've known for awhile, but I think it's time I tell you directly."_

" _What is it, Pix?"_

" _Wills… I'm in love with you."_

Wills was silent, though in her mind, Daisy could see him blinking slowly as a grin spread across his face.

" _You love me?"_

" _Of course, you idiot,"_ Daisy said with a roll of her eyes.

" _Just… it's really something to hear you say it,"_ he said. She grinned. _"Merlin, Pix. Hurry up and get home to me."_

" _I will."_

* * *

 **I'm so happy I created Christos. And I'm sure there were folks waiting for this moment...**

 **Alright folks, I don't normally include responses to previous stories in the comments, but really, these comments were too good and nice not to respond to – so prepare for a LONG author's note…**

 **Guest  
TTVS Chapt 9 - Thanks for that! Sometimes I get to typing too fast or autocorrect catches up to me. And I edit so much, I end up looking over things. Yea, I always kind of felt that Daisy could potentially be misunderstood in that sense – having such a strong personality and all. She's grown up with three older brothers who were part her heroes, part always doing things before her and getting attention. So especially with the earlier books, it was a lot of Daisy trying to prove herself to everyone. That she was just as good on her own without her father or brothers' help. In turn, she is very confident and puts on a strong face, but at the same time, she's still young and insecure and trying to figure herself out. I though this plotline had a lot of great opportunities for us to see her sussing that out and growing as a person. She's always put up a strong face, but she struggles just as much as everyone else.**

 **TTVS Chapt 10 - Thanks! That was what I was hoping to achieve with that. Initially the whole book was supposed to be Dom's perspective, but then I realized as I got started that it need the others too to get the whole picture. It's something I plan to continue with the last two books as the plot line includes the whole family. And your comments on Remus actually inspired me to do a Remus one-shot so we could get a better idea of what was going on in his mind during this time. I had been thinking about it awhile since I felt that I needed to better explain that. But you inspired me to sit down at actually do it.**

 **TTVS Chapt 11 – You know what, me too. I've always thought that Molly and Dom just show their bravery in other ways. I mean, look at Percy. He's not exactly your stereotypical Gryffindor, but he still has his moments of bravery. And I love writing those family bonding moments. Such fun and a really nice way to show the relationships that go on in such a large family.**

 **TTVS Chapt 16 – To be honest, that was supposed to be the main storyline in the initial plot I had going before I changed everything. But once I started writing it, I dunno. At this point (in book 7) it doesn't seem completely right, so I'm kind of waffling a bit on Chris and Dom – especially since I put in another encounter with Paul and Dom. And with the veil part – I was honestly thinking of the veil of secrecy around the family though I've been toying with pulling it into the plot since that comment…**

 **TTVS Chapt 17 – Haha, well at this point, you see that she realizes it in the next chapter. It was tough with those bits. I made Wills such a happy-go-lucky character (which I personally thought was hilarious for a Slytherin) and then all this happens and he's fighting with himself over his feelings.**

 **TTVS Chapt 21 – Ah, yea. I forgot I left that in. Initially she was to see that Magnus was attracted to Dom and tell her, but I ended up taking that bit out. And I think part of it is jealousy a bit on Chris' part. Not in the romantic sense (or maybe?) but just that they've gotten so tight that he's a bit protective of her. And I felt that if John and Daisy were going to end – knowing Daisy and the circumstance – it wasn't going to be an easy break. The original storyline I had going – again before I nixed it all – had them together 4 years and engaged before everything falls apart in the last year they're together. Definitely keep your eye on Magnus…**

 **TTVS Chapt 23 – After I had decided on that path with Wills and Daisy, in my mind it made sense, but I realized that I hadn't really built it up enough in the stories previous to this so I needed to go back and add those flashbacks to explain it. And yes… I've already written that chapter and I'm excited to share it… but not yet…**

 **CBTS Chapt 1 – The prophecy applies to Iris, Daisy and Jamie. I've been toying with something happening to Remus and Alan – just because it doesn't seem fair that they are left out – but I still haven't decided. And the gifts were fun to come up with and write. ^_^**

 **CBTS Chapt 5 – Yes, the journals to come back into play a bit. Won't lie – I initially added that in because I realized I hadn't included a lot of scenes or scenarios when Toby and Daisy met up and as best friends, they would obviously talk about these things. So I needed an out for how Toby knows stuff. And all I'll say about the rest is… just wait and see. ^_^**

 **CBTS Chapt 6 – Haha, yes your prediction was right! And John does have a further part in all this, but that's still a ways off. I've gotten it written – at least the first bit – but still needs editing and refining. I enjoyed writing that bit about practice. Poor Oliver left in the dark… But he'll find out soon enough.**

 **CBTS Chapt 7 – Haha, as I've said, it's coming. And I laughed out loud writing it. I'm still working through the chapters after this. I've got a few more written and mostly ready for publishing, but knowing me, I'll end up re-writing half of them. I still have about 5-6 chapters in between the middle of the story and the end that I have no idea what to do with, to be honest…**

 **Twilightlover427 – Glad you're liking it! Hope to keep that up, but we'll see. I'm still stuck later on, so I really should slow down on posting… I just get so eager to share certain parts…**

 **AleenaBean – Thanks! Those two… it's too much fun writing them. And with Lucy and Kelly, initially I had planned an entire book from Lucy's perspective until I changed everything. So I'm trying to add in these scenes when I can to make up for it.**

 **And with that, I'm done for the night. Really want to watch "Get Out" before bed since I'm getting up to watch the Oscars tomorrow (it's on in the morning in my time zone). But I might take a break from posting for a couple days since I'm about to catch up to myself and I REALLY need to work out the plot more...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing! Really appreciate it!**


	9. Preparations

**Preparations**

Dominique sighed as she continued looking through the ancient filing cabinet. She and Chris were in the archives, looking through another set of records. It seemed they had been wallowing in old parchment for weeks. Her robes were starting to smell like dust and stale paper.

"Any luck over there?" Chris asked from another filing cabinet a few feet away.

"Not yet, but according to the filing system, there should be something in here on Grindelwald," she said, returning to the files. "As vast as this place is, you'd think they'd come up with a better filing system."

"Sometimes things get misfiled, though I'm not sure why," a voice said. Dominique jumped slightly and looked over, noting a woman with mousy-brown hair and glasses, holding some files. It was Olive Pentergrass. Dominique didn't know her too well, but she had seen her a few times when she was going to and from her aunt's office. Not to mention, she had heard she went to the ball with Wills. Something that Dominique found funny. She looked like Wills' total opposite and she wasn't sure how that friendship had started up. "Sorry to frighten you." Dominique shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Not your fault, Olive," she looked around at the cavern. "This place can get creepy." Olive suddenly sneezed loudly. Dominique looked over at her, concerned. It was then she noticed how pale she was and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Don't worry, just a cold. Been working too hard on the forum," she said. "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you. I've a knack for finding things around here."

Dominique thought for a moment, wondering if she could tell her about the report. Technically they weren't supposed to tell anyone what they working on. But just because she mentioned the report, didn't necessarily mean she was telling her about their mission. She looked at the filing cabinet and then back up, deciding she could take a risk.

"We're looking for a report. It was done by a commission set up to investigate Grindelwald in 1946," she said. Behind her, she heard Chris sighed as he stepped up to her.

"Really didn't need help," he said. Dominique looked back at him and scowled.

"We've been wallowing in here for ages, Chris. If Olive can help, we should let her," Dominique said. They both looked over at the woman expectantly, who was staring at them with wide eyes.

"I think I know what you're talking about," she said. She looked over at the cabinet that Dominique had been going through. "I saw it once, but not there."

She turned on her heel and walked down the aisle with Dominique and Chris staring after her a moment and then following.

"Sometimes things get moved around or put back in the wrong place," Olive called out. "Sometimes I think they move around themselves." Dominique and Chris stepped up their pace, as Olive was walking down the main aisle of the cavern rather quickly, looking up at the signs labelling each row. "But I do remember coming across that report not long ago when I was looking for information on the Voldemort commission that Shacklebolt ordered in 1999."

"There was a Voldemort commission?" Dominique asked, looking back at Chris.

"I already looked over that one," he said. Olive suddenly stopped and looked down an aisle, smiling.

"Here we are," she looked over at the two. "I call this the aisle of dark wizards of modern times. Come on then." She stepped down the aisle and then suddenly leaned against a nearby bookcase.

"Are you alright?" Dominique asked. Olive shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just a bit rundown is all. Think I'll ask the Minister if I can work from home tomorrow," she said.

"Might be a good idea," Dominique said. Olive pushed off the bookshelf and continued down the row until she came to a group of filing cabinets. She tapped her wand against one and it flew open, shooting out about two feet. Deftly she looked through the files, before stopping and smiling.

"Here you are, you bugger," she said, pulling a thick file out and handing it do a dumbstruck Dominique.

"We've been looking for that for weeks," she said, taking it. Olive laughed which quickly deteriorated into a cough.

"Sorry, sorry," she said. "Like I said, sometimes things get moved around or misfiled or move of their own accord. I wasn't completely sure it'd still be there." Dominique smiled.

"Thank you, Olive. Try and get some rest," she urged. Olive smiled.

"I will try. Hope that helps whatever you're looking into," she said, before closing the cabinet and turning to continue on in her own search.

Dominique turned to Chris.

"Guess we better get copies made and take this up to Teddy," she said.

* * *

Back in the aurors' office, Dominique had just finished pouring through her copy of the report and looked up at Chris across from her. He smiled.

"This has got to be the report the man was talking about," he said. Dominique nodded.

"We should go in and give Teddy a briefing. He'll need it in case he can't read the whole thing before the meeting tonight," she said.

"He still going to those?" Toby asked. Dominique nodded.

"He's got to keep up appearances," she said.

"How are the party plans, by the way?" Toby asked.

"What party?" Chris asked, looking at Dominique in confusion.

"With Jamie, Daisy and Aunt Iris coming back in a few days, the family's having a party at the farmhouse to welcome them back," she said.

"A party?" Chris asked, starting to smile. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you can come too. But don't get too excited, it's a Wood-Weasley-Potter gathering, not one of the triplets after parties," she said. Chris grinned.

"Brilliant," he replied. Dominique looked over at Toby.

"Still coming?" she asked. He nodded.

"Been keeping in touch with Daisy, but it'll be good to see her in person finally. Been weird not having her around these past two months. And honestly, with all the writing we've been doing lately, I'm ready to have a conversation in person," he replied. Dominique nodded and looked back at Chris.

"Come on, Chris."

The two stood and walked over to Teddy's door and knocked.

"Come in!" Teddy shouted. Dominique pushed the door open and stepped in, with Chris following her and shutting the door behind him.

"We found the report," she said, stepping over and putting the file on his desk. Teddy looked up at her and then pulled the file to himself.

"What's it say?" he asked, opening it.

"After the defeat of Grindelwald, the Ministry set up a commission to study his rise and philosophy in the hopes they could prevent future uprisings and fanaticism," she said mechanically. Chris snorted behind her.

"A lot of good that did," he muttered. Dominique shot him a look before she continued.

"This is the report the commission ended up writing," she said. "Basically, just outlines everything in his movement and followers, including a complete history and timeline. It starts out unbiased enough, but by the end of it, it almost seems like the writer seemed… impressed." Teddy frowned.

"Do you know who was in charge of the commission?" he asked.

"Walt Bleaker," Dominique said. "There were about five others as well. It lasted for nearly a year." Teddy looked down at the file, skimming through the pages.

"Well, this seems like it could be something," he said with a sigh. "I'll go through it and in the meantime, you two start looking into everyone on the commission in addition to Wickers. I want to know what happened to them afterwards and if any of them may have developed any loyalties to Grindelwald." Dominique nodded.

"You going to the meeting tonight?" Chris asked. Teddy nodded.

"Must keep up pretenses," he said with a sigh. "Now that I have the report, I'm going to see if I can get more information out of Wickers. Let me know what you find out."

"We will," Dominique said before leaving the office.

"What'd he say?" Toby asked when they returned to their desks.

"Wants us to start looking into everyone that was on the Grindelwald commission," Dominique said with a sigh as she reached for a file. She looked up at Chris. "You get half."

"You think any of them are still alive?" he asked. Dominique shrugged.

"It was the 40s," she said. "Perhaps?" Chris nodded.

"To the archives?" he asked. Dominique nodded and rolled her eyes slightly.

"To the archives."

* * *

Dominique smiled as she made her way through the crowded pub, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder. It was loaded down with files from the archives that she wanted to look over before bed that night. But first, she'd have a bit of stress relief. Magnus looked up from the table and waved her over, grinning.

"There you are!" he exclaimed as Dominique sat. "Must be keeping you busy. You're late again."

"You've no idea," she said, rolling her eyes. "Teddy's got us back in the archives again. Chris and I spent nearly the whole day down there. I feel like I've got dust permanently in my hair."

"Just what is it he's got you lot looking into?" Magnus asked as he flagged down a server and motioned for one more beer.

"You know I can't tell you that," Dominique quipped as a mug appeared in front of her. The two had been meeting up once a week for drinks for a few months now and Dominique found the assistant to be great company. He was a good distraction from everything going on in her family and the investigation. She sighed in happiness and took a sip as he laughed.

"And here I thought working for the minister meant I was privy to such details," he said with a sigh. Dominique chuckled.

"You know more about what's going on in the ministry than anyone," Dominique said. "How many meetings did you sit in on for my aunt today?"

"Three? No, no, I think it was more like seven. I start to lose track after around four to be honest," he said. "But it's the same thing. Take notes, summarize and give the reports to the Minister. Though I'm not sure why. She always takes her own when she attends and she was at most today."

"Why am I not surprised," Dominique said. "So you've been demoted to professional note-taker now?" Magnus chuckled.

"I do more than that," he said. "I was top of my class at Durmstrang, after all. I compile reports on the various committees working on the forum and basically act as the minister's eyes and ears when she can't make it to all the meetings."

"She seems to put a lot of trust in you," Dominique said, tilting her head to the side.

"I think it's more trust for my capabilities as an assistant and being organized," he said. Dominique laughed and shook her head. She glanced around the pub and froze slightly as she accidentally made eye contact with someone. The man smiled and started to walk over to her.

"Dom… it's been awhile," Paul Cunningham said. She smiled and nodded curtly.

"Been working a lot," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Magnus studying the couple. "The forum and all." He nodded.

"Heard from Pix lately?" he asked.

"Yea, she's, ah, said Jamie's doing good. Ready to get back and on the pitch," Dom replied. Paul nodded slowly.

"She said as much in her last weekly letter to the team," he said with a sigh.

"How's the new beater faring?" she asked. Paul looked over at the table he just left and glanced at a short man with blonde hair who was laughing with Campbell.

"He's alright. Got a bit of a mouth on him, though," he replied turning back to Dom.

"Sure Daisy'll have something to say about that," she said with a chuckle.

"Knowing Pix, we'll be lucky if they get through the first practice together without jinxing him," he said, rolling his eyes. He then looked over at Magnus. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting your date." He fidgeted slightly. Dominique sat up as her eyes widened. Magnus fought to keep from laughing.

"Oh, this is… no date. Um, Magnus and I work together at the Ministry," she said. Magnus smiled and held his hand out.

"Magnus Hansen," he said. "Assistant to the Minister." Paul shook his hand and seemed to relax a bit.

"So, you're in on all this madness?" he asked, glancing over at Dominique.

"It would appear so," he said. "And you are?"

"Ah, Paul Cunningham. Right chaser for the Arrows. I play with Dominique's cousin Daisy," he said. Magnus smiled and looked over at Dominique.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Paul nodded.

"Well, I let you to it. Good to see you, Dom," he said.

"You too," she replied. He nodded again and then walked back to the table.

"So that's the ex?" Magnus asked, reaching for his beer. Dominique sighed and reached for her own.

"He is," she said, looking over towards him. Paul kept sneaking glances her way, causing her to blush slightly before she turned her full attention back to Magnus.

"And why exactly are you two not together?" he asked casually. "I do sense a bit of chemistry there still."

"Because, we can't be," she said, turning glum. Magnus just stared at her. "I can't help it," she said with a sigh.

"Really, Dom. If you're still so in love with this bloke, why won't you just get back together with him?" Magnus asked.

"I told you, it's complicated," she said.

"Then uncomplicate it," he urged.

"I can't just uncomplicate it," she said. Magnus sighed.

"Look, I know you said that there's some sort of family issue with this, but seriously, Dom. If you love him, he'll understand and they'll understand," he replied. Dominique studied him a moment and shook her head. "At least try to talk to him."

Dominique looked back over at Paul, a small glimmer of hope coming into her eyes. But just as quickly, she looked back down at her hands.

"I'll think about it," she said. "So… how _are_ things going with the forum?" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I want to yank my hair out sometimes," he said with a sigh. "MACUSA is going to be the death of me. The president sends new requests every other week it seems."

"Well, it is only a few months away," she said. "Did Aunt Hermione get the agenda settled?"

"For the most part. The security alliance is taking up most of it," he said.

"You have to admit, it is exciting. All the magical world leaders coming together to discuss the future direction of the wizarding world," she said, her eyes lighting up.

"For you maybe. You're not working out the nightmare of security for all these world leaders," he said. "Olive Pentergrass nearly collapsed in the canteen today, she was so exhausted from the overtime." Dominique's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" she asked. He nodded. "I saw her before that in the Archives and she looked like she was about to keel over. I can't believe the Ministry's got some people working so hard. My Aunt Ginny has been complaining that she barely gets to see my Uncle Harry. Though, now that I think about it we're pretty much the only team of aurors not working on the forum."

"I'm surprised the Minister lets you get away with that," he said with a snort. "Everyone else in the ministry is working on it in some way."

"Suppose it's that family connection," she said.

"And you still won't tell me what it is you're working on," Magnus said with a smile.

"Can't. Top secret," she said. "But really, it's not that interesting. And it is in a way related to the forum, so I guess we're not completely exempt." Magnus laughed.

The two continued chatting for two more hours before Dominique said she needed to get home. She still had more work to do before she turned in for the night. He watched as she hurried off down the sidewalk towards the flat she shared with her cousin. He sighed as he walked in the opposite direction, whistling.

"I know you're following me," he said, not bothering to look around him. "Really you should work on that." He looked over and watched as Hardwick stepped out from the shadows. "For a seeker, you really are quite brutish when you're not in the air. What do you want?"

"Got a message for ya. Seems we may have another to add to the fold," he said, holding out an envelope. Magnus took it and opened it and looked through, glancing up at him.

"Where did this one come from?" he asked.

"Wickers found him. Says he's in a group with him and seemed interested," he said. Magnus nodded.

"Look into him. If he checks out, extend an invitation to one of the gatherings," he said, turning and starting down the sidewalk.

"Have you learned anything from Weasley?" Hardwick asked. Magnus glanced back at him.

"None of your concern, Hardwick," he called out. "Mind your business."

* * *

Teddy grunted and nodded at the various men after he entered the meeting room.

"Good to see you again!" Adrian said brightly. His enthusiasm for the job really was quite annoying. He nodded at the man and walked over to the table, grabbing a cup of watered-down tea.

"Flint. Wickers," he said, nodding at the two.

"Fletcher," Wickers said with a nod.

"Let's get started, gentlemen," Adrian said, motioning for them to sit. Teddy walked over and sat, sighing heavily. The meetings really were quite boring. He felt for Flint having to go all the time.

Each week he fought against himself to stay awake during the hour-long meeting, making up various stories about his job. It seemed to be enough for Adrian who cheered him on in his so-called rehabilitation. Though, he would use the time wisely to pick up as much as he could about Wickers. Granted, the man didn't seem to share a lot about himself.

From what Teddy had garnered from his file, he was a low level Death Eater back in the day, but had a knack for hiding out and therefore was one of the last rounded up in the end. While his rap sheet was the usual laundry list of Death Eater crimes, his background before that was interesting. He had been a scholar. Not the usual sort to follow the Dark Lord.

"Well, then Mr. Wickers, how was your week?" Adrian asked. The man grunted.

"About the same. Went to work. Went home. Spent time with the Missus," he said, scowling.

"Did you take my advice on joining some sort of activity," Adrian asked.

"Not really," he said.

"Well, then, you can always try again next week," Adrian replied brightly. Wickers nodded as Adrian moved on to the next man.

While the others spoke, Teddy took the time to go over everything he had gleaned from the report. It had been long and thorough, and started out routine enough. It was the conclusion that had piqued Teddy's interest. The author had gone as far to state that some of Grindelwald's beliefs had merit, which gave his campaign credence. However his execution and violence was ultimately his downfall.

"Some of his beliefs had merit," Teddy had muttered to himself in his office before rolling his eyes. As far as he was concerned, Grindelwald was just another dark wizard that had gotten what he deserved in the end. He glanced around the room and studied Wickers a moment, remembering what he had said that first meeting. That Voldemort had gotten it wrong by targeting muggleborn and halfbloods. He was curious to hear more of the man's thoughts and find out exactly where he sat on things. It appeared he didn't fully agree with Voldemort, but he did appear to be an admirer of Grindelwald. Was it the Statue of Secrecy he had issues with? Or did he believe as many Grindelwald followers had that wizards should lord over muggles?

He hoped he would find out. And soon.

Soon enough the meeting at ended and they were once again standing around awkwardly while Adrian tidied up.

"So… I finally found that report," Teddy said softly, stepping closer to Wickers. Teddy could see Flint watching them out of the corner of his eye while Wickers looked around, making sure no one was listening in.

"And what did you think?" he asked.

"It was interesting. Never really looked into Grindelwald meself, but he had some enlightening ideas," he said. Wickers nodded.

"Always thought Voldemort's obsession with blood purity was a bit much," he replied. "I mean at this point most of us have some sort of muggle blood in us after all."

"I'm interested in finding more information, if you've got suggestions," Teddy said. "Thought maybe we could find a better place to talk. I've got some questions." Wickers looked around again and then leaned in.

"If you've got questions, then I've got a place… it's a group of likeminded folks. A sort of scholarly gathering, if you will. Nothing illegal or anything, but we're a bit cautious about who comes. Don't want folks getting the wrong idea or anything," he said softly. "They would be able to answer whatever questions you've got. I can talk to them, see if they'd be willing to let ya come. No guarantees or anything, but I can talk to them."

Teddy nodded, resisting the urge to grin. This was it.

"I understand. But if it's possible, I'd like to check it out," he said. Wickers nodded.

"Wait for my owl," he said before turning and leaving. Teddy swallowed his tea in one gulp and then looked around before walking out as well. He walked a few blocks, making sure no one was around or following him before stepping down an alley and changing back into himself. He then stepped back to the street, checking to make sure the coast was clear. Once he determined no one was around he apparated to the street outside his flat.

He started whistling as he walked up the walk and entered.

Seemed they were finally getting somewhere. He couldn't wait to fill in the team tomorrow.

* * *

 **Ever so slowly getting to know more about this big bad. I'm still working out the details, but I feel like I'm on the verge of getting it together. Just need to sit and plan stuff out. Perhaps later this week after I finish up a commission.**

 **AleenaBean - Haha, yea, that was a bit of creative license on my part. I wasn't sure what to call it and that was the first thing that popped into my mind. But you're right, technically it would be the opposite.**

 **twilightlover427 - I have something in mind for that, but we'll find out much later... And with the letter... we shall see...**

 **Guest - With Iris, I actually forgot to mention which goddess, but I fixed that in an upcoming chapter. And yes, Christos will continue to play a role in the Woods after the island. ^_^ I've been doing a bit of that so far, but there will be more as we move forward - as you can see in this chapter. I have a few more of those to get out and work out. I really feel like I'm on the cusp of getting passed that - I really just need to sit down and do some planning and writing out chapter overviews. I keep getting stuck editing, but I'm about to run out of finished chapters, so should probably take a short break from posting until I get that worked out more. Really appreciate the suggestions! They are giving me stuff to think about and potentially include.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	10. Going Home

**Going Home**

"Good! Very good, Daisy!" Nikos shouted as she shot jinxes at Christos and Argus while keep the shields up around the four villagers who had volunteered to help out with training. She grinned as she continued at it, glancing over at Jamie and her mother, who were doing the same.

Since that night on the beach, it was as though a new Daisy had appeared. Or rather, Daisy Fucking Wood, the Flaming Pixie, had returned. She had become laser-focused in all their training sessions and soon mastered her shield work. She still couldn't do as many as her mother. Just the other day, Iris had succeeded in creating one large enough to fill the large clearing. Nor had Daisy shown any sort of special gift, but she was determined to not let that hold her back.

For the first time since her new abilities had appeared, she felt completely and 100 percent at home in her skin. For whatever reason, realizing that she was in love with Wills seemed to be the breakthrough. She certainly didn't think that was what had been holding her back. But once she had stop second-guessing the connection in her mind, it became easier to loosen her control during training and start trusting in herself and her magic.

Each day before starting whatever task they had her working on, she would pause, take a deep breath and focus on her surroundings. The wind in the trees. The smell of the ocean. The sun on her skin. She emptied her mind until it was just her and her magic. She had taken to visualizing it as a swarm of tiny pixies buzzing around inside her. It was there to protect her and to protect others – not something to fear.

She found it easier to put up shields or perform jinxes or anything this way. She could now turn her connections on and off as well as her Legilimens with ease. Christos had worked with her on that, teaching her how to read through memories and thoughts, focusing on finding particular things right away rather than streaming through them all to get to whatever she wanted to see.

Just the other night she had successfully projected to Wills an entire memory of training that day when Jamie's shield slipped and she knocked him with an ebublio jinx. She and Christos had spent a good five minutes laughing before they could calm down enough to let him out of the giant bubble.

Wills intended to give him hell about it when they returned.

"Gonna have to try harder than that!" Daisy shouted as she easily blocked two jinxes coming from opposite sides and threw up another shield around a little boy who had somehow wandered into the clearing.

"Ah, so now you think you are the best?" Christos shouted at her, grinning.

"I know I'm the best," Daisy retorted, causing her brother to chuckle.

"Alright! I think that is enough!" Nikos shouted, chuckling at the group. He looked at the villagers. "Thank you for helping us. You can go now. See you at the same time tomorrow." They shouted their goodbyes to the Woods and quickly left the clearing. Nikos motioned them to him. "Now, your training is nearly complete for the time being, but there is one last thing I want to teach you today. I think you are all ready to learn how to create connections."

The Woods looked at each other and grinned. Despite being worn out from that day's training, all of them had been eager to learn it since he first mentioned it.

"This will not be easy, so I need you to pay close attention," Nikos said seriously, looking at them.

"And I highly urge that you think very strongly on who you decide to perform this spell with. Connect with too many and it will strain you and become difficult to maintain them," Argus added. Iris, Jamie and Daisy nodded, the smiles quickly falling from their faces.

"Now you have made them all serious again," Christos said with a grin. Argus scowled at his son.

"Will you ever take anything seriously?" he asked before turning back to the Woods. Nikos chuckled.

"Now, to perform this spell, you must join hands with the person and then clear your mind of everything but that person. Sometimes it helps to think of memories with them. But you must think of only them. If anything else comes into your mind, it will not work. You must be focused," he said, meeting the eyes of each Wood.

"Then you must recite this: I ikoyéniá mu íne i dínamí mu ke i adinamía mu. It means, my family is my strength and my weakness," Nikos said. The Woods nodded and repeated the phrase, causing Christos to chuckle.

"It's not easy to say," Daisy said, scowling at him.

"We will work on this," Christos replied.

"For now, we have done enough today. We'll work on this more tomorrow. You may go," Nikos said. The Woods stood and made their way back to their house in the village and then collapsed in the living room.

"I definitely want to create connections with Lucy and Toby. And Molly and Dom. And-"

"Calm down, Pix," Jamie said with a chuckle. "You remember what they said. Too many and it's too hard to maintain." Daisy glared at him.

"But we need to protect our family," she stated.

"And we will," Iris said. Both her children looked at her. "We just need to divide everyone evenly. Make a list and then divvy them up. Everyone will be protected."

"Should probably add Chris in there. He's working on the investigation," Jamie said.

"I agree," Iris said. "And Kelly too, I suppose. Since he and Lucy are getting married."

"What about our teams?" Daisy asked.

"That may be going overboard, Pix. I know you want to protect them, but we can't add too many to the list," Jamie said.

"At least Lucas. He knows and said he would help," Iris said, surprising Jamie. "But honestly, I think that's all we'll need. Between the three of us, we're already connected to most of Puddlemere as it is." Daisy took a deep breath and nodded.

"I don't like all this waiting," she said.

"I don't either, darling. But we have to trust that Teddy and the others are working hard to find out whatever it is we're waiting for," Iris said.

"I just hope we're ready," Daisy replied.

"We will be, Pix," Jamie responded. "Whatever is coming. We will be ready for it." Daisy looked over at her mother, who was lost in thought a moment, her face full of worry. She had always thought she was strong and unafraid of anything. It worried her to see Iris so concerned.

"Mum?"

Iris started a bit and looked at her two children, a smile flinting across her face.

"We will be. I wasn't ready for Voldemort and couldn't do more then. But now… we are better prepared," she said finally, her voice filling with resolution. "Whatever is coming, we'll beat it."

* * *

Daisy looked around the square teeming with people and smiled a few days later. The villagers had insisted on throwing another festival for the Woods as a farewell gift and they had been sitting there for a couple hours already, eating and saying good-bye. Daisy was surprised to find how easy it was to recall the many names by the end of the two months.

She couldn't nearly believe that their time on the island had come to an end and tomorrow they would be heading home.

Home.

While she would miss the island - and the weather - she was ready to go back. She felt more confident that she could face whatever was coming. Even if they never discovered her gift. And she was ready to get back on the pitch. She missed flying.

And… she missed Wills.

"Daisy, come on! It is your last night here. We must dance" Christos shouted as he dragged her to the middle of the square. She started laughing as he pulled her around. She was going to miss Christos – even if he annoyed her at times. He reminded her so much of her brothers – and Wills to an extent – that it made their time away easier.

"What has you looking so serious?" Christos asked. Daisy shook her head and smiled.

"Just thinking, as much as I hate to admit it, I'll miss you," she confessed. Christos laughed.

"I think I have found a solution to that," he said. "I will come with you." Daisy stopped dancing and looked at him, eyes wide.

"Seriously?" she asked, starting to grin. He nodded.

"I discussed it last night with Nikos and my father. We think it's best if I go to be a connection with the island. In case you need more help. We're already told your mother," he said. Daisy laughed and started dragging him over to her mother and Jamie.

"Christos is coming back with us?" she asked excitedly as they reached the table. Iris nodded, looking over at Nikos and Argus.

"I've already told your father and he's got the work done to make room for him at your flat, if it's alright. We figured he'd like living with you all better than living with us," she said smiling.

"We think it is good for one of us to be there with you," Nikos said.

"Will you not come back with us?" Jamie asked.

"I will. But not yet. I have some work to do elsewhere. But in the meantime, Christos is a strong fighter and he is connected to the island. He will be a good ally," Nikos said. Iris looked back at Christos, who was beaming. She then just laughed and shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea," he said, smiling. "And you'll finally get to meet our brothers."

"I am looking forward to meeting the entire family," Christos replied. "And this Wills." Daisy blushed slightly.

"They're holding a party for us when we get back, so you'll get to meet them all right away," Iris said.

"Perfect."

"And, I've spoken with George – he and I run the joke shop together – if it's alright with you, I figured you could help us out there," Iris said. Christos beamed. Daisy and Jamie had been entertaining him with stories of their Uncle George and his shop the entire two months.

"I would be honored to help. From the way you speak of George, it sounds like he is a great man to work with," Christos replied. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised about this?" she muttered, causing Christos to laugh again.

"Have you not learned? I am anything but serious," he replied. Jamie glanced over at his mother, guessing she had probably been planning that move all along. With Christos' knowledge of the Prostatis and their gifts, he would likely be a great asset to the two in developing new things for the shop.

"For the record, I think George and I egg each other on," Iris said, glancing at her son. "I know you've both been debating it for some time."

"Suppose Remus and Alan had to get it from somewhere," Daisy said.

"And you," Jamie replied.

"No, they're good at getting into trouble. I was the one who was always helping them get out of it," she said, rolling her eyes. Christos laughed and looked at Iris.

"I give you, my children," she said with a sigh and a smile.

"I feel like this will be a great adventure," he said. "The best adventure."

* * *

Later that night, Daisy, Jamie and Christos made their way down to the beach away from the adults. In the morning they would pack up and leave to go back to the real world. But for now, they wanted to continue the fun.

"So, what is it that I should know about this place London?" Christos asked after taking a drink from a bottle and passing it to Daisy. "I've only every gone as far as the main island."

"Well… it's big," Jamie said.

"And noisy," Daisy added.

"The weather is pretty rotten most of the time," Jamie continued.

"It'll be a lot colder there than here," Daisy said, looking over at Christos. "We'll need to get you some warmer clothes."

"I have them. Just because we do not need them here doesn't mean I don't have any sweaters. It gets cold on the main island," Christos replied.

"We live in the magical district of the city - Diagon Alley. It's the only place where you can openly use magic," she said. Christos nodded. "Cause it's against the law for muggles to know about us."

"Non-magical people, yes?" Christos asked. She nodded. "Easy enough. We are by nature very private even with magical people. Though it is not often we come across any outsiders."

"Should we get him a wand?" Daisy asked suddenly, looking at Jamie.

"Why, Pix? Not like we've been using ours the past few months. Mum never even had one," Jamie said. Daisy shrugged.

"Just thought he might need at least a fake one if we're not supposed to let folks know what he and we are," she stated. Christos laughed.

"What else should I know? Are you going to explain this game quidditch?" he asked. Daisy's face lit up.

"Well, first of all the most important position is the seeker," she said.

"Is not," Jamie retorted.

"Is so! We win the game for you lot!" she shouted back.

"The keeper is really important too," Jamie said, frowning at her.

"Maybe we should wait until we are with your brothers to get into the game," Christos said suddenly, hoping to stop a sibling spat. Daisy huffed and sent a glare towards Jamie.

"Fine," she said.

"Ah, I have another question - why is it that Jamie calls you Pixie?" Christos asked, looking at Daisy.

"It's a name my dad gave me when I was little that just stuck. Nearly everyone in my family calls me that," she said. "Some friends as well. And my team."

"Because she was so small and fast - she could get into trouble faster than any of us," Jamie said.

"And then get out of it just as fast," Daisy replied with a grin.

"It seems a fitting name," Christos said. Daisy's cheeks suddenly went a bit red.

"Actually… don't laugh you two, but… when I'm using my magic… I kind of see it as a swarm of pixies," she admitted, looking back and forth between the two men.

"A swarm of pixies?" Christos asked, grinning as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea, like, when I need to use shields or whatever, I close my eyes and visualize a swarm of pixies flying around inside and that's how I tap into it," she said. She looked over, noticing Jamie laughing silently. "It helps! And I told you not to laugh!" She smacked him in the arm.

"I can't help it, Pix. It's just… very fitting," he said, chuckling. "You really are turning into a pixie."

"I am not!" she shouted.

"Next you'll be sprouting wings," Jamie mused.

"Seriously, Jamie Frederick Wood!" Daisy bellowed, though a grin was still firmly planted on her face.

"It makes even more sense then that your name is Pixie," Christos said. Daisy looked over at him and grabbed the bottle, taking another swig.

"Christos, as the newest addition to the Wood clan, I hearby give you permission to call me Pixie," she said grandly, holding the bottle out.

"It's not like you gave everyone else permission. They always just called you that," Jamie said, chuckling at her dramatics. She and Will really were perfect for each other. Daisy frowned at him.

"Shut it, Jamie," she said. Christos chuckled and took the bottle.

"I am honored to be one of the few you have allowed to use your nickname," he said, just as dramatically. Daisy grinned at him.

"I think you're going to fit right in…"

* * *

Daisy stumbled into her room, giggling softly after she, Jamie and Christos spent an hour or so drinking on the beach. She heard Jamie shush her before disappearing into his own room.

The lamp on her desk and other on the nightstand turned on as she set about to getting her pajamas on. Looking over at the desk casually, she saw that Toby had written her. She picked up the notebook and a quill and stepped out onto the patio, settling in the hammock.

 _You ready to come home? I think everyone here is ready to have you back. The flat is downright morose will Wills moping about._

Daisy chuckled to herself before responding.

 _Hope he's not bugging my brothers too much. And yea, I am. I miss you lot._

She waited a few moments to see if he would respond. It didn't take long.

 _We miss you too. Hoping that now that you're back at the flat we can hang out more._

Daisy felt a small twinge in her heart, her thoughts moving to John yet again. She sighed heavily, determined not to go there when she had just had a wonderful night.

 _Of course! Pretty sure the boys will do another – bigger – party to welcome us home. Not sure if I'm ready for those days again…_

His response came almost immediately.

 _Suppose you could always move in with Wills to get away from it._

Daisy rolled her eyes.

 _No. We cannot let that particular news get out just yet. And I'm sure Dad would figure out how to charm the building so I couldn't enter._

She chuckled at the thought.

 _Probably would. Maybe Wills'll welcome you back with a ring…_

Daisy burst out laughing and then covered her mouth, looking around. She didn't want to wake her mother or Jamie. Her cheeks then heated up at the thought. Wills proposing to her. Surely he would wait. They did just figure out that they had feelings for each other.

 _Don't even joke about that, Toby. We haven't told Dad yet. Need to take it one big announcement at a time. Otherwise he might literally explode._

She could almost imagine Toby chuckling to himself.

 _Either way, I'm glad you're coming back. It's late so I should go. See you tomorrow night._

Daisy smiled.

 _Goodnight! Can't wait to see you!_

She then settled back in the hammock looking up at the starry sky. Tomorrow they would go back to the real world. And there were many things she would have to deal with. Forget taking the pitch again, she'd have to tell her father about Wills. And she would have to deal with the press. And she'd likely have to face some questions about John. Besides the press, she knew her team would want answers. In the letters that Nilsson sent her from everyone, they seemed okay with it, but she wasn't sure if they were really or if Nilsson was just putting on a good face.

More than that, she wondered how bad the press coverage had gotten. Her mother refused to have any papers or magazines sent to the island so they could focus on training. But it still worried her. She didn't know if she was going back hated by everyone or if no one even cared.

Sighing, Daisy pushed up out of the hammock and walked back in the room, setting the notebook on her desk. She then crawled into bed and turned the lights off.

As she started to drift off to sleep, her thoughts turned to Wills. A smile graced her face.

Tomorrow she was going home.

* * *

 **Guys... I did it. I broke through the block. The entire rest of the story is planned out and outlined except one chapter, which I'm leaving open as a filler chapter to put in whatever I think is needed after I write the other chapters around it. I completely deleted everything I had written for the ending and changed that (the new one is much better) and then went and wrote one and half chapters for that bit and added in parts for some of the other chapters.**

 **I can't wait to post the last three chapters - holy rusted metal Batman - as soon as I plotted out those chapters, I immediately started writing and they just flowed out... For the record, there will be 30 chapters total.**

 **You have no idea how happy I am to get that sorted out. And it gives me a good idea of where to go with Book 8. I know there is going to be a large, massive battle scene that I've started on where we get to see EVERYTHING that the Prostatis can do (hint... there's dragon). But for this one, man oh man, I cannot wait to get to the later chapters. I'm kind of proud of myself for figuring out the clues/figuring shit out bits.**

 **AleenaBean - Yea, he's not had a good run so far. But this isn't the last we hear from him, thankfully. And kind of... I was always curious about Grindelwald and such, so I'm looking forward to see where JK Rowling takes that in the new films. But it's been fun to kind of dive into that. Difficult, definitely, but fun all the same.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	11. The Return of the Woods

**The Return of the Woods**

When Daisy opened her eyes, they were standing in the foyer of the country house. While she was tired and wanted nothing more than to go straight to the flat and pass out, her mother insisted that they all go to the house for the Welcome Home party the family was throwing. They were sure to all want to hear about their time away, not to mention they would want to meet Christos.

So there they stood, hearing the murmur of voices and loud laughter from the living room. She looked up at Jamie who just smiled at her. They put their packs down on the floor and started towards the entryway of the room.

"And here return the heroes!" Remus shouted as the whole family gave a cheer. Daisy felt her cheeks blush slightly as she looked around. Lucy ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her in a fierce hug.

"We missed you!" she shouted.

"Blimey, Lucy. It's only been two months," Daisy said. She stepped back from her cousin and grinned. "Show me the ring." Lucy beamed as she held her hand out, showing off an impressive diamond. "Bloody hell, how much are the Arrows paying you?" Daisy asked, looking over at her team captain Ryan Kelly, who was beaming with pride from next to Alan.

"Dare say you'll be making about the same soon enough if you win us the Cup this year," he said. Daisy laughed.

"Got that on my to do list," she said.

"Not if we have anything to do with it," a voice said. Daisy looked beyond Kelly and felt her cheeks turn bright red as Wills walked up, grinning. Daisy froze, not sure what she wanted to do. Part of her wanted to run and jump into his arms and then snog him senseless. The other was slightly shy and held back. Writing letters to him was one thing, but now that she was standing in his presence, Daisy had reverted back to her shy fifth-year self.

"Come now, Pix. Are you just gonna stand there and look at me or give your future husband a kiss?" he said, winking. Daisy rolled her eyes and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him while she laughed. He was still the same Wills. Just now she could feel underneath his rather calm exterior, he was beyond ecstatic to see her.

"I thought the family did not know yet?" Christos whispered to Jamie. The younger man chuckled.

"They don't. This is just how Wills and Daisy usually are," he replied.

"I've missed you," Wills whispered in her ear before he kissed her cheek.

"Missed you too," she whispered back.

"WILLS GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Oliver boomed as he walked into the room from the kitchen. Christos looked over, his eyes widening at the tall, burly man. Daisy laughed and turned to look over towards her father, who was scowling at his chaser, though there was definitely a twinkle in his eye.

"Dad!" Daisy yelled, frowning at him as she crossed her arms.

"You can't even manage to greet your dear ol' dad before Wills?" he said. Daisy laughed and walked over, her father enveloping her in a tight bear hug.

"I'm so glad to have you three home," Oliver said softly before kissing the top of her head.

"Dad, we were fine. We were on an island for two months," she said, rolling her eyes.

"But still… Just doesn't feel right without all of you around," he said. Daisy stepped back.

"Don't start cryin' on me, ya codger," she said, grinning. Oliver frowned slightly.

"Is that any way to speak to your da?" he asked.

"Stop hogging, Pix! We all want to hear about the trip!" Uncle George said as he walked up. Daisy giggled just before she hugged her favorite uncle and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He handed her a glass of something. Daisy sniffed at it, recognizing the smell of firewhisky. "Figured you could use a good drink."

Daisy looked around the room, seeing all her aunts and uncles - plus the grandparents. Her various cousins that were out of Hogwarts were all there as well. Daisy smiled as Toby walked up and hugged her, noticing Chris standing in a corner talking with Dominique and Teddy.

That was odd.

"Is something happening there?" Daisy asked Lucy and Toby. Lucy looked over at the two and chuckled. "What exactly went down while I was gone?

"Nope, that situation is still very much as its always been," she said before taking a drink. Toby looked at the two.

"There was something between Chris and Dominique?" he asked. Both women shook their heads no.

"We may have… encouraged something. But she's still too in love with Paul," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Still no change in that one either, I assume?" Daisy asked.

"Not at all," Lucy said, rolling her eyes slightly. At that moment, Christos walked up, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"You were not lying when you said your family is loud," he said, gazing around. Daisy laughed.

"No, I wasn't. By the way, this is my best friend Toby and my cousin Lucy," she said, introducing them. "This is Christos. He's from the island and will be staying with us." Lucy grinned as she shook his hand, noting Molly staring carefully at the young man out of the corner of her eye. She had a feeling that she was going to have some fun with that later.

"Yes, Daisy has spoken about you a lot," Christos said with a grin.

"How you liking the U.K. so far?" Toby asked as he shook his hand.

"Seeing as I've only seen the inside of the Woods' house, I guess it is okay?" Christos replied.

"So are you going to tell us what it was like, or not?" Teddy shouted across the room. Daisy looked over to her mother, who was curled up to her father's side, gazing up at him. Iris looked over at him and then at Daisy and Jamie.

"I suppose we should," she said, smiling.

The family got situated around the living room, some standing and some seated. Iris was seated on Oliver's lap in one of the arm chairs while Remus, Alan and Wills sat on the sofa. Daisy was on the floor, leaning against Wills' leg. She found being near him comforting, as though part of her had been missing while she was gone. In the other armchair, Jamie sat with Lila perched on the arm. Daisy had a feeling Jamie would likely be spending a lot of his upcoming free time with her, catching up.

The rest of the family stood around the room. Wills looked around, seeming a bit shocked that they all fit in one room. Daisy forgot that this was his first family gathering, though certainly wouldn't be his last. His free hand was playing with her hair surreptitiously, twirling a curl around his finger and then uncurling it. They still hadn't told most of the family about the connection - especially her dad - but luckily the two had long been affectionate towards each other so it wasn't out of the ordinary.

Christos was seated on the floor next to Daisy, beaming around at the large family. He kept stealing glances at Alan, Remus and Jamie, still apparently in awe of the three after seeing them in person.

" _Perhaps we should give you a photo. Would save you all the staring,"_ Daisy thought, glancing at him with a smirk. Christos laughed loudly, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"As I said before, we do not have such things on the island," he said.

"And what's that for the rest of us who aren't Legilimens?" Wills said.

"Identical triplets," Daisy said, glancing up at him. Wills nodded and glanced over at Christos, immediately not trusting the closeness the two were exhibiting.

"You must be Wills. Daisy talks a lot about you," Christos said. Wills cheeks turned slightly pink as he glanced over at Oliver. Thankfully, he was caught up in talking to Iris that he hadn't heard.

"Just want sorts of things has she been saying?" he asked, glancing down at Daisy.

"Just that you are loud and obnoxious and her father hates you," Christos said nonchalantly as he accepted a drink from Toby. Wills sputtered slightly as Remus and Alan started laughing.

"That's about right," Remus said, elbowing him slightly.

"So, how was the island?" Uncle George shouted.

"It was beautiful," Iris said. "They have people there who control the weather so it was like summer."

"And everyone was incredibly friendly," Daisy chimed in.

"Are they all like you?" Percy asked, studying Christos.

"Well… there is only one like me, but if you are asking do they all possess gifts, yes. Some more than others," he said.

"Is it true you can turn yourself in any animal?" James asked loudly. Christos grinned and nodded.

"It is my gift," he said, though not so humbly. "Would you like to see?"

"Do a dog or a bird!" James shouted, grinning.

"James," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"What, Mum? It's cool!" he shouted. "You said yourself that Uncle Sirius and Grandpa James could do it!" Ginny shook her head and looked at Christos.

"Forgive my son. He'll never grow up," she said.

"It is nothing. I would assume that to outsiders our gifts would seem interesting. To us, they are just a way of life," he replied. He glanced over at Jamie. "Why don't you give a demonstration of your gift, Jamie?"

The entire family looked over at him, eyes wide. Jamie smiled softly and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and focused on his connections with his parents, siblings and Lila. He could have tried the whole room, but wasn't sure if he could affect that many people just yet. Daisy was the first to react. She grinned and started laughing. She was followed by Remus and Alan, loudly guffawing. The family watched in curiosity as Iris and Oliver found themselves laughing as well, while Lila giggled and grinned uncontrollably.

"What's this? You can make them laugh uncontrollably?" George asked.

"It's more than that," Lila said, grinning. "I've never felt such happiness."

"I can control emotions. At first it was just with those I'm connected to, but I've started working on it and I can affect others too," Jamie said. He let the connection drop and the laughter abated.

"What about you, Pix? If I know you, you've probably got the grandest gift of them all," Wills said, looking down at her. Daisy sighed and shook her head.

"If I have one, it's decided not to show itself just yet," she said.

"Nikos said he sensed something in her - so it will come with time," Christos said, smiling his reassurance.

"Mum's got something. She can create a shield big enough to protect an entire building," Jamie said, looking over at his mother. She smiled as Oliver beamed down at her.

"Is that so?" he asked before kissing her on her forehead.

"Nikos said it's a gift from the goddess Soteria, who is the spirit of protection and preservation," she replied. "They see all their abilities as gifts from one god or another. Jamie's is apparently from Eleos – the goddess of mercy and compassion."

"So what else can you lot do?" George asked.

"We can communicate through the connections," Daisy said.

"And you two didn't say anything?" George asked, knocking Remus and Alan in the back of their heads.

"Wasn't sure if it was supposed to be common knowledge. Not to mention, they weren't talking to us a lot," Remus said, winking at Daisy whose cheeks blazed as she suddenly became interested in her glass.

"And just who might they have been talking to?" James asked, catching Daisy's blush.

"I believe Jamie was most likely talking with Lila," Alan said, grinning at his brother. Daisy glanced up at him, catching a slight wink.

" _Thanks, Alan,"_ she sent as the family launched into making fun of the couple.

" _Anytime, Pix."_

"I think what's more important is that we can create connections with a spell that will allow us to track and communicate with anyone," Iris said, bringing the teasing to an end. The room went silent. "We've discussed it and between the three of us, we're going to create them with the whole family."

"And others," Daisy added. "Anyone close to us."

"So soon you'll be in all our heads?" James asked. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You do realize that I can read minds now too, right?" Daisy said, looking over at him. "The connection just means we'll be able to know when you're in danger and communicate with you." James blinked slightly and looked at Daisy suspiciously.

"You haven't been in my head recently, have you?" he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"James, I really don't want to see what's in your head most of the time," she said.

"Not even to steal the Falcon's plays?" Remus asked casually.

"Not even for that," Daisy said. "Mum can have him. I'm sure he's always doing something stupid that puts him in danger.

"Do not!" James shouted.

"Good luck, Iris," Ginny called out, raising her glass.

"Trust me, if I could handle the triplets, I can handle James," Iris said with a chuckle.

The family broke down into various different conversations. James and Freddie walked over and plopped down in front of Christos and Daisy, obviously wanting to hear more about his gift. Daisy looked over at Jamie and Lila and smiled. The two were speaking softly, their foreheads tipped together.

"They do make a cute couple," Wills said. Daisy looked up at him.

"Of course they do. I'm not expecting to see much of Jamie this week," she said smiling.

"Would you be adverse to seeing a lot of me instead?" Wills asked. Daisy grinned.

"I think I can handle that," she said.

* * *

A couple hours later, the younger Woods declared they were tired and left the house with Christos, Wills, Toby and Lila in tow. Daisy knew it was just an excuse. The boys wanted to get home so they could drink more without all the parents around.

Daisy settled on the sofa, with Wills on one side and Toby on the other, while Alan and Remus beelined it for the liquor cabinet. Jamie and Lila were settled in one of the armchairs while Christos had followed Remus and Alan.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much," he exclaimed, eyes wide as he took in the large liquor cabinet. He opened one of the doors and stuck his head in. "It's even bigger on the inside."

"Extendable charm. We use it on just about everything," Alan replied, reaching in and pulling out a bottle. Christos watched as Remus waved his wand and several clean glasses flew over.

"So that's what Pixie meant by wands," he said. Alan and Remus stared at him a bit, while Wills glared from the sofa.

"Knock it off," Daisy whispered as she punched him in the arm.

"He called you Pixie," he said.

"Because I told him he could," she replied.

"No one on the island needs wands?" Remus asked. Christos shook his head.

"Never used one before," he replied, accepting a glass from him and walking back over to the open arm chair. Once settled he looked over at Daisy and Wills, grinning.

"It is good to finally meet you," he said. Wills studied him cautiously.

"Seems you've been spending a lot of time with Pix here," he said, causing Daisy to huff slightly. She plucked a glass from the air as Alan and Remus sent them over.

"I helped with their training, yes. We spent every day together," Christos said. "A few late nights as well." Wills eyes widened as he looked down at Daisy.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"I needed to blow off some steam," she replied.

"Had quite a lot of fun with that," Christos added, his eyes twinkling. Remus and Alan looked at each other, also grinning while Jamie chuckled. Wills stiffened slightly.

"Just what did you do?" he asked, starting to narrow his eyes at the man who was fighting off his laughter.

"Please, Wills, we just sat by the ocean and talked. Sometimes drank a bit," she said, becoming annoyed by his jealous boyfriend act.

"Was quite… romantic," Christos added.

"What?!" Wills exclaimed, his voice going up a pitch.

"Christ, Wills. I'm connected to you. Christos is just taking the mickey out of you," Daisy exclaimed, punching him in the arm again. Wills frowned at her slightly as he rubbed his arm.

"I knew that," he said unconvincingly as the triplets howled in laughter.

"Really, now?" Daisy replied.

"Might need that gift of yours, Jamie, if these two keep it up," Remus replied.

"Good to see you two have figured yourselves out," Toby said. "Though… still a bit weird to see you together-together."

"Why's that? I've always known I'd marry Pix," Wills said, causing Daisy to roll her eyes.

"I know what you mean," Remus said. "I mean, it makes sense. But never thought that would actually happen." Daisy frowned at her brothers.

"Well, it's happening, so best get used to it," Wills said, grinning at them.

"How does it feel to be back?" Lila suddenly asked, looking at Daisy.

"Good, though a bit strange to be honest. Feels like so much has happened in the last two months," she said. A shadow passed over her face as she started thinking about the trials yet to come. Dealing with John. Dealing with the press. Whatever evil was coming. Wills wrapped his arm around Daisy's shoulder and kissed her head.

"Well I for one and glad to have you back," he said, hoping to cheer her up.

"I know the feeling," Lila said, smiling at Jamie.

"Cripes you lot are disgusting," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut it. You and Laura are just as bad," Daisy shot at him. "Where is she, by the way?"

"She's, ah, still not in the loop with things. Thought it best not to have her out," he said. Daisy frowned.

"You still haven't told her everything?" she asked. Alan and Remus shared a look.

"I intend to soon. She needs to know," he said. Daisy sensed there might be a story there, but didn't want to push it. They had just gotten back and she didn't want get into any serious topics.

"How's the investigation?" she asked, looking over at Toby. He sighed heavily.

"Still plugging away. Dom and Chris are doing most of the work, but there are still loads of files to go through. We're focusing on a potential group of Grindelwald sympathizers," he said. Daisy studied him.

"You think that could be behind everything?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Suppose we'll see. Teddy can fill you in on all the details later," he said. Daisy nodded and yawned before she could catch herself. Jamie looked around the room and then up at his brothers.

" _Think maybe Pix and Wills could use some alone time,"_ he sent them. Remus and Alan glanced over at the couple and grinned.

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I'm a bit beat," Jamie said, looking around the room. He glanced at Lila. "You want to stay here?" She nodded. The two started to stand.

"I've got a bit of an early start tomorrow. I think I'll head out," Toby said, standing and catching on to what the brothers were doing.

"Think we should head to bed as well," Remus said, looking at Alan who nodded in agreement. Daisy frowned at them.

"But we just got home," she said. "I want to catch up with you lot."

"Plenty of time for that," Remus said with a grin. "Come on Christos, I'll show you your room." Christos stared at the boys a moment and then smiled as he looked at Daisy and winked.

"It was nice to meet you Wills," he said. "Night, Pixie."

Daisy felt her cheeks start heating up as Jamie ushered Christos, Remus and Alan up the stairs before disappearing into his own room with Lila and a cheeky grin. Toby waved as he walked out. She stared at her hands in her lap while Wills shifted slightly next to her on the sofa. It was one thing being around everyone else. But now that the two were alone for the first time since the connection, she suddenly felt nervous.

" _Bloody hell, Daisy… it's just the same old Wills…"_

"What was that?" Wills suddenly said, turning to look at her with a confused look on his face. Daisy's eyebrows flew up as she realized that she had accidentally projected her thoughts.

"Oh… sorry about that… I'm still getting the hang of it," she said. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"You're not nervous around me, are you Pix?" he asked, smiling.

"A bit," she admitted. "It's just… with everything happening so suddenly…" Wills nodded.

"I'm sure I was the last person you were expecting to create a connection with," he said, looking down at his hands. Daisy shifted on the sofa so that she was facing him.

"I've told you, it's not some random thing. The magic senses who we love and care for on a deep level. That's who we connect with," Daisy said. "Which means I obviously cared for you much more than I realized." Wills nodded and glanced up at her.

"So… what you said while you were in Greece..."

Daisy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She then met Wills eyes and smiled.

"Yea… it's been you the whole time. Nine-year-old me was apparently on to something," she said with a soft laugh. Wills smiled and reached up, tucking a red curl behind her ear. A slight shiver went through her at the brush of his fingers against her cheek.

"What I said stands as well," he said.

"What was it exactly this summer that made you realize you were in love with me?" she asked. Wills laughed.

"It was Olive, actually. She pointed it out to me in rather embarrassingly fashion. I tried to deny it, but I couldn't," he said, looking at her. "Sometime over the years, I came to see you as more than just a friend or my mates' sister… and then there was the dream-" Wills stopped speaking, as though he hadn't meant to say that.

Daisy sat up, intrigued.

"A dream? You didn't say anything about that," she said. She then rolled her eyes. "Please tell me it wasn't inappropriate." Wills laughed and shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. It was rather domestic, actually. Just you and me, getting ready to go to your family's house for Christmas. You were Daisy Wills," he said, looking away from her shyly. Daisy's cheeks went pink.

"You dreamed we were married?" she asked. Wills looked over at her.

"Yea. I've had it quite a few times actually. That's what I was thinking about at the party that night you, ah…"

"The night I thought I felt John," Daisy finished. Wills shifted uncomfortably, wishing he hadn't brought it up.

"How are things going with that?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"As best they can, I suppose. I still feel incredibly guilty. I tried to write him a few times to explain everything, but… I just couldn't find the right words," she said.

"Suspect that would be a difficult conversation," he said. Daisy looked up at him.

"It is. And… it's what makes things so complicated. I mean, I know what I feel for you and it's only gotten stronger, but… I did spend so long with him and, with the way things ended," she said. "There are still feelings there for John, even though I know we're not meant to be."

"You can't just forget something like that overnight," Wills added. Daisy nodded. She sat up and leaned closer to Wills.

"But I can promise that I won't let that get in the way of us," she vowed. Wills laughed softly.

"Daisy, it's fine. I knew this was going to be complicated from the beginning," he said. "You don't have to make any grand gestures on my behalf." Daisy nodded and sat back.

"We should probably take things slow and keep quiet. At least until all the talk about me and John has blown over," she said. Wills nodded in agreement.

"Seems a good way to go, especially with how much the media loves you and I," he said. Daisy groaned slightly.

"Was it bad? I still haven't seen and no one's mentioned it," she said. Wills sighed.

"It wasn't terribly bad, but there were rumors aplenty. Especially since you were gone for the whole break," he admitted. "But it's died down."

"Suspect once word gets out that we're back things'll start up again. Someone will want an interview," she said. "Dad and Nilsson said they'd take care of the media for me while I was gone."

"They did as much damage control as they could. Nilsson said it was a personal matter between you and John and refused to comment on it. Your dad stuck to the story about how you were helping your brother while he was at a rehabilitation hospital for his neck and back injuries. After getting those stories over and over again, they eventually gave up. Especially since John refused to talk to them and left for the U.S. as soon as he was out of St. Mungo's," Wills responded. Daisy nodded slowly and frowned into the fire. Wills gently reached out and touched her chin, turning her face so that she was looking at him.

"It'll be okay, Pix. Your fans love you and you're still one of the top seekers in the League. Just get off to a strong start next week and show them that your Daisy Fucking Wood," he said with a smile. Daisy rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"I'm beginning to wish I had never said that. It's come back to bite me in the arse several times already," she said.

"Well, it's true," he replied, starting to grin.

"Suppose I'll need it tomorrow," she said with a sigh.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Figured we should tell Dad. No use waiting around. And he'll be royally pissed if the public gets wind of it before him. Again," she said. Wills eyes widened.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you're afraid," she said, frowning at him.

"I wouldn't say afraid… More like… concerned," he said. Daisy laughed and then leaned over and kissed him.

"It'll be fine," she said. Wills cheeks reddened slightly.

"You just kissed me," he replied. Daisy smiled.

"I suppose you best get used to that," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Wills laughed.

"I think I definitely could," he said before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

"So… what do you think they will talk about?" Lila asked as she cuddled up to Jamie in his bed. He chuckled softly.

"Sure they've got enough to go over," he said, rubbing her arm. "Two months apart and all."

"I still cannot believe that this whole time it was Wills," Lila said, laughing. "I imagine your father will not take it all so well." Jamie sighed and shook his head.

"Reckon they'll need to tell him soon. I'm sure half the family knows by now," he said.

"Remus and Alan did well for the most part, but it did get around a bit at Christmas," she said.

"I'm not surprised," he said. Lila sat up and looked at him.

"How are you?" she asked. "How was it for you?"

"It was good. We learned a lot and yet I still think there's more to learn. We may go back for a few weeks during the summer break," he said. Lila reached out and touched his cheek.

"I wish I could go with you," she said, smiling sadly. "It's difficult without you around." Jamie sat up and kissed her.

"If we go, it won't be for long. And I'm back now," he said. "How's your father been?"

"He is good. He's been helping Teddy a bit with the investigation. Found someone for him to look into and he seems to be finding leads there," she said. She frowned.

"What is it, Lila?" he asked softly.

"I worry about him getting involved. It's not safe for him," she said. Jamie caressed her cheek again.

"It'll be fine. Teddy will look out for him and make sure that he is alright," he said. "You don't have to worry so much." Lila nodded.

"I worry about you as well," she said, staring at him. "With whatever this is… whatever is coming…" Jamie reached up and pulled her to his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to worry about me," he said softly.

"But what if something does happen to you," Lila murmured.

"Nothing will happen to me. I can take care of myself and you," he said. Lila sat up and looked at him.

"Do not leave me, Jamie Wood. You do whatever you can to stay alive," she said.

"I promise, Lila. But only if you promise me something," he said. She frowned slightly, confused.

"Anything," she said.

"When all of this is over, marry me," he said. Lila sat back on the bed, stunned. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Are you serious?" she whispered. Jamie chuckled and nodded.

"I don't have a ring yet, or anything, but I've known for awhile that I've wanted to marry you," he said. Lila laughed and launched herself into his arms.

"Of course I will marry you," she said, her voice muffled. Jamie kissed her head. Lila looked up at him. "Oh dear, I think maybe your father will possibly die if we tell him this the same week Daisy tells him about Wills." Jamie laughed and shook his head.

"We don't have to rush. Just knowing that you'll marry me is enough for now." Lila smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you, Jamie," she said softly.

* * *

 **So I know everyone is chomping at the bit to see Daisy tell Oliver about Wills. And it's coming very, very soon. But in the meantime, I give you Daisy and Wills together for the first time since the connection and... a bit of surprise there at the end. Not gonna lie, I wasn't even expecting that until I wrote. Don't you love how stories surprise you like that sometimes?**

 **I finished two more chapters today which puts me at 12 more to completely write and two more to finish writing. I've got up to Chapter 15 done, bits of Chapter 26 and 29, and all of Chapters 30 and 31. And everything else is outlined, though some chapters are a bit more outlined than others. But at the moment, I'm still on schedule to be able to post one a day. As long as I stay ahead of myself like I have been.**

 **AleenaBean - Thanks! I knew I just needed to sit down and force myself to work through those outlines and I would get there. And I won't lie, a lot of suggestions from you guys helped me figure it out. I can't remember which came from whom, but when we get there, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	12. The Revelations of Pixie Wood

**The Revelations of Pixie Wood**

The next morning Wills walked into the Woods' flat and was greeted by a grinning Christos sitting at the bar, helping himself to breakfast that Alan and Remus were busy cooking. He was sitting sans shirt in a pair of pajama pants.

"Ah, Wills! Good to see you again!" Christos said brightly. The blonde chaser nodded as he studied him, still not completely trusting him.

"Wills, you know that you're connected with Pix. There's nothing to worry about," Remus said as he rolled his eyes from the stove. "Besides, Christos is a good enough bloke to have around."

"I know," he replied. "Where is Pix?"

"Should be out in a bit," Alan said. "You two have a good chat last night?"

"Caught up a bit," Wills said. "We, ah, decided to tell your dad today." Both Remus and Alan's eyebrows flew up.

"No beating around the bush with that, are ya?" Remus asked.

"What? Is this really a big deal?" Christos asked from the bar. Remus and Alan started laughing.

"Our dad has been saying for years that he'll never let this one date or marry our little sister. So, we're eagerly awaiting his reaction when he finds out that she's connected to him," Remus said, grinning. Christos nodded as he slowly started to smile.

"So it is true that he does not like you, then – I had thought maybe it was just an exaggeration," he said.

"He loves me. Just protective of Pix is all," Wills said with a frown. "He wasn't happy with Broadmoor or Kingfisher at first either." Remus and Alan laughed even harder.

"And I thought Uncle Percy's reaction to Kelly was hilarious. This is sure to go down in family history. We'll be telling this story to our grandchildren," Remus said, wiping away a tear.

"Surely it won't be that epic," Jamie said as he walked in, Lila with him. She was already dressed and ready for work. "Dad can be unreasonable, but I doubt he'd do something truly awful."

"He will come around, Wills," Lila said encouragingly. Wills smiled at her, but it looked more like a grimace.

"He broke a lamp when he found out about Broadmoor and Hardwick at the Halloween Party," Alan countered.

"Yea, but Wills hasn't done anything to hurt Pix," Jamie said. He glanced over at the player who was starting to turn paler.

"You think he'd break something? Like my nose?" he asked, looking at Jamie.

"Would you relax? You'll be fine," Daisy said as she walked in. "If he tries anything, I'll just throw up a shield to protect you." She stepped over and hugged Wills, kissing him on the cheek as she grinned at him.

"I didn't think your father seemed so… volatile last night," Christos said.

"You haven't seen him on the pitch," Daisy replied, rolling her eyes. "Bloody dictator."

"I cannot imagine it. He seemed so friendly. Maybe he just likes me better," Christos said with a wink in Wills' direction. The chaser frowned at him.

"You have a lot to learn about Oliver Wood," Wills said.

"Wills, come on… let's go get this over with," Daisy said, pulling him over. Wills sighed and nodded.

"As you wish," he said with a smile.

"Good luck!" Alan shouted.

"Hope Pixie's gotten better at those shields. You'll need it," Remus said with a grin. Wills scowled at him and started to lift his hand when Daisy grabbed his other and they disappeared, causing Remus and Alan to laugh harder.

"I'm sure Wills doesn't know what to do. He's usually making the jokes, not being the brunt of them," Jamie said with a chuckle.

"At least next season, Alan and I will be there to help protect him from Dad if need be," Remus said. "Sometimes I wonder if Dad and Diggle weren't hiding behind all the press about Pix just so they could negotiate our trade in peace."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Jamie asked, looking at his brothers.

"What's this about press?" Christos asked. Jamie sighed and looked over at him.

"With all of us being professional quidditch players and our dad being pretty famous, the media likes to focus on us a bit. And well, there was a bit of a to-do about Daisy's ex-boyfriend right before we left," he explained. Christos nodded slowly.

"She's mentioned him and that they broke up, but I didn't realize there was more," he said.

"They played on the same team. The day before we left he was injured in a match and mangled his shoulder so badly that that he couldn't play anymore. He went back to America right after he got out of hospital," Jamie explained. Christos' eyebrows rose. He looked over at Remus and Alan.

"It was bad there for a bit, but the articles died out eventually," Alan said. "But she should be ready for it to start up again now that she's back. And especially if she and Wills go public."

"Thankfully, they've decided to wait a bit for that," Jamie said. "Didn't think it would do anyone any favors if that got out as soon as we returned. Even if John is in the U.S." Remus and Alan looked at each other and then back at Jamie.

"About that…" Alan started.

"He may come back," Remus finished. Jamie stared at him, his eyes widening.

"When did this come about?" he shouted, causing Christos to jump slightly.

"Well… Kelly told us at Christmas that Kingfisher was planning to wait a month to decide if he was going to stay there permanently. But… he hasn't decided yet. He's still got the flat and Nilsson offered him a position with the Arrows as an assistant coach or something," Remus said. "Said he'd come back in a few months when he's decided - either to take the spot or to move his things back. After his arm and shoulder are healed up a bit more."

Jamie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Lila.

"You know any of this?" he asked.

"I had heard rumors, but I was not so sure," she said. "I did not cover any of those stories. Thought it best since there could be a conflict of interest." Christos looked confused. "I am a reporter with Quidditch Monthly."

"Well… that'll be great news for Daisy," Jamie said. "Who wants to tell her?"

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Daisy said as she and Wills stood in the foyer of the Woods' country house. "It'll be fine."

"Sorry… just can't help but think he might actually attempt to kill me," Wills said, gulping. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You're his star chaser. I highly doubt he'd try to kill you with the second half about to start," she said, starting to walk down the hall towards the kitchen. Wills followed her as she stepped in and smiled. Iris and Oliver were both sitting at the table, still in their pajamas and robes, Oliver's hair going in various directions. One glance at the look of surprise on his and Iris' faces told Wills that Daisy had failed to mention to her parents that they were coming over that morning.

"Daisy… and Wills… such a surprise to see you this morning. I would have thought you'd owl before you popped over," Iris said, glancing over at Oliver.

"Normally you two get up pretty early, so I didn't think it would be that big a deal," Daisy replied. "Though, apparently I was wrong today…" Oliver cleared his throat.

"Had a bit of a lie-in," he said before taking a drink of his coffee, his cheeks going slightly red as Daisy's hair started to turn purple. Wills shifted slightly next her, embarrassed to say the least.

"Anyway… what brings you two here this morning?" Iris asked. Daisy looked over at Wills and smiled slightly, causing Iris' eyes to widen. She was going to tell Oliver right then.

"Well, we figured it was as good as time as any to make an announcement," she said.

"Oh god, right now?" Iris said without thinking. Oliver put his mug down and looked over his wife, then stared at Daisy and Wills, the realization starting to dawn on him. Daisy looked back at her father and took a deep breath as his eyes widened.

"Dad… now listen first…"

He began to glare at Wills as he pushed up from the table.

"You bloody bastard. What did I tell you about staying away from my daughter!" he shouted. Wills took a step back, silently praying that Daisy was quick with those shields of hers and that Oliver's wand wasn't in his robe pocket.

"Dad! You know this is because of me!" Daisy shouted, her eyes flashing red. He continued to glare at Wills.

"You connected with my Daisy!" Oliver shouted as he started walking towards the couple.

"Let's be reasonable about this, Coach," Wills said, putting his hands up. Daisy stepped in front of him.

"You know it's not something we can just make happen, Dad," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oliver, she's right. It just happens," Iris said, starting to stand from the table.

"I don't care if it just happens, it's not going to just happen with Wills!" he shouted. "You're going to, to break this connection and you're gonna do it right now!"

"Dad, it doesn't work like that and you know it!" Daisy yelled back at him. "The only way to break a connection is if the other person dies!" Oliver looked at Wills, a glint in his eyes.

"Now Coach..."

"Don't even think about it, Dad!" Daisy shouted.

"Really, Oliver, if you would just calm down we can discuss this," Iris said, stepping over to him.

"Me calm down? You want me to calm down? This snake here has been wooing our daughter behind our backs this whole time!" Oliver shouted, looking at his wife while pointing at Wills. "Never trust a Slytherin."

"Now, see here. Daisy and I haven't been sneaking around behind anyone's backs," Wills said, stepping up towards him.

"Is that so? What about Kingfisher? Just two months ago you were madly in love with him, or so you said," Oliver said, staring at Daisy.

"You know very well that I loved him. I still do, I admit, but… he couldn't stay. We both know that. And then…," she paused a moment. "The day we broke up – the day before we left for Greece – I felt Wills. But it wasn't the first time. I felt him over the summer. I thought it John, but… I was wrong." Oliver just stared at her, his look indecipherable. "I spent the two months trying to come to terms with it all. I feel horrible for breaking John's heart, but then, it must mean something. I'm meant to be with Wills."

Oliver took a deep breath and studied Daisy, her eyes begging him to accept this, before he glanced up at Wills and then over at Iris, who was looking hopeful. He then sighed, turned and began pacing around the kitchen.

"Of all the people for you to connect with," he muttered, throwing glances at the couple. He continued pacing for so long that it made Wills even more nervous. He stepped closer to Daisy, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Oliver stopped pacing and pulled his wand out from his pocket. As soon as he uttered the jinx, it had rebounded off the shield surrounding Wills and flew out the window.

"DAD! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO JINX THE MAN I LOVE!" Daisy bellowed as her eyes flashed red.

"OLIVER WILLIAM WOOD, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Iris shouted at the same time. She stepped over to Wills. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yea… Daisy is quick with those shields," he said, a bit dazed. He couldn't believe his coach had actually tried to jinx him. He knew he should have expected it, but he had thought his coach might have a bit more sense. Oliver was staring wide-eyed at Daisy.

"The man you love?" he asked. Daisy nodded.

"Yes. I love him. I love Wills," she said, starting to smile slightly. It felt good to say it out loud. She glanced back at him, noticing his trademark goofy grin starting to appear.

"And you Wills, how do you feel about my daughter?" Oliver asked, turning his attention to the chaser.

"I love her too. Desperately," he said. He then looked over at Oliver and stepped up to Daisy's side. "And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." Daisy rolled her eyes slightly. Of course he would resort to grand declarations. Oliver nodded. He studied the two for a bit before sighing.

"Fine…," he said. "I suppose I'll… allow… this. But… you're not getting married until Daisy's at least 25."

Wills face lost color as Daisy's cheeks reddened.

"Think it's a bit soon to mention the 'm' word, Coach," Wills said, his eyes widening. "Think we're both happy enough to start with dating. Right, Pix?" She looked up at him and back over at her father.

"Dating is a good place to start," she said. "Besides, we don't want this getting out to the press just yet." Oliver nodded and studied the two a bit more.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked. They shook their heads no. "Then if you don't mind, I need to process… this." He motioned at the two. Daisy chuckled slightly. She walked over and hugged her father then kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Da. And you know I'll always be your little Pixie," she said in his ear. Oliver smiled softly. "See you later." She stepped away from him and walked over to Wills, taking his hand.

"Practice tomorrow," Oliver said as the two started to leave. "Don't be late." Wills nodded as he and Daisy left. Iris looked over at Oliver and smiled.

"Well… that could have gone better," she said with a sigh. Oliver walked over and plopped down in his chair. He looked up at her.

"Really? Wills? And you knew about this?" he said. Iris walked over and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms about his neck.

"I did," she said. "She did actually struggle with it a lot while we were gone. Got in the way of her working on her skills a bit. Still haven't figured if she has a special gift - which I'm sure is frustrating her." Oliver looked at his wife.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Red?" he asked. "She is our little girl. And this is Wills we're talking about." Iris chuckled.

"Darling, if you're not used to Wills by this point, I question whether you ever will be," she said. "He's been in our lives for years. And Daisy has been fond of him for a long time. I suppose it was only a matter of time. And please tell me you weren't seriously thinking of killing him."

"Nah, I need him to win the Cup. I just never thought with all that joking around that I would actually end up with Wills as a son-in-law," Oliver said. He looked at her. "Wills is going to be part of the family. I'll never escape him." Iris chuckled.

"Dear, Wills has been a part of the family for a while now and you already went and told him he could be your assistant coach when he's ready to retire. You were never going to be rid of him," she said before kissing him. Oliver shook his head.

"George won money, didn't he?" he said. Iris nodded.

"About 100 Galleons from Bill, I think. But he doesn't know yet," she replied. Oliver nodded. "And I think he won another 100 galleons from Charlie over the fact that you tried to jinx poor Wills when you found out." Oliver sighed.

"Now, can we go back to our nice, quiet morning in?" he asked. Iris nodded.

"I'd like that," she said, smiling. Oliver then stood, pulling Iris up in his arms. "Oliver!"

"Might want to check the charms on the doors. I don't want anymore of our children bursting in with more announcements."

* * *

"Bloody hell, havin' a party are we?" Daisy said as soon as she and Wills re-appeared in the flat. Teddy and Victoire were there on the sofa, Teddy grinning madly.

"Remus sent word. Wanted to hear the story directly from you," he said. Daisy rolled her eyes as Wills moved to sit in an armchair, pulling Daisy over with him. Both Teddy and Victoire's eyes lit up when Wills pulled her into his lap.

"Not sure I'm used to this. Granted you two have always been affectionate," Victoire said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"He tried to kill me," Wills said. Daisy glared at him.

"Did not. It was a just a jinx. I doubt it would have hurt too badly," she replied. Teddy shouted in glee.

"I just won more money!" he declared. Daisy glared at her cousin.

"Honestly, don't you feel the least bit bad about betting on my love life?" she asked.

"Pix, we've been betting on your entire life for years," Remus said from the kitchen.

"Full story, now," Teddy said. Daisy sighed.

"Well, so we got there and Mum and Dad were having breakfast still…"

"Bit of a late start for them," Jamie commented. Daisy's hair flared purple.

"I'd rather not think about why," she said, before continuing quickly. "Anyway, Dad kind of put two and two together before we said anything and exploded."

"As to be expected," Alan commented with a grin.

"Told her she was going to break the connection," Wills added.

"But you cannot do that," Christos said.

"He knows… just didn't want his little girl to be with his star chaser," Daisy said with a roll of her eyes.

"But you seem like a good man, Wills. Why does he not like you?" Christos asked.

"Wills here has a bit of a reputation as a ladies' man," Remus said. "Been linked with many women over the years."

"But I was never serious about them. I am serious about Pix. Those days are over with," Wills declared.

"How long have you been saying you're going to marry Daisy?" Victoire asked.

"Since she proposed to me when she was 9," Wills said, grinning.

"Nearly forgot about that," Teddy said.

"Don't know how you could. She wore that daisy on her finger for years," Alan said. "Whatever happened to it?"

"Lost it," Daisy quickly replied. "Anyway, Dad wasn't happy when we told him and then he tried to jinx Wills but I shielded him. Mum yelled at him too."

"But he came around in the end," Wills said. Daisy looked at him.

"Barely. More like he's grudgingly accepted it for now," she said.

"We're not allowed to marry until Pix is 25," Wills continued, causing Jamie to spit his coffee out. Daisy looked at him oddly. She looked into his mind, her eyes widening.

" _Not a word, Pix,"_ he warned. She just shrugged and smiled.

"Blimey, you two just got together and you're already planning the wedding," Remus said grinning. Daisy scowled at her brother.

"Not yet," she said, her hair turning purple again.

"When are you two going public with this?" Teddy asked. Daisy looked at Wills and shrugged.

"Not yet, that's for sure. The press'll have a field day with Jamie and I just getting back," she said.

"Suppose we'll need to discuss that," Wills said. "But we have time to figure that out later. For now, probably best to just focus on the second half, yea?" Daisy nodded.

"Practice is going to be rough tomorrow. I haven't been in the air all break," she moaned.

"Well then, we'll leave you to it. I have some owls to send off to Uncle Bill and Charlie," Teddy said, standing.

"How much did you win?" Alan asked.

"About 100 galleons from each," he said. "That Daisy would end up with Wills and that Uncle Oliver would jinx him." Daisy looked at Remus and Alan.

"Don't give us that look. We didn't bet anything," Alan said.

"Didn't seem fair as we knew before everyone else," Remus replied. Daisy shook her head again.

"Before you go, how's the investigation going?" she asked. Teddy sighed and sat back down as Christos moved closer.

"You are the one investigating?" he asked. Teddy nodded.

"We may have a lead. I've been going undercover to these reformed Death Eater support groups," he said. "Just keeping an eye on a bloke that Marcus Flint told us about. Seems he has some sympathies for Grindelwald. I'm meeting with him tonight." Victoire frowned at him, obviously not happy with all the undercover work he had been doing.

"You think this is related to Grindelwald? That was ages ago and Voldemort killed him during the second wizarding war," Daisy said. Teddy shrugged.

"Could be something or could just be a bunch of old men reliving their glory days. Suppose I won't know until I get there," he said.

"Who is this Grindelwald?" Christos asked.

"Back in the day, he wanted to overturn the Statue of Secrecy. Have wizards be the rulers of both muggles and wizarding kind," Remus said. Christos eyebrows flew up.

"But Dumbledore defeated him in 1945 and he was imprisoned until Voldemort killed him in 1998 looking for the Elder wand," Daisy said.

"You think he could still have followers? Those who want to continue his work?" Christos asked. "The world is a big place. If it is these people, they would need to be highly organized and have amassed great power."

"I know," Teddy said with a sigh. "I'm not particularly relishing finding out. If there is something with this group, they've been working a long time under the radar if we haven't heard of them yet."

And uneasy silence fell over them.

"Suppose the sooner we know, the sooner we can go after them," Daisy said. "And the sooner we take them down, the better." Teddy nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry too much, Pix. Maybe we won't need you, Jamie and your fancy new tricks," he said. Daisy sighed.

"One can only hope," she replied.

"So when do I get to see this quidditch you keep talking about?" Christos asked brightly, changing the subject.

"Thursday. We've got a match against the Falcons and then Jamie's got one on Friday and Pix'll be playing this weekend," Remus said. "Hope you're ready for a crash course in professional quidditch."

"Speaking of which, I should go," Daisy said, standing up.

"But you don't have practice today," Wills whined.

"But I should get to the gym. I haven't been training for two months after all," she said, walking towards her room. Wills sighed and watched her retreating back.

"Suppose this'll be my life from now on. Watching as she goes off to training," he said.

"And how is this any different? She's always put quidditch first," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Difference is I wasn't dating her," Wills said.

"You could explain this game to me," Christos offered. Wills looked over at him and shrugged.

"Someone's got to teach you," he said with a grin.

* * *

 **And there it is... the moment everyone had been waiting on. ^_^ Hope it was everything you hoped for!**

 **I went and added another chapter today, so up to 32 total. But I do now officially have up to Chapter 17 finished and bits of others. The sewing project really kicked my butt today and got in the way of writing a bit...**

 **twilightlover427 - Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **NiffytheGoldenNiffler - On Chapt. 10, of course he was coming with them. I had that decided from the moment I created him. And adjusting back to real life creates some issues with Daisy, which we'll see in upcoming chapters. And thanks! Your suggestions really helped me figure out what to focus on and the plot just... blossomed from there. And really, the swarm of angry pixies - it might be one of my favorite things now. And for Chapt, 11, we shall see what comes of Lila's scheming abilities. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing! Love you all!**


	13. Return to Life

**Return to Life**

Daisy took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway. She could hear voices coming from the locker room. Even though Kelly assured her that no one had any hard feelings about what happened, she was still worried. She had been gone two months and left without talking to any of them after the breakup. She wasn't sure how it would go over. Not to mention, she couldn't tell any of them the real reason why she was gone. She stopped in front of the door and took a moment, then pushed it open and stepped in.

All the blokes stopped and turned to look at her. Daisy smiled hopefully.

"Lads… THE PIXIE IS BACK!" Campbell shouted as he bounded over to her and lifted her up in a bear hug.

"Seriously, Campbell! I can't breath!" she shouted, laughing. He put her down and she looked around the room. They all looked genuinely glad to see her.

"How was the trip?" Wright asked.

"Pretty good," she said.

"Jamie doing better?" Bray asked, looking slightly concerned. She nodded.

"The therapy was good for him. They don't think it'll bother him again," she replied.

"Good," Bray said.

"Don't see how that's good? Wouldn't it be better for us if he was still injured?" Blanks asked. Everyone glared at him.

"You must be Blanks," Daisy said. She walked over and stuck her hand out.

"And you must be the famous pixie," he said, taking her hand and shaking it. She vaguely recalled that he had been signed to the Arrows reserves team a year ago. Before that, he had spent a couple years on reserves for the Kestrals. Daisy moved over to her locker and dropped her team bag, pulling her broom out and setting it aside. She then pulled off her coat and hung it in her locker and started to pull her shirt off.

"Where'd you go?" Blanks asked, glancing over at Daisy as she started to pull on her winter heat tech.

"Greece," she replied. "There's a specialist hospital there for sports injuries."

"Why'd you go if your brother was injured?" he asked. Kelly shot him a glare, but the beater didn't see it.

"Um, Mum wanted me there to help. And I hurt my leg and arm awhile back so she wanted it checked out while we were there," she said, not taking her eyes off her locker as she pulled her trousers down and reached for her winter leggings.

"So it didn't have anything to do with Kingfisher?" Blanks asked, grinning over at her. Daisy froze as Campbell reached over and smacked him in the head.

"Ya, oaf! Watch yer mouth!" he yelled at him. Blanks looked at him confused.

"Just askin! You all were thinkin' it!" he shouted back. Campbell started at him again.

"Campbell, stop!" Daisy yelled. He stopped and looked over at her. She met Kelly's eyes and he gave her a small smile. "It's fine. The trip was planned before. The fact that we broke up the day before I left was just… unfortunate." She looked around the room. "I know you all are curious. I left in a hurry and didn't say anything, but… things just… they weren't working out. And he wanted to go back to the U.S. to heal, so I told him it was probably best."

"You don't have to defend yourself," Cunningham said. "We understand. It was rough for both of you and we know that you had planned it before. And we've been standing up for you the whole time you were gone." He scowled over at Blanks.

"I haven't said a word to the press. I don't know anything anyway," he said.

"Well then, now that that's cleared up. Think we should finish getting ready and hit the pitch," Kelly said loudly.

* * *

Daisy took a deep breath as she stepped out onto the snow-covered pitch at Appleby, broom in hand. It was a world of difference from the island, but she was glad to be back, even if her winter gear felt heavier than usual. After two months of filmy dresses and shorts, it was taking some adjusting.

"Wood!" Nilsson shouted as the rest of the team took to the air. He jogged over to her, smiling down at the redhead. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Coach," she replied. She looked out to the field. "How's the new beater coming?" Nilsson looked over at Blanks, who was discussing something in the air with Campbell.

"I'll be honest, he's not Kingfisher. But he's worked hard the last couple of months to catch up. He'll be ready for the match this weekend. Though, he's got a bit of a mouth on him," he said. He looked back down at her. Daisy smiled as her eyes flashed red.

"So I've learned. Perhaps I'll be able to help with that," she said. Nilsson chuckled. He turned back to the field and turned serious for a moment.

"How are you? Was the trip helpful?" Daisy nodded, still watching Blanks.

"I can control it now, so that's a good start. Picked up a few new tricks as well. We can communicate through our connections now," she said glancing at him. "I, ah, I seem to have developed one with Wills." Nilsson's eyebrows shot up.

"Bryan Wills? You're connected to him?" Nilsson asked as Daisy's cheeks reddened. "That's a bit unexpected."

"You're telling me. Dad tried to jinx him when we told him," she said, rolling her eyes. Nilsson chuckled, imagining just how the over-protective coach reacted. He looked around the pitch, stopping when he caught some movement from the stands. Frowning, he called over one of the security guards and pointed at the two figures.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked. "Since when did we have guards at practice?"

"All break. Reporters. They've been trying to sneak in. There's always a gaggle of them waiting outside after practice," he said, still watching as the guards caught up to the two and started to drag them out. Daisy paled slightly.

"Still at it?" she asked. He nodded.

"They stopped a bit after a while, but I guess they got wind that you were back," he said, glancing down at her. "You might not want to take the team exit for a bit." Daisy nodded, frowning.

"I've been orbing directly into the stadium," she said, still following their progress out.

"It'll be okay, Daisy. They'll move on to a new story soon enough," he said encouragingly. Daisy looked up at him and smiled tensely.

"I hope so," she replied.

"Now, it's been two months since you've been up in the air. Think we should get to work on breaking you back in," he said. Daisy nodded and hopped on her broom.

"PIXIE'S BACK!" Kelly shouted as she did a couple laps around the top of the field, smiling as she settled into the familiar feeling of joy that she always got up in the air.

"Hope you sods weren't slacking off without me!" she shouted down at them.

"Us slacking off? You were the one on vacation for two months!" Wright shouted back at her.

"Aye, but I can still whoop you lot," Daisy shouted back. "Come on, lads. Let's show Blanks what we can really do now that we're all together again!"

Kelly called out a play and the team immediately set up for it with Daisy flying in quick circles above them, watching and waiting. Blanks seemed to be eager to prove himself because as soon as he got to a bludger, he launched it towards Daisy, who easily did a roll and avoided it.

"Need to step up if you're going to get me!" Daisy shouted as she shot passed him. She started flying in and out of the plays, causing the rest of the team to grin in response. With Daisy back on the pitch, it seemed as if the gloominess that had befallen them all break seemed to lift a bit.

"Blimey… I knew she was fast but being on the pitch with her…" Blanks shouted as he pulled up next to Campbell, momentarily transfixed by the seeker. Campbell chuckled.

"Just be glad you're on the same team and not playing against her," he said, watching Daisy as well.

"Heard she was off reserves before the season even started her first year," Blanks said.

"We're glad for it too," Campbell responded.

"She's been an inspiration for all of us reserve players," he said. "Keep at it and we'll get called up for first string and such." He glanced over at Campbell, who was chuckling. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me," he said. "Come on. We got practice."

* * *

Daisy rolled her shoulders as she walked down the aisle at the store. They were out of food and she wasn't ready to go back to the flat just yet. Practice had been good. She was a bit rusty at first, but after the first hour, she easily got back into the swing of things.

Blanks was alright; he got her in the side with a bludger once and it was still smarting.

Daisy started humming to herself as she perused the shelves, trying to remember what was on the list she had accidentally left at home. She should have known her brothers would let the shopping slide without her and Jamie there to bug them about it. Or just do it themselves.

"There she is. Just go up to her," Daisy heard from behind her. She stopped and sighed, wondering if it would be fans or press. She should have known she couldn't do her shopping in peace. She turned and smiled slightly at two men standing there. She immediately recognized them as sports writers from the Prophet.

"Gentlemen?" she said brightly with fake enthusiasm.

"Daisy, good to see you back. How was your break?" one asked.

"Are we on the record?" she asked casually, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"If you don't mind. Just wanted a few quotes for the paper," he said. Daisy sighed.

"I'm good. Jamie needed some help and I was able to work with him a bit while he was going through physical therapy. The doctors said there won't be any lasting damage," she said almost mechanically. "Got my leg and arm looked after a bit as well."

"It had nothing to do with your breakup?" the other asked. Daisy's face turned stormy.

"This trip was planned long before that," she stated bluntly. "And I don't wish to talk about it."

"But it was rather sudden. Did Kingfisher's injury have to do with it?" the first asked.

"No, and that's between myself and John. If you'll excuse me, I'm done talking to you," she said, pushing passed them.

"You have to give us something, Daisy. Is Wills related to this? You two have always been a bit of an item in the news," the second shouted after her. Daisy spun on her heels and squared off against the two of them.

"I don't have to tell you a bloody thing," she said. "Wills has nothing to do with any of this. His accident doesn't either. Now go bother someone else." She then turned and walked quickly down the aisle, turning the corner as she heard them start to follow her.

"But Daisy!"

She closed her eyes and quickly disappeared.

* * *

She reappeared in the flat and looked around, noticing her brothers and Christos were gone. Sighing, she fell on the sofa, figuring they must be out showing him around Diagon Alley.

She stared at the fireplace as tears pricked her eyes. She sighed and then closed them.

" _Wills?"_ she said.

" _What's wrong?"_ he responded immediately.

" _Having a bad day,"_ she said glumly.

" _I'm on my way,"_ he said. Daisy opened her eyes and stood up, walking over to the liquor cabinet and pouring a glass of wine. She then walked back and sat on the sofa, taking a sip. She looked down, seeing a copy of the Prophet on the coffee table. Sitting up, she placed her glass down and picked up the paper, leafing through it.

 _Pixie and Jamie Wood Return_

She looked skimmed through the article, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was short and mostly kept to the facts. She turned the page, not sure if she wanted to see the gossip section. But she took a deep breath and flipped through it, stopping at a page with large photo of her and Coach Nilsson on the pitch that morning. She looked at her watch and back at the story, noting they must have held the presses for it to make it in the print copy. It was long with several pictures of her and John together. And a couple of her and Wills from a few years back.

The whole thing was full of speculation and rumors. The only actual facts were that she was back at practice and she and John had broken up. Everything else was likely made up by an inventive reporter who got bored. Daisy sat up and threw the magazine aside. She looked towards the window, knowing there was a corner shop nearby. She stood and grabbed her wallet then disappeared, reappearing in the foyer of the building. She then marched out and over to the shop, buying out all the various magazines and newspapers she could before turning around and marching back home.

By the time Wills showed up 30 minutes later with take out, she was sitting cross-legged on the sofa with a back copy of Witch's Weekly, surrounded by the shreds of various other publications.

"WHAT OF LOAD OF BOLLOCKS! I WAS NOT PREGNANT!" she shouted as she started ripping at the magazine.

"Daisy! Calm down!" Wills shouted as he ran over to her. He sat the food down and started to try and wrench the magazine from her hands.

"They said I was pregnant! With your child! That's why we broke up!" she shouted, her eyes wild. She looked around and pointed. "That one? It says I broke up with John because he couldn't play anymore and then went on a fucking cruise! Another one had blurry photos of a beach somewhere saying I was hooking up with foreign blokes!"

Wills finally ripped the magazine out of her hands and sat on the sofa, pulling her close to him.

"Daisy, you can't read any of this. It'll just make you upset," he said.

"But it's not true! None of it!" she wailed. "They hate me."

"They don't hate you," Wills said.

"I hate me," she said, this time a bit more softly. Wills sat back and looked down at her.

"What's this?" he asked. Daisy sniffled.

"I hate me. For what I did to John," she said. "And, even though he doesn't know about us, I hate me for how he's going to feel when he finds out." Wills sighed and pulled her back to him.

"Daisy, it's not your fault," he said.

"But it is…"

"No, it's not. You didn't choose to connect with me," he said.

"But I kind of did," she replied. "Did you not hear me when I explained it all?" Wills rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant," he said. "You didn't know that you would connect with me when you broke up with him. You were only doing what you thought was best for him. You were trying to save him."

"Then why do I still feel horrible?" she asked.

"Because you're a good person," he said. He pushed away from her again and took her chin in his hand, guiding her to look up at him. "You can't let what those rags say get to you. They're only making it up because no one will say anything interesting. But now that you're back, it'll die down again in a week or so. Besides, we know it's not true. And your fans know it's not true."

Daisy still looked unconvinced.

"This isn't the first time you've been through this, Pix. You got through it last time. You'll get through it this time," he said, smiling. Daisy smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Is that Chinese I smell?" she asked quietly. Wills grinned and nodded. He reached over and started pulling boxes out. He handed one to Daisy with a pair of chopsticks. He then started gathering up all the magazines and newspapers. He tossed them into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Burning the trash," Wills said as he pulled his wand out and muttered "Incendio." A blaze started immediately and Wills walked over and sat on the sofa, than reached for his own box and started eating. They sat silently eating while watching the fire.

"They cornered me at the shops today," she said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Two reporters from the Prophet. They wanted a comment about Kingfisher," she said, still staring at the fire.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I told them I didn't want to bloody talk about it," she replied. "Then they asked if you had something to do with it. So I told them no." Wills sighed.

"I hope it's not as bad as it was," he said. Daisy stared at him.

"How bad was it?" she asked. "Really. I feel like everyone's been sugar coating it."

"I basically lived here because there was always a gaggle trying to get me to talk outside the pitch or on my street and your places has better protection charms around the building," he said. "They were bugging your dad and Nilsson. And the team. And your family. Lucy said she got cornered at the office by the gossip department every other day."

Daisy slowly turned and stared at the fire.

"Why can't they move on to some other scandal?" she muttered.

"There was no other scandal. It was a slow break," he said. Daisy sighed.

"Here's hoping another one pops up soon," she said. Wills chuckled and swung an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her head.

"You'll be fine. Just show them who's boss this weekend on the pitch and they'll be back to singing your praises," he said. Daisy smiled up at him.

"What would I do without you, Wills," she said.

"Wallow in loneliness," he said dramatically. Daisy chuckled as she kissed him.

"I'm thankful that I have you to cheer me up," she said.

"I don't know if I'll get used to you kissing me," he said softly. Daisy chuckled softly and put her box down, then grabbed his and put it down on the table. "What are you doing, Pix?" She sat back up and leaned toward him, taking his face in her hands as she kissed him passionately. Wills eyes widened as his breath hitched. He then smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

After a moment, he pulled away. Daisy was halfway lying on top of him.

"So that's what it's like to properly snog you," he said softly. Daisy laughed.

"Oh so romantic," she said, rolling her eyes. Wills chuckled softly, a deep rumbling in his chest that Daisy could feel.

"Would you have me any other way?" he asked. Daisy thought for a moment.

"No, I wouldn't," she replied. At that moment the door burst open, causing Daisy to shoot up and over to the other side of the sofa. Wills laughed at her, as she scowled at him.

" _Don't say a word,"_ she warned him.

"Ah! Pixie! You are home!" Christos said loudly. Remus, Alan and Jamie were right behind him. The triplets immediately picked up on what had just going on. Daisy wasn't sure if it was because Jamie read her mind or if her red cheeks gave her away. She reached over and picked up her box of food and started eating again.

"Wasn't expecting you lot until later," she said, glancing over at them.

"Obviously," Remus replied. Daisy shot him a look.

"Having a bonfire, are we?" Alan asked, looking at the fireplace and taking in the burnt pieces of paper.

"Just taking out the trash," Daisy said with a hint of a smile as she glanced at Wills.

"You know, Wills has his own place if you two want to sit around and snog," Remus said from the liquor cabinet. Daisy whipped her around to glare at her brother as Christos, Alan and Jamie started laughing. Remus was grinning as he held his glass up in salute. Daisy looked at the glass and flicked her eyes up, grinning as the whisky splashed onto his face.

The men started howling with laughter as Remus calmly wiped the liquid off. Wills chuckled as he looked over at her.

"New trick?" he asked. Daisy just shrugged and returned to eating her takeout.

"More like an improved trick," she said, grinning at him.

Remus just shook his head and started walking over to them.

"Good one, Pix," he said.

"There's more where that comes from," she said sweetly.

"I'm so glad I came with you," Christos said, flopping into an armchair.

"Just wait. We're all back together. This'll be fun," Daisy said her eyes twinkling.


	14. The Truth Behind Wickers

**The Truth Behind Wickers**

Teddy looked around the quiet pub, searching for Wickers. When he got the owl telling him to meet here, he had hoped it was just a starting point and they would go to the group from there. When he finally located Wickers at a corner table in the back, a near full pint glass in front of him, he realized they weren't likely going anywhere.

Wickers saw Teddy disguised as Fletcher and smiled slightly, waving him over. Teddy walked over and sat across from him as another pint appeared in front of him. Teddy looked around the quaint and cozy pub.

"Doesn't seem your type of meeting place," he said gruffly, reaching for the pint. "It's so… light." Wickers shrugged.

"As part of my parole, I'm not to go to Knockturn Alley, which has places with a bit more privacy. But doesn't bother me much. Never really liked the place. This… this'll do. It's quiet and no one pays me any mind," he said. Teddy nodded.

"So… does the group meet here?" he asked. Wickers shook his head no.

"We meet at a manor in the countryside. But they aren't meeting tonight. Though it best that we meet beforehand. Chat about it. Go over ground rules and whatnot," he said casually. Teddy nodded. It seemed that Wickers was sussing him out before he brought him into the fold.

"So… how did you get involved with the Dark Lord?" Teddy asked. Wickers stared at him a moment and then chuckled.

"Don't waste any time, do you?" he asked. Teddy shrugged.

"Just… you don't seem the usual sort," he replied.

"To be honest, I was never really interested in a lot of the Dark Lord's beliefs. Some of them overlapped with my own, I suppose. Not hiding and whatnot. But I never was a man of action. I was more a man of study," he said. "Devoted my life to studying history and philosophy. Grindelwald, he was an interesting sort. Had some things of merit. Made good points and all. But still, too violent. There's no need to kill to get your point across."

Teddy motioned for Wickers to continue.

"Anyway, I had a rather vast collection of texts and such on many things. Grindelwald, the Deathly Hallows, the veil. The Dark Lord heard of my studies and sent some Death Eaters around to recruit me. Again, I'm not so much a man of action so thought it best to go along. They threatened my family, you see," he said. "I was mostly just there to provide information. I never really agreed with the idea that muggleborns were inferior or should be killed. We're all magical at the end of the day. Though, also never thought we should kill the muggles either – even if we are superior to them."

"But… weren't you thrown into Azkaban for killing three muggles?" Teddy asked. Wickers sighed.

"That was an accident. I knew the aurors were closing in, so I set fire to my home to destroy all my work to keep it out of their hands. It spread to the house next door…" he said. Teddy nodded slowly. "They were a nice sort. Small family. The wife always greeted me on the street. I didn't mean for them to die."

The two sat silently for a few moments, Teddy allowing Wickers to gather his thoughts before he asked his next question.

"So, your studies…" he started. Wickers looked up at him and smiled.

"I was proud of that collection. Sad to see it go. But I've been working on rebuilding it since I got out. That's where this group comes in handy. It's a bit like a study group, to be honest. We're all from different backgrounds. Access to different resources. So we look into various topics and then meet together to discuss what we find. Debate it and all," he said. "We're only a bit secretive about it because we don't want the information falling into the wrong hands or people getting the wrong idea and such. Keep that in mind." Teddy nodded.

"And you study things like the veil?" Teddy asked. Truth be told, he had always been intrigued by it. He knew it existed in the Ministry, but he had never been down to see it. No one was allowed there except the Unspeakables. Harry had been in the Death Chamber – he had told Teddy about the time they broke into the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, though it had ended with Sirius being killed and passing through the veil.

"Now that's a mystery," Wickers said. "What I would give to see it for myself. No one really knows who built it or how it was built. Or even how it came to be at the Ministry. It's believed to be a physical manifestation of the barrier between the living and the dead. They say you can hear the dead through it, but never words. Just murmurings. And you can't go through, lest you want to die yourself." Teddy nodded.

"I heard some of that before," he said. "But you've studied it?" Wickers chuckled.

"Trying to, at least. Been trying to get my hands on whatever texts I could find, but there's not much out there," he admitted. "But did come across something interesting once." Teddy leaned forward.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well, there was a belief that it could be reversed. That there is magic so powerful that one could walk through the veil and return, bringing the dead back with them," he said, his eyes twinkling. Teddy sat back, blinking in awe. He didn't like the sounds of that. "I've read a theory or two on it, but none of them seemed plausible. Whatever this 'magic' would be, it'd take an incredibly powerful wizard or witch to contain it."

"How were you able to study this? I thought only the Unspeakables in the Ministry were able to do so?" Teddy asked. Wickers chuckled.

"If you know where to look, it's easy enough to find," he said conspiratorially. Teddy nodded. He now suddenly realized why Voldemort would find Wickers so valuable.

"And so these are the sort of things you talk about in this group?" Teddy asked. Wickers nodded. "How long have they been meeting?"

"Not sure. I only joined up after I got out. Came across one of the members while browsing through the ancient text section at Flourish & Blotts. Struck up a conversation and there we were," he said. "But I don't know how long they've been around."

"You said they're from all sorts of places?" Teddy asked. Wickers nodded.

"Different jobs. Different ages. But all the same thirst for knowledge," he replied. "It's where I got my hands on the Grindelwald report. One of the members is related to one of the original commission members. Found a copy in an attic while cleaning it out."

"They brought it in?" Teddy asked.

"Yea. Also works at the Ministry so has access to the archives. We rely on that for a lot of our work. I'd love to spend a few days there going through it. Lots of information," he said, his face lighting up in glee. Teddy nodded, thinking to himself for a moment. This wasn't good at all. A member of the Ministry was taking documents – some that could potentially be highly classified – out of the Ministry and sharing them with a group of people. Who knows that the information was being used for. The sound of Wickers empty glass hitting the table brought him out of his reverie.

"Dear Merlin, is that the time? Got to get back to my wife," Wickers said, glancing at his pocket watch. "Good chat, Fletcher. You still interested in joining our little group?" Teddy nodded.

"I'd like to, if that's alright. Always been interested in these sorts of things," he replied. Wickers smiled.

"Good then," he said. "I'll send you the information on where to meet. Next meeting is coming up." He then stood and nodded before leaving. Teddy sat hunched over the table, finishing up his pint in silence as he thought over all the information he had just gleaned.

He found his thoughts returning to the veil as he furrowed his brow. According to Wickers, it was just one of many things the group looked into. But none of it particularly warmed his heart.

Teddy looked towards the door where Wickers had exited just moments before. Part of him hoped that he would find a group of harmless amateur academics when he went, but the other part of him - the part that made him good at his job - was sounding off. Telling him there was something more behind this group.

Teddy pushed up from the table, leaving a few coins and skulked out of the pub, his thoughts whirling. He was suddenly worried about what he was going to discover once he finally made it to this meeting.

* * *

The next morning, Dominique and Chris walked into Teddy's office first thing, shutting the door behind them. Teddy was looking unusually serious, despite his bright blue hair. He sat behind his desk, brow furrowed and hand under his chin, staring at the floor. Dominique cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"You wanted to see us?" she asked. Teddy looked up at them and nodded.

"I met with Wickers last night. He filled me in on this group a bit more. Turns out they spend their time studying the past. Grindelwald, Voldemort and such," he said. Dominique frowned.

"Attempting to make another movement?" Chris asked. Teddy shook his head no.

"It seems they are just a group of wannabe scholars. But it's the other things he mentioned that they studied that worries me. Things like the Deathly Hallows, the veil. Ancient magical artifacts," he said. "Wickers spoke as though all the topics were unrelated, but… I'm worried they might be."

"How so?" Dominique asked.

"There could be someone behind the scenes or maybe even another member – someone who could be using the group to get information for dark purposes," he said. "It can't be a coincident that they are researching things like the veil as well as Grindelwald."

"You think they could be searching for a way to bring him back?" Chris asked. Teddy shrugged.

"Ultimately, I won't know more until I go to the first meeting," he said.

"What do you want us to do?" Dominique asked. Teddy looked at her.

"He mentioned that one of the members was related to one of the original Grindelwald commission members. And that they work here at the Ministry and were leaking Ministry documents to the group," he said. "I need you to start looking into all the living relatives of the commission members."

"And any idea of the relation? Or if it was a man or a woman?" Dominique asked.

"Unfortunately, no. That's all he said. And I don't know when the next meeting is, so that's all we have to work with for now," he said. Dominique nodded.

"We'll get started then," she said, standing. Chris stood and followed her out back to their desks.

Dominique started sorting through her files. They had gotten together profiles on all the commission members, but it was mostly work histories and educational background. They hadn't thought to mark down if they were married or had children. She glanced across from her, seeing Chris doing the same thing.

Sighing, she set to work, going back through the lives of the three members she had been in charge of researching.

After a few hours of work, Dominique sat back and stretched.

"Any luck over there?" she asked. Chris looked up and then back down at his notes.

"Seems Walt Bleaker is the only one of my lot that got married and had kids. No one else in his family seems to be alive," he said. "As for the others, some siblings, nieces, nephews and the like. It'll take me a bit longer to plot out a more extensive family tree. You?"

"Rickard Graves and Gladys Orphington were the only two with children. I've got those trees mostly filled in. The other I haven't fleshed out yet, figuring it better to follow those two first," she said. Chris nodded.

"Seems we already have a fair amount of names to work with. Shall we head to the records department?" he asked with a smile. Dominique started gathering up papers and stood.

"Suppose we should," she said. "I suspect I'll be taking work home with me again tonight."

"Same here. Good thing neither of us has much of a social life," he said with a smile. Dominique laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I can just hear my brother complaining," she said as they walked towards the door of the department. "Thank Merlin the quidditch season is starting up again. At least I have matches nearly every weekend to look forward to."

"You and me both," Chris replied.

* * *

Daisy grimaced as she sat back on the sofa, massaging her right leg. It didn't bother her much since her injury her first season, but with the cold and Blanks increasingly improving aim, she was starting to come home with more aches than usual.

"Get hit again today?" Toby asked as he walked in with takeout. Daisy flinched as she accidentally hit a sore spot.

"I swear he's going after me to prove something," she muttered. She then sat up, catching a whiff of the food. "That smells heavenly." Toby chuckled as he started pulling boxes out and then handed one to Daisy.

"Where's Wills?" he asked, looking around. Now that Jamie and Daisy were back, he was at the flat nearly every day.

"Practice. Apparently, Dad's been keeping them late to get Jamie ready before the match this week," she said. Toby nodded.

"And Remus and Alan?" he asked.

"At the shop with Christos and Uncle George," she said. "He's taking a shining to it. Uncle George is thrilled to have him on board. And Remus and Alan still take joy in testing whatever new things he and Mum cook up."

Toby smiled as he started on his food.

"It's not often I get you to myself," he said. Daisy smiled at him.

"How's Sarah and everyone?" she asked. With everything going on with the family and practice, she hadn't seen her old Hogwarts friends in months. She felt a bit guilty about it, but at the same time, she knew it would be hard to hang out with them as much as she used to without letting on to what was going on.

"They're good. Busy. Lisette's been seeing some new bloke. Sarah just got a promotion and Eliza's been traveling," he said. "They all say to tell you hi and that they miss you." Daisy nodded.

"I do feel bad," she said. "I haven't made much time for them lately."

"They understand," Toby replied. "Even though they don't know everything, they know enough to understand that you're busy."

"Part of me is grateful that they aren't around as much. Would just mean more people to look out for," she said. Toby nodded.

"How are you handling it all? I mean, now that you're back. It hasn't been too hard on you? Especially now that you've got all those connections to keep up with," he said. The other night, Daisy had him, Lucy, Dominique and Molly over so she could perform the spell on them. It wasn't everyone on her list, but they decided to do it in bunches to make sure it wasn't overwhelming. It had taken a few tries, but she had gotten them all down.

"It's not so bad. I don't have to really think about the ones with Wills, Mum, Dad and the triplets, so that helps. As for everything else, well, I'm getting back into the swing of things on the pitch," she said. "Planning to do the connections with Coach and Kelly after the match this weekend."

"Jamie said Christos was going to help out a bit with those," he said. Daisy nodded.

"Wants to take some of the load off me, Mum and Jamie. It's probably a good idea as well," she replied.

"Press gotten any better?" he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Nilsson talked me into a press conference after the match this weekend to answer questions. Mum warned me that I should be civil," she grumbled. "Dad's been owling me all week with tips." Toby chuckled.

"Guess he figured they'd be nicer after you won the match," he said. Daisy nodded.

"Playing the Pride, so should be a good game. Though we beat them last time, so I'm not too worried about beating them again," she said. "Still have to work at it, but at least it's not against Puddlemere or the Falcons."

"You don't face them until a bit later, right?" he asked.

"Yea. Good thing too. Going to need some more time to get back into it," she said. "How's work?"

"Teddy's got Dom and Chris looking into relatives of commission members. We're helping out a bit as well," he replied. "On top of doing some work on the forum."

"That's coming up in June, right?" she asked. Toby nodded.

"To be honest, it's going to take a miracle to get this put together. But it'll happen one way or another," he said.

"At least you didn't have to pull overtime tonight," Daisy said with a grin.

"Thank Merlin for that," Toby said.

"You miss the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad?" Daisy asked. Toby shook his head.

"Sure it meant going out more, but this… I feel like it's more important," he said. "At least I get to help with everything."

Daisy studied her best friend for a moment. Part of her was happy that he was there at her side. But the other part felt guilty that he got dragged into it. The last thing she wanted was to put Toby in any danger.

"I know that look, Pix. Stop worrying about me," Toby said. Daisy laughed softly.

"Been hearing that more and more lately," she said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"I seriously doubt there's much danger I can get into schlepping through the archives and records department," he replied.

"You never know. You could be squashed by a falling bookcase," she said, attempting to look serious. Toby started laughing, which in turn set Daisy off in a fit of giggles.

"I'll be fine, Pix," he assured her. Daisy sighed and nodded her head.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

 **Should probably slow down on posting since I'm about to catch up to myself. But hopefully I can get some writing in tomorrow after I finish up my articles for this month's issue. And I got distracted today starting on a new short that I intend to publish once all the books are done. Got to watching "Father of the Bride" yesterday and realized that Oliver Wood is totally George Banks. So I'm working on something along that vein. It's in first person from Oliver's point of view and all about Daisy and Will's wedding. I wanted to write something on that and this seemed to be a good way to change things up. But means I have to wait FOREVER to publish it, since I haven't written Book 8 yet and have no idea how everything is going to work out.**

 **NiffytheGoldenNiffler - Haha, she will at some point, just haven't decided when. For the most part, things are continuing as usual with the Woods' flat being the place everyone wants to hang out. But with three brothers and Christos there now, eventually Daisy and Wills are going to want some privacy. And they will play a role in an upcoming chapter with the press conference. It's about half written, so we'll see how it goes. And this is Oliver Wood we're talking about - there will be sulking and of course he's going to be harder on Wills now. Haven't decided completely on the new guy, but for the most part he's mostly just comic relief. Haha!**

 **AleenaBean - Of course it's karmic payback, haha! I thoroughly enjoy writing all those scenes with Christos and Wills.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	15. Wavering

**Wavering**

Dominique sighed as she walked down the street after work that night. She was tired and her brain hurt from all the information they had been loaded down with. They were nearly done with compiling the backgrounds and family trees but it was slow-going.

She continued walking, hoisting the strap of her back higher on her shoulder. She had brought home more files to go through before bed so they could get a report ready for Teddy as soon as possible. She regretted wearing that particular pair of heels that day. They always started pinching at the end of the day and she didn't think to put any charms on them before she left the office.

"Dom?" an all too familiar voice said from behind her. Dominique stopped and slowly turned, smiling tightly as she saw Paul standing there with a package in his arm and his team bag slung over his shoulder. "Thought it was you." He stepped over to her, smiling.

"Paul," she said, slightly breathlessly. "What are you up to?"

"Just, picking up some stuff," he said, holding the package up. "You?"

"Heading home," she said. "You're finishing practice a bit late." He laughed and nodded.

"Worked in the gym a bit," he said. He glanced down the street and back at Dom. "I'm heading this way, walk with me part of the way?" Dominique smiled and nodded. She turned and the two started walked down the street towards Dominique and Molly's apartment.

"So how is the new beater working out?" Dominique asked.

"Good. Been getting Pix with bludgers. Not many, but a few," he said, chuckling. Dominique laughed.

"Sure she wasn't happy about that," she replied.

"No, she wasn't. But Coach has a strict no jinxing on the pitch policy, so she'll have to find her revenge elsewhere," he replied. He looked down at her. "How's work? The forum coming along?"

"For the most part. Still loads of work to be done," she said with a sigh. He looked at her bag.

"Teddy sending you home with a lot of work?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Unfortunately," she said, smiling up at him. "Somedays I want to hex him."

"Still not getting along with your brother-in-law?" he asked. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"He's insufferable sometimes," she said, groaning. "I don't understand what Victoire sees in him." Paul laughed again.

"Surely it's not that bad," he said. Dominique looked up at him.

"You have no idea," she said.

"Has your life become all work and no play?" he asked lightly.

"Some days I think so. But I'm looking forward to the match on Saturday. Quidditch at the weekend is going to be my saving grace," she said. Paul brightened up.

"You're coming this weekend?" he asked. Dominique nodded.

"Daisy got me passes for the players' box again," she said. "Suppose I should keep an eye on the boys and Christos."

"Who?" he asked, seeming interested.

"Ah, he's a friend of the family. From Greece. He's staying with them for a bit," she said.

"Didn't know they knew anyone from there. Pix never mentioned it," he said. Dominique shrugged.

"He seems like a nice enough bloke," she said offhandedly. "I only met him the once." Paul glanced down her, becoming quiet. Dominique almost smiled, realizing that he much be jealous. It was a bit amusing. They were nearly to her and Molly's building when Paul stopped suddenly, turning to face her.

"Look, I know that we can't be together. I get it and I'm not going to push you on it, but… I miss this. I miss talking with you and hanging out with you," he said, looking down at her. Dominique didn't realize she had been holding her breath as she looked up into his dark blue eyes. "You think that maybe we could… at least try to be friends? Hang out?"

She was silent a few moments before nodding.

"Yea, I think I could do that," she said softly. Paul started grinning. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Well then, I'll be off," he smiled again and waved as he continued down the street. Dominique watched him go, waving when he looked back.

She didn't know if she would be able to do it – part of her really was still in love with him. But, she was willing to try. She could almost hear her siblings and various cousins commenting that this meant they were getting back together.

"We'll see," she murmured aloud before turning to walk into the building. Indeed, they would.

* * *

John sat on the back porch of his parents' house, slowly rocking as he held a beer in one hand and massaged his injured shoulder with the other. He had been home nearly three months now and was for the most part healed up, but it would ache at the end of the day – especially days he helped out around the farm. He knew he probably pushed himself too hard that day, but he needed to do something with his hands to quiet the inner turmoil in his mind.

He sighed and looked out passed the barn and to the fields beyond that. He considered himself lucky that his family had the farm and animal clinic. Other guys his age had taken to working in the oil fields. While it was good pay, he didn't think he'd enjoy it. It was dirty work and tiring. And he couldn't use magic to help him. Not with the amount of no-majs around. Oklahoma had a small magical population. Outside his family and the tribe, he didn't know any, to be honest. Though he was still friends with a lot of people in the small town nearby. It was impossible not to be, even when living out in the country.

The sun was setting, casting the fields and hills beyond that in oranges and reds. Being home helped in some ways. Just being in the quiet without buildings and people everywhere was good, not to mention the fresh air. Especially away from the press that he was sure had descended upon the Woods in the wake of his departure. But he still felt like he left part of himself back in London. He glanced down at the table to his right, noticing the two letters there. To say his mind was reeling from the onslaught of information they held was an understatement.

All this time, Daisy had been carrying such a heavy secret. Finally, after all those months of arguing and lies and half truths and secrets, it was making sense. He was hurt that she didn't feel like she could tell him when they were together, but at the same time he could see why she didn't tell him. If anything, Daisy always felt like she could take on the world by herself. Even if she couldn't. And now there was something coming – something that would put her entire family and those around them in danger.

Jamie's letter filled in the details where hers didn't. They were investigating but still hadn't found much. They had come a long ways in developing their new abilities. Daisy was doing better and had finally gotten hers under control, but she still felt guilty about how things ended. He had asked him to understand and not hold it against her.

"Thought I'd find you here. Missed you at the clinic today," his sister Delilah said as she sat in the rocking chair next to him.

"Though I'd help dad out in the fields," he said. Delilah nodded slowly, studying her older brother.

"You spend an awful lot of time out here on the porch," she commented, looking out at the fields. John smiled sadly.

"It's a bit of a habit I picked up," he said. "Helps me to clear my head." Delilah glanced down at the letters, noting the signatures.

"She wrote you," she said, looking up at him. John nodded.

"Jamie too. And Remus a couple months ago," he said.

"Have you responded?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'm not really sure how to respond," he said.

"You could start with 'I still love you,'" Delilah suggested. John frowned at her. She raised her hands. "It's just a suggestion. I can tell you're still not over her." John sighed.

"It's not that simple. It wasn't when we broke up and now I've learned it's even more complicated," he said.

"Surely it's not so complicated that you guys can't work it out," Delilah said softly. John looked at her, wishing he could confide everything. The gifts. The connection. The coming danger. But he knew that he couldn't. Even if he and Daisy were broken up, he didn't want to betray the Woods' trust in him. Not to mention he didn't want to risk inadvertently putting his little sister or family in danger.

"I don't really want to get into it, but it's not something that can be fixed over one conversation or saying I love you," he said, turning back to look over the field.

"What did she say?" Delilah asked, motioning towards the letter. John sighed. Of course she wouldn't drop it.

"Just that… she's sorry. And she explained why. And… it makes sense. She's got a lot going on with her family at the moment that makes things…"

"Complicated?" Delilah asked. He looked back at her, noticing her smiling slightly. He returned the smile and nodded his head.

"Yea, pretty much," he replied.

"I don't get it. I thought you were really tight with her family," Delilah said, sitting back in the chair.

"I was, but… there are things going on that they can't talk about publicly and it just got to be too much for Daisy. She didn't think she could tell me when we were together. And now that we're not and I'm back here, she felt like she could," he said.

"What is going on with that family?" Delilah murmured. John glanced over at her, noticing she didn't seem as angry as her voice sounded.

"They are pretty famous. And involved in all sorts of stuff with the government over there," he said.

"So you've said. I can imagine it's crazy. I mean, David complains about having to work with the tribe elders all the time. I imagine it's similar to that," she said, referring to her boyfriend of two years. John chuckled.

"Yea, something like that. Her aunt is basically the president of the magical world there," he replied. Delilah looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You didn't say that before," she said. John shrugged.

"Never really came up. And Daisy and her family aren't involved in politics. But they are in the public eye a lot with her dad being a famous coach and all," he said.

"And with her and her brothers being so goddamn good at quidditch," Delilah added. John frowned playfully at her.

"Hey, your brother was pretty goddamn good too," he said. He grimaced slightly. Delilah reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Your career in quidditch doesn't have to be over," she said softly. "You said Nilsson offered you a position. And Dan with the Sweetwater All-Stars has said he wants you on his coaching staff too. You can go back to it."

"I know… I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet," he said before taking a drink. The two sat in silence for a bit before Delilah spoke again.

"Don't let what happened with Daisy get in the way," she said, looking at him. "If you want to go back to the Arrows, then go. You can work out whatever is going on there later. But don't put a career we both know you love on permanent hiatus because you're too chicken to face her." John sighed and nodded.

"I'm still thinking about it. And Nilsson said I could take as much time as I want – he'll save the spot for me. I just… not sure if I'm ready to go back just yet," he said. "Still a bit raw."

"I get it. I just wanted to make sure you weren't about to make a stupid decision because of a girl," Delilah said, rolling her eyes. John chuckled.

"Don't worry. How could I when I've got you to set me straight?" he said.

"Got that right," she replied. They were quiet again for a few minutes. John glanced at her.

"How's that thunderbird coming?" he asked.

"Nearly flooded the pen today. I think we should be able to set him free soon. Grandpa had a hell of a time changing the bandage on his wing this morning. Could have used some of your muscle," she said with a laugh.

"Surprised you're not trying to keep him," John replied with a chuckle.

"Trust me, I wanted to keep him around. Could help with the crops. But Grandpa says as a wild spirit, he must be free," Delilah said, mimicking their grandfather. John chuckled.

"Surprised all the feral kneazles you pick up aren't enough keep you busy," he said. Delilah looked over at him.

"They come and go as they please. Oh! But I nearly forgot the good news – Grandpa wants to take me up to Montana for a couple weeks. There's a herd of wild Granians up there that he wants to study a bit," she said grinning.

"Knowing you, you're going to try and come home with one," John said, laughing.

"I want to, but Grandpa probably won't let me," Delilah said, crossing her arms in front of her. "They're pretty rare in the U.S. and he says it's our duty to protect them – not domesticate them. Plus they're so fast, I'm not sure I'd be able to catch one."

"Delilah, you already have a horse. I don't think you need a winged one," he said.

"I know I don't need one. Doesn't mean I don't want one," she muttered. John laughed.

"John! Delilah! Dinner's nearly ready!" their mother called from inside the house. John looked over at her.

"What do you say, kid? Dinner?" he said. Delilah grinned at him.

"Last one to the table is a blast-ended skrewt!" she shouted, jumping out of her chair. John laughed as he followed her, letting her win. He was thankful for the distraction. He would think about his dilemma with the Woods some other time.

* * *

"He kept us late again," Jakes grumbled as she stepped up to her locker and started to pull off her dirty practice uniform. She glanced over at Wills who was whistling as he pulled his jersey off and threw it in the bottom of his locker. "What are you whistling about? Coach got on to your ass more than the rest of us. More than usual for you, now that I think about it." Wills looked over at her and smiled.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said brightly as Jamie snorted at his locker and then covered it up with a cough.

"Not getting a cold are you?" Ashley asked, looking over at him in concern. Since she had her son a few years back, she had taken to mothering the whole team.

"No, I'm fine. Just had a bit of something in my throat," he said, smiling at her. Vane was studying Wills.

"You don't think Coach is starting to take your threats to marry Pix more seriously, do you?" he asked.

"He's already tried to jinx me once. I don't think he'll try again. 'Sides if he does, Jamie'll throw up one of his fancy new shields and protect me," Wills said indifferently. The locker room went silent as Jamie groaned and Wills froze, realizing what he just said.

"Why would Coach try to jinx you?" Jakes said, stepping over next to Vane and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Other than your usual annoying self," Vane added.

"Wills, I'm gonna box you one of these days for your big mouth," Jamie said. Wills turned to face the team, his pads half off.

"Well, they were going to find out eventually," he said, offering an apologetic smile across the room. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Fine, tell them," he said, turning back to his locker.

"Tell us what?" Ashley asked, starting to smile.

"Well, you know about the Woods and their connections and such," Wills said. The team nodded silently. "They have them with family and then they get them with loved ones too."

"Dear Merlin, please tell me Pixie's got one with you!" Jakes shouted, grinning. Wills smiled and nodded as his cheeks turn red.

"Holy shit," Vane said, staring at his captain. "When did this happen?"

"Right before they left for Greece," Wills said.

"Wait, is that why Pixie broke up with Kingfisher?" Truffle asked. Wills shook his head no quickly.

"She broke up with him before any of this happened," he said.

"You and Pix are together now, is it?" McIntosh said, crossing his arms in front of him and studying Wills with a protective eye. "What's more, you're okay with this Jamie?" Jamie stopped and turned to look at the team. He shrugged.

"To be honest, it's not really that much of a surprise," he said. "Not when you think about it."

"Told you someday I'd be part of the Wood family," Wills said grinning.

"Bryan Wills, if this is some sort of awful plan to weasel your way into the Woods I will hex you," Ashley shouted. Wills laughed.

"White, I'm hurt. How dare you accuse me of such a thing," he said. "I love Pixie with all my heart."

"Then why don't I believe you?" Ashley shot back. Wills sighed and dropped the grin.

"It's not an act," he said. "Or a scheme or anything. I really do care about her. You know that." Ashley studied him for a moment before turning back to her locker.

"I know. Just wanted to be sure," she said.

"And Pix going away, you're sure it had nothing to do with this?" Jakes asked, looking over at Jamie.

"It didn't. We already had it planned before everything had happened," Jamie said, not turning from his locker. Everyone returned to pulling off their practice clothes and getting ready for the showers. Jamie ventured a peek into some of their minds.

Truffle was thinking about how funny it would be to see Oliver jinx Wills on the pitch. McIntosh was shooting glares at Wills, mentally threatening to throttle him if he ever hurt Daisy. But Ashley, Jakes and Vane were all thinking the same thing – there was something more to the trip. He sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, and well, we've decided not to go public with this just yet," Wills said. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Seeing how bad the press got while she was gone… thought it best to wait a bit."

"So we can't tell anyone?" Vane asked, frowning slightly.

"Nope. We're going public at the Summer Ball," he said, returning to pulling his pants off.

"Well that's romantic," Jakes said with a wide grin.

"You know me – always the romantic," Wills replied. The team chuckled and moved off to the showers. Jamie looked over at Wills.

" _Hang back until the others leave, will ya?"_ Jamie sent him. Wills stopped and looked around, not realizing at first that it was Jamie. Jamie cleared his throat and glared at him. Wills nodded and continued to the showers.

Later, Wills intentionally took extra time to pack up his bag. After Ashley had left and Wills and Jamie were the only ones left, Jamie walked over and stood in front of the chaser.

"Good going there, Wills. Thought we were supposed to be keeping all of this a secret," he said, scowling.

"They were going to find out sooner or later. Besides, don't you trust them?" he said. Jamie sighed.

"You let something slip about fancy new shields," he said. Wills stopped messing with his bag and looked up.

"Oh… bugger," he said. "But they didn't seem to catch on to that," he said. Jamie sighed.

"They're not idiots, Wills. They're going to catch on if you say anything else," he said.

"Is it really so bad having them find out everything? I'm not worried. None of them will go blabbing to the press about it," Wills said, seeming nonplussed.

"WILLS DID YOU BLOODY TELL THE TEAM YOU'RE DATING MY DAUGHTER?!" Oliver shouted as he burst into the locker room.

"Blimey he's got good hearing," Wills muttered, causing Jamie to chuckle. One look from his father and he straightened his face.

"Dad, it's fine. They were going to find out eventually," Jamie said, trying to sooth his irate father. Oliver turned his glare to his son.

"What else did you two share with them today?" he asked.

"Nothing! Just that Wills and Daisy have a connection and are together now. Nothing else," Jamie said.

"And I made sure they know not to tell anyone about me and Pix," Wills added.

"But Dad, we should tell them everything else," Jamie said.

"And why's that?" Oliver asked him.

"If something's coming, they should be warned," Jamie said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Already too many people know," he grumbled. "Don't even bloody know what we're up against."

"At least tell Vane, Jakes and White. Once Remus and Alan join this summer, they'll be the only ones in the dark," Jamie urged. Oliver sighed.

"I'll think about it," he said. He then turned to glare at Wills.

"In the meantime, learn to keep your big gob shut," he said, pointing at him. With one last withering glare, he turned on his heel and left the locker room.

"You know, I think I might be finally winning him over," Wills said, grinning at Jamie. Jamie just shook his head and grabbed his bag.

"Fat chance of that," he replied.

* * *

 **Got a little bit of everything for everyone in this chapter. I know folks were curious as to what's been going on with John - and can't lie, I've been dying to write something about his life in the U.S. Plus we got a bit more of Dom and Paul. And everyone's favorite tumultuous relationship - Wills and Oliver. I had to tear myself away from "Father of the Bride" this afternoon to get some work done on this one, to be honest. I'm up to about three chapters completed and bits and pieces of a few more. Settled on a format too. It goes back and forth between Oliver at the wedding having various conversations with people then going back to parts of the wedding planning that are related. So much fun. And we get to learn about what happens to other characters after the next war/battle/thing/haven't decided yet. I even created a Franck character (German wizard that goes by the name Hans and is basically Martin Short if he were a German wizard wedding planner).**

 **But in terms of this story, the chapter I just finished today got me thinking about a subplot I had only been toying with involving Greek gods and goddesses. I think I've pretty much decided on including it now. The fun part of creating the professor and Prostatis is that I get to incorporate magical communities outside of the UK and US, which has so much potential. The way I see it, every culture has their own myths and whatnot, who says that can't play into their own individual magical communities? Thankfully, I've already done a lot of research into Greek myths for my own novel, so now I'm planning to use that. Oh the potential...**

 **AleenaBean - Oh, even before we get there, we have the press conference, which has been humorous to write between Daisy's impatience with press and Wills outbursts while listening in (of course the Woods wouldn't allow him to actually be there for it). Honestly, I have to give credit where it's due and twilightlover427's theory on the title of the last book totally got me thinking about incorporating it - which ended up solving the whole writer's block conundrum. Maybe I had planted that subconsciously all along... The plot with Wickers and the big bad has been the hardest part to figure out. And even once I figured it out, it's been hard to write because I don't want to give too much away at once and I've never written a lot in the way of mystery before. But I finished another chapter on that today and it's coming along much more easily than earlier. Planning to try and get one more chapter done tonight so I can keep posting daily.**

 **And as always, thanks everyone for reading, following and reviewing! Hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	16. Family Trees & Family Gatherings

**Family Trees & Family Gatherings**

Dominique continued scratching at her parchment, occasionally referencing a large tome on her desk. She was starting to feel like she was back at Hogwarts, writing various essays for class. Her work desk was also starting to look an awful lot like she was back at Hogwarts again – littered with scrolls, parchments and books.

"Dominique?" a voices said from her left. She sat up and looked over, seeing a somewhat healthier looking Olive standing there, looking around the room. "Never been to the aurors' department before." She then looked at the blonde woman and smiled.

"Welcome," Chris said with a smile as he put his quill down. Olive stepped over to their desks, holding out several files.

"Found those documents you were having trouble with," she said. Dominique sighed and smiled, standing.

"You are such a lifesaver, Olive," she said, taking them from her. "Though I really hate to give you more work."

"It's no bother. I'm already in the archives a lot as it is," she said.

"And you seem to have a skill for finding these things quickly," Dominique said, causing Olive to blush slightly.

"Really, it's nothing," she said. "If you don't mind, I should get back to my office. Got a load of reports to finish up."

"Thanks again," Dominique said. Olive nodded and turned, leaving the office.

"What's that about?" Molly asked, looking up.

"Olive's pretty good at records searches. Ran into her the other day in the archives and she volunteered to help me out," Dominique said, sitting back down. "Thank Merlin for it, or it would have taken twice as long to find everything."

"Still working on those family trees?" Toby asked. Dominique nodded.

"And now, I think I might be able to finish," she said, smiling at the stack that Olive had just given her.

"What have you found so far?" Chris asked, leaning across his desk towards her.

"Well, Graves and Orphington both had two children each and then their children had two each. None of them are listed at Ministry employees. With the last – Marcus Buchanan – he had a sister, but I'm still trying to ascertain if she had any children and what they do," she said with a sigh. She looked up at him. "You?"

"So far, no one works at the Ministry," he said. "Seems we keep finding nothing."

"Perhaps they lied about being related?" Dominique suggested.

"Or they're working here under a different name," he responded.

"Could be," Dominique murmured as she looked back down at the scrolls and books.

"I suppose there's one, obvious next step," Chris said. Dominique looked up at him. "We're going to need to start following them." A grin slowly spread across Dominique's face.

"As in, a stakeout?" she asked.

"Many, it would seem," Chris said, looking over his list. Dominique almost giggled in glee, though caught herself. Chris looked up, smiling.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do a stakeout," she said.

"Well, you can't walk around giggling like a schoolgirl," he commented. Dominique shot him a look.

"I won't," she said, noticing Molly and Toby chuckling at her.

"It's a long list, may need you two to help," Chris said, looking over at them. Toby nodded.

"Just let us know," he said.

"Chris! Dominique! I need to see you," Teddy called from his office. The two stood and walked over to it, stepping inside.

"Yes, Teddy?" Dominique asked. He looked up from where he was standing behind his desk.

"Well, I've been officially invited to the group meeting. It's tonight," he said with a sigh. "Anything you can give me before I go in?"

"We have lists of all the living relatives, though we're still looking into them. So far, none of them are listed as Ministry workers," Dominique said. Teddy sighed again.

"That's not very helpful. No matter, give it to me and I'll see if any of them show up," he said. "Someone could be using an alias."

"In the meantime, we figured that we'd start following some of the family members, see if anyone is lying or hiding something," Chris said. Teddy looked at him.

"That's good. We'll work it both angles and see what we find. Report to me first thing in the morning with whatever you find and I'll share whatever I find at the meeting," he said. "You can go." Dominique and Chris turned and left.

Chris stared down at the list on his desk and then looked up at Dominique.

"Ready for a crash course in stakeouts?" he asked. She grinned.

"Let's go, partner."

* * *

Harry sat at his desk, a concerned look on his face as he poured over the files that Teddy had just brought him.

"And you're sure? Someone in the Ministry is leaking documents to this group?" he asked, looking up at his godson. Teddy nodded.

"I won't have it confirmed until I attend the meeting tonight. But that's what Wickers said. So far it doesn't seem to be anything too classified, but again. I won't know for sure until I get there," he replied. Harry sighed and sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples. Teddy took a moment to study him.

The forum and likely worry about what was coming were taking a toll. There were bags under his eyes and there was more gray starting to streak through his unruly hair than just a few months ago. He looked as though he wasn't getting much sleep. He adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"I suppose there's not much we can do until you can figure out who it is," he said. "At the least, it'll be a reprimand, depending on the documents leaked and how important they were. At the worst, we may be looking at an arrest."

"Either way, it doesn't settle well," Teddy added.

"That is definite," Harry said slowly. He looked up at Teddy. "How's Victoire taking all this undercover work?" Teddy chuckled.

"She's not too thrilled as it has me out of the house most evenings. But she understands that it's important," he said. Harry nodded and chuckled.

"Ginny isn't very happy with me either. Says she never sees me anymore between this and the forum," he said. "If I get another owl from MACUSA, I really will go mental."

"Just how unreasonable are they being?" Teddy asked.

"I suppose it's not that unreasonable. But the president has insisted on bringing a very large entourage. Which means we've got to find large enough accommodations for them. Then secure them. Then make arrangements for getting them to and from the accommodations," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's becoming a mess."

"They are the largest wizarding government outside us," Teddy said. Harry sighed.

"China is bigger, actually. But even they aren't bringing as many," he said. "Nor is India."

"The press'll have a field day, for sure," Teddy said.

"Don't remind me. That's another headache. We've been running security checks already. Every bloody reporter on the planet wants to come," he said with a groan.

"Well, at the very least you won't have to worry about this investigation. We've got it well under control," Teddy said.

"Thank Merlin for that. One less thing for me to worry about," Harry replied.

"I was trained rather well," Teddy commented.

"I did my best," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'll be off then. Got a bit more work to get done before I leave for the meeting," Teddy said standing.

"Come in tomorrow morning and let me know how it goes," Harry said. Teddy nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Remus sighed as he walked down the pathway to Laura's building. He knew he could have apparated there but felt the need to walk today. To help build up the courage for what he was about to tell her. He'd put it off long enough and it was about time she was let in on the secret.

He had known her since his first day at Hogwarts, watching as the gray-eyed, brunette little girl was sorted into Gryffindor before he and his brothers. They had classes together, always saw each other in the common room. But it wasn't until their sixth year that they had actually interacted, which wasn't too surprising considering they had been one of the largest years at Hogwarts in a long time. She had asked to borrow his charms notes and he let her. They struck up a conversation. She admitted she thought the pranks he and his brothers pulled were funny. He admitted that he thought her eyes were pretty. She had just laughed and walked away blushing after that.

It was another year before he plucked up the courage to ask her out at the party after they beat Ravenclaw their seventh year. They dated until the end of school and then once he started on the Wanderers, they lost touch – his practice schedule and drive to make first string getting in the way.

And then by chance, he ran into her while he was out searching for something to get Daisy for Christmas. He always started on her early in the year because she was so bloody difficult to buy for. Laura had walked up to him while he was staring in confusion at potions supplies. She then helped him pick out a few things, remembering how into potions Daisy was in school, and then the two went out for tea afterwards to catch up. That led to a date. Then him asking her to the ball. And then the two getting back together. And for whatever reason, she had put up with him ever since.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door to her flat.

"Just a moment!" he heard her call. After a few moments, there was the sound of footsteps and then the door flew open, revealing a grinning Laura. She was barefoot and had already changed out of her work robes into a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater. "There you are," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Remus stepped in and dropped his team bag by the door and followed her into the flat.

"Dinner's about ready. How was practice?" she asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Good," he said. "Bit rough, though."

"Still haven't told the rest of the blokes that you're transferring, have you?" she asked, popping her head out. Remus had settled on the sofa. He shook his head no.

"Coach wants us to wait until after the finals," he said. "Doesn't want there to be any sort of kink in the team chemistry before then. Granted if there is, it won't be from me and Alan. We get bonuses if we win." Laura laughed and returned to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you lot have managed to keep this out of the press considering how much they love your family," she called out.

"Suppose we should thank Pix for that. She's kept them preoccupied for the most part," he said.

"How's she and Jamie doing?" Laura asked.

"Good, for the most part. Pix had a bit of a breakdown when she came back and saw all the reports, but she's managed to get past it," he said. Laura stepped out from the kitchen, two plates in hand. She handed one to Remus and then sat next to him on the sofa.

"Really? She didn't handle the whole Edith Shortbrush thing well," Laura said, a dubious look on her face.

"Yea, well, suppose she's learned from that one," he said, smiling slightly. "How about you? How was work?"

"Same usual boring stuff," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Once again, Mr. Darby had me draw up his reports. And once again, he took all the credit."

"You really should say something about that, Laura," Remus said. "Or would you rather I say something?" He grinned slightly as Laura laughed and shook her head no.

"Please, Remus. I do not need my boyfriend threatening my boss," she said. "It's bad enough he won't stop asking me for free tickets."

"I am one of the top beaters in the League," he said. "Could just stop by for lunch one day… bring my bat with me…"

"Merlin, no!" she said, laughing loudly. "He'd fire me in a heartbeat."

"Could always go work for Mum and Uncle George at the shop. Mum's been complaining about having to deal with the books a lot more lately," Remus suggested.

"Don't tempt me," Laura said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to work with your family."

"You know she loves you," he said, looking over at her. Laura chuckled.

"I'll think about it," she said. The two continued eating with Remus mentally trying to hype himself up for the conversation, much like he usually did before games. He wasn't sure how to bring it up. And he was pretty sure that Laura could tell something was going on inside his head from the looks she was giving him.

"Out with it, Remus," she finally said, placing her plate on the table. Remus did the same and took a deep breath.

"Well… there's something I need to tell you," he said. Laura crossed her arms and nodded, silently telling him to continue. It was rare when he was serious. The last time was when he apologized for being a dick. "Right, so you know some things have been going on with my family."

"Yea, Daisy and Jamie started doing some more things like your mum," she said.

"We've figured out what it is. Apparently they're this sort of… super wizard," he said. "There's load of them on this island and they've been around for thousands of years. But they only show up when something bad is about to happen." Laura stared at him.

"Let me get this. Your mother, brother and sister are… super wizards? And this means something bad is about to happen?" she asked. It sounded ridiculous, even to Remus.

"I'm not saying it right, but yea. Something like that. When they left for the break, they weren't going to some hospital. They went to the island for training," he said. "And there's some sort of prophecy about them." Laura took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me?" she asked. Remus nodded silently. Of course she caught on to it. "And this is why you were so jealous of Daisy and had that whole fight a few months ago?" He nodded again. "Doesn't seem like such a big thing."

Remus reached out and took her hands.

"The thing is, Laura. Something bad is coming. And it's going to be big. Possibly bigger than the last wizarding war," he said softly. Laura's eyebrows shot up.

"And how do you know this?" she asked.

"There's this professor. He's one of them too and he's the one that took them to the island. He said that their kind only become marked when something is coming and they need to protect others. Jamie and Daisy became marked during Jamie's accident last year."

"Well, then… that is serious," Laura said. "Are you marked?" Remus shook his head no.

"I wanted to tell you everything so that you would know what's coming and so that you can decide," he said.

"Decide what?" she asked, confused.

"If you want to stay with me," he said. Laura started laughing.

"For someone so smart, you really are stupid, Remus," she said. "I'm not going anywhere." Relief flooded Remus' face. "Did you think I would cut and run because something bad is coming and your family is involved?"

"Well, it's not gonna be safe. We'll have to fight, possibly," he said, frowning.

"If this is as big as you say, then a lot more people than your family are going to be fighting, Remus. Might as well include me," she said.

"But I want you to stay safe," Remus said. Laura chuckled.

"Remus, I'm a big girl. I think I can decide if I'm going to fight or not. Besides, I distinctly remember making higher marks than you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You'll need me to cover your ass," she said. Remus sat up, still frowning. He then reached over and pulled Laura into his lap, tickling her. "Remus!" she shrieked in between laughs.

"You're so good, get out of this, then," he said, grinning.

"Stop! You idiot!" she yelled. Remus stopped and Laura looked up at him, panting slightly with her gray eyes twinkling. "I'm serious. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's good to hear you say that," he said. He then leaned down and kissed her. "Oh, and you can't tell anyone," he said, popping his head up suddenly.

"Of course. Doubt anyone would believe me anyway," she said with a laugh. She pulled his head back down to hers.

"One more thing," Remus said, popping his head back up, causing Laura to roll her eyes. "So, Daisy has a connection with Wills." Laura's eyes widened.

"What? No way," she shouted. Remus laughed.

"It's true. Dad tried to jinx him when they told him," he said. Laura laughed.

"Oh, that's just… well, I'm not entirely surprised. Oh… but poor John," she said. "Is that why they broke up, then?"

"No. Happened afterwards," he said. "But they aren't saying anything about it until the Summer Ball." Laura nodded.

"Any other family secrets you care to divulge?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I think that's about it," he said. Laura nodded.

"Good then," she said. She then reached up and pulled his face back down to hers.

* * *

Dominique laughed as she looked around the living room. Daisy, Lucy, Molly and Victoire were spread about, eating, laughing and drinking. She smiled, happy to have Daisy back and seeming in much better spirits. She wondered if it was Wills or finally mastering her gifts. She'd bet a few galleons that it was a mixture of both.

"Seems like you lot are finally making some progress," Daisy said, looking over at her. Dominique nodded.

"Actually, we've made quite a bit in the last few days," she said. "Teddy's been officially invited to the first meeting and he's going there tonight." She looked over at her older sister who frowned slightly.

"I really don't like it when he goes undercover," she said, looking down at her wine glass.

"From what he's heard from Wickers, it sounds like it's just a bunch folks sitting around discussing history and the like," Dominique said. "Doubt there's much danger in that."

"Then why are you looking into it?" Lucy asked.

"Because of the things they are discussing. Teddy's worried someone could be using the group to get information and use it for dark purposes," Molly said.

"Wickers seemed to think all the topics were unrelated, but we have our suspicions," Dominique added. Daisy looked over at Molly and Dominique.

"What exactly do they talk about?" she asked.

"Teddy said they've been discussing the veil lately," Dominique said before taking a bite of her pad thai.

"I thought only Unspeakables were allowed to study that," Victoire said. Dominique shrugged.

"They've somehow managed to get their hands on some texts. This bloke Wickers seemed to know a lot. Said there were some theories about being able to use it to bring people back," she said. "But he didn't seem to put any stock in them."

"That's not a particularly warm thought," Lucy said. "Even if it's seemingly impossible." Daisy was staring at her glass of wine, a thoughtful look on her face. She then looked over at Dominique.

"You know, the professor mentioned to us that there was a gift before. He said it was from Hades. The power to bring people back," she said. "Dunno why, but all that talk about the veil made me think of it." She then shook her head and reached for a fry.

Dominique and Molly looked at each other. They hadn't known that bit. Dominique made a note to tell Teddy tomorrow in case he hadn't heard either. She wasn't sure if it was related, but never hurt to check into it.

"So," Daisy said, smiling. "What have I missed?" She looked around at her cousins.

"Dad's still convinced he can talk me out of getting married," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"At some point he's got to give it up," Molly added. "Honestly, Ryan is a good man. I don't understand why he's so uptight about it."

"It's because you're his little girls," Daisy said, fluttering her eyelashes at Lucy. Lucy snorted and pushed her away.

"You're one to talk. Your dad jinxed your boyfriend when you told him you were dating," she said, laughing.

"Jamie says he's been yelling more at him during practice than usual," Daisy said chuckling.

"You have to come dress shopping with me next week," Lucy begged. "I've picked out a few that I like, but I'm not sure which looks best on me." Daisy looked over at her.

"If you haven't figured that out by now, I worry about you," Daisy said, laughing at her cousin.

"Oh, shut it. You know I can't make a damn decision on a dress without your opinion. Molly's horrible at it," she said.

"I'm not that bad," Molly shot back. Lucy just looked down at what she was wearing. "What?! This isn't bad!" Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"My point is, we obviously have different tastes in clothing," she said. Molly frowned at her and then looked over at Daisy.

"Has Christos settled into the shop?" she asked casually.

"He seems to like it," Daisy said. Molly nodded.

"Isn't the flat rather crowded with the four of you in there now?" she asked. Lucy looked at her sister, starting to grin.

"Why's that?" she asked. "Want him to move in with you and Dominique?" Molly's cheeks started turning red as all her cousins started laughing.

"I think someone has a crush," Victoire said, grinning.

"I most certainly do not," Molly said, indignantly. "I barely know the man. Haven't seen him since the party when you came back."

"You can always come hang out at the flat after work," Daisy sang, glancing at her.

"You wouldn't mind?" Molly said before she caught herself. Everyone started cackling. "I'm not interested."

"Sure you're not," Dominique said, smiling at her.

"Oh well, then. Why don't you fill us all in on what's going on with Paul?" Molly said, frowning at her. Dominique stopped laughing as Lucy, Daisy and Victoire continued.

"Yes, how are things going on that front?" Victoire asked.

"Nothing," Dominique said. "We ran into each other yesterday, actually. He asked if we could hang out. Be friends." The laughter died down as Daisy leaned forward.

"He hasn't said anything to me. What did you say?" she asked, her face lit up.

"Well, I told him we could try," Dominique said.

"You're getting back together!" Lucy squealed in glee.

"We are not! We're just trying this out," Dominique said, reaching for her wine glass.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you did get back together," Victoire commented. "I always liked Paul."

"I know, but… I'm still not sure," she said.

"You should just tell him," Daisy said. "It's okay if you want to. It would be easier on you." Dominique looked at her.

"Are you sure you want one more person knowing?" she asked, worried. Daisy smiled and shrugged.

"Might as well. Kelly knows. Remus has said he's telling Laura. Lila knows. I don't see why it would hurt if Paul knows," she replied. "If it leads to your happiness, it's worth it." Dominique snorted.

"You connect with Wills and now all of a sudden you consider yourself a love guru," she said, rolling her eyes. Daisy grinned.

"I can't help it if I want my cousin to be happy," she said. "And you do deserve to be happy, Dom. If Cunningham makes you happy, you should be with him." Dominique chewed on her bottom lip. She glanced up, noticing they were all staring at her.

"Fine, I'll think about it," she huffed. They all smiled and settled into their seats.

"Now we've got Dom sorted. Best figure out a way to get Molly and Christos together," Victoire said with a smile. Molly started blushing again.

"Vic! Really?" she shouted as they all dissolved into giggles again.

"He is rather handsome," Dominique said.

"And that accent… so sexy," Lucy said.

"He is rather attractive," Molly admitted.

"I'll put in a good word for you," Daisy said with a wink.

"You'll do no such thing, Daisy Wood," Molly said, looking very much like Gran Weasley. Daisy just laughed harder. Dominique smiled and laughed as Lucy, Victoire and Daisy continued to tease Molly. She sighed and took a drink of wine and looked around the room.

She was happy to have everyone back, that was for sure.

* * *

 **Did a lot of writing today and I'm happy to report that I only have about five chapters left to completely write, with about two others that need a bit of completing. I'm a bit shocked at how quickly this all fell together, considering how long I languished in plot hell. I even finished up all the big details in the outlines - there were a couple chapters that only had vague plots to them but now it's all worked out.**

 **I'm sooo excited to get to posting some of the upcoming chapters. The plot line with the big bad is all falling into place and those bits have gotten much easier to write. I may be able to do mysteries after all... Oh, and finally finished the scene where Wills takes Daisy to his place for the first time and it's just... so Daisy and Wills...**

 **AleenaBean - I suppose we'll just have to wait and see if this leads to a rekindling of Paul and Dom... ;)**

 **Thanks everyone for following this story! Really appreciate the love and feedback and I hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	17. The Group

**The Group**

Teddy followed along behind Wickers, looking up at the large manor, wondering just how the group could manage to meet there. He suspected one of the members must live here which meant they were well connected.

"Nice place," he said, glancing at Wickers. The man chuckled as they continued down the path towards the front door.

"One of the members works in advertising at the Prophet. He makes a tidy sum. But think he got this from his parents. Been passed down a few generations or so," he said. They reached the door and Wickers let them in. Teddy looked around, noticing it was heavily decorated, and slightly tacky. A house elf popped up in front of them and bowed slightly.

"Mr. Cole and the others are in the parlor," it squeaked, holding a thin arm out towards a large entryway to the right.

"Thank you, Squeaks," Wickers said politely before heading in. They walked into a large room with large bookshelves and a grouping of chairs, settees and a sofa in front of the large fireplace. About seven others were already there, helping themselves to tea and chatting.

"Ah, Wickers! There you are! I believe you're the last of us tonight," a tall, man with slicked back hair and gaudy robes said in a nasally voice. Teddy assumed this must be the man in advertising.

"Sorry we're a bit late," Wickers said. He looked over at Teddy. "This is the friend I was telling you about, Fletcher. He's decided to join our little gathering tonight and see what we're all about." Teddy nodded and looked around the group. It really was a jumble of people. "Suppose I'll do introductions. This is Myrtle Walker, she's a librarian." A young woman with dirty blonde hair in a tight bun and a pinched face nodded primly. "And next to her is our host, Titus Cole." The tall man in the gaudy robes nodded and grinned. "And here we have Clint Jensen, works in HR at Gringotts." A middle-aged man with tailored, pin-stripe robes nodded. "And there is Richard Rees, our resident arithmancer." A youngish man in worn robes waved and smiled brightly. "This is Lionel Edwards. He owns a rare books shop in Diagon Alley."

"Please come by sometime," an elderly man with gray hair and a mustache said, smiling warmly.

"And Drew Lloyd. He's an accountant at Gringotts. He and Jensen are friends," Wickers continued, pointing towards another well-dressed man with dark blonde hair who waved. "And lastly, Sean Walker, wandkeeper." The last man looked to be in his 40s and nodded as he smiled at Teddy.

Teddy nodded to all of them, wondering just how it was none of them seemed the least be put off or nervous at his appearance. Or if any of them knew he was supposedly a former Death Eater. They all appeared to be normal folks for the most part.

"Where's Margaret, then?" Wickers asked as he and Teddy sat.

"She's sick," Myrtle said in a squeaky voice. "And OP is working late at the Ministry tonight on the forum so can't make it either."

"Always working late, that OP," Wickers said with a chuckle.

"Opie? That's an unusual name," Teddy said softly. Wickers chuckled again.

"Initials for something. Rather forgot. Anyway, I suppose we can get started then," he said. "What updates do we have?"

"I've found an interesting text on the Tarnhelm," Edwards said. "Just came in with a load of books I got at an estate sale. Though it'd be interesting to take a look at."

"What's that?" Teddy asked. He had never heard of it. Edwards chuckled.

"It's a magical helmet that supposedly makes the wearer invisible and change form," he said. "Bit of Norse mythology."

"That is rather interesting," Wickers said. Soon the group launched into a long-winded discussion of various items and spells that would render one invisible. Teddy chimed in a bit when they got to discussing the cloak of invisibility from the Deathly Hallows, but it seemed that was old news to the group. He had to watch it though, knowing that the cloak in question was now in the possession of the Potters. He wasn't sure who had it at the moment – James did for a time, but then Albus supposedly had it at Hogwarts. The two traded it so often, there was no telling which Potter son currently owned it. All he knew is that Harry had given it to him for a bit while he was at school before he himself passed it on to James once he started Hogwarts.

The group ended up meandering through a variety of different Norse mythology topics. Teddy sat and listened, finding none of it the least be related to the topics he was truly interested in – namely the veil. He had hoped someone would bring it up so he wouldn't have to attempt to direct the conversation. As his first time in the group, he didn't want to come off suspiciously.

Thankfully, just as he was about to settle on a good question to broach the topic. Myrtle did it for him.

"Have you managed to find anything new on the veil?" she asked, setting her tea cup down and fixing her muddy brown eyes on Wickers.

"Not yet, but I'm close. Still rebuilding my library, but I think I've found a wizard in Italy who currently owns a few texts on it," he said brightly.

"I should like to see them, once you get them," Rees said.

"And I can check them over for authenticity," Edwards added.

"I thought OP was going to try and find some things in the Archives," Lloyd commented.

"I'm sure OP will – got a knack for finding things, that one," Wickers said with a chuckle.

"I'm curious as to the feasibility of actually reversing it," Myrtle said. "Imagine it. Being able to bring back loved ones."

"Better yet, we could bring back some of the greatest leaders of our time," Edwards said. "I wouldn't mind so much if Dumbledore where here again. One of the greatest wizards."

"But one would have to exercise caution with that sort of power," Lloyd added sensibly. "The ability to bring anyone back through the veil? No doubt there would be those seeking to use it for ill will." He cast a glance at Teddy, who forgot for a moment that he was supposedly a reformed Death Eater.

"Oh, come now. I'm sure Fletcher's learned his lesson," Wickers said amiably. "Not all of us were completely on board with the Dark Lord. Some of us didn't have much choice in joining him." Teddy nodded.

"Wasn't really one for all the killing, to be honest," he replied, looking around the group. They sat in awkward silence a few moments before Wickers cleared his throat.

"Well, it's getting a bit late. So unless anyone has anything new to bring up, I suppose we should all be heading home," he said. Teddy silently prayed to Merlin that someone said something. At that point, the meeting had been a bit of a bust.

"Actually, I've come across something," Walker said. They all turned to look at him. "I was looking up a bit of something about wandlore in other countries and stumbled onto something about a prophecy involving the goddess Athena." Teddy sat up straight. This was not good.

"What sort of prophecy? And what's it to do with wandlore?" Myrtle asked.

"Nothing, to be honest. Just, well, said there was some sort of prophecy. I'll admit it didn't say what it was and I don't put much stock in Greek gods and goddesses – they were just made up beings for the most part, weren't they? Something to explain the unpredictability of life. But, I wouldn't mind trying to track down this prophecy. Always had a bit of interest in them," he said.

"That is interesting," Wickers said. "And I wouldn't write off the gods and goddesses of the Greek Pantheon so easily, Walker. Just because it was so long ago doesn't necessarily mean they didn't exist. Maybe they weren't gods and goddesses with immortality and the like. But they could have actually existed. Maybe they were just powerful witches and wizards that didn't hide from the mere mortals."

"Well, then. If you all deem it interesting, I can start looking into it," he said, looking around the group.

"I'd like to help. I've always found Greek mythology to be interesting," Rees said, smiling.

"I as well," Wickers chimed in. Teddy cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the group.

"If it's alright, I'd like to help. Seems like a good place to start for my first project," he said gruffly. Wickers beamed at him.

"Yes, very good, indeed," he replied. He looked back at the group. "Well that settles it. Myself, Rees, Walker and Fletcher will start looking into this prophecy of Athena and report back with whatever we find at the next meeting." The group nodded. "Very well then, I'd say this was another successful meeting. We are adjourned."

Teddy had already checked out slightly as the group made their good-byes. All he could think about was the fact that someone had happened across the prophecy. While he knew there was no record of what it said and Iris had destroyed it herself when she was 14, there was always the chance that someone somewhere had seen it before that. And if they found out too much, they would be led straight to the Prostatis and the Woods. Granted it took the professor coming forward for them to find out about it, he didn't want to take chances. He had to watch them closely to make sure they didn't get that far.

It was unsettling to say the least. While for the most part they seemed to be a harmless group of amateur scholars, he couldn't risk this information falling into the wrong hands. He still had yet to determine if anyone in the group had connections to the wrong sorts.

And that was exactly what he was going to start his team on the following morning.

* * *

Magnus sighed as he looked at his pocket watch again. The meeting supposedly ended an hour ago, so he wasn't so sure what was keeping the man. He and two others had been waiting at least 30 minutes already.

Finally, a door opened and Rees bustled in.

"So sorry! Got to talking to Edwards a bit after the meeting and lost track of time," he said, hurrying over to the chair. Magnus cast an annoyed look his way, which silenced Rees immediately. The man was brilliant, but still managed to come off as a dolt half the time. He sighed.

"Any notable updates?" he asked boredly.

"Wickers said he's close to locating a text on the veil. It'll need to be vetted and such, but could be a good lead," he said. Magnus nodded slowly and looked at the other two questionably.

"Not much from us, unfortunately," one with dark hair and light brown eyes replied.

"Same," the other, a man with shockingly red hair said.

"I'm disappointed Walters, Keenan," he said. The two men looked down at their hands in their laps.

"Ah, there's one more thing," Rees said Magnus looked at him, waiting. "Ehm, Walker – the wandkeeper – said he found something about a prophecy… on Athena." Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I do not have time for chasing white rabbits," he said.

"It might not be," Walters said, sitting up. Magnus looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "One of ours came across something similar. Said it was related to a powerful magic."

"A couple of the groups in Greece have said the same," a voice said from the corner. Magnus looked over, training his sight on Hardwick.

"What did I say about your input, Hardwick?" Magnus asked.

"To not speak unless spoken to, sir," he said quietly. Magnus studied him a bit.

"But that said, it is intriguing that we've had multiple cells come across the same story," he said finally. "It's a least worth looking into. If anything, it could be useful, this… powerful magic. Continue and report back to me what you find." He looked over at Rees who nodded nervously.

Magnus leaned forward in his chair.

"Gentlemen, thanks to the hard work of our various groups all over the world, I believe we are finally on the cusp of finding what we're searching for. Things are progressing at a good rate – despite some of the groups in the U.K. being temporarily distracted." He looked around the group, all the men unable to meet his eyes. "But no matter, I believe that soon we will be able to put a plan into action. That soon, we will be able to take the first step towards realizing our goal of a world where we no longer have to hide who we are."

He paused for good measure.

"We are continuing the work of great men before us. Grindelwald. Voldemort. Others. But where they failed, we will succeed."

The men nodded, finally venturing a look up at him.

"May I ask, have the aurors caught on yet?" Rees asked. Magnus looked at him, causing the man to stutter into silence.

"The Weasley woman has been a fountain of information, though she does not yet know it. From what I've gleaned from the files in her bag, they are still rather in the dark," he said.

"But aren't they getting a bit close for comfort?" Keenan asked. Magnus laughed softly.

"By the time that damned Teddy Lupin figures out anything worth knowing, it'll be too late," he said calmly. "He's got them investigating family members of the Grindelwald commission."

"But sir-"

"But nothing. They won't find anything there," he said quickly, cutting Walters off.

"Why the interest in that family?" Keenan ventured. Magnus glared at him.

"Because, they are a meddlesome bunch and I'd rather err on the side of caution rather than completely write them off," Magnus replied. "It was Harry Potter, after all, who took down Voldemort when he was a child." Keenan nodded silently.

"While you're at it, might as well look into the Woods," Hardwick commented under his breath.

"What was that?" Magnus asked loudly. Hardwick blanched and cleared his throat.

"I was just saying… might want to take a closer look at the Woods. The mother – Iris – she's Potter's aunt. Can supposedly do some things that others can't. And well, to be honest, there's something off with Daisy and Jamie," he said. "Went on some trip supposedly for Jamie's health over break to Greece, but I think there's more to it." Magnus sighed.

"I do not have time for stupid quidditch rumors, Hardwick," he said, clearly dismissing him.

"But it's not just rumors. They don't need wands anymore… supposedly," he said. Magnus looked up at him.

"No wands?" he asked. Hardwick nodded.

"Heard it from the new beater on the Arrows," he said. "Says she never has it on her and yet she still does magic. The same's been said about her mother for years, but only recently have Daisy and Jamie been able to do it."

"That is interesting… the mother, I'd just assume it came from training, but for the children to exhibit such powerful tendencies at their ages… that is rare," he said.

"Not to mention that report… the one about the Battle of Hogwarts," Hardwick added quickly, eager to please. Magnus studied him again, nodding slowly.

"The one you got from-"

"You are right, Hardwick," he said, cutting off Rees. He looked around the other three men. "I need you to choose some of the most trusted members of your groups to start looking into this. Keep quiet. We don't want to alert the others to anything until we've found how viable this is." He looked at Hardwick. "Keep an eye on them when you can. Don't make it obvious. We all know subtlety isn't your strong point." Hardwick nodded.

"Their cousin – James Potter – he's on my team. I can use that," he said. Magnus sighed.

"Again. Don't make it obvious," he warned. Hardwick nodded. "Very well, that is all for now." The three men nodded and quickly made their way out of the room. Magnus sat back in his chair and sighed heavily.

"Are we really that close?" Hardwick asked, making his way over.

"Yes, we are. We have 20 cells in the U.S. and another 50 spread out over South America, Africa and Asia. Not to mention the 10 in the U.K. and 30 others all over Europe. The reports indicate that we are close," he said, sounding bored. "And must you bore me with so many questions, Hardwick? If you haven't gotten it by now, I question if you ever will."

Hardwick frowned.

"I'm just as invested in this as you are," he stated.

"Yes, I know. But you must also remember the only reason you're here is because my grandmother made a promise to your grandfather. If I had my way, I'd rather you not be involved at all," Magnus said, glaring at the quidditch player coldly. "I still haven't forgotten how you botched up things with Devereaux – sorry, Flint. She would have been a formidable ally."

"Not much I could do there. The bird went and fell in love with Jamie Wood," he grumbled.

"And you're half in love with Daisy Wood," Magnus shot back. Hardwick glared at him.

"I am not," he stated.

"Whatever it is, your obsession with her is getting into unhealthy territory. You must work on that," Magnus said. "Keep your mind clear of such things or you will screw up. And I won't hesitate to get rid of you if you do."

Hardwick looked to the floor.

"What we are doing is much bigger than whatever little revenge plot you have in mind. Remember that," Magnus continued.

"Yes, sir," Hardwick said quietly.

"Not get out. I'm done here," Magnus said, clearly dismissing him.

"Yes, sir," Hardwick said, leaving the room. Magnus pulled his wand out and started a fire. He pushed up from his chair and stood in front of the flames.

"Don't worry, Grandmother. We will continue your great work," he murmured. "We will prevail."

* * *

 **Finally, getting into some of the plot with the big bad. As you can see, definitely took into mind some of the suggestions and theories on them from you guys - which helped tremendously. I'm getting close to finishing up all the chapters that feature their scheming and such. Been jumping around chapters at the end, which I really should refrain from doing because I ended up confusing myself with plot line, but got that fixed up.**

 **Now at four chapters left to completely write and two to finish up. Everything else is pretty much done outside of some minor editing. Ended up adding more bits and pieces in as I found that what I had planned to write made for short chapters, so could be some more gems added in at the last minute. As of now, I should be able to continue posting every day. Though I have absolutely planned out plot wise for the next one (other than the overall plot) so once I finish up with this one, I'll need to sit down and really think that one out. May do a short or something to give myself more time.**

 **As always, thanks so much for following, reading and reviewing!**


	18. The First Match

**First Match**

Christos looked around the field from where he sat in the players' box in awe as thousands of people were filling the stands. He was borrowing one of Jamie's Wanderers jerseys that had Alan's name and number on the back. From next to him, Daisy sat wearing Remus', an amused look on her face as she watched Christos.

"So this is quidditch?" he asked, his eyes still roaming around the pitch and then landing on the hoops at the end closest to them.

"That it is," Daisy said, chuckling. She looked down to tunnel at the bottom of the field where the players would emerge from once they were announced.

"You remember everything?" Jamie asked from the other side of Daisy. Behind them sat Wills and Kelly, who were busy discussing the match's prospects. While Wills had preferred to sit next to Daisy, Jamie urged against it, worried he'd get too excited and slip something. Just behind them, several players from other teams had piled in. The box was over half full at that point.

"I believe that I do," Christos said, nodding slowly. "It makes no sense, but it seems like it will be interesting to watch."

"By the way, where's Toby?" Jamie asked, looking at Daisy.

"Couldn't get off work," she said. "Teddy's keeping them busy."

"And you're lovely wife-to-be?" Christos asked, looking back at Kelly behind him.

"Working as well. She's got a deadline," he said, sighing. "But she'll be at the party tonight if the Wanderers pull off a win today."

"Toby and Molly said they'd stop by as well. Got the match on the wireless at the office, no doubt," Daisy said with a chuckle. "Between Dominique, Chris and Teddy's obsession with quidditch, they probably drive the rest of the department mad."

"So, which team are they playing again?" Christos asked.

"The Falcons," Jamie said, glancing down at Daisy who sat up in her chair, calmly watching as the Wanderers were announced and flew out, doing a couple laps around the pitch. Christos grinned as he located Remus and Alan.

"There they are," he exclaimed, pointing. "Wait… isn't your cousin on the other team?" Daisy nodded.

"That would be James," Daisy said. "We all played together in school." Christos looked over at her.

"Really?" he asked. Daisy nodded as Jamie chuckled.

"I joined my second year, but the triplets were on it since their third. Jamie was captain three years and then I followed in his footsteps for my last two years," she said. She looked over at Jamie. "I really don't know how you handled him. I wanted to kill him after first practice as captain."

"He wasn't that bad," Jamie said, glancing down at her.

"He was too! Do you know how many pranks he pulled my first month of captain?" she shouted, looking over at her brother. "And don't even get me started on what he did my seventh year!" Jamie chuckled.

"I always thought he was entertaining," he said, causing Daisy to roll her eyes.

"Of course, you would," she muttered, crossing her arms in front of her and looking to the field just in time to see Hardwick fly out.

"And looks as though we're going to get another round of the infamous Wood-Hardwick rivalry today. Beaters Alan and Remus Wood seem raring to go," the commentator said with a chuckle, causing Daisy to roll her eyes again. Christos laughed as he looked over at her.

"This is the other seeker that you love to hate," Christos said, watching him. "Does not look to be a friendly fellow."

"Trust me. He's not," Daisy said, glaring at the seeker. Christos chuckled and watched as Alan and Remus seemed to be watching him from the pitch as well, tossing their bats up and catching while they glared at him.

"It hasn't started yet, has it?" Lila shouted as she ran in and plopped down in the chair next to Jamie. Breathing heavily, she reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen, glancing down at the field.

"Just in time," Jamie said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her.

"Good. Would not do if I missed the toss up when I'm supposed to be covering the match," she said, smiling.

Christos studied the couple a moment and then started grinning. He jumped from his chair, beaming.

"Congratulations!" he shouted, pushing passed Daisy to hug a now startled-looking Jamie and Lila.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked, looking over at them, confused and Jamie pushed Christos off him and seemed to be trying to shush him.

"When will the wedding be?" Christos asked, causing everyone to stare at the couple. Lila's cheeks started turning pink as Jamie looked around the rest of the box, thankful that no one else seemed to hear or notice.

"Wait… you proposed?" Daisy said, starting to grin as Wills leaned forward.

"How long were you planning on keeping this from us?" he asked. Jamie glared at Christos.

"You know, it's not completely kosher to go around spouting out everything you read in people's minds," he said. Lila sat blinking as she looked at Jamie and over at Christos.

"We're, we're waiting until after everything dies down. That's why we hadn't said anything," she said, looking around at the grinning faces. "I don't even have a ring."

"You can't tell Mum and Dad or anyone else," Jamie said, looking around at them. "We want to be able to tell them ourselves."

"We won't," Daisy said as she leaned over and hugged Jamie. "But it's wonderful news." She looked over at Lila, smiling at her.

"And no ring? That's not right, Jamie. Lila deserves a ring," Wills said, grinning.

"Knock it off, Wills," Jamie said, glancing back at him.

"I'd buy a very large one – flashy – so the whole world would see it," Wills said, winking at Daisy when she turned to frown at him. She ended up chuckling and turning back around.

"Wills," Jamie said in warning.

"Just saying, that's what I would do," he said as he shrugged. "At least tell me it was romantic and not some last minute 'Marry me, Lila."

"Wills!" Jamie spat back at him.

"It was very sweet," Lila said, smiling at Jamie. "It was very much us." Daisy laughed loudly as Wills continued to give the two a hard time. Jamie kept shooting looks around the box and trying to get him to shut up before the entire world found out. Luckily, the match started up, effectively distracting Wills from anymore taunts, while Jamie and Daisy kept a steady stream of commentary going, explaining different plays and tactics to Christos.

Granted that peace only lasted for so long, before the two were frowning at each other, coming to a disagreement about cobbing.

"So, Christos, how's the shop going?" Kelly asked loudly, hoping to stop the argument. Daisy and Jamie stopped and looked over at him.

"It is simply amazing! I did not know such things could exist. The ideas that George and Iris come up with… and they want me to help develop new things as well," he said grinning.

"Really now?" Daisy asked. He nodded exuberantly.

"I have some ideas that I want to try out," he said.

"Should be interesting," Daisy said.

"He have you showing off what you can do yet?" Jamie asked. Christos laughed.

"A bit, yes. He seems to think there is some way that we could use my abilities to make some product but I am not so sure it is possible," he said.

"Of course Uncle George would want to profit off that," Daisy muttered.

"I particularly like the quidditch corner," Christos said, eyes dancing.

"Please tell me he's not still selling those dolls," Daisy huffed.

"Expanded. Now there is a Hardwick doll and if you say a spell, all the Remus and Alan dolls attack it with bludgers," Christos replied, causing Daisy to snort.

"Now that's an idea," she said.

* * *

Dominique and Chris hurriedly walked into Teddy's office, shutting the door behind them. Dominique was eager to hear what he had learned last night about the group and then get back to her desk where a wireless had been set up playing the game. It was Wanderers versus the Falcons and sure to be a good match. Teddy looked out the windows towards the bustling department. He waved his wand and muttered a few extra charms to prevent anyone from listening in.

"What's going on?" Dominique asked. Teddy sighed and looked at the two.

"They're looking into the Athena prophecy," he said. Dominique's eyes widened as she jumped from the chair.

"But how could they know about that?" she asked. Teddy shrugged.

"A wandkeeper. Said he came across it while looking into something on Greek wandlore," he said. "I'm not sure how, but they are going to start looking into it. I've volunteered to help to keep an eye on them and throw them off if need be."

"You think they could find out about Iris, Jamie and Daisy?" Chris asked, concerned.

"Possibly? I mean if we could find the professor, there is a chance they could as well. They do seem to be a resourceful bunch," Teddy said. Dominique started chewing on her lower lip.

"Besides that, what else did you glean? Are they dangerous?" she then asked.

"To be honest, everyone seemed harmless. A librarian. A rare books shop owner. Accountant. On their own, I don't think they could do much damage. But I still think there may be someone else behind the scenes. Someone potentially using their information for… something," he said. "We'll need to start investigating everyone in the group. I wrote down all their names." He walked over to his desk and picked up a parchment and held it out.

"What about Ministry worker?" Chris asked.

"Wasn't there. Still don't know who it is, just goes by the initials OP," Teddy said. "And whoever the bugger is, they've got a knack for finding things in the archives." Dominique's eyes widened as she and Chris looked at each other.

"It couldn't be," she said softly.

"But she does have a knack for finding things," Chris shot back.

"But… this doesn't sound like something she would do," Dominique replied. "Besides the fact she's been practically living at the Ministry with all the work on the forum."

"What?" Teddy demanded. Dominique sighed and looked at her brother-in-law.

"OP. What if it's Olive Pentergrass?" she asked. Teddy frowned at her.

"You don't think?" Teddy murmured.

"I mean, it could be? She's good at finding things in the archives. Her initials are OP," Chris said.

"But she's not related to any of the commission members," Dominique added.

"Could have lied about that," Chris offered. "Or maybe we just haven't found the relation yet?"

"Do you two honestly believe that Olive Pentergrass is part of this group and the one leaking Ministry documents?" Teddy asked.

"To be honest, I could see her bringing the documents, thinking it harmless," Dominique said. Teddy sighed and shook his head. "And I don't think she'd risk taking in anything that was too classified."

"Fine. Add her to the list. Perhaps she is this OP," he said. Dominique nodded.

"Don't worry, boss. If there's anything funny going on with anyone in the group, we'll find out," Chris vowed. Teddy nodded.

"You can go now. Leave the door open, I want to hear the match," he said.

"Got it," Dominique said as she headed towards the door, shaking her head slightly. Of course Teddy would still make time for quidditch even amidst everything.

* * *

After a rousing match, the after party was in full swing back at the flat. Christos had spent the last 30 minutes reenacting his favorite bits for Alan and Remus, who looked pleased with their win.

"It makes no sense, but quite thrilling to watch," Christos concluded, grinning.

"Knew we'd get you into it," Remus replied. Daisy looked over just in time to see Molly and Toby walk in. She waved them over, noting the blush that immediately appeared on Molly's face as she saw Christos.

"You look happy to see someone," Lucy quipped as soon as they were within hearing range.

"Shut it, Luce," Molly whispered furiously, glancing over to see if Christos heard. Daisy couldn't help but chuckle.

"He does look rather good today," she said, causing Molly to turn her wrath to her.

"You two are impossible," she muttered.

"We're family, it's our duty to take the mickey out of you," Daisy said, grinning. Molly just rolled her eyes and started for the drinks while Toby laughed.

"Still teasing her about that, are you?" he asked. Daisy just shrugged and took a drink. A bit of a hush had come over the party. She looked around, trying to locate the source and nearly dropped her drink.

James had just walked in, freshly showered and grinning, with none other than a frowning and slightly uncomfortable Hardwick at his side.

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing," Daisy muttered. Toby and Lucy followed her view as Remus and Alan stepped up to them.

"Now that's not something you see every day. And here I had been hoping James was only on the Falcons to run sabotage. Maybe he has become one of them," Remus said. James saw the group and beamed, walking towards them and motioning for Hardwick to follow.

"There you are. Great match today," he said, looking at Remus and Alan.

"Same, though not sure why you're here, Hardwick," Alan said. "Since when have you been friends?" Remus and Alan wore identical menacing looks as they studied the silent seeker. Jamie stepped up to them, worried he'd have to stop one or all three from jinxing him. There was no telling which would lose it first, though he was betting on Daisy.

"Knock it off. He comes in peace," James said.

"Thought it best to let the whole bloody thing go. It's obvious who the better players are," Hardwick said, though it looked as though it pained him to say it. His gaze then came to rest on Daisy, who had raised a slender eyebrow.

"What's brought on this change of heart? Last I heard you were still keen on hating the bloody ground we walk on," she said calmly. Hardwick ran his hand up the back of his neck.

"You gonna make me get down on my knees and beg forgiveness, Wood?" he asked.

"Come on, you lot are friends with everyone in the League, let's just leave it alone," James said, still smiling. Daisy looked at him and rolled her eyes. She caught Jamie's look out of the corner of her eye as Alan and Remus began chatting with Hardwick, still unsure about the whole thing.

" _I don't trust him. This has scheme all over it,"_ she thought.

" _Same,"_ Jamie echoed. Daisy tuned into the conversation, but really was taking a peek into Hardwick's head. She saw him in a dark room, meeting with someone. But the face was obscured and hidden in shadow. She pushed a bit harder but couldn't manage to make out who it was. Hardwick flinched and placed a hand to his forehead, causing Daisy to immediately back out. She hadn't realized she had been pushing hard enough for him to notice. Glancing at Jamie, she realized he must have been doing the same thing. She nodded and stepped away, Jamie following her to the drink table.

"I think he's here to spy on us," Daisy said softly as she made herself another drink.

"Me too, but I couldn't see why," Jamie replied.

"You couldn't make out the face either?" she asked. Jamie shook his head no.

"Must be some sort of spell or something," he muttered. Daisy glanced back over at Hardwick who was laughing nervously with Remus and Alan.

"He's meeting with someone in dark, shadowy places. And that can't be good," she said softly.

"Think we should tell Teddy? The last time Hardwick was meddling, he'd been working with Lila," Jamie said. "Who knows what he's up to this time. Could be just plain old revenge."

"Or something more," Daisy said. She looked around, noticing Chris talking with Toby. She was curious as to why she hadn't seen Dominique, but figured she got held up somewhere or was off in a corner talking to Paul. A smile flinted across her face before she turned serious again. "Chris is here." Jamie looked over and saw him, grabbing his attention and waving him over. Daisy and Jamie stepped over into a corner as Chris approached.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"We think Hardwick's up to something," Daisy said, glancing over at him. Chris looked over, confused.

"What's he doing here? And with James?" he asked.

"That's exactly why we're suspicious. Says he wants to bury the hatchet," Jamie replied. Chris turned back to look at the two. Daisy sent him the images of what they had seen in his head.

"Why can't you make out the other bloke? Must be some sort of powerful obscuring spell," he said afterwards.

"What do we do?" Daisy asked. Chris thought a moment and looked at the two.

"Well… this is a bit troubling. Teddy went to the first meeting last night and turns out they're looking into the Athena prophecy," he said. Both Daisy and Jamie's eyes widened. "They haven't found anything yet, but he's keeping an eye on it. I find it a bit more than a coincident that Hardwick may be attempting to get close to you all at the same time. Granted it's not like you two have necessarily been hiding some of the new things you can do."

Daisy rolled her eyes slightly and was about to say something when Jamie put his hand up to stop her.

"Is there any reason to think that he's involved in this?" Jamie asked. Chris shrugged and shook his head.

"Not that I've seen, but I still don't like the idea of Hardwick snooping around. I think for now… best to let him go on thinking you guys are none the wiser. We don't know why he wants to spy on you lot, but he could be useful," he said. "At the very least, we can figure out why. If it ends up being connected, all the better."

"And of course James wouldn't suspect a thing. Sometimes I wonder if he's got sawdust for brains. How is it that Harry was such a great auror and James has got no sense whatsoever?" Daisy said. Jamie sighed.

"Only cares about quidditch, that one," he said. "Do we tell him what we suspect or leave him in the dark?"

"Probably shouldn't say anything otherwise he'll give the whole bloody plot away," Daisy muttered.

"He probably should be informed, if anything so he doesn't accidentally give something away," Chris said. "He does like to talk."

"Fine," Daisy said.

* * *

Sometime later, Daisy stepped out on the balcony, pulling her wool cardigan tighter around her to ward of the chill. While it was March and the temperature was getting better during the day, the nights were still chilly. She had a lot on her mind now that they were keeping an eye on Hardwick. Just one more thing to worry about.

"Fancy meeting you here, Pix," Wills said as he stepped out. Daisy smiled and leaned against the railing.

"Careful there, Wills. Otherwise someone will start thinking something," she said, looking back out at the street. He stepped up and leaned against the railing next to her.

"Ah, but as I recall, you and I have spent a lot of time in this very spot over the years. Doubt anyone would suspect a thing," he said lightly. He glanced down at her. "Though what I would give to kiss you right now." Daisy chuckled and glanced up at him.

"And blow the whole bloody thing? Thought we decided to wait before we announced ourselves," she said.

"Oh, we will wait. But it's going to be agony. Pure agony," he said dramatically, causing Daisy to laugh harder. He leaned lower towards her. "Agony that I stand next to you in a crowded room and I can't hold your hand or wrap my arms around you." Daisy snorted.

"You do plenty of that when we're alone," she commented.

"Yes, but I would love nothing than to announce to the world that I belong to Pixie Wood," he said softly. "She has… stolen my heart and flinted off into the night with it… like the mischievous little pixie that she is." Daisy laughed and pushed him away.

"Sometimes you're too dramatic for your own good," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned and started back inside. "Come on. Best get in before one of the triplets comes to look for us."

He followed her in, tossing an arm around her shoulder.

"Normally I'd say let them, but considering how badly you blushed the last time they walked in on us, I'll save you the embarrassment," he whispered in her ear.

"Wills!" Daisy said in shock, pushing him away as she laughed.

* * *

"Anything going on there?" Hardwick asked, nodding towards Daisy and Wills as they walked up to the triplets. Daisy glared up at the tall player and then shook her head.

"Nah, just the same thing as always with those two. Uncle Oliver'd sooner hex him than let him date Pixie," James said, chuckling. He glanced at the older player nervously, hoping his comment came off natural enough. "She's still hung up on Kingfisher."

"Whatever happened there?" Hardwick asked, looking over at James, who just shrugged and took a drink.

"He wanted to go back. She had to stay. Things ended," he said casually. Hardwick looked back over at the group, just in time to see Daisy raise her arm to smack Wills. Something on the inside of her wrist caught his eye. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to study it, but from a distance, it was hard to make out.

Just then, Jamie reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. Daisy glared at him, but Hardwick noticed the same, small image on this inside of Jamie's wrist. That was odd.

"What's with the tattoos?" he asked suddenly. James nearly choked on his drink, looking over at Jamie and Daisy. Daisy was trying to pull her small wrist out of Jamie's large hand, much to the enjoyment of Wills, Remus and Alan.

"Just something they got over the break," James said. "Some sort of Wood sibling thing. I dunno. Always have their little family quirks, those four." He glanced up at the seeker, hoping he bought the story. Hardwick nodded slowly and looked elsewhere around the room, almost as though he were bored. He started chatting with one of the Kestrals standing nearby. James breathed a sigh of relief and looked back over at his cousins, making a mental note to mention Hardwick's observations.

Hardwick glanced over at the Woods again while pretending to listen to the other player. He wasn't sure if the tattoos meant anything or not but filed it away to tell Magnus later. Never hurt to mention it, after all. Not if he wanted to get back on his good side.

* * *

 **Next chapter is up! Things are starting to move forward, it seems...**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	19. Chasing Hardwick

**Chasing Hardwick**

"Alright, got an update for me?" Teddy asked as Dominique and Chris settled in the chairs across from him in his office. Dominique cast a glance at Chris, who had already informed her of what the Woods found out last night. She was of the mind that it was just Hardwick being Hardwick but agreed that it wasn't good for him to be sneaking around watching the Woods – even if it wasn't connected.

The last person they needed finding out the truth about Jamie, Daisy and Iris was Chase Hardwick.

"Well, Daisy and Jamie think that Hardwick from the Falcons is attempting to spy on them and I agree. He showed up at the party with James last night, spouting some half-assed story about letting bygones be bygones," Chris said. Teddy studied him for a moment.

"How did they come to this conclusion? I'll admit it seems odd for Hardwick, but I'm not sure why you think it concerns us," Teddy finally replied.

"They saw something in his head – Hardwick meeting up with someone. But I think whoever it is has an advanced obscuring charm on themselves. They couldn't make out the face nor could they hear whatever it is they talked about. Dunno about you but seems to be an awful lot of protection for someone just trying to sabotage a quidditch match," he said. Teddy nodded slowly.

"What did you tell them to do?" he asked.

"Said they should go with it for now but keep an eye on him. Maybe he'll let something slip about whoever it is he's meeting up with," he said. "Thought the timing was a bit troublesome too. First this group decides to start looking into the Athena prophecy and then suddenly Hardwick is taking a stronger interested in the Woods."

"It is a bit troubling," Teddy admitted. "But I'm still not completely convinced it's related. The bad blood between Hardwick and the Woods has been going on awhile now. He could just be looking for a new way to mess with them."

"What do we do?" Dominique asked.

"Have James, Daisy and Jamie keep us informed. We stay focused on the group. The more I think about it, the more I'm worried this is bigger than just this one group," he said. Dominique frowned.

"How so?" she asked.

"I've got nothing so far, but just a gut feeling. This group has got to be linked to whatever is coming, but I'm not sure how," he said.

"You think you could talk to Wickers again? Get more information?" Dominique asked. Teddy shook his head.

"I don't think he knows any more than what he's already told me," he said.

"But what if he's the one taking the information from the group and giving it to someone else? He is a reformed Death Eater, so makes the most sense," Dominique replied.

"Yea, but that would be too obvious. If someone outside the group is using it, Wickers would be the worst choice – he's still being watched by the Ministry as part of his release. Not to mention, he doesn't seem to one to actively do something to help a dark wizard. He admitted he only got involved in the first place because Voldemort threatened his family," he said.

"So? They could have threatened them again," Dominique said. Teddy shook his head.

"Too risky," he said. He then suddenly stopped and glanced at Chris. "But… what if Hardwick is involved…"

Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Now you too?" she said. Teddy looked over at her.

"If someone is pulling the strings from behind the scenes, it would make sense to use him. Take a multifaceted approach," he said. "Have the group look into the prophecy while someone else looks into the Woods."

"But they would have to already know about the Woods and the prophecy and made the connection between them," Dominique said. "And you said they just started looking into it."

"Could be that Hardwick's mentioned something about Daisy and Jamie, but they've yet to connect them with the prophecy," Chris suggested. Teddy nodded.

"Either way, it's worth looking into. If anything just to make sure that they aren't connected," Teddy said. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Suppose we should add him to the list," she said with a sigh. Teddy nodded.

"How's that going?" he asked. Dominique looked over at Chris.

"Focusing on Olive at the moment and have yet to connect her to anyone on the commission. But we're planning to follow her today," she said. Teddy nodded.

"Good. Get back to work," he said.

Dominique sighed as she and Chris settled back at their desks. She looked over at him.

"We following her tonight?" she asked. Chris nodded.

"Probably for the best. If she's meeting with anyone, we'll find out," he replied. "What's she doing now?"

Dominique shifted through a few pages on her desk, finally locating what she had been looking for.

"She's in meetings all day," she said before looking up at him. "Still not sure that I believe it's her." Chris shrugged.

"Only way to know for sure is to follow her and find out."

* * *

Daisy looked around the living room, silently figuring that Teddy had called them all there to discuss the Hardwick problem. She hoped that it wasn't related to the large investigation as a whole, but she wouldn't put it passed Hardwick to be involved with some sort of dark plot. He always was a slimy sort.

"Well, should we get started?" James asked, grinning. He seemed happy to finally be involved in something.

"This isn't a party," Daisy said, rolling her eyes and causing Wills to chuckle from behind her.

"She's right. It's a bit more serious," Teddy said. He looked at the Woods. "We're all in agreement that Hardwick is trying to find something on you lot. Not sure if it's related to everything or if he's just being a stupid git, but regardless, I'd feel better looking into it and knowing for sure. However, at the moment I can't spare anyone on my team."

James leaned forward, practically rubbing his hands in glee.

"What do we do?" Jamie asked seriously.

"Keep an eye on him. If he's connected then maybe he'll lead us to whoever is behind everything. Report everything to me. I'll try to follow him when I get the chance, but for now I'm going to have to rely on you lot," Teddy said.

"Good thing he's been trying to buddy up to me lately," James said. Teddy glanced at him.

"I need you to take this seriously," he said. James put his hands up.

"I know! And I do! Just glad that you all aren't having all the fun without me. I've always wanted to go undercover," he said with a grin. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Do not, under any circumstances, let on that we're on to him," Teddy warned.

"I won't! I can be sneaky when I want to be," James replied. He then sat up and grinned. "On those lines, he asked about Daisy and Jamie's marks." Everyone stared at him a moment before looking to Jamie and Daisy, who were staring at each other wide-eyed.

"How would he know about those?" Christos asked. Daisy looked down at her wrist, rubbing it.

"We haven't exactly been hiding them," she said. Christos huffed and rolled his eyes.

"That is foolish! You should have been hiding them!" he shouted, causing Daisy to jump and look over at him. She had never seen him this angry or serious before. "For centuries we have hidden ourselves and then you two potentially blow everything with something so simple!"

"Calm down, mate. I told him it was some sort of family tattoo," James said. "I think he bought it."

"Does not matter. Whoever he is reporting to will surely know about it by now and it will not take long before they connect it to the prophecy," Christos shot back.

"They haven't even discovered what the prophecy is yet," Teddy said. "And Iris destroyed it. We only knew because she shared her memory."

"So?! How long before they do? You all found out. They can as well," Christos said. He looked over at Daisy and Jamie, yanking his collar down as his mark slowly appeared on his neck. "This is who we are and you two have put all of us at risk by showing your marks."

The room was silent as Daisy looked down at her hands in her lap. To be honest, she often forgot it was even there. She should have been hiding it, but no one seemed to notice it until now.

"I will have to tell Nikos of this," Christos continued.

"What do you want us to do?" Jamie asked, looking over at him.

"It is too late to hide it now," an exasperated Christos said.

"What if… what if Alan and I got them too?" Remus offered. They all looked at him. "James said he played it off as a family thing. Alan and I could get tattoos like that. Continue with that story."

"It would only put you at risk as well," Christos said. "If they figure out what they mean, they could target you as well."

"If it helps them, then it's a risk we're willing to take," Alan said. Christos sighed and shook his head.

"It couldn't hurt," Daisy added.

"You could use the press," Wills said suddenly, drawing their attention. "They're always paying attention to you lot. Get them to notice the tattoos and spread the story. Might throw Hardwick off."

"As if that's not obvious," Jamie said with a snort.

"It doesn't have to be. There's always a gaggle of press following you around. Just… wear something that allows them to be visible and let them do the rest. Daisy's got a press conference coming up this week. Make sure they see it," he said, looking down at her.

Teddy looked up at the tall player, nodding slowly.

"It's not a bad idea. If they suspect it's something, they wouldn't expect you four to flaunt it," he said. "If it gets around in the press and you guys aren't hiding it… less a chance they'll be suspicious about it. Whoever they may be."

Christos sighed and shook his head.

"I do not like this plan… but even I have to admit it could work," he said. He looked over at Remus and Alan. "Are you sure about this?" Both nodded solemnly.

"Always wanted a tattoo," Remus said, starting to grin.

"Mum is going to have our heads for this," Daisy said. Christos motioned for the two to come over to him.

"Where do you want it?" he asked, resignedly. Remus and Alan stood and looked at each other.

"Bicep," they said at the same time. Everyone watched on as Christos placed his hand over Remus' left arm after he rolled his sleeve up. Remus flinched a bit and then Christos removed his hand, a mark appearing there. He then did the same to Alan. As the two sat, looking over their new tattoos, Teddy nodded.

"Alright, let's come up with a plan for the press…"

* * *

Dominique pulled the collar up on her coat against the evening chill. It was late, but Olive was just now leaving the Ministry. While she was out at meetings, Chris had snuck in and put up a few charms that would record whatever conversations she had in there. He had also taken the liberty of copying her day planner so they would know all her appointments for the next few weeks.

If she was going to the group, she hadn't bothered to write them down. In fact, other than a lunch date with her mother, it appeared she had no personal life whatsoever.

The two were now following her through Diagon Alley, cloaked in disillusion charms so they could follow her and talk without anyone noticing.

"Seems she's going home," Dominique commented as the beleaguered Ministry worker in front of them hurried down a residential street.

"She looks as though she's about to fall over," Chris said.

"Don't blame her. Did you see her meeting schedule? Ridiculous," Dominique said, glancing around them.

"What's your gut telling you?" Chris asked, glancing down at her. Dominique sighed and shook her head.

"Part of me really thinks it's not her. But I'm not sure if it's instinct or just me not wanting her to be involved," she said. They stepped across the street and stood watching from an alley as Olive hurried up to a building and disappeared inside. "Do we stand here all night?"

"I don't think we need to once she goes to bed," he said, watching as a light came on through some windows on the second floor. "But we'll need to try and get in there some time to look around."

"You know how to get passed protection charms?" she asked, looking up at him. Chris nodded.

"First thing we learned in auror training. She won't know we've been in there," he said. Dominique looked back towards the flat, watching as Olive appeared in the window, looking out at the street, a glass of wine in hand. Dominique stepped back into the shadows a bit more, even though she knew Olive couldn't see them.

"Still don't like this," she muttered.

"Sometimes it's the person we least expect," Chris said with a sigh. He looked around and walked into the alley a bit, returning with two wooden crates. He sat them down and took a seat on one, looking up expectantly at Dominique. She then settled down next to him, her eyes still trained on the flat as Olive disappeared from the window.

"Any updates on the Cunningham situation?" Chris asked. Dominique whipped her head around to look at him.

"What did you hear?" she asked. Chris chuckled.

"Nothing. Just saw you two talking at the party," he commented. Dominique nodded and returned to watching the flat.

"We've decided to be friends," she said with a sigh. "And attempt to spend more time together. As friends."

"Just friends?" he asked, grinning at her. Dominique felt her cheeks heat up.

"For now. I'm still not sure if it's the best idea to get involved with him again," she said quickly. "Daisy said I should tell him."

"But you don't want to," Chris stated.

"Well, it certainly makes things more complicated," she replied.

"Or it makes things simpler," Chris said. "It would take a load off you if you didn't have to hide it anymore."

"Possibly. Or it may send him running for the hills," she said. Chris shrugged.

"He's been playing with Daisy for years now. I'm fairly sure that he's well aware things are… dramatic with your family," he said.

"Well that's Daisy. Not me," Dominique huffed. "I'd rather like not having so much drama in my life."

"I think Paul Cunningham can handle it," Chris said with a chuckle. Dominique glanced over at him. "Kelly's dealing with it well. As is Wills. Laura and Lila too. I think Paul would be fine."

"You're starting to sound like Daisy," Dominique said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe she's on to something," Chris said.

"You're supposed to be on my side in this," Dominique said.

"And I am. And I think it wouldn't hurt if you try to work things out with him. At the very least we could stop having the same conversation over and over again," Chris said with a sigh. Dominique shook her head.

"I'm just… I'm not sure I want to drag him into this. As of now, the biggest thing he has to worry about is making the finals and winning the Cup. If I tell him, he'll have the whole future of the wizarding world to worry about," she replied. "I'm not so sure I want to do that to him."

"I don't see any of this affecting the others' game," Chris said. Dominique shot a glare at him.

"You know what I mean. I'd be… ruining his worldview if I tell him," she said, looking back at the flat. "As far as he's concerned, everything is perfect and as it should be."

"Except for one thing," Chris interjected. "He's not with you. And he obviously wants to be with you." Dominique shook her head and remained silent, not wishing to continue the conversation. Across the street, the lights turned out. They both stood, waiting to see if she was leaving or had gone to bed. After about 20 minutes with nothing happening, Chris sighed.

"I think she's out for the night. Nothing to see here," he said. "We'll come back in the morning and you can follow her to work while I take care of the flat. You can meet me back here once she's in her office and help me out then."

Dominique nodded. She started to walk down the street when Chris reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him.

"Tell him, Dom," he said, seriously. "If you give up this chance with him, you'll regret it even more."

"Even more than what?" she asked.

"Just trust me. Tell him," he said. Dominique nodded and turned, walking away. Chris watched her a moment before rolling his eyes. "Women," he muttered.

* * *

 **Apologies for be a few days late! I got caught up in a piece of original writing (not to mention a ton of work) and forgot to post.**

 **AleenaBean - Haha, I kind of set that one up with Christos. ^_^ Gotta love him. And there's a bit more about this OP to come.**

 **Guest - Haha, we have a few more chapters before we find out who OP really is. And yea, I can't lie, it's kind of fun to write those scenes with Magnus just being a sleazy, little prick. I'm not even completely sure how I came up with the cell idea, but in my head it seemed like the perfect way to cover your tracks and get your hands on a lot of useful information. Keep them separate so that none of them know about each other. Keep the inner circle small. We find more about them as the story goes on.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	20. Facing the Vultures

**Facing the Vultures**

Daisy shifted from foot to foot, shaking each leg as though she were warming up to hit the pitch. But in actuality she was about to face the vultures - aka the press. Why she let Nilsson and her dad talk her into a press conference, she'd never know. Didn't even help settle her nerves at all that they had beat the Pride 400 to 200.

But at least since they made the announcement, the reporters had laid off on trying to follow her or her family around. There was that one positive.

"Good luck, Pix. You'll do fine. And we'll all be sitting there in the front row, cheering you on," Kelly said with a smile. Daisy smiled weakly as he then walked through the door. Her other teammates offered up other encouragement as they filed passed and into the room. She could already hear the murmuring of the crowd and the color started draining from her face.

"Daisy, stop worrying," Nilsson said stepping up to her. Daisy looked at him, immediately frowning.

"How can I not worry?! Did you not read the drivel they wrote about me while I was gone?" she nearly shouted.

"Watch your voice, Pix," her father said, stepping up.

"I still don't understand why you have to be up there," Daisy said, glaring at her father. He sighed.

"I'm about the closest thing to a publicist or press agent that you have at the moment," he said, frowning at her. "I have dealt with them a lot longer than you." Daisy snorted.

"Yea, but how many of them wrote that you were pregnant with Wills' love child?" she said, turning to look at the door again. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You'll only make it worse if you go out there on the defensive," he said.

"Whatever," Daisy muttered.

"I think maybe we should get this started," Nilsson said, looking back and forth between father and daughter.

"Let's get this over with," Daisy said, straightening her uniform, making sure to pull up her sleeve so that the inside of her wrist was visible. As expected, her mother nearly had a coronary when she discovered that Daisy and Jamie hadn't been hiding them – and that Hardwick had seen them. She then flipped out again when they revealed that Remus and Alan were now sporting fake marks. It had taken a lot of calming down from Oliver before she got on board with the plan.

Nilsson led them through the door and up onto a platform where a table with three chairs had been set up with various mics that Daisy assumed were from various wireless programs. There were bright lights shining and she was so focused on not tripping that it wasn't until she sat down in between Nilsson and her father that she looked out and noticed the packed room. It couldn't have been just the English wizarding press – there had to be press from the rest of Europe and possibly the U.S. and rest of the world as well. She felt the color drain from her face even more as they sat.

Why did anyone care this much about her personal life?

She glanced down and noticed her team in the front row, smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. Next to them was half her family. Her mother sat next to her Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy, following by Angelina, George, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Gran and Grandad Weasley and then Gran and Grandad Wood. Merlin, did they all really have to be there? She was suddenly thankful that the triplets had convinced Wills to go back to the flat with them to prepare for the after party rather than be here, though she was sure they would be listening in. Her eyes drifted across the crowd, where she found Lila with her notebook out. She offered Daisy an encouraging smile. Daisy sighed and tried to plaster a smile on her face as Nilsson began addressing the crowd while cameras flashed.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today," Nilsson said after clearing his throat. "Over the break there were a number of rumors and potentially defamatory articles about my seeker, Daisy Wood. We decided the best way to address these was to hold this conference. We will be taking questions. But first I would like to say on the behalf of the Arrows – both the team and management – we are proud to have Daisy Wood on our team and offer our full support. We also feel the same about John Kingfisher. We were sad to lose him, but we hope for his swift recover and to have his continued involvement with the Arrows in the future. Now… questions." He looked down at Daisy as a number of reporters started waving their hands and yelling out her name. Daisy sighed and pointed to a reporter from Witch Weekly. Best to get the worst over with.

"Daisy! What was the real reason you were gone all break?" she shouted. Daisy fought hard not to roll her eyes and instead focused on the answer she had prepared with Nilsson and her father.

"As stated earlier, my brother Jamie had been struggling with some old injuries acting up, so we had planned to take him to a specialist hospital in Greece for sport injuries. But actually," she paused and glanced at her father. He gave a silent nod. She turned back to face the crowd. "My own injuries from my first season had been giving me trouble and the healers here suggested I go along and try a new treatment as well. I didn't want to alarm my fans, so we kept quiet about it."

Of course, it was a bald-faced lie. But she hoped no one would notice or care. She had had those poor months at the beginning of the season, which would only give credence to her claim. And hopefully quash the rumors that her deteriorating relationship with Kingfisher had been the source.

She pointed at another reporter, not really caring where they were from.

"New York Ghost – Coach Nilsson, what did you mean by hoping for Kingfisher's continued involvement in the future?"

Daisy looked at her coach, curious as well. This was the first time she had heard anything of the sort.

"We've extended an offer for Kingfisher to join our staff. However, we're leaving it up to him when and if he wants to come back. But the door is always open," he said before sitting back in his chair. Daisy managed to keep her face neutral, but the offer was news to her. She hadn't known there was a chance John would return. And the last thing she wanted was to give away that she hadn't know about the offer.

"Did Wills have anything to do with the break-up!" someone shouted. Daisy snorted and rolled her eyes, earning her a glare from her father.

"I don't know why you're all hung up on that. Wills has been a family friend for years. No, he didn't have anything to do with it," she said.

"But what's this about him saying he'd marry you?" another shouted. Oliver cleared his throat.

"Ask anyone in the League and they'll tell you it's been a long-running joke. An annoying one, but a joke nonetheless," he replied before Daisy could answer.

"You seem a bit defensive, Daisy," someone else shouted.

"How would you feel if your personal life was splashed across the papers?" Daisy replied, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. Her father grabbed her arm and glared at her. "No, dad, let's just settle this once and for all." She turned to scowl at the reporters. "No, I was never pregnant. No, the break-up wasn't because of John's injury. And I bloody well did not go off on a cruise or snog foreign blokes afterwards. What happened between me and John is exactly that. Between me and John. It was… it was a very difficult thing for the both of us and we just want to move on, but instead you lot keep throwing it in our faces. Can we move on and just talk about quidditch?" She glared defiantly at the crowd, daring them to ask another personal question.

"What can we expect for the rest of the season?" Lila shouted out. Daisy smiled slightly, grateful for the help.

"Finally a question worth answering," she said, before she caught herself. There were chuckles. "I've been back in training a week, and as you could see from today, I'm back in top shape and only hope to get stronger. The goal is to win the Cup and get a bit of payback from last season." She looked at her father, grinning at him as she leaned her head on her hand, being sure to casually show off the mark. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"And even though she's my daughter, we'll not be taking it easy on the Arrows," Oliver said.

"And new tricks in the works?"

"A few," Daisy said, smiling slightly as she turned to face the reporters. "But I don't want to give anything away before you see it."

"How do you feel after today's win?"

"That Pixie Wood is definitely back and here to stay," she replied immediately.

"Anything to say to your fans?"

Daisy paused a moment. She cherished her fans dearly.

"Just that I'm grateful to them for standing by me. And I hope to have a strong second half for them. They're the reason I go out there and do what I do, after all," she said.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell did they have to ask about me!" Wills shouted as he turned towards the wireless. Jamie sighed as Remus and Alan rolled their eyes. It was a good thing they brought Wills to the flat rather than let him stay at the press conference. It was likely he would have given the whole bloody thing away.

"You'd think he'd of expected that," Remus muttered.

Of course, a moment later he was cheering.

"You tell 'em, Pix!" he shouted at the wireless.

"He is really into this press conference thing," Christos said, looked at the triplets.

"Well, I'll admit I wasn't expecting Pix to hold off as long as she did. Figured she'd come out fighting from the start," Remus said.

"Dad probably told her to hold it together," Alan added.

"And when has Pix ever listened to Dad?" Jamie asked. "Truth be told, I was a bit worried about this idea. Because of that – all those reporters asking questions she doesn't want to answer."

"And I suspect we'll be hearing her thoughts on Kingfisher possibly coming back when she gets here," Remus said. "Probably should have mentioned that to her before the press conference."

"Didn't know Nilsson was going to say something," Alan said. "What's more, you'd of thought he'd at least tell her before he went and mentioned it in front of the reporters."

"Reckon she'll have a lot to say when she gets back," Jamie continued.

* * *

Daisy took a deep breath and smiled, feeling much more at ease now that they were asking questions about quidditch and not her personal life. Nilsson had just confirmed that they were planning to do another workshop that summer for young girls and that the Harpies and other women in the League had stated they would take part.

Another asked if it was true that the Woods' rivalry with Falcons seeker Chase Hardwick was truly over after they had been seen talking at the Wanderers after party. Daisy made a mental note to be even more careful at them, seeing as reporters were somehow getting in or someone in the League was snitching to them.

"We have decided in the spirit of good sportsmanship to let that end," she said diplomatically, though internally she was rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't expect us to run off and become the best of friends, but hopefully he won't get knocked out playing against my brothers as much."

The reporters chuckled as Iris sighed and shook her head slightly in the front row.

"If that's all the questions, I think we should wrap this up. No doubt the team is ready to go celebrate their win," Oliver said, glancing over at Daisy, who looked immediately relieved that they were coming to the end.

"One last question, Coach Wood. Is it true that Remus and Alan will be transferring to Puddlemere at the end of the season?"

Oliver immediately frowned, causing Daisy to catch herself giggling. Not so much fun when the wrong questions were directed at him.

"This conference is about Daisy and the Arrows. Any questions about other topics can be directed to me or Coach Diggle through owl," he said sternly. "That's it for now." He abruptly stood and started walking out of the hall with Daisy and Nilsson following him.

"How the bloody hell did they find out about that?" he was muttering to himself as they stepped through the door.

"Guess you won't be waiting until after the finals for that announcement," Daisy said with a snort. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"We were hoping to wait," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"In my opinion, might be best to come out with it. Could take some of the heat off Daisy," Nilsson said.

"Brilliant job, Pix," Kelly said as he and the rest of the team walked in. He looked at Oliver. "And nice save, but I think you pretty much answered that question by refusing to answer." Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"Better go draw up the press release," he said before turning and skulking off.

"Come on, Pix. We've got a party to get to," Kelly said, grinning.

* * *

The party at the Woods' flat seemed even larger than the other two after the Wanderers and Puddlemere matches. Christos was in awe so many people could even fit in there.

Most of the players were congratulating Remus and Alan on the transfer, which the two seemed happy to finally talk about publicly. Oliver most likely had a draft of the release ready because by the time the team had changed and made it back, it was all over the wireless. Granted, the rest of the Wanderers didn't seem so happy to find out through the news.

Thankfully, they didn't seem to be taking it out on Remus and Alan, who explained that they were going to tell them with Diggle before the press were alerted. Until some errant reporter outed them.

"You were amazing, Pix," Wills said as he hugged her. Daisy rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Do not give them something more to write about," she warned, frowning at him. "Obviously there are spies here somewhere. They heard about Hardwick." Wills looked around the room, seemingly nonplussed.

"Great game, Pix," Remus said, walking up to her and grinning. Alan was next to him. Both were wearing Pixie t-shirts with half the marks just visible under the sleeves.

"Thanks," she said.

"And you handled the conference well," Alan said. Daisy frowned slightly.

"Just wish someone had mentioned about Kingfisher. I was barely able to keep a straight face. You two didn't by chance hear about that before, did you?" she asked. Remus and Alan were about to answer before Nigel Broadmoor walked up, rescuing them.

"Meant to ask the other day, when did you get those?" Broadmoor asked. Remus looked down at his bicep and shrugged.

"This week," he said.

"What's it mean?" he asked, stepping up and looking at it.

"Wood Family Crest," Alan joked. Broadmoor stared at him, not buying it.

"Well, it's the one we've adopted for ourselves, anyway," Remus said casually before taking a drink. "Pix and Jamie got them too."

Nigel looked over at Daisy, who lifted her wrist. He nodded slowly.

"Looks good," he said. He looked back at Remus and Alan. "How you feel about joining your dad's team?"

" _At least Broadmoor seems to buy it,"_ Daisy thought as she saw Jamie and Lila walking up out of the corner of her eye. Remus and Alan were now gushing over how excited they were to be back working with their dad. Daisy almost rolled her eyes.

" _One down…"_

* * *

Wills sighed as a few more people started taking their leave from the party. Granted the flat was still mostly full. Remus and Alan were still going strong, with a couple of witches vying for Alan's attention while Remus was holding court with a few of the Wanderers and nearly all the Arrows. Jamie and Lila had already left for her place, though Christos was raptly listening to Remus with a tipsy Molly nearby, leaning close to him while Lucy and Kelly watched and then whispered together, both grinning.

"Do they ever bloody stop?" he muttered.

"No," Daisy said with a sigh as she leaned against the counter of the bar next to him. He glanced down at her and looked around the still somewhat full flat.

"I've a suggestion. Let's go to mine," he said, sensing she was getting tired of being around so many people. Daisy lifted her eyebrows, cautiously scanning around to make sure no one was in listening range.

"And how do you suggest that without getting caught?" she asked softly. "I did just proclaim in front of the entire wizarding press that we weren't an item."

"You can use your fancy orbing skills to get us there. Just pretend to go to bed and then meet me in the hallway in about 20 minutes. I'll let you know when the coast is clear," he said softly. Daisy nodded as she started to grin. She then pushed off from the counter and stretched, pretending to yawn.

"You lot stay up as long as you like, I'm turning in," Daisy said, walking towards the group.

"But it's not even late!" Remus shouted, obviously drunk. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"It's nearly 2 a.m. and I've had a long day," she said. "I'm off." She then turned and walked to her bedroom, ignoring the protests of her team.

"But today was your big day!" Campbell yelled.

"And as such I'm going to bed!" Daisy shouted back, not bothering to turn around. Wills walked over and poured himself another drink, before walking to the main group and pretending to listen in.

After about 20 minutes, he gulped down the rest of his drink and put it down.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got to see about a witch," he said, winking as he started towards the door.

"What the- How's he do it?" he heard Blanks say. "I didn't even see him talking to anyone."

"That's Wills, got a witch for every season," Remus said boisterously. Wills glanced back, catching both Remus and Alan grinning at him. He laughed and shook his head as he continued towards the front door.

"Now that's a role model," he heard Blanks say.

Once outside, he walked down the stairs a bit, making sure no one was out there.

" _Coast is clear,"_ he thought. A second later, Daisy appeared in front of him, grinning.

"Ready?" she asked. Wills nodded and she looped her arm through his and they both disappeared.

* * *

When they appeared in Wills flat, Daisy immediately left his side and started wandering around. She glanced about the kitchen and looked over at him.

"So you cook?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Had to feed myself," he replied, setting to work at getting them two glasses of firewhisky. Daisy nodded as she stepped out into the living room, looking up at the tall ceiling and then slowly turning around to see the large loft up above. She then walked over to the giant windows and looked down at the street below.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, walking up to her and handing her a glass. She smiled.

"I approve. Though it's a bit smaller than I was expecting," she said. Wills chuckled.

"It's just me. No need to have a lot of space," he said. Daisy looked over, noting the giant TV over the fireplace and then the long bookshelves running under the windows.

"You do read," she murmured.

"Told you I've been borrowing your books for ages," Wills said. "This place used to be some sort of factory before the second war. Sat empty for a long time after that. Needed a lot of work once I bought it."

"You bought it? The whole building?" she asked, looking at him. There was the Wills she knew. Of course, he'd buy a whole building for just one flat. Wills shrugged.

"Got it for a steal. And with what Puddlemere pays me, it didn't make much of a dent. Renovating it did cost a pretty galleon though," he said casually. "Did the work here and there. Obviously, I started with this bit. The rest took a few years."

"What did you do with the rest of the building?" she asked.

"The rest of this floor is empty - haven't quite decided what to do with it. Maybe convert into apartments if I need the income once I retire. Or something else… The first floor is a large open space that I use for training when the weather's bad. Got a rooftop garden as well," he said. Daisy stared at him a moment before continuing her walk around the place.

"You need photos," she finally said, looking at the bare walls. "That's all that's missing." Wills walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Think you could help me with that?" he asked before kissing her cheek. Daisy laughed softly.

"Sure I could," she said, looking up at him.

"Good," he replied as she turned to face him. Wills took a deep breath and then leaned down, kissing her.

This felt different from John, Daisy couldn't help thinking as Wills ran his hand from her waist up to cup her cheek, his fingers tangling in her loose curls. There was a quiet confidence there, whether it was from years of experience or the fact that they were meant to be together, she wasn't sure. And she found she didn't really care.

The first time she had been with John, she had been nervous. A bit a bit unsure though she hadn't admitted it to him at the time. But this time, with Wills, it felt right. Almost as though it had been a long time coming. She sighed into his lips as she let go of her glass, leaving it floating in the air. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer, running her hand up the back of his shirt and feeling his muscular back.

"Daisy," he whispered. She leaned back at bit and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Are you-"

She stopped him by placing a small finger on his lips, a smile spreading across her own.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now shut up and kiss me, Bryan Wills."

* * *

 **I'll admit, this chapter started because I had mentioned the press conference and felt I needed to go through with writing it. But then I realized it was a great opportunity for a Daisy-Wills moment. I mean, yea, it's a bit faster than with John, but really, Daisy and Wills have been a long time coming - especially considering I started this whole thing with _Where There's a Wills_... Perhaps earlier, all things considered. But don't worry. Daisy addresses that in the next chapter...**

 **And random note - I always kind of pictured Charlie Hunnan as Wills. Don't why, but it kinda fits, no?**

 **And I just realized that I've nearly caught up to myself again, but I've got the rest of the book completely planned now (details included) and I'm down to three chapters left to fully write and two chapters that are mostly written. Everything else is done for the most part. And I just wrote a chapter with Dom and Paul today that I'm super happy with (no spoilers). But... I don't have a clear plan for book 8 (or a title), so trying to wrap this up as quickly as I can so I can focus on plotting out the details of that one. I may end up posting a little snidbit of _Father of the Bride_ at the end of this one, just because I love it so much (and we all know at this point that Daisy and Wills are going to get married at some point). But only bits that don't give away too much, since things could change once I finish Book 8. There's a storyline there that I'm toying with, but having decided on just yet...**

 **Anyway, thanks to new follower Alexandra Granger Potter. And thanks to everyone who follows, reads and reviews. Love you all!**


	21. Progress

**Progress**

Daisy sighed as she stretched and rolled over, snuggling deeper into the comforter. It was Sunday, so no practice. She might actually try this sleeping in thing a bit, smiling to herself. Her bed was always comfortable, but something about Wills' just seemed like sleeping on a cloud.

"You awake?" he said softly, slipping an around around her and pulling her closer to him.

"No…" Daisy replied, keeping her eyes shut. He kissed the back of her head and settled back into the bed.

"Suppose we don't have to get up right away," he murmured. "You don't have lunch with your family today?"

"Not this weekend," Daisy said. "Stopped doing that every Sunday awhile ago with all our crazy schedules. Try to do it every other week or so."

"How drunk you suppose they all got last night?" Wills asked.

"Fairly," Daisy replied. They were both were quiet a bit. Wills opened his eyes, looking at Daisy's mess of curls over the pillow, her hand gripping his. The gentle rise and fall of her chest as she drifted back to sleep. He smiled to himself, not quite believing that she was there. He had never brought anyone to his place, outside his family and few very close friends. He wasn't one for planning and hosting parties – didn't like the massive clean-up afterwards. And he liked the privacy. He had always seen his place as a sort of sanctuary of peace and calm.

And yet, with Daisy there, it seemed like he finally realized something had been missing. It felt as though it was finally perfect. A home. And all she had done was be there.

He sighed happily and continued to watch her a few moments longer, before she turned over, her bright green eyes looking up into his blue ones.

"I can feel you, you know," she said, smirking up at him.

"I know. Not keeping you awake, am I?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. It's… Nice. Still a bit… I'm still getting used to it. You're different than the others," she said. Wills frowned slightly.

"How so?" he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You're not my mom, dad or brother," she said. Wills nodded.

"Right," he said. Daisy laughed and leaned over, kissing him softly.

"You feel like home to me too," she said. Wills smiled at her.

"So… how soon do you think until you move in?" he asked. Daisy laughed loudly, rolling onto her back.

"You can't be serious," she said, grinning at him.

"I am. We tell everyone at the Summer Ball and then, what? Wait a month or so? You'll likely be staying over here before then a lot anyways," he said calmly.

"Bryan Wills," Daisy said, sitting up and holding the comforter to her. "First of all, I'm not entirely sure I'm ready to move in with you. Yes, we have a bond and things are… different… but that doesn't necessarily mean I want to just skip over all the normal aspects of dating and jump straight into planning the wedding."

"I said nothing about a wedding. Granted, I've been planning that for the better part of a year or two as it is," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "I just said move you in." Daisy shook her head.

"You really have a death wish with my father, don't you?" she asked. Wills sat up against the headboard and pulled Daisy down into his arms.

"You make a fair point there," he said. "Alright. We hold off a bit on the moving in part. Date – like normal. And see where we are several months down the line." He glanced down at her. "And you're right… I guess with the connection I just… I got ahead of myself. This is still… new for both us. And I know you're still figuring things out. Especially with Kingfisher."

Daisy sighed and nodded.

"He might come back," she said, frowning slightly.

"So it would seem. Why you think Nilsson didn't tell you before the conference?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Dunno," she said with a shrug. "Maybe he forgot. Or thought it wouldn't come up. They did blindside dad with that question about Remus and Alan."

"How do you feel about it, Pix?" he asked, turning serious a moment.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I suppose there's no need worrying about it until it happens, though."

"You owl him?"

"No… Still can't seem to bring myself to do it," she said. "But I suppose I should if he might come back. If he's going to be on the coaching staff, we'll have to clear the air at some point." She looked up at him. "And I suppose I should tell him about us. Wouldn't do for him to get over here and find out. He should know before he comes."

"You think that would keep him in the U.S.?" Wills asked, his brow furrowed.

"Maybe?" she said, looking away.

"Daisy… do you want him to come back?"

"I want… I want him to be safe. But ultimately, I know that he should be allowed to make his own decision," she said. The two lapsed into silence and Wills wished he could see inside her head. "Nope. Not letting you see a single thing." He sighed.

"Wasn't going to ask," he replied.

"Trust me, you don't want to see in my head right now. It's a mess," she replied. Wills kissed the top of her head.

"Just remember I'm here now. So your mess is my mess," he said softly. Daisy nodded and glanced up at him.

"You sure you want in on this mess?" she asked. "You can still make a run for it." Wills chuckled.

"Daisy Wood, I've wanted in on that mess for a long time now. Besides, we're connected. You're stuck with me," he said. Daisy chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

"Could have been worse," she quipped. "At least this will add a bit of excitement to the family gatherings."

"Ah yes. I'm sure George is going to get even richer with all the bets sure to be rolling in," he replied.

"I can just see Christmas now," she said with a sigh. "Mum'll be freezing Dad every few seconds to stop him from jinxing you."

"Good thing you got those shields down."

* * *

Several days later, Hardwick quickly made his way through the maze of a house, practically running up the stairs and down hallways. Didn't matter if he was late because his coach kept them late, Magnus didn't like to be kept waiting. And Magnus could get scary when he was unhappy.

He finally reached the upstairs parlor and stopped, catching his breath. He then calmly pushed the door open and walked in. Magnus was seated in front of the fireplace, glancing over at him.

"You're late," he said boredly.

"Apologies," Hardwick said, walking in and sitting down.

"Find anything useful for me?" Magnus asked, shifting in his chair. He didn't particularly put much stock in the seeker's abilities to spy, but at least it kept him out of his hair and away from the more sensitive projects. He had a few others looking into the Woods as well, to make sure they would catch whatever Hardwick missed. Why his grandmother had insisted Hardwick be involved because of some old friendship with his grandfather, he'd never understand. Obviously she had never met the quidditch player herself.

"Well, Jamie and Daisy seem to have these marks. Potter says it's just a family thing, but they seem odd-"

Magnus raised his hand, silencing him. He tossed a magazine on the table.

"It is a family thing. All four of the children have them. It's become a trend, apparently. More players are starting to get tattoos, as are fans," he said. "What else?"

Hardwick went silent a bit, thinking quickly through everything. He had been trying to get close to Potter, but the git was annoyingly sparse on details about his cousins or his family. Choosing instead to go on about some girl he met while out with his cousin one night. And it wasn't like he could just ask him outright about Jamie and Daisy's trip. For someone so talkative, Potter didn't give up much that was useful.

"I think Daisy and Bryan Wills, the chaser from Puddlemere, are together," he said quickly. It was the first thing that popped into his mind and from the look on Magnus' face, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Magnus sighed.

"I do not have time for quidditch rumors. I'm not Witch Weekly," he spat. Hardwick went silent and stared at his hands in his lap. "If that's all, you can go. I have more important things." Hardwick nodded and stood, quickly leaving the room. Magnus rubbed his temples. He knew he likely wouldn't find out much, but still. Glancing at the magazine, he opened it up, looking over the photos. In one Daisy was reaching for a drink that one of her brothers – he honestly couldn't tell them apart – held away from her, laughing. The mark was small, but visible. He glanced over to another, seemingly taken at a practice. The two Woods on the Wanderers were standing on a pitch in tank tops, offering a clearer view. It was a snake circling itself. An odd choice, for sure. As far as he was aware, the whole family had been Gryffindors. Would have made more sense for them to get something with lions. Snakes had long been the sign of Slytherin. Seemed like an odd family crest, which is what one of the brothers had said it was.

Sighing, he put the magazine aside as the men from before filed into the room. Keenan, Rees and Walters sat and looked at him expectantly.

"I do hope that you all have something more significant to report. Hardwick did not," he said, looking at them coldly.

"Well, another group has just confirmed what we already suspected about the veil… that it will take extremely powerful magic to use it," Keenan said nervously. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"We already knew that, Keenan," he said, irritated. "What other non-news do you have?" He was frustrated. It seemed as though they had been getting so close and then everything had stalled.

"It seems we are having difficulty in ascertaining just who would possess such powerful magic," Walters added. Magnus glared at him.

"Oh, you think?" he replied.

"Sir, if I may… I've been looking into this Athena prophecy on my own… there's no record of what it says exactly, but… I believe – I mean – from what I've read, it seems to be referring to… to a person. Or persons. I'm not sure. But they would be someone of great power," Rees said. Magnus looked over at him.

"Are you inferring that this prophecy – or whoever the prophecy is about – could be the person that we need to have power over the veil?" he asked quietly. Rees sputtered a bit before answering.

"I believe it could be," he said. "I think they would carry some sort of ancient magic that would allow them to pass through." Magnus nodded and took a deep breath.

"But we have no idea if this person or persons even exist," Walters said.

"Then, I suppose this means that we should focus our search on this prophecy and whoever it refers to," Magnus said. The men nodded quickly, glancing around at each other. "Now go. Get to work," he said dismissing them. He watched as they all scurried out, no doubt to their respective groups. He sighed and stared at the fireplace.

Hopefully this would garner something – anything – to get them back on track. He was getting impatient. And so were those above them. They needed to find something substantial and quickly. Sighing, he stood and walked over to the desk, going through the papers he had brought back from the Ministry. The little secretary with the ability to find nearly anything the maze of the Archives was proving quite useful. Granted now that the aurors were watching her, he'd have to be more careful. As it was, she had no idea what she was doing, nor who was actually using the documents. He supposed he could just go down and fetch them himself, but it was happenstance he came across her his first time in the vast caverns. Why do the work yourself when you could delegate? Not to mention it helped cover his own tracks. Any documents found outside the Ministry would be traced back to her. And she didn't remember passing them on to him.

Though he thought it was a nice touch that the aurors thought she was involved in the group. It was a good red herring, to be sure. He contemplated leaving around little clues to focus them more on her. Just to frustrate their efforts and get them to waste time going in the wrong direction.

He picked up the report on the battle of Hogwarts and walked over to the chair, sitting as he re-read it. It was intriguing, but lately he was starting to think there was something more there. The feats of Iris Evans-Wood were nothing short of incredible, though how they managed to keep them mostly from the public boggled him. Granted, being a metamorphmagus was nothing too out of the norm. Nor was hand magic. While not many could do it, if one trained hard enough, it was possible. The shields were interesting though – just the sheer amount she had been able to maintain at once. If anything, it would help to keep an eye on her. He sighed and put the report down, staring off into the fire again.

 _They went to Greece over the break… Jamie and Daisy have been acting odd lately… they don't need wands anymore, supposedly… they have these new tattoos._

Magnus suddenly sat up and looked down at the report again, searching for something.

 _Witnesses said there was a glowing mark on her back that was visible through her clothes… it appeared to be a circle…_

He reached for the magazine and flipped through it to the photos. A snake in a circle. All four Wood children had them, saying it was something they did together as a family. Magnus sat back in his chair, laughing. Of course, Hardwick would stumble onto something. But he wasn't about to mention it to him. He then looked over to the desk where reports were sitting from the other groups. He walked over, digging through them until he came to a letter from one of the groups from Greece.

 _References a mark… Doesn't say what it is… No clue what the significance is… However, history texts say the sacred animals of Athena were the owl and the snake…_

Magnus looked around the room as he started to put it together. The Woods were linked to the prophecy. Sure, they didn't know what it said yet or what exactly everything meant, but it was obvious that they contained some sort of great power. An ancient magic. And Iris appeared to be the most powerful of them all, passing on at least some, if not all, of her gifts to her children.

"I believe it will be a very good report to file, after all…" he said to himself softly.

* * *

Teddy followed Wickers into the small cottage, looking around it. It appeared old and worn. Small. But nearly every space possible was filled with scrolls and parchments.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Parker said warmly as he let them in. "Rees is already in the sitting room."

The two walked through the small entryway into a cozy room full of more bookshelves packed to the brim. Rees looked up and smiled brightly at the two.

"Good to see you Wickers, Fletcher," he said with a little nod. Teddy nodded silently as he took a seat and looked over the piles of scrolls, books and parchments littering the table.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh, just some things I found in my own library pertaining to ancient Greek magical culture," Rees said. "Thought they could be useful."

"You have your own collection of texts?" Teddy asked. Rees nodded, seeming pleased.

"Not nearly as extensive as Wickers' used to be, but I'm working on it," he said. Wickers reached into a satchel and started pulling out his own books and putting them on the table.

"I still have a ways to go to rebuild my own collection," he said with a chuckle. "But I'm getting there."

Teddy picked up a book and studied the worn cover.

 _The History of the Cult of Athena by Nikos Aliefantis_

He fought off the urge to roll his eyes. They appeared to have just about everything at their fingertips. More than his team had had, and they had the entire Archives at their disposal. It was just a matter of if or how or when they put it all together. Granted even his team had only put it together as quickly as they did because they had the prophecy to begin with. He hoped that would be one clue the group never got their hands on and was enough to thwart their efforts.

"He's got a lot of interesting texts on ancient magical cultures, but nothing in the last 20 years or so," Rees said, pointing at the book. Wickers looked at the title and nodded.

"I have a few by him. Did that have anything interesting on the prophecy?" he asked. Rees shook his head no.

"Mostly just historical aspects of Greek culture and how the myths and cults surrounding Athena played into modern Greek magical culture. But nothing on prophecies," he said. "Where's a good oracle when you need one." The younger man chuckled as he turned back to his book.

"I wonder if the old man is still around. Would be nice to pick his brain on this," Wickers said offhandedly. "He's probably got a lot of interesting takes on these things."

"Doubt he is. He's been putting out books for nearly a century as it is. If he's still around, probably best friends with ol' Flamel," Rees said, not looking up from his book. Teddy chuckled to hide his discomfort. If only they knew.

"Couldn't hurt to look into it, could it?" Parker commented as he handed out mugs of tea to Wickers and Teddy. "Maybe find family or friends who knew him?"

"I could give that a go," Teddy found himself saying. "Got a knack for finding people." The three men looked at him and then smiled.

"Good!" Wickers said. Teddy nodded and opened the book, glancing through it. He knew already that he'd concoct some sort of story that the professor had passed on and hopefully nip that in the bud. If they weren't looking for Nikos, less likely they'd find out the truth behind the prophecy and Prostatis. It was unlikely the professor and group had spent all those years hiding and not covered up their trail well.

They wouldn't have even known about them if the professor hadn't told them. And they only found him because Chris had the idea of looking through muggle professors. He doubted this lot would think of that. However, there was the matter of the Woods. While they had mostly kept the extent of Iris' abilities out of public knowledge, there was enough out there about the three that it was possible the group could put two and two together. Teddy found himself wishing he had a timeturner so they could go back and cover their tracks more carefully. Especially now that they knew there was a mole in the ministry. Oh well, too late for that, it seemed.

As long as the group never found the connection between the Woods and the prophecy, it was likely they would eventually move on to something else after they continued hitting dead ends. At least that's what he told himself.

"Ah, this is interesting," Parker said, drawing Teddy out of his thoughts. "Says here that the snake was one of the symbols of Athena. Funny. I always thought it was an owl."

"Any reason behind that?" Rees asked, his brow furrowed.

"Doesn't mention it in this text. Interesting. Suppose something to file away in case it pops up again," he said, still looking at the book. Teddy groaned inwardly. At the time they concocted the plan to play down the significance of the Woods' marks, he thought it a good idea. Now he was worried it would end up backfiring. They should have gone with concealing them in the hopes whoever had seen them already would forget.

He put the book down and picked up another text, listening to the random comments of the other men, but the whole time, his mind whirling with how he needed to throw them off the trail without being obvious.

Merlin, this was turning into a bigger problem. And he still didn't know who was behind it all. He glanced around the men, taking into stock what he knew about them. Wickers was still being tracked by the Ministry and nothing there indicated he was meeting up with any nefarious types. Parker was the same. Rees he hadn't a chance to really look into, but for the most part seemed to stick to his home where he studied outside of the group meetings. Or out at various libraries and bookshops looking for more texts. He did seem to visit an elderly grandmother quite a lot at an old manor in the countryside. But for the most part seemed harmless.

Teddy sighed. Whoever it was, they were definitely falling behind the cover of seeming innocuous. Perhaps it was time to look closer.

* * *

 **And things are moving forward...**

 **Again, these chapters on the group and how stuff is discovered are hard to write...**

 **That bit at the beginning, I'll admit was a later addition to the chapter. Initially it started with Hardwick and Magnus, but once I finished that and Teddy meeting with the others, it was too short and I couldn't think of other ways to drag those out anymore without making them tedious to read. But it still needed... something. After going through some of the later chapters, I realized I could sneak in some more Daisy and Wills time and address some things that I had forgotten to address in the previous chapter. So, I think it worked for the most part. The next three chapters are actually spread out over April and May to get us up to the playoffs and finals and focus more on the investigation and the group, so really needed to put the Daisy-Wills stuff in now. Then, the three chapters after that focus solely on quidditch and personal stuff with the Woods and then, well, everything comes to a head.**

 **I can't believe we're getting so close to the end of this book. Seriously need to start planning the next one...**

 **AleenaBean - I'm glad you liked it! I had a bit of trouble with it because I had been working on later chapters and going back to write the press scene had me feeling like it had been over with for awhile - rather than just being a few days after they return from the island (god, why does it feel like that was forever ago...). Plus, I wanted Daisy to come off strong, yet at the same time didn't want her to alienate the press. Yea, I thought it was important to include Daisy's thoughts on that, because it is different. John and Wills are so not the same, and her relationship with Wills is definitely a bit out of the ordinary considering it all came about because of the connection (though, she was obviously feeling him before that... just didn't realize it or rather ignored it).**

 **Alexandra Granger Potter - I'm happy that you're enjoying it! Haha, yea, I had a few folks not happy that Daisy and Toby didn't end up together, but I don't know, I guess I never thought they were a good match couple-wise. I've mentioned it before, but I didn't even know who I wanted her to end up with until about half-way through _Where There's a Wills_... And back then, Nilsson was still in the running (albeit a very distant third to Wills and John).**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	22. Dangerous Discoveries

**Dangerous Discoveries**

Christos hummed to himself as he carried a box out from the back room of the shop and over towards Ron, who was standing behind the register, reading a magazine. It was one of the rare moments where Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes wasn't packed and busy.

"Where do you want these?" he asked brightly. Ron looked up at glanced at the box and then looked around.

"They go over there in the Explosive Enterprises. Next to the quidditch corner," he said. "Freddie! Come help Christos!" The tall, lanky lad bounded out from the back office where he had been looking over the books. Iris had insisted he start learning how to do the bookkeeping if he was going to become a partner in the shop someday. George was dead set on keeping the business in the family and with Freddie's penchant for jokes and pranks, it was a natural next step.

"What are we doing now?" he asked. Ron pointed over at Christos, who was walking towards a large, colorful display that had sparks shooting out of it.

"This is really something," Christos commented. Freddie chuckled.

"Yea, Dad started it with his twin brother back when they were still in school. Sold stuff by mail order until they left Hogwarts and opened the shop. Then Aunt Iris stepped in after the war," Freddie said. "Been doing it ever since. Dad says sometimes he wonders if Aunt Iris has a more devious mind than my uncle."

"What happened to him?" Christos asked.

"He died… in the second war. During the battle of Hogwarts. I'm named for him actually," Freddie said. Christos stopped pulling fireworks out of the box a moment and stared at the young man.

"Oh… I am so sorry," he said. Freddie shrugged.

"It's alright. I didn't know him. It was before we were all born," he said, placing boxes on the display. "But Mum and Dad still talk about him a lot. How funny he was. The trouble they used to get into at school. Even Aunt Iris tells me stories from the time they were all in the Order together when she's in working at the shop. Everyone loves to talk about Uncle Fred."

"The more we speak of those we lost, they stay alive with us," Christos said. Freddie nodded and smiled. "So… what is it your sister does? I have not yet met her."

"Ah, she's just got back from South America," Freddie said. "She was there working on her curse-breaking."

"Curse-breaking?" he asked.

"Oh, she works with the bank – Gringotts. Still in training, but when she's done, she'll end up traveling around the world, looking for treasure and such. Taking down curses that are protecting them. Our Uncle Bill did that for a long time. He's the one who encouraged her to go for it and helped her get into the program," Freddie said.

"It sounds very exciting," Christos said. "I have always wanted to travel around the world."

"She's got some stories, that's for sure. Think she's stopping by the shop today. We're all supposed to go have lunch together," he replied.

"Freddie! I need your opinion on something," George shouted as he walked in from the back. After he nearly blew up the house a second time shortly after they married, Angelina had forced him to do his work elsewhere. He and Iris converted one of the back rooms into a workshop – making sure it was completely fireproof and explosive proof. George could blow things up to his heart's content without putting the rest of the building at risk. She'd come by a few times a week to work with him, though she still spent most of her time brewing potions or making things from home in her own workshop back of the house.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked, straightening up. George saw he was in the middle of helping Christos and smiled.

"Finish up there and come back. I think I've finally got that kink worked out," he said, starting to walk back. "Bring Christos!"

About 30 minutes later, the two young men were standing in the back watching as George waved his wand over a small, delicate pink box. In the next second there was a resounding boom as the room filled with purple and pink smoke.

"What on earth is going on!" Iris yelled as she approached the door. All three men piled out, coughing and laughing.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Christos ask, his face streaked with purple and pink soot. Iris stared at the three of them and then into the room, which was still full of smoke. She waved her hand and the smoke quickly cleared out.

"It was supposed to explode into butterflies," George said, coughing and laughing.

"Why butterflies?" Ron asked, stepping back to see the commotion.

"Part of this new line Iris and I came up with for young lovers. You can use them to create a sort of scavenger hunt. Can be used to lead someone to a gift or maybe at the end someone's waiting to ask them to Hogsmeade or what have you," George said.

"So… they just… follow the butterflies?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Supposed to anyway. Still can get that charm right. The boxes keep exploding into smoke rather than butterflies," George replied.

"I think I might know a spell that could help with that," Christos said, a thoughtful look on his face. "I have a certain knack for creatures." He held his hand out, closed it a moment, then when he opened it, a few beautiful butterflies flew out.

"Blimey… teach me that one, will ya?" George said, studying them.

"You still haven't shown me what you can do," Freddie said, his eyes lighting up. Christos stood for a moment and then grinned. He started to bend over to the ground before Iris stopped him.

"Another time," she said, glancing over towards the front of the store where a few customers had walked in. She looked back at the men. "We have something to discuss." She beckoned them to follow her to the office she shared with George. They followed in after her. Iris set a copy of a magazine on her desk and pulled off her jacket. Christos stepped over towards it.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up.

"Page 10," Iris said. He flipped through the pages and saw a spread of photos of the Woods. One was of Jamie and Daisy walking back from the shops. Another of Remus and Alan coming home from practice. One of Christos and Daisy leaving the shop, playing with the quidditch figurines that George had gifted them. Another of him and all three triplets, off to get drinks.

 _Woods Out and About with Mystery Guest_

He read through the article, chuckling here and there. The speculations were all over the board with some claiming he was Daisy's new beau from Greece. Others wondering if perhaps he was Jamie's secret boyfriend.

"I am flattered. Jamie is quite handsome, but not my type," Christos said with a grin, which only cause Iris to roll her eyes. He continued reading until he came to the end. The last paragraph said that said sources close to the family stated he was the son of an old family friend who had come to stay and work in England, nothing more.

"That was likely Lucy's doing," Iris said with a sigh. Christos looked up at her. "Best be careful. Press are still following them around and people are starting to ask questions." Christos chuckled, looking back down at the article. There were a few close-up shots of the Woods' new "tattoos" with a short sidebar on how they were quickly becoming popular in the League with more and more players - even some fans - sporting them.

"Trust me, I will be fine," he said. Iris rolled her eyes, remembering it wasn't long ago that he had yelled at Daisy and Jamie for showing their marks.

"Dad! Aunt Iris! Are you here?" a voice shouted. They all turned to see a young woman with long curly hair step into the doorway, staring at George, Freddie and Christos, covered in pink and purple smudges. "Blimey, what did they blow up this time?"

"Workshop. He was trying to create an explosion of butterflies," Iris said, shaking her head. "And you wonder why I chose to keep my workshop at home." The woman chuckled and zeroed in on Christos.

"You must be Christos," she said, stepping over and holding her hand out. "Roxanne. Little sister to that idiot and daughter to the other idiot."

"Very nice to meet you," he said, smiling. Roxanne looked around.

"Well are we doing lunch or not?" she said, grinning. George waved his wand, quickly cleaning himself off as Freddie did the same.

"Let's go, shall we?" George said, looking around. "Ron and Verity can watch the shop."

They made their way out of the shop and down the street to a café.

"So how was South America?" Iris asked as they sat. Roxanne's eyes lit up.

"Amazing! They had us training in these old Mayan ruins and they were just fascinating," she said. Christos leaned closer to her.

"Really? My uncle has studied the Mayans a bit. Said they have some very complicated magic," he said. Roxanne nodded.

"They wouldn't let us work on the really difficult ones. Not yet, anyway, but it was rather exciting even the simpler ones we worked with. Their curses are tricky. Multiple layers and rather nasty side effects if you get it wrong," she said.

"Good thing your mother isn't listening to this. She'd kill me for talking her into letting you go," George said. "Not sure what the fuss is about. Bill did for years and never got himself killed."

"Dare say growing up in our family has certainly helped me. I'm able to react quickly," Roxanne said. Christos looked confused as Freddie laughed.

"We have a penchant for pranks. The triplets and Teddy started it when they were in school and then passed on everything they know to James and I," he said.

"I think it actually started with your father and uncle. Then he passed on his knowledge to Teddy and the triplets," Iris said, smiling.

"Sure you taught them a few things as well," George said.

"I most certainly did not," Iris said. "May have passed on a bit of a mischievous streak, but I didn't teach them anything about pranking."

"Well, the rest of us certainly paid for it. Especially Molly and Dominique. I think the triplets targeted them more often than others," Roxanne said.

"Why is that?" Christos asked.

"Molly always did blow her top in spectacular fashion," Freddie said, sitting back in his chair and thinking back. "So did Dominique. Suspect that's something to do with that Veela blood."

"Veela? Dominique is part Veela?" Christos asked, eyes wide. Freddie nodded.

"On her Mum's side. All three of them – Victoire, Dom and their brother Louis – have it," he said.

"Why have I not met Louis?" Christos asked.

"Lives in Paris. Works with a major fashion designer there," Roxanne said. "The rest of our cousins are still at Hogwarts, but you'll probably get around to meeting them over the Easter holidays." Christos looked around the group.

"You mean there are more I have not yet met?" he asked, his eyes widening. Iris chuckled.

"Both of Ron's kids are still there – Rose is in her last year and Hugo is just a year younger than her. Then Harry's youngest two are still there as well – Albus is the same age as Rose and Lily is in Hugo's year. You'll probably see a lot of Lily this summer. Daisy works with her on the pitch when she's not practicing," Iris said.

"More play this sport?" he asked.

"Lily wants to be just like Daisy. Been playing seeker a few years on her house team," Iris replied. "I think Rose played chaser a bit, but quit to focus on her studies."

"Lily seems to forget that her ol' dad was one of Hogwarts greatest seekers before Pixie," George said. "And it drives him mad that he's been usurped." Iris chuckled. Christos nodded slowly, taking all the information in. Freddie studied him a moment.

"Say, you should come out with me and James one night. Now that he's first string, gets lots of free drinks and such whenever we go out," he said, smiling. Christos nodded.

"Sounds like it could be fun," he said.

"A lot more fun that hanging out with Daisy and Jamie all the time. Those two went and got all serious. Plus they don't leave the flat hardly ever. Remus and Alan are still fun though, when Remus isn't glued to Laura's side," Freddie said. Christos chuckled.

"I will admit, I enjoy living with them. They are most definitely not boring. Though, are people always coming in and out all the time?" he asked, looking around.

"Yea, it's always been that way," Freddie said.

"So when do I get to move out?" Roxanne asked, looking at her father.

"When you can afford your own flat," George said, grinning. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Let Freddie move out after he graduated," she muttered.

"Freddie moved in with James. Into a flat they can afford," George replied.

"You meant that James could afford with his pretty quidditch salary," Roxanne said, frowning at her older brother.

"I do well at the shop!" he shouted back. "But yea… James pays a bit more because he can afford it."

"Maybe Rose and I can get a place when she graduates…" Roxanne murmured.

"Roxie, you'll be gone so much, there's no reason to bother with a flat," George said, sounding uncharacteristically reasonable.

"Well… with all the couples going on in the flat, I'm sure one of them will be moving out soon. Sure you could probably take over that room," Iris said, looking over at Roxanne. She started grinning.

"You sure, Aunt Iris?" she asked. Iris shrugged and smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see when and which one," she said.

"Better hope it's Jamie or Daisy. If you get Remus or Alan's old room, you'll be spending six months just trying to disinfect it," Freddie said with a snort. Iris just rolled her eyes.

"Better hope it's Jamie. Otherwise Oliver really will hex Wills," George said. "Though, suppose that could be good for the Arrows…"

"He'll do no such thing," Iris shot back. Christos laughed loudly.

"I do not understand this. Wills seems to be a nice guy," Christos said.

"That has been going on for over 10 years now," George said. "Ever since they signed Wills before Oliver retired. Been driving him mad since Day 1."

"So they played together?" Christos asked. Iris nodded.

"He was a young, hotshot chaser back then. Actually… still pretty much acts the same, now that I think about it," she said.

"He did seem to be quite good at the match I saw," he said. "But I admit I still don't understand this game."

"You'll get it eventually, living with my children," Iris said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Daisy and Jamie seem to be good teachers. Until they start fighting," Christos commented. "And then Remus and Alan just like to yell at everyone."

"Just like their father," Iris said. She glanced over at George. "Though this one and his wife are no better."

"I do not yell," George said, straightening up. Iris just looked at Roxanne and Freddie, who started laughing loudly.

"Yes, you do," they both shouted. George just shook his head.

"Turned on by my own children," he muttered.

"Hurry up, George. We have to get back to the shop," Iris said, chuckling.

* * *

Daisy stretched as she walked over towards the sofa. They had a match the next morning and had done so well that Nilsson had let them off early that day. The boys seemed to be out. Christos was likely still working at the shop while Jamie, Remus and Alan were still practicing. She sat down and picked up the TV, flipping through the channels. The door opened and shut. Daisy looked over and watched as Alan walked in.

"Where's Remus?" she called out.

"Stayed back to do some training in the gym," he said. "Jamie's going to dinner with Lila and I think Christos said something about going out with James and Freddie tonight." Daisy snorted.

"That'll end well," she commented sarcastically.

"Likely," Alan replied as he collapsed in the armchair. "No Wills tonight?" Daisy shook her head.

"Told him I needed to rest before the match tomorrow. We're on a hot streak and I don't want to blow it because I'm tired," she said with a sigh. "At this rate, we'll definitely be in the finals. As long as Blanks keeps it up." Alan chuckled.

"Didn't want to be tired tomorrow, eh?" he said, waggling his eyebrows. Daisy groaned and threw a cushion at his head. "Do tell… how is Wills' flat? None of us have ever seen it."

"It's just a normal flat," Daisy said, turning her attention back to the TV. "Open. A loft, actually. Though he owns the whole building. Used to be some sort of factory. First floor is a giant training area big enough to ride a broom around. His flat is on the next floor, but he's left the rest of it empty for now. Then there's a garden on the roof."

"So its not full of shag carpet and mirrors?" Alan asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"It's actually decorated nicely," she shot back.

"And he's left the rest of it undone? Perhaps he's waiting to fill the rest of it to the brim with your babies," Alan said, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"There will be no babies. Not anytime soon, that is," she said.

"Ah, but there will be babies in the future?" Alan asked.

"Alan!" Daisy shouted.

"Do I need to have 'the talk' with him?" he asked. Daisy shot up and glared at him.

"You'll do no such thing, Alan Wood!" she yelled. Alan laughed loudly, shaking his head as Daisy's hair turned varying shades of purple.

"Don't worry, Pix. I'll save that for Dad. I do actually like Wills," he said. He stopped laughing and studied her for a moment. "But I'm your older brother. You can't blame me for wanting to look out for my little sister." Daisy rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the sofa.

"So how are you and Remus taking being outed?" she asked. Alan shrugged.

"It's nice to have the news out in the open. The team's come around to it. And they see that we're still playing as hard as we did before, so no hard feelings," he said, looking over at the TV.

"Sorry about that," Daisy said.

"Wasn't your fault. Some reporter snooped around and found out about it," he said with a sigh.

"Speaking of snooping around, read the other day that you've got a secret love interest," Daisy said, grinning at him. Alan shook his head.

"You know me. Different bird every month and all," he said, though it wasn't in his usual joking manner. "Trying to give Wills a run for his money." Daisy sat up and looked over at him.

"You are seriously interested in someone, aren't you?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You're being serious. You're not usually this serious when talking about women," she said. Alan looked over at her and smiled sadly.

"There's someone. I mean, we're not dating or anything. She's a bit nervous to be seen with me, truth be told," he said. Daisy's eyes widened.

"That's a first," she said. Alan chuckled softly.

"Well, she's not like the others," he said. "Likes her privacy and all." Daisy nodded slowly.

"Not something we get often," she said. "How did you meet?"

"Well, she was doing a training round in sports medicine with our team. One of the medics for the first half of the season. I'd flirt and all, but didn't seem to be anything serious. Then she transferred back to St. Mungo's and… found I kind of missed having her around," he said. "So… found reasons to go to hospital." Daisy laughed, imagining her brother using some of Uncle George's products to get fake sick so he could go talk to a girl.

"Did you even try asking her out?" Daisy asked.

"Said professional sport players weren't her type," he replied. "So didn't try." Daisy studied him a moment.

"Just be the adorable, sweet person we all know is lurking in there somewhere," she said. Alan laughed loudly.

"Right… that'll work," he said. Daisy shrugged.

"It could," she offered. Alan looked over at her and nodded.

"Suppose I'll give it another go," he said. He turned to the TV, waving his wand. The remote shot out of Daisy's and into his. "Now, let's watch something more entertaining than whatever this drivel is."

Daisy settled back onto the sofa, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to push him more on this mysterious woman but decided against it. Alan would tell her when he wanted to.

* * *

Iris sighed as she moved through the flower shop, stopping every now and again to take a closer look. Audrey had begged her to take a few hours to help her come up with options for Lucy. Seemed she was determined to plan the whole thing herself, much to Gran Weasley's chagrin. Though Lucy seemed happy enough with the arrangement.

Though sometimes Iris swore she saw a bit of Molly Weasley's manicness come out in Audrey, which was humorous to say the least.

"What about these?" Audrey called out. Iris stepped over to her, noting the bundle of brightly colored tulips.

"How does Lucy feel about tulips?" Iris asked, glancing at her. Audrey sighed and shook her head.

"To be honest, I've no clue. She's been so busy at work that she hasn't answered my last few owls," she replied. Iris chuckled.

"Seems her new promotion is certainly keeping her on her toes," she said. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"At least Daisy got her to decide on a dress. I was worried that would take forever," she said. Iris continued moving slowly down the aisle.

"Has Perce come around yet?" she asked. Audrey sighed.

"He's finally stopped trying to talk her out of it, thank Merlin. I don't think the dinnerware could survive another one of those arguments," she said.

"I feel your pain there. Though I'm certainly glad that our little problem couple has decided to wait before going public. At the least it'll give Oliver some time to adjust before the press comes calling… again," she said. "He's actually hiring a press agent because he's tired of the sheer amount of coverage the four of them garner." Audrey chuckled.

"Still not taking the news well, is he?" she asked. Iris sighed.

"He's going to have to get used to it eventually. But really, they are so happy together," Iris said, stopping to look at Audrey. "Suppose that's really all we can hope for." Audrey nodded.

"I think I've finally got that through Perce's head, though sometimes I can tell he's keen to hold on to his grudge or whatever it is he has against Ryan," she said.

"I think it's just… it's hard for a father to acknowledge that his little girl is in love and growing up," Iris said, continuing to walk down the aisle. "That there's now another man in their life."

"And they think it's easier on us," Audrey said with a laugh. Iris looked back at her just in time to see her trip and knock into a vase. Gazing at it, she stopped it from hitting the floor and shattering into pieces. "Merlin, what I'd do without you around." Iris laughed as she watched the vase right itself on the table. "I'd of broken half the shop by now, with my tendencies for accidents."

"You're not that bad," Iris said. "Just… a bit accident-prone."

The two continued walking, stopping here and there to comment on flowers, before Audrey stopped and looked at Iris.

"So really… how was Greece?" she asked softly. Iris' face lit up.

"It was… invigorating. To be able to learn more about myself. Test myself and see what I can do. I hadn't ever really gotten that opportunity. I'm eager to get back this summer," she said.

"What's it George always says? Too smart for school and all," Audrey said, smiling. Iris chuckled.

"Well there's apparently a lot more for me to learn," she said. She then turned and abruptly ran into someone. "I beg your pardon!"

Stepping back, Iris smiled as she recognized Magnus, Hermione's assistant. She hadn't seen him in the months since she last visited the Ministry.

"Magnus! How good to see you!" she exclaimed. She stepped aside as Audrey walked up.

"It is good to see you as well, Mrs. Wood," he said politely.

"This is Audrey Weasley. She's married to Percy, the brother of Hermione's husband. We're just out looking at flowers for her daughter's upcoming wedding. What has you out? Finally convince Hermione you needed sunlight?" she said. Magnus chuckled.

"Yes, actually. It's my grandmother's birthday so I'm just out getting some flowers for her," he said.

"How thoughtful," Audrey said. "Say, you wouldn't by chance have met my other daughter, Molly…"

"Audrey… I doubt Molly would enjoy you interfering with her personal life," Iris chided. Audrey laughed.

"Can you blame me? Just trying to get them all married in one go," she joked. Magnus laughed softly.

"I believe I've seen her here and there. Dom talks about them a lot when we meet up," he said.

"Oh, you and Dominique are friends?" Iris asked, curious.

"Yes, we get together occasionally to blow off some steam after work. Granted with our busy schedules, we haven't seen much of each other lately," he said.

"Well, just a couple more months until it's all over with. Keep at it," Iris said. Magnus nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wood," he said.

"Well, we'll leave you to your flower decision. We have much more to discuss on our own," Audrey said.

"Good to see you, Magnus," Iris said.

"You as well," he replied. The two women continued down the aisle, chatting and laughing softly. Audrey stopped for a moment and held up a bouquet of roses, which Iris laughed and vehemently shook her head no to. They then started walking on and turned around the corner.

Magnus sighed, remembering the little scene he had witnessed. The vase. It was simple magic, yes, but the ease that she did it. And the speed. It was just a tip of what she could do. He thought over the report that he had seen on the Battle of Hogwarts – the details of all the shields that she put up and maintained at once.

His gut instinct was that Iris Wood was the key. He needed to call a meeting. Turning and grabbing a random bouquet of flowers as he walked, Magnus started to whistle as he headed towards the front of the shop.

Things most certainly were coming together.

* * *

 **Ten cool points to anyone who knows that butterfly reference, haha!**

 **And I've officially finished all the writing on this one! Means I can start planning the next book. Just needs some cleaning up and such, I believe. I'm excited to get to these later chapters. And I hope you all liked the little glimpse into George's family. I wanted to incorporate more Freddie and Roxanne.**

 **AleenaBean - They could... but we'll see. And Daisy and Wills are super cute. I love writing their scenes.**

 **Alexandra Granger Potter - Haha! Of course not. That just... didn't seem to fit in the end. And that part comes later...**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, following and reviewing!**


	23. Wheels in Motion

**Wheels in Motion**

"Well, gentlemen. I am happy to say that I believe we have found what we were looking for," Magnus said, looking around the room. The four other men seemed to relax visibly. When Magnus was in a good mood, they usually made it out of the manor without a tongue-lashing or worse. "I believe that Iris Wood is the key to the veil."

They glanced around at each other and then back at Magnus.

"Did you find something definitive?" Rees asked cautiously.

"Of course, I did. Why else would I say that it's her?" Magnus shot back. Rees looked down at his hands. "As I was saying… I believe that the Athena prophecy is about her. And possibly her children. But as the first, she is likely the most powerful. So we will take her to the veil."

"What connects her?" Walters asked.

"The mark," he said simply. Hardwick's eyebrows rose as he sat up and leaned closer. "The various reports mentioned mark, though not what exactly. The sacred animals of Athena were the snake and the owl. The four Wood children all now sport tattoos… a snake in a circle."

The men were silent. Magnus met Hardwick's eyes but before the quidditch player could say anything, Magnus glared at him. Hardwick looked down at his hands.

"Not to mention, the report on the battle stated that there was a mark on Iris' back – it glowed through her clothing - in the shape of a circle. I believe this is the same mark that her children have," Magnus continued.

"What can she do?" Keenan asked. Magnus turned his eyes towards him.

"Well, outside of what we've all seen in the report on the Battle of Hogwarts, I found the arrest report that she wrote up on Marcus Flint and a few other confidential reports on her. It appears she is quite powerful without a wand. Has never used one. Able to apparate wherever she wants, regardless of protection wards. She can create many shields at once and maintain them while using magic. And she's a metamorphmagus," he said. "There's no confirmation on just what her children can do, but we do know that at least Jamie and Daisy can use magic without a wand. Daisy has long been known to be a metamorphmagus. As far as I'm aware, Remus and Alan haven't shown any special proclivities, but they could just be hiding them."

The men were silent, taking it all in.

"So the next step is we need to come up with a plan to get Iris to the veil. I can take care of getting us into the ministry. But we need to figure out how to snatch her," Magnus continued.

"It won't be easy," Hardwick said from the corner. Magnus looked up at him. "Outside of all the stuff she can do… it's been around the League for years that she can tell when her family and loved ones are in danger. She's apparated to the field a few times with the triplets when they got hurt. She appeared on the field shortly after Daisy got injured her first season and was in hospital a bit."

"So?" he asked.

"It could be a two-way connection. They may know instantly that she's in danger as well. Or, if her kids have the same stuff… they'll know," Hardwick said. "There was a rumor that Daisy appeared at Wigtown once when Remus nearly got hit with a bludger." Magnus stared at him a moment, surprised that he would actually have something helpful to contribute.

"So… we need to take all of them… at once," Keenan said. Magnus looked over at him. "And at the least, we could have spares in case it doesn't work with Iris."

Magnus sat back in his chair, thinking it over. It did make sense in a way. That way they couldn't alert the others in their massive family to come to the rescue. However, abducting the whole Wood family would be difficult. The three sons were massive. And with their extra abilities, it might be too much to get all five of them. But… they could potentially grab just two of them and have enough time to get through the veil before the others undoubtedly came to the rescue.

"I think you're right," he finally said aloud. "But, it would be difficult to get all of them at once. Maybe we could get two…"

"Daisy," Hardwick said immediately. "She'd be easier than the triplets." Magnus looked at him.

"True. She's smaller, easier to overcome," he said. "What do you know about her?"

"She's at the pitch in Appleby Monday through Friday when they don't have matches. I think they practice from about 8 a.m. to 5 or 6 p.m. Doesn't go much elsewhere. Tends to stay around the flat with her brothers," he said. "And she's wicked fast with jinxes and hexes." Magnus nodded slowly and looked around the group.

"I think that we will need to take them from outside their homes. The pitch and shop would be less warded. Easier to get in and take them," he said. He leaned forward. "Let's begin…"

* * *

Dominique sighed as she and Chris made their way through the crowded street, following a tired Olive to the shops after she left the ministry that day.

"I'm beginning to think we had it wrong," she said softly, her eyes trained on her. "So far there's been nothing unusual." Chris had done a few charms to change their appearances for a few hours, thinking it better than the two of them bumping into people down the street while concealed. They stayed far enough behind her but were certain she was so caught up in her own world that she wouldn't notice them following her anyway.

"She's about as boring as I thought she'd be," he said with a sigh. "Goes to work. Goes home. She hasn't communicated with anyone in the group. Been intercepting her owls and messages at work and hasn't been communicating with anyone there either outside of the forum. She hasn't even been down in the archives this week at all."

"And we didn't find anything in her flat, either," Dominique said as they stepped into a grocer behind her, pretending to browse through a display of breads. Chris causally slid his arm around her, causing her to jump slightly.

"What? Helps if we look like we're a couple out shopping," he said. Dominique rolled her eyes and looked over at Olive, who was standing in front of the produce section, seeming as though she had zoned out.

"If she's not OP, then who is?" she asked quietly.

"Suppose we have to start on the next one on the list," he said with a sigh. "Go back over everyone in the group and see if they are in some way related to someone on the commission." Dominique nodded. They followed Olive around the shop for about 20 minutes and then slid out and waited on the street while she paid.

"Who should we start with?" she asked, her eyes still trained on Olive.

"Teddy mentioned Rees and Parker are the other two looking into the prophecy. Perhaps we should start there. From the other angle, maybe Orphington's family? It's the only name with an OP in it," he suggested. "We can get on to that tomorrow morning first thing."

"It's annoying. All this work and we're no closer to figuring out OP or who's behind everything," she groaned as they started down the now familiar street to Olive's building. They stepped into the same alley across the street and watched as the lights came on in her apartment.

"Let's hope we get something tomorrow," he said with a sigh.

* * *

The next day Dominique sighed heavily as she looked over the various parchments scattered around her desk. They had agreed they would move on to someone else, but so far Dominique had yet to figure out any connections between ministry workers and the families on the commission outside the original members. Or any of the group members and the families or the ministry. It was likely going to take following them. Potentially more long days and nights of stakeouts in store. She had been so excited about them before. But now that she knew how long and boring they could be, they had definitely lost their luster.

"What was it you found on Orphington again?" Chris asked, looking over at her.

"Let's see… Orphington had a son and daughter. The daughter's family stayed here in England while the son moved to Scandinavia with his wife and family. Not sure if any of them returned, but I suppose that's a good place to start," she said with a sigh. Molly and Toby were out at a meeting for security logistics with Harry and his team. Teddy was pacing around his office, randomly stopping and looking through papers on his desk. He had been in there all morning trying to come up with ways to throw off the group in their investigation.

"I'm going batty. I'm off to get tea. You want anything?" she asked. Chris looked up and shook his head no, then returned to looking over the documents. Dominique stood and left the office. She continued towards the canteen, trying to decide if she should possibly get coffee instead. She could use the caffeine to stay awake while reading through all the documents. They could get rather dry after a bit.

"Dom?" a voice said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up, seeing Magnus smile as he walked over to her. She smiled. She had nearly forgotten him. It had been so long since they met up between work and meeting up with Paul and others.

"Hello, Magnus. Good to see you," she said.

"It's been awhile. Teddy keeping you locked in the department?" he asked. Dominique chuckled.

"I think he would if he could," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Haven't had much in the way of free time."

"Same here. The forum is coming up in two months so quite a lot to finish up," he said with a sigh. "Hoping you've been having some fun at least." Dominique shrugged.

"A bit here and there… Been going to games on the weekends," she said. "Usually whatever parties happen at my cousins' afterwards."

"Spending time with your beau?" he asked.

"Not my beau, but we've been hanging out a bit," she said, looking down at her feet.

"That's good to hear," he said, smiling. Dominique chuckled.

"Please, I already hear enough from my family," she said.

"Well then I'll keep my thoughts to myself on that," he said. "I was thinking… if you're free in the next week or so, we should get together. Like old times." Dominique nodded.

"I could use some time to blow off steam," she said.

"Dom! I changed my mind!" Chris shouted, running down the hall after her. Dominique turned as he came up to them. He took in Magnus and nodded at him. "Ehm, could you get me some coffee?" Dominique nodded.

"Sure," she said.

"I'll let you get to it," Magnus said. "Send you an owl about drinks."

"Of course," Dominique said, smiling at him as he walked off.

"Still meeting up with him?" Chris asked.

"Not a lot, but going to try and get drinks this week or next," she said. "Why?" Chris looked over, watching as Magnus walked off, a file in hand.

"I still don't trust him," he said, frowning slightly. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"I still don't understand why it is you're hung up on that 'bad feeling' of yours. He's perfectly harmless," Dominique said, looking over to Magnus.

"Do you talk about the investigation with him?" Chris asked, looking down at her. She quickly shook her head.

"No. We gripe about work, family and such. But I'm not stupid enough to mention anything about the case to him. Granted, I'd be surprised if Aunt Hermione hasn't filled him in on some of it. He is the assistant to the minister, after all," she replied.

"Just… be careful, Dom. You never know who the mole could be," he said, glancing down at her. Dominique laughed loudly as she started walking off towards the canteen.

"I highly doubt that he is the mole so don't even think about adding him to the list. Uncle Harry already did a very thorough background check on him before he was hired," she said, rolling her eyes. She chuckled to herself as she kept walking, leaving Chris behind her.

* * *

"Well this is rare. Thought you were going out with Freddie and James again," Daisy said as Christos strolled into the flat one evening.

"No, they are tiring me out," he said with a laugh as he sat down in the armchair. "Where are your brothers?"

"Still training, I believe," Daisy said, returning to her book.

"And Wills?"

"Also, training. Dad's got them staying late most nights. The final playoffs are coming up in a couple months and all," she said. "Think he finally sees the Arrows as a threat to their dominion over quidditch."

"So for now, it is just us," Christos said. Daisy nodded slowly. She glanced up at him.

"What do you want for supper?" she asked. "I've been to the store so can cook tonight." Christos shrugged.

"Anything is fine," he said, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. Daisy put down her book and stood, walking over to the kitchen and taking the time to look in the cabinets and then in the fridge.

"Perhaps some pasta," she said.

"Sounds good to me," Christos called back. Daisy set about to work in the kitchen. Christo looked over at her, moving to the bar to watch as she cooked. She glanced over at him.

"When did you first show signs of your gift?" she asked.

"Think it was… when I was about 16," he replied. "I was on a boat helping some of the fishermen. I looked up and saw a group of seagulls and thought it could be great fun to fly." Daisy stopped and watched him. "The next thing I knew… I was soaring over the ocean."

Daisy returned to cooking, sighing.

"Wish mine would come that easily," she replied.

"Don't worry, Daisy. It'll come," he said reassuringly. She glanced at him and smiled.

"I know," she said. "Just wondering what it'll be." Christos thought for a moment and then looked at her.

"Perhaps you could have power over the earth… a gift from Demeter. Or there is also speed, from Nike," he said. Daisy snorted.

"Wouldn't be surprised if that were it. I am pretty fast on the pitch," she said. "Have others had those?"

"Some," he said.

"What about this gift from Hades?" she asked. Christo chuckled.

"Still hung up on that one, I see. It's been so long. I don't even think we know what that would entail," he said. Daisy nodded slowly.

"Thought it would be rather straightforward. Someone dies, you bring them back," she said. Christos shrugged.

"Some gifts are not so... straightforward," he replied.

"I wouldn't mind being able to shoot thunderbolts like Zeus," she said with a laughed. She glanced up at him. "Anyone ever have that?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but Nikos would be a better person to ask," he said with a chuckle. "It is not often that someone is gifted from a major deity like Zeus or Hades or Poseidon."

"Why do you see them as gifts from the gods and goddesses?" she asked. "It's not like they were real."

"Oh, but they were," Christos replied. Daisy put the spoon down and walked over to him.

"You mean, the gods and goddesses were real? And Mt. Olympus?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly as though she thought he were teasing her.

"They were very power, magical beings. You could make arguments about whether they created the world or were immortal, but the people themselves, yes, they did at one point exist," he said. "We know that for sure."

"What happened to them, then?" Daisy asked. Christos shrugged.

"Legend states that they still live to this day on Mt. Olympus, wherever that is. But we do not know for sure. They could be off somewhere hidden, living still. Or perhaps they died quietly some time ago. I suppose we will never know for sure unless they decide one day to come back," he said. "For now, we just see the presence of our gifts as a sign they may still be out there somewhere. Watching."

"But surely… they can't possibly still be alive - especially if they're just magical like us," Daisy scoffed. "I still find it hard to believe there really were gods and goddesses."

"Merlin was real, was he not?" Christos asked. Daisy stopped and looked at him.

"But that's different," Daisy said.

"How so? Merlin was a great and powerful wizard. So was Zeus and all the others," he said, shrugging.

"Well… I suppose that makes sense," she said, returning to cooking. Christos chuckled and shook his head.

"They were real," he said again.

"I'm not arguing with you," Daisy nearly shouted, glancing over at him. He laughed softly.

"Perhaps I shall have Nikos bring some books for you on the subject," Christos said.

"Could be interesting," she replied.

"Wouldn't hurt for you to know more about the history of our ancestors," he said. She glanced at him. "You are Prostatis, are you not? They are your ancestors too."

"True… Guess I still haven't wrapped my head around the fact that I'm part of this," she said, motioning with her hand between the two of them.

"For whatever reason, Athena chose to gift you and your mother and brother with these abilities. Something is coming, so best to accept it," he replied. Daisy nodded in return. "Though I find it curious that Remus and Alan did not show signs as well."

"Just one more mystery to add to the mix," Daisy said. "Though probably for the best. The triplets were hard enough on Mum without Remus and Alan being gifted. She was constantly trying to get Jamie to quit blurting out whatever he saw in people's minds and all three of them were constantly getting into trouble. Not to mention trying to teach me to control my metamorphmagus."

"So it would seem from your many stories," Christos replied. "Though you were no better." Daisy stopped and pointed her spoon at him.

"They dragged me into most of it," she said, grinning.

"Sure they did, Pixie," Christos said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Fine, but they did drag me into things," she said, returning to the sauce. "More often than I volunteered." Christos stared at her a moment and then grinned.

"Maybe your mischief... could be a gift. From Eris - the goddess of chaos," he said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I thought we just discussed this. I'm no more mischievous than the triplets. In fact, they're more mischievous than I am. They do it for fun or boredom. I leave it mostly on the pitch," she stated. "Besides, how does that help anyone in a war?"

"You'd be surprised," Christos said with a chuckle. "Could just be you come up with strategies that confuse the enemy and they happen to be hilarious." Daisy shook her head, laughing softly.

"I'm fairly certain that's more likely to be Alan or Remus than me," she said. "And it seems you lot have a god or goddess for everything."

"Ah, but we are not the only ones. Many cultures do. In Celtic culture, there were The Morrighan - goddess of war and sovereignty. Then Lugh - the god of craftsmen. Similar to our Hephaestus," he said. "Just because you have chosen to forget them, does not mean they did not exist." Daisy glanced at him and then back down at the pan.

"Suppose I never thought of that," she said.

"So much for you to learn, young Daisy," Christos said, mimicking Nikos. Daisy started laughing loudly.

"When's he coming back anyway?" she asked. Christos shrugged.

"He sent word last week that he was chasing down some lead. Wouldn't say what, but knowing Nikos, it could be anything," he said with a sigh.

"You think he's looking into whatever could be coming as well?" she asked.

"Possibly. Or he got distracted by some myth. It happens often," he replied.

"Hope he's alright," Daisy commented.

"I'm sure he's fine," Christos said. About that time, there was a bit of a ruckus from the front door. They both looked over as Remus, Alan, Jamie and Wills piled into the flat.

"Is that dinner?" Remus asked, after taking a deep sniff of the air.

"Yes, but it's not quite done," Daisy replied. Wills walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"You can start on the pasta," she said, smiling up at him.

"Isn't that domestic," Alan said, as he sat next to Christos. Daisy shot him a glare. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Whatever gets me dinner is fine." Daisy laughed and shook her head.

"Best learn to cook. Suspect it won't be long before she's out of here again," Remus said, grinning from the living room. Daisy shot him a look as Wills' face turned red.

"Not yet," she said.

"50 galleons Dad tries to lock her in her room when he finds out!" Remus shouted back.

"Nah, he'll just try to jinx Wills again," Alan replied.

"You're impossible," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"How about we stop speculating the many ways your father could try to kill me and just focus on dinner?" Wills said.

Christos just laughed and shook his head as Alan and Remus continued to list the many - and often creative - ways their father could try and get at Wills. There really was something lively about this family.

* * *

 **I ended up adding a bit more to the end of this one. As I was editing it, I found I didn't want the conversation to end between Daisy and Christos. And it's interesting to think about. I always kind of figured that ancient history, mythology and folklore would have an interesting role to play in the various magical communities around the world. I get to play with that in terms of Greek mythology and the Prostatis - which I only felt comfortable with as I've done a fair amount of research into it for a different project. I toyed with mentioning something about Native American culture in magic during the few scenes with John and his family (they're Cherokee for those who don't remember) but opted to focus those bits on John and his inner turmoil since I'm not as familiar with it (and not Native American myself) and didn't want to mess it up, throw it around willy-nilly or offend anyone (*ahem* lookin' at you, JK and Pottermore... love ya, but yea...).**

 **cjconnor326 - Haha, well we get into OP later on. Don't worry - everyone will know who OP is soon enough. Haha, I never thought about Roxanne and Christos, but that could be cute. He does really want to travel around more after being stuck on the island his whole life...**

 **AleenaBean - Haha, I wasn't sure if a lot of people would catch that since it's a super old, kind of niche reference. For those who may not know, it's from Potter Puppet Pals (HP parody cartoon). Basically Ron is floating around singing "Follow the butterflies... follow the butterflies..." and then Hermione pops up and goes "Ronnicus explodicus"... Hilarious. But yea, that parody is a reference to the "Why couldn't it have been follow the butterflies?" from Chamber of Secrets. So it's basically a reference of a reference, haha! And seriously - that would be hilarious. Because Remus, Alan and Jamie are big, like really big - 6'4 and bulky. And Wills is pretty tall in his own right, but not as tall as the triplets and less bulky as a chaser. So I could see Alan towering over Wills, appearing super serious and threatening, but actually he's totally just messing with him. (In my head, I kind of imagine Remus, Alan and Jamie looking similar to the actor Bradley James - granted a few inches taller. And Wills - as I've mentioned before - looks more like Charlie Hunnan... Oh god, I'm now laughing hysterically picturing that scene...)**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing! I'm now tempted to run off and write a one-shot with Alan and Wills, even though Alan promised he wouldn't do it...**


	24. Confessions

**Confessions**

Dominique fidgeted slightly as she sat on the bar stool waiting for Paul. They had been meeting up fairly regularly, so she knew there was nothing to be nervous about. But all the other times they weren't alone. Lucy and Kelly were there a couple times. Granted that was nearly unbearable with Lucy asking if they were getting back together every time Paul left to use the loo. Once, the new beater – Blanks – had tagged along and Dominique found him nearly insufferable with all his talking. She finally convinced Daisy to come along once, which was probably the best out of all of them, but she told Dominique afterwards that she wasn't willing to play baby-sitter every time the two wanted to meet up and that Dominique was going to have to get over herself.

So this time she had agreed to meet up with him alone, though insisting they do drinks at a pub. Somewhere relatively lively where they couldn't get into too serious of topics.

"Wasn't expecting you to get here first," Paul said, drawing Dominique out of her thoughts. She looked over, feeling her heartbeat speed up as he smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before settling on the stool next to her. "I've never been here before."

"Daisy suggested it," Dominique lied. Paul shrugged and ordered a pint.

"Thought she mostly stayed around the flat nowadays," he commented. "Avoiding the press and whatnot."

"She goes out sometimes – albeit in disguise," Dominique said before taking a sip of her own drink. She had gotten the recommendation from Alan, truth be told. Daisy did spend most of her free time either training at the gym or over at Wills, it seemed. Or at the flat with her brothers and Christos. But Alan had a rather extensive knowledge of which bars, pubs and lounges to go to depending on your expectations for the night.

"How's work then?" he asked, once the bartender put the drink in front of him.

"Don't get me started," Dominique said, rolling her eyes. Paul chuckled as he watched her. She found it almost surprising how easy it was to slide back into their old ways. "Teddy has us working late nearly every day."

"Well suppose it's only natural with the forum coming up at the end of next month," he said. "Think he'll give you time off for the playoffs?"

"Knowing him, most likely. It's looking like it'll be the Wanderers, Puddlmere and Arrows again, after all. He'll probably let us all off for them just because he wants to go," she said. "I think Uncle Harry is taking off for the games, even though I'm sure Aunt Hermione will strangle him for it." Paul chuckled.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," he said. Dominique frowned slightly.

"You've been brilliant all season. Especially after Daisy's comeback. And even with Blanks. I don't see why you won't make it in," she said seriously.

"Suppose we'll see. Still have a few matches left. Still time for things to change," he said. "Blanks has been good, but sometimes I worry Daisy'll jinx him and we're stuck with a reserve beater."

"Has he been that bad?" Dominique asked.

"Well… let's just say, Pix's eyes go red more often than not at practice," he said with a chuckle.

"She's really got to learn to control that temper of hers," Dominique commented. "If anything, for the team."

"He's no Kingfisher, that's for sure. But she'll come around," he said. Dominique nodded silently, looking down at her drink.

"You heard from him?" she asked, looking over at him. Paul shook his head.

"Kelly says he's been in contact with him often enough. But seems he's still not ready to make a decision on coming back," he said.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with that drama," Dominique said without thinking. She then looked over at him, wide-eyed and blushing slightly. "I mean, I know he's your friend and all-"

"Relax, Dom. I get it. Daisy's your cousin. And you're not the only one. Who knows how it'll affect the team dynamic if he comes back to coach," he said. "Though, I reckon Nilsson will have him mostly working with the beaters." Dominique nodded as they both fell into silence a bit. "You know… the weather's a bit nice. How do you feel about getting out of the noise and going for a bit of a stroll?"

She looked over at him, freezing slightly. That was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. The opportunity for them to be alone. Without the protection of others around, there was always the chance the conversation would turn in a direction she wasn't sure she was ready for. So naturally, she found herself agreeing as he downed the rest of his pint and paid the bar tab.

" _Dominique Therese Weasley. What the bloody hell are you doing?"_ she scolded herself mentally as she followed him out of the bar and they started slowly walking down the street, away from the noise of the busier part of the wizarding district.

"So… how have you really been, Dom?" Paul asked, looking down at her. "Besides the forum and everything." She glanced up at him and took a deep breath. Merlin how she wished she could tell him everything. While she appreciated her cousins and sister, she missed talking to him. Telling him everything about her day. She hated hiding things, which was the main reason she had been trying to avoid this very situation. And yet, she couldn't lie that she craved the time alone with him.

"Hanging in there," she said honestly, hoping that would suffice for now.

"You know, even though we're not together anymore, you can still talk to me," he said, peering down at her with his dark blue eyes. Dominique avoided looking up at him, knowing she'd spill everything as soon as she looked at him.

"I know, just… things are… complicated at the moment," she said.

"Is it something with that bloke from work? Magnus?" he asked, frowning. Dominique chuckled softly.

"No. He's just a colleague. I haven't really met up with him lately anyway," she said.

"Then what is it? Your family driving you barmy again?" he asked, a hint of a smile in his voice. Dominique glanced up at him.

"I suppose you could say that," she said with a heavy sigh. "Doesn't matter what I do, I'm still drawn into the chaos." Paul stopped walking and looked down at her, concerned again.

"Surely it's not that bad?" he said. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"If only you knew," she muttered. He gently grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. Dominique steeled herself, not quite ready to look him in the eye.

"Really, Dom. If something's going on, you can tell me. I'm here for you… even if it's just as a friend," she heard him say. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. She swallowed hard, feeling the words on the tip of her tongue. Merlin, why did she fight herself on this?

"Paul… I want to tell you…" she started.

"It's related to whatever's going on that you can't, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded. "It's… it's okay. You don't have to say anything then. I shouldn't have asked." He smiled slightly and turned to keep walking. Dominique stared after him a moment and then reached out grabbing his arm. Paul turned, slightly confused. She then pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. He didn't say anything, just held her a moment.

"Merlin, I've missed this," she said softly, feeling at once calm. He chuckled slightly.

"Me too, if we're being honest," he said, looking down at her. Dominique looked up at him.

"There's just so much going on, and I want to tell you, but I'm not sure I can," she said. "That's why I had to… end things." Paul smiled.

"When are you going to learn that I'm here for you regardless of whether you can tell me things or not," he said softly. Dominique felt the tears prick her eyes. "I love you, Dom. Always have. Probably always will."

"I love you, too," she said before she could catch the words coming out of her mouth.

"Then why are we fighting this?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," she replied.

"I think I can take care of myself," he said. Dominique buried her face in his chest.

"That's just it… you don't know what's coming," she said, her voice muffled.

"Well, I can assure that whatever's coming, the only place I want to be is at your side," he said. She looked back up at him.

"But you might not once you know," she said.

"Is that what you're worried about? Whatever _this_ is, it'll scare me off? Do I need to remind you that I know your family? Christ, I play with your cousin and my captain's marrying your other. I've been around them enough to not be afraid of them," he replied. Dominique sniffled as she pushed out of his arms, immediately missing the warmth of them, as she wiped at her face.

"But it's not just my crazy family, Paul," she said. She could feel it. She was going to tell him. It was now or never. She looked back at him, thankful they were on a deserted street. "There's… there's so much more going on. It's bigger than just my family, but we're… we're somehow tied up in all of it." He frowned.

"What are you talking about, Dom?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"There's going to be a war. And it'll be bigger than the last one," she said quickly.

"How do you know this?" he asked, looking around the street.

"It's what we've been investigating. There's a prophecy about my Aunt Iris, Daisy and Jamie. They're… they're not normal magical folks. They're something else entirely. And because they exist, there is going to be something big and bad coming. We've, we've been looking into this group that studies ancient magic and we think they're going to use it to try and take over the wizarding world," she said. Paul stood and stared at her. To her own ears, it sounded completely mental. To his credit, Paul seemed to be taking it in.

"Is that why Daisy was so off earlier in the season?" he asked. Dominique nodded.

"She couldn't control it. But they all went to this island over the break and learned how," she said. "There are more like them. Christos – he's one of them too. That's why he's here. And we're all trying to figure out who is behind whatever is coming in the hopes we can stop it before it gets too bad."

Paul stepped over and wrapped his arms around Dominique.

"So that's what you were so afraid to tell me," he murmured.

"Yes, because I want you to be safe and not get dragged into all this because of me," she said. He chuckled.

"Dom, if this is as big as you say it is, I'd probably be dragged in regardless," he said. Dominique looked up at him.

"I'm being serious. People could get killed," she retorted.

"I meant what I said earlier. The only place I want to be is at your side," he said. "Now that I know what it is, that's not changed." Dominique took a deep breath.

"Really?" she asked. Paul laughed and shook his head slightly.

"Really," he said before bending down and kissing her. Dominique felt herself melting into his body. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until that moment. And for a second, she completely forgot everything that was happening. She forgot about her cousins, the war, the investigation. Everything. All she had wanted was to be there, in his arms, kissing the man that she loved.

But then just as suddenly, it all came crashing back down on her and she pushed away.

"If we're going to do this – make this work – there's something we need to do. Something that will help keep you safe," she said seriously. Paul nodded.

"Anything," he said. Dominique held onto him with one arm and pulled her wand out of her purse with her free hand.

"Hold on."

* * *

When they reappeared, they were standing outside the Woods' flat. Dominique prayed that Daisy was home and they wouldn't have to wait on her. She probably should have sent word or something, but didn't stop to think about it. She quickly tapped out a pattern on the door and heard it unlock.

"Why are we here?" Paul asked.

"Just trust me," Dominique said as she pushed open the door and walked in. They quickly made their way down the corridor and then Dominique stopped in her tracks, her eyes going wide as she saw Daisy and Wills on the sofa, locked in a kiss. Definitely should have sent word beforehand. Looked like that cat was also out of the bag.

"Shit," she murmured.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Paul shouted, getting the couple's attention.

"The fuck? Could you have called or something?" Daisy shouted back, looking at Dominique. "The communication goes both ways." Dominique blushed slightly as she looked up at the now irate face of Paul. Of course he wasn't going to handle this well. He had been close with Kingfisher after all.

"Sorry. Just, things happened so quickly I didn't think," she said. Daisy pushed Wills off her and stood, eyes wide.

"What happened?" she asked urgently.

"Nothing like that… just… well… Paul and I are back together," Dominique said, smiling weakly.

"Really? Congratulations!" Wills said from the sofa, grinning.

"You didn't answer my question. Just what's going on here?" Paul said, looking back and forth between the two. Daisy sighed heavily.

"You should probably sit for all of this," she said as two more glasses flew over to the table. She poured the alcohol while Paul sat in an armchair and Dominique perched on the arm. Daisy held them out to the two and then returned to the sofa, Wills putting an arm around her.

"How long has this been going on?" Paul asked, scowling at them.

"We'll get to that," Daisy started.

"No. I've been defending you two this whole time, I think I deserve to know how long you've been lying to the team," Paul shot back.

"As far as I'm aware, it's mine and Wills relationship and has nothing to do with the team," Daisy shot back.

"Children, please!" Dominique nearly shouted. She looked down at Paul. "Just… let her explain."

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Paul asked. Dominique looked to Daisy and sighed.

"Get it out before he blows his top. I told him about the war and such," she said wearily. Daisy took a deep breath.

"Well, first of all… I'm what's called Prostatis," she started. She went through the whole explanation, starting from Jamie's accident and the marks and abilities starting, finding the professor, working her way up to their trip to Greece over the break and learning to control her magic.

"So… one of our things is that we have these connections with our families and loved ones," she said.

"So that's how your mum always knew about you lot," Paul said, his eyes wide. Daisy nodded.

"We also get them with… whoever we fall in love with," she added.

"Is that what was going on with you and Kingfisher when you two were fighting?" Paul asked. "You hadn't felt one?" Daisy nodded.

"I couldn't tell him about everything, which didn't help. And I thought I did feel it once, but turns out, it was Wills," she said, glancing back at her boyfriend.

"You broke up with him because you felt Wills?" Paul asked, scowling at the chaser.

"No. I broke up with him because he was injured and I knew if he stayed, he would be in danger," Daisy said, looking weary. "The connection with Wills came after. And before you start into him or us, just… it happens on its own. We can't make it happen." Paul sat back in his chair, watching her closely. Wills had started rubbing her back, looking down at her, concerned.

"Blimey, Pix. I wish you could have told us," he said finally. "You shouldn't have had to struggle with all of that on your own."

"Couldn't very well have told you all that I have new powers and the world might be ending, could I?" she said with a weak smile.

"Who else knows?" Paul asked. "I'm assuming Kelly knows some of it at least, marrying Luce and all." Daisy nodded.

"John knew some of it – that I had new magic and the connections and whatnot. I still can't decide if I should tell him the rest. And then Mum and Dad told Nilsson so that he'd let me go to Greece. Well, he actually picked up that something was wrong and approached Dad early in the season, so he's known part of the story for awhile. And yea, Kelly knows everything," she replied. "But we can't tell the rest. Not yet. Not until we know more."

"Obviously, Lila knows. As does Laura," Dominique added. "And Chris and Toby since they're on the auror team with me investigating. And the whole family." Paul nodded slowly. "Wills here stuck his nose in where it didn't belong and was let in over the summer."

"I was going to apologize to Pix about something. Not my fault they left the door open," he said, frowning at Dominique.

"Yea, but you already had about half of it figured out before then from snooping," Daisy said, frowning at him. "Made things awkward because John kept accusing me of telling you everything and not him. And I had to lie."

"As we're all now aware, I was going to find out everything anyway," Wills said. "No point in dwelling."

"Well, I won't say anything, if that's what you're worried about. Nothing about this war or you and Wills," he said. "But, you are going to have to tell the team at some point soon."

"I know, we're planning to go public at the ball, but we'll tell everyone before then. Thought it best to wait until everything with John dies out," she replied. "As for everything else, once we figure out exactly what we're up against, then we're going to tell everyone. Though we've been slowly letting people close to us know." She looked at Dominique, who just sighed heavily.

"We're still looking into this group. Teddy's convinced they're connected. And well… we've been looking into Olive Pentergrass as well," she admitted. Wills frowned immediately.

"There's no way she's involved," he said, coming to her defense.

"I know. We've basically ended our investigation into her after we came across something that may have connected her. But someone in the Ministry is leaking this group information. And we need to find out who," she replied. Paul looked up at her.

"So why exactly did you bring me here outside of filling in all the details? You said something about protection?" Dominique looked at Daisy.

"I know it's asking for a lot, but… I think you need to do the connection spell with him. To help keep him safe," she said. Daisy nodded slowly as Wills sat up.

"Absolutely not. She's already stretched thin as it is," he said. Dominique looked at the couple, pleading with them through her eyes.

"But… he knows. She's already got them with Nilsson and Kelly. Shouldn't Paul be kept safe too?" she asked. Daisy looked up at her cousin.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Daisy Nymphadora Wood!" Wills shouted. Daisy shot him a look, her eyes flashing red briefly.

"She's right, Wills. I need to do this," she said

"Do what? I thought connections were only with family and loved ones," Paul said, looking confused.

"There's a spell that we can use to create connections. They're not as strong and can be broken, but they will keep us connected so I can tell when you're in danger and we can communicate with each other over distances instantly," Daisy said.

"She did it with me and Molly. Toby as well," Dominique said. "So if anything happens to you, she can communicate with the rest of us so we can help immediately." Paul nodded silently.

"Well then, best get it over with," he said. "What do we do?" Daisy stood and walked over to him. She sat on the floor in front of the chair and held her hands out.

"Just take my hands. And everyone be silent. I need to concentrate. Still took a couple goes the last time I did it," she said. Paul reached out and took her hands, watching with an odd look on his face as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She cleared her head of everything, focusing solely on Paul. This time was a bit trickier. With the others, she had a plethora of memories to focus on and a close connection with them already. With her teammate, while they were friends, she only had a handful of things to focus on.

So, she sat and thought about jokes at practices. Hanging out after matches. Double dates with him, Dom and John. Her thoughts started veering towards John. Daisy shook her head.

"Not that direction," she murmured.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Shh," Dominique said quickly. Wills sat up on the sofa, watching as Daisy furrowed her brow, still taking slow deep breaths. A light sheen of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Careful, Pix," he started to say, but Dominique silenced him.

"Let her try," she said quietly.

"Would help if you'd all shut up," Daisy replied, her eyes still closed.

She re-gathered her thoughts and focused on Paul. How kind he was when she first started working with the first string. She held on to that first memory of meeting him in the locker and how she felt happy that some of the blokes were on her side. She started feeling the pixies inside her flutter into action.

Paul sat watching her, noticing that her hands were starting to feel warm. He could feel some sort of buzz running from her to him through their hands.

"That feels odd," he commented softly.

"It means it's working," Dominique said, smiling.

Daisy's eyes flew open as she looked up at him, her eyes glowing.

"I ikoyéniá mu íne i dínamí mu ke i adinamía mu," she said softly, as a jolt of magic travelled through her hands into Paul. In an instance, she could feel confusion, awe. A bit of skepticism. She blinked a bit, her eyes returning to normal as she grinned up at him.

"Did it the first time around that time," she said brightly, looking over at Wills. He smiled slightly.

"Told you you'd get the hang of it," he said. She let go of Paul's hands and walked back over to the sofa, sitting next to Wills, looking slightly tired. Paul looked over at her.

"So… what does this mean?" he asked.

"I can now feel your emotions when we're nearby. But don't worry, I keep that turned off for the most part. It can get overwhelming when too many are around. Especially if it's folks that I've formed connections with naturally since they're a bit stronger. Jamie, Remus and Alan nearly drove me mad before I got that under control," she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ah, but you enjoy feeling me," Wills said with a grin as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Get off, Wills," Daisy said, frowning up at him. Paul chuckled softly.

"I mean, really, I should have seen that coming," he said, watching the two.

"Just… try not to do anything too dangerous on the pitch. Don't need to set off Pix while she's playing," Wills said, looking over at Paul. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Think I've got that under control," she said. Paul nodded.

"Got it," he replied. He looked over at Dominique. "If you'll excuse us… I think Dom and I have a bit of catching up to do." He stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the front door with him.

"I want details of how this happened tomorrow!" Daisy shouted after them.

"Can't you just read their minds and get the story?" Wills asked. Paul started to stop and look back.

"Wait… they can do that too?" he asked.

"Let's go, Paul," Dominique said, pushing him to the door.

* * *

The next night Dominique grinned as she walked into the pub and looked around for Magnus. She was tired – her and Paul had been up most of the night talking and reconnecting. He had a lot of questions. But she felt like she was flying.

They were back together. And finally things felt settled in her life. She had actually started humming while working that day, garnering amused looks from the entire team.

So when she got a message from Magnus asking if she could meet up for drinks since it had been awhile, she immediately agreed. Excited to tell him the news. She finally located him at a table and walked over, sitting across from him with a grin.

"Found you," she said. He looked at her, almost as though she had interrupted his thoughts on something.

"You're looking cheerful," he said as a pint appeared in front of her.

"Well… I have some good news," she said.

"You've solved your case?" he asked. Dominique laughed.

"Merlin, no. There's still too much left with that," she replied. "I finally took everyone's advice and talked to Paul." Magnus' eyebrows rose.

"You're back together?" he asked. Dominique nodded, grinning.

"Yea. We're going to give it another go," she said.

"Good for you, Dom," he said, smiling.

"Thanks. It's just… I don't understand why I had been fighting it this whole time. I should have talked to him ages ago," she said, taking a drink. "But enough about that, how's work?" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Meetings, meetings. And, oh wait, yes, more meetings," he said wryly. Dominique chuckled.

"Has my aunt had a breakdown yet?" she asked, amused.

"Not today, but nearly had one yesterday," he replied. "Is she always like that?"

"Pretty high-strung all through school from the way my Uncle Ron and Harry talk," she said. "And yet, in the thick of it, she's always the cool, rational one."

"I imagine. Being a war hero and all," he replied. "Sure you get to hear all the stories over and over again." Dominique chuckled.

"Not really, to be honest. Most of us had to learn about the war in history class. It wasn't until recently that they've started talking a bit more openly about it," she said, taking a drink.

"But wasn't your entire family in the second Order of the Phoenix?" he asked. Dominique thought for a moment.

"Well... Not everyone. Gran and Grandad Weasley were. And then most of my aunts and uncles, plus my parents. Aunt Audrey and Angelina weren't, though. Aunt Iris kind of was, though she didn't really do any missions or anything for them. She lived in Headquarters a bit and was under their protection. That's how she met Uncle Oliver," Dominique replied.

"But she was at the Battle of Hogwarts," Magnus commented.

"Yea. She had been in hiding there for some time before that," she said. "They were all at the Battle of Hogwarts, I think. Aunt Angelina went back to help and I think Aunt Audrey did as well." Magnus shook his head slowly.

"I couldn't imagine having all those war heroes in one family," he said with a soft laugh. Dominique shrugged.

"Again, not like they sit around and talk about it all the time," she said. Magnus studied her a bit.

"Why is it your aunt Iris was never mentioned in the books?" he asked. Dominique shrugged again.

"They don't mention a lot of my family in the history books – outside Harry, Hermione and Ron," she replied.

"Yea, but she's Harry's aunt. The long-lost younger sister of Lily Evans," Magnus said. Dominique studied him a moment, curious about his sudden interest in her aunt. Granted, she had talked about her entire family enough over their various meetings. And most people were interested in them. It wasn't the first time she had faced the 20 Questions game when it came to her many aunts and uncles.

"She likes her privacy, is all. Plus I don't think she really did a lot at the battle to warrant a lot of attention," she said casually. "There were a lot of people there fighting who don't get mentioned in the history books. Sure she's said the press followed her around a bit afterwards – once everyone knew who she was. But then after that, it was mostly because she was dating Uncle Oliver."

"Suppose dating a famous quidditch player would do that," Magnus replied, grinning at her. Dominique chuckled.

"Highly doubt anyone is going to be following me and Paul around. They're too interested in Daisy and her brothers," she said with a snort. "And trying to figure out which of the Woods Christos is dating."

"Which one is it?" Magnus asked, leaning closer with a conspiratorial smile on his face. Dominique laughed loudly.

"None of them. I don't think Christos leans that way, and I know for sure Jamie, Remus and Alan don't. Daisy's too focused on making the finals to date anyone," she said, finding it rather easy to lie about the Woods' personal lives since she had done it for so long. Magnus chuckled and sat back in his chair.

"I admit, I am fascinated with your family. I see how strict and focused Hermione is and then trying to reconcile that with the fact that her husband helps run a joke shop," he said. "You would have thought she'd end up with Harry."

Dominique snorted in laughter.

"Oh, Merlin. That would have been a disaster. Plus, everyone in the family knew he had it bad for my Aunt Ginny for years. No, everyone ended up with exactly who they were meant to be with. I can't imagine them with anyone else, to be honest," she said.

"But how did your Aunt Iris end up working at the joke shop? I thought you said she was an auror for a bit," he said.

"Just one case. She prefers the joke shop and creating things rather than running around in danger half the time chasing bad guys," she said. "She's pretty brilliant at it."

"Is she there all the time?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Nah, she's got a workshop at her house that she prefers. Says it's so my Uncle George won't accidentally blow up her workspace. But she goes in about two or three times a week to check on things, work with George or do the books," she said. Magnus nodded slowly.

"Take me there sometime. I've never been," he said, smiling. Dominique laughed.

"You can go in your own time. You don't need me with you. I avoid that place at all costs. My cousin Freddie works there and he likes to prank me still," she said.

"Ah, but I need a guide," he said.

"I'll owl my Uncle George and he'll show you around. Rather likes showing off," she said. Magnus chuckled and the two settled into other topics for another hour or so before Dominique realized how late it was getting and excused herself.

Magnus watched her leave as he settled the tab. He went over the bits of information in his head. Weasley did like to talk a bit too much about her family, though he reckoned she figured it was all harmless.

As he walked through the Alley towards his home, he passed the now closed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and paused, taking it in. He'd have to pay a visit soon. He then smiled to himself and kept walking, starting to whistle a tune.

" _Won't be long…"_

* * *

 **So, been going over and over the last three chapters getting those cleaned up and ready. And hoping it'll help jar my inspiration for the next book, which I've started planning and got a few scenes written on. I'm facing a similar block as with this one. I know where I want it to go in the end, but it's just getting there and figuring out all the tiny details. It's one thing to say a group is out to take over the world, something completely different to have to sit down and actually plan it in a feasible/believable way... Gah, why did I introduce that blasted mark storyline in _Playing with Fire_? But yea... issues, but I'll get it figured out before I start posting Book 8. Just because I think with that one, I do really need to get most, if not all, written down (at least in draft form) before I start posting just to make sure I don't write myself into a corner...**

 **Anywho, back to this chapter - I figure this is one that many folks have been waiting for. ^_^ The next three chapters are non-bad guy stuff (thank god... I need a break writing/editing that). And then we're back into the thick of it for the final three chapters.**

 **And I've finally decided on a title for Book 8 (and it's not _The Final Book_ ), but I'm not revealing that until later...**

 **AleenaBean - That's been the most difficult part in planning that whole thing. I didn't want them to abduct all of the Woods at the same time (I mean, logistics would be a nightmare), but it was hard coming up with a workable plan that only involved taking Iris and Daisy. I intentionally left the planning part out because A) I didn't want to give away too much to the readers and B) I needed to give myself more time to figure it out myself. I spent most of today going over that and correcting/perfecting and generally wanting to bang my head against the desk.**

 **Haha, we would watch Potter Puppet Pals all the time for some reason... Great stress relief for finals week... And yea, after you two mentioned it, I looked back and realized - I can't make Molly and Christos happen, which was the original plan. So rethinking that bit... Had to rewrite bits of the next couple of chapters to reflect that...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	25. The Inner Turmoil of John Kingfisher

**The Inner Turmoil of John Kingfisher**

Daisy cupped her free hand over her eyes, watching as Blanks and Campbell worked on new defensive plays, using the reserve chasers as targets. She had to admit when he wasn't mouthing off, Blanks was turning out pretty good. They were safely in the semis, matched up against the Wanderers next. But he'd need to take up his speed if he was going to be any sort of match against her brothers. They were still easily the top beaters in the league due to their size, speed and strength.

"He held his own against the Falcons rather well," Kelly said, walking up to her side. Daisy nodded, still watching the beater.

"But they don't rely on the beaters as much as the Wanderers rely Remus and Alan... And that match ultimately came down to me and Hardwick," she said.

"And it was a joy to see you smoke him again," Kelly replied, grinning. Daisy chuckled softly.

"That's fairly easy to accomplish now. The git's become too predictable," she said. Kelly looked up, watching the beaters for a moment. Blanks tried a move that Campbell and Kingfisher had long ago perfected and ended up sending the bludger wide, flying a good 10 feet over the chasers.

"Still not Kingfisher," he said without thinking. Daisy tensed slightly but shook her head. She was going to have to get used to it, especially if he came back.

"No, he's not. But maybe if he comes back he can get Blanks up to snuff," she said, keeping her voice light. Kelly looked down at her.

"You okay with him coming back?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Not really my call," she said, still watching. "If he does, I'll just have to… get used to it."

"You send word about Wills or... anything?" Kelly asked. Daisy paled slightly. It had been nerve-wracking enough telling the team a couple weeks ago about her relationship. Thankfully the blokes had already suspected something was up and weren't angry or surprised to hear the news. Daisy had been extra nervous that Blanks would slip and say something to the press - Kelly and Wright were both constantly smacking him in the head for running his mouth, after all. But Kelly confessed that he had later put a charm on him that would cause Blanks to forget about Daisy and Wills when around reporters.

"No," she admitted. Kelly sighed heavily, casting a worried look at her.

"Might want to think about doing that. Kingfisher deserves to know before he gets back," Kelly replied.

"I know," Daisy said, beginning to frown. "Just... not such an easy thing to do. 'Oh, hi John! Long time no see! By the way, I've connected with Wills after all and the world could be ending. Anyway, hope things are good with you.'" Kelly sighed again, shaking his head.

"I get it - you don't have to tell me. Merlin knows I've tried writing a few letters to tell him as well in case you chickened out and faced the same thing," he said. Daisy scowled at him.

"You were going to tell him?" she asked.

"Thought I would. Then I realized how hard it is. So thought I'd leave that lovely task to you - the person who should be tellin' him anyway," he replied. Daisy looked back at the field and nodded.

"I'll... figure it out... eventually," she said.

"Wood! A word!" Nilsson said. She looked over and started walking towards the coach. "Kelly, get up there and see if you can help with Blanks."

"Yes, Coach," Kelly said before hopping on his broom.

"What is it, Coach?" Daisy asked, reaching him.

"Just wanted to talk a bit. I realized that I, ah, I never apologized for asking Kingfisher to come back without consulting you," he said, looking down at her with his intense ice blue eyes.

"No need. You're the coach, it's your call," she said, frowning slightly.

"Yea, but I should have at least told you about it," he said, looking up at the players. "I mean, considering how everything ended with you two." Daisy looked at her feet a bit and then back up at Nilsson, her face set in a determined look.

"We're all professionals here. We'll… it'll be fine," she said. Nilsson looked back down at her. "But, if you don't mind me asking… why did you ask him to come back?"

"Well… I felt a bit guilty. He got injured under my watch," he said, looking back at the pitch. Daisy frowned.

"That wasn't your fault. It's quidditch. Injuries happen," she replied immediately. "Just like you couldn't stop Hardwick from knocking me out. I could have easily gotten just as injured. Or any of the others." Nilsson nodded slowly, glancing down at her. "You never know when an injury is going to be the one to take you out of playing."

"I know," he said. "And I know how… difficult it can be, transitioning - especially at a time when it seems your whole career is in front of you. I was hoping that if I could get him back, maybe I could help him with that. Show him that his life isn't over even though he can't play anymore. I went to some pretty dark places when I got injured. I wanted to make sure that he didn't."

Daisy took a deep breath, looking up at Blanks and Campbell, though in her mind, she was watching Kingfisher and Campbell. She glanced up at her coach, taking a brief peek into his mind. She saw him passed out on a sofa, the floor littered with empty liquor bottles. Skulking around bars and pubs, starting fights. She winced and jumped back out, not really wanting to see more. She could hardly reconcile her calm, stoic coach with the walking mess he used to be.

"I don't think that'll happen to John," she said softly. "Especially if he's got you to help him." Nilsson looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"Well, I did have some help myself. My old coach. You," he said. Daisy chuckled softly.

"I didn't do much. Just showed up to practice. You were the one who signed me," she said.

"Yea, but it gave me something to focus on," he replied.

"I think it's nice of you to offer that to him. If he chooses to come back, well, don't worry about me. I'll deal with it," she said. Nilsson nodded.

"How's the investigation coming? Find anything more on this group?" he asked.

"Not really. They've managed to cross a few more names off their list, but they're still no closer to figuring out just who is behind it all," she said, looking back at the pitch. "Teddy's about to explode, I think."

"Any idea on what they're planning?" Nilsson asked. Daisy shook her head.

"Just that they exist and they are still looking into the Athena prophecy and the veil," she said with a sigh. "On the one hand, I suppose it's comforting to know they haven't figured it out yet."

"Seems like dangerous topics to study," Nilsson replied.

"That's why Teddy's so keen on figuring out who they may be reporting to," she said.

"Are you and Jamie safe? And your mother? If they are looking into the prophecy, how long before they connect it to you?" he asked, looking down at her, concern filling his face. Daisy smiled up at him.

"No need to worry about us. First of all, there's no way they'll find it and I doubt they could connect us without the prophecy. Secondly, even if they did somehow, we're more than capable of protecting ourselves," she said. Nilsson studied her a moment and then took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Very well. Though I might look into adding a bit more security around the field. Just so I can sleep better at night. Get up in the air, Wood. We've got the semis coming up against your brothers to prepare for," he said.

"With pleasure, Coach."

* * *

"Hold her steady!" the old man shouted. John took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the now thrashing griffon in his arms. Even half sedated and in a large cage, it was proving to be a tricky task. They had received word about it from a wizard that happened across the injured griffon in the Arbuckle Mountains. It had taken John, his grandfather and his father to get the creature fully sedated and moved back to their clinic in central Oklahoma. He looked over as his grandfather attempted to pull off the bandage around its right wing. "Steady!"

"I'm trying!" John shouted back through clenched teeth. The griffon reared again, letting out a piercing screech. John's grip slipped as his grandfather jumped back, pulling John with him outside the cage, though he didn't move fast enough.

John hissed as one of the talons scratched him, leaving a long, angry gash down his forearm. His grandfather yanked him away and stood in front of the beast and blocked the open door, holding his hands up.

"There, there. We're not trying to hurt you," he said soothingly. "We're trying to help you." The griffon met his eyes and seemed to calm down, though edging back from him. He sighed and looked over at John. "Get out of here. You're making them anxious with whatever's going on in that head of yours," he said, frowning. John nodded and skulked out of the clinic. Delilah gave him a worried looked as she watched him go. She started to follow but a noise from her grandfather stopped her. "Let him go alone."

She nodded and stepped back to the small animal she had been healing, her eyes looking back to John.

Once outside, John walked over to a wooden fence and leaned against it, watching as a few horses grazed in the pasture with some granians that needed to be rehabilitated before let into the wild again. He didn't want to admit it, but his grandfather had a point. He got another letter from Nilsson, asking him to come back. He knew his coach wasn't trying to pressure him, but he felt a heavy weight on his chest every time he thought about it. It had been distracting him from his work all day.

He just couldn't decide. And his indecision was leaving a trail of destruction behind him. He nearly crushed his father with a hay bale the other day because he was distracted by thinking about it, so he was sent back to the clinic. Now it looked as though his grandfather was going to kick him out of that too. All that was left from there was helping his mother out at home.

"Give me your arm," he heard his grandfather say as he stepped up to him. Without looking, John held it out. The older man looked it over, taking in the cut. "It's not deep. Should heal up quickly." He pulled out his wand and muttered a few words. John hissed slightly, feeling it burn as the bleeding stopped and the skin seared itself back together.

"Is it your shoulder? Has the pain been distracting you?" his grandfather asked, leaning against the fence next to him. John shook his head, still looking out at the horses.

"That hasn't bothered me in awhile," he said. "Still aches at the end of the day, though."

"Then what is it, John?" he asked softly. "Something is distracting you. Is it the Pixie?" John laughed ruefully.

"You could say that," he said, looking down at the ground.

"If you still love her, you should go back to her," his grandfather said.

"It's not just that…"

"What is it, then? You said your coach has offered you a job. You should take it," he urged. John looked over at the old man. Even though he was getting on in years, he was still tall and broad, his arms strong enough to handle wrangling many an injured creature - magical or otherwise. But his eyes were faded, as though he had seen many things in his lifetime.

"I'm not sure I want to go back," he admitted. His grandfather chuckled and shook his head.

"You're afraid, John Awohali Kingfisher. And it's not a good look for you," he said, still smiling. John frowned.

"I'm not afraid," he shot back, irritated at his grandfather's glib attitude.

"You are. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid to go back to quidditch. And you're afraid to face her. But you're also afraid of something else," his grandfather replied, turning back to look at the field. "Whatever it is, that's not my grandson. We didn't raise you to be afraid of facing your problems." John sighed and leaned against the fence again.

"It's a bit more complicated that just that," he said.

"No, it's not," his grandfather retorted. "You are afraid to move forward – whatever direction. With or without her. And you cannot live your life afraid to move forward."

John was silent a few moments, letting his grandfather's words sink in.

"I think I'm more confused than anything," he said. "She… had her reasons for wanting me to leave. I'm not sure if I want to go against those to go back."

"While I understand you wanting to respect her wishes, at the end of the day, you have to decide what is best for you," his grandfather said. "I'm not saying you should go back and try to win her back or anything. You just have to… be happy with whatever decision you do decide to make. And make a goddamn decision in the first place." John glanced at him.

"What if what makes me happy is staying here and helping with the clinic and the farm?" he asked. His grandfather laughed.

"We both know you're not happy doing that. And that's just stalling. You'll be happy back on the quidditch field. You're most alive there," he said. "You can do that in Texas or you can do that in England. Your choice. Just… stop waiting to make a decision. Stop running from it."

The old man then pushed off from the fence and started walking back towards the clinic.

"You still need help with the griffon?" John called out.

"No. I took care of her. Go back to the house. You make the animals antsy," he said without looking back at him. John sighed and nodded, taking off for his truck.

* * *

Later that night, John was sitting on the back porch, the wireless sitting on the table next to him while he worked his way slowly through another beer. Delilah had been listening to the semis match between the Arrows and Wanderers with him, but had gone in to get herself another beer. So it was just him, the game and his thoughts.

"Seeker Pixie Wood just dodged another bludger from Remus – no Alan – no Remus Wood. She doesn't seem happy about it," the announcer said. "If looks could kill."

"They don't seem to be taking it easy on her this match. She's taken about five bludgers already and dodged another 10," the other announcer commented. John chuckled to himself, imagining her eyes were probably flashing red. Remus and Alan always did take certain joy in messing with her on the pitch.

"Campbell seems to be doing well enough trying to cover her, but Blanks is lagging. I'm bet the Arrows are missing Kingfisher right about now," the announcer said.

"Shame, really. I would have put them in the finals for sure if he hadn't been injured," the other replied. "They still have a chance, but it'll be hard without the team we saw in the first half."

"Well, they don't seem ready to go down without a fight, that's for sure. Nilsson's got Wood darting in and out plays like a damn Cornish pixie. And those chasers have been on point the whole match."

John reached into his pocket and pulled out the letters from Jamie and Daisy, now worn from being folded and unfolded probably hundreds of times. He had taken to carrying them around, re-reading them whenever he had a chance. He felt an ache in his chest as the announcers announced that the Arrows scored again.

He missed being with the team. He missed the rush of being on the pitch. Flying. He missed being with Daisy and her family. Hanging out with the triplets. Kelly's last letter had said things weren't the same on the team without him around. He had asked that even if he didn't come back for good, he at least consider coming back to be best man in his wedding in August.

It was a lot to consider. John wanted to go back, but he wasn't sure what he would face if he did. If Daisy would be angry with him for going against her wishes. Or if they could manage to somehow work through their differences now that he knew the full truth. He wasn't afraid of the danger. He was afraid of what could happen to her.

 _I want you to stay safe – desperately. But you wouldn't be safe here or near me._

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tuned out the game.

All he saw was Daisy. Her grin. Bright green eyes. Something was coming and she was in the center of it. She had broken up with him because she wanted him to be safe. But he didn't care about his own safety. He just wanted to protect her. And he couldn't do that from the U.S. He opened his eyes and looked over at the wireless.

"Wood has seen the snitch!" one of the announcers shouted. "She's going for it with Wiggins hot on her tail. If the Arrows pull out this win, they will be facing Puddlemere in the finals! We'll be seeing a rematch of last season's final!"

"Looks like Wiggins isn't about to give up. He's attempting to knock her off course," the other announcer shouted.

"Did her eyes just flash red?"

John chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he imagined an irate Daisy glaring at Wiggins.

"She's… what the hell? She just leapt off her broom, over Wiggins and… YES! DAISY WOOD HAS THE SNITCH! THE ARROWS ARE GOING TO THE FINALS!"

Both of the announcers lost it, making predictions for the showdown between Puddlemere and the Arrows and speculating what sort of strategy Oliver Wood would take against his daughter. They mentioned the fact that Remus and Alan would be switching to Puddlemere next season. John stared at the wireless for a moment and then looked out over the fields. He sat up, his eyes widening as he realized what he needed to do. He sat his beer down and stood, turning and striding into the house.

"Did I just hear that right- wait. What are you doing, John?" Delilah called out, watching him walk to the stairs. He didn't say anything, walking straight to his room. He pulled out a few bags and sat them open on his bed, grabbing clothes and items, tossing them in without bothering to fold them.

"John, what's all this racket?" his mother said as she walked into his room in a nightgown and robe. "Do you know how late it is?" John stopped for a moment and looked over at her, a manic gleam in his eye. He grinned.

"I'm going back."

"To England?" she asked, confused. He nodded and returned to packing.

"Yea, I'm going back to England. I'm going to take the coaching position there," he said. "And… I'm going to talk to Pix. I don't know if she'll take me back, but… at least I can try." His mother smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank god you finally made a decision," she said, shaking her head slightly. "I love having you back, but we all know you're happier there." John chuckled.

"I know, I know. But… I'm ready now. Whatever happens."

* * *

 **So... I ended up adding another chapter last night... I was cleaning up the chapter on the finals match (since I decided not to put Molly and Christos together, things needed to be rewritten). And then before I knew it, I had a 7000+ word chapter. So, I split that into two chapters (flows better that way) and added more to the last part of the new chapter to flesh it out (it was needed - you'll understand when I post it). So, looking at four chapters (including this one) that are not bad guy-related. But it's needed to resolve stuff. And set up some stuff for the next book...**

 **And side note - I was going through _Life & Times_ as well as _Playing with Fire_ for some bits that I added in to the chapters I was working on for this one and, holy hell, I didn't realize how early on I had subconsciously set up Daisy and Wills. I didn't even decide to put them together until half-way through _Where There's a Wills..._ and even then I left myself an out should I change my mind. While I was writing _Life & Times_ and most of _Playing with Fire_ , I wasn't even considering putting them together - even though I had already decided somewhere in there that Daisy and John wouldn't last. But going back, damn, there really was no one else Daisy could have ended up with... Another side note - I didn't realize how much I love the chapter "Quidditch Lessons" from _Playing with Fire_. Everyone's character is just... yea. Just how I want them to be. And it's a fun, light chapter in the midst of a lot of drama in that story. I need to include more chapters like that...**

 **AleenaBean - Haha, yes! They are now back together! I had been planning that for awhile, so it was great when I finally got to the point I could write it. Thanks! I'm sure it will. I just need to sit down and think about it. Or maybe try reading one of the many books I've started and never finished on my bookshelf. Or see a new movie. Just something that will spark or inspire me on that route.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	26. Rivalries & Outings

**Rivalries & Outings**

"Why so intense? This is not the first time you've played each other," Christos said as he stared back and forth between Daisy and Jamie at the breakfast table. The two were silently eating and had barely said a word to each other all morning.

"Yea, but this isn't just a normal game, mate. This is the finals," Remus said with a grin as he sat down with a plate of food next to him.

"Jamie's team won last year over the Arrows. So, Pix is out for blood," Alan said as he sat next to Daisy, who was glaring across the table at her older brother.

"Is that really necessary, Pix?" Jamie asked, frowning at her.

"You'll not win this year," Daisy said before shoveling eggs in her mouth.

"Christ, it's just the Cup," Jamie said.

"Says the man who wins every year," Daisy replied, narrowing her eyes. Remus and Alan chuckled at the two.

"What is this Cup?" Christos asked. "Is it some magical artifact?"

"Just the most bloody important thing of the season," Daisy said.

"What are you going to do when you're playing against the three of us?" Remus asked, grinning. Daisy turned her scowl to him.

"I'm going to kick all three of your arses in one go," she said.

"You are terrifying when you talk like that," Christos said, staring at the fiery young woman.

"Just wait until you see what I've got in store for the pitch today," Daisy said, grinning wickedly.

"Hello Woods! And Christos!" Wills shouted as he walked into the flat, his team bag thrown over his shoulder. He dropped it on the ground and walked over to the table, kissing Daisy on the top of the head.

"No fraternizing with the enemy," Jamie said, frowning at the chaser.

"She's my girlfriend, not the enemy," Wills said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm still not quite use to this," Jamie said as Wills sat next to Daisy. "The two of you actually together."

"Better get used to it," Wills said grinning. "I'm not going anywhere."

"And it's been months, Jamie," Daisy said, frowning at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not against it. Still just can't believe after all those years of joking, you two would finally end up together," he said. Daisy's face relaxed as she chuckled.

"Uncle George keeps thanking us for all the money we won him," she said.

"I still don't appreciate the fact that he bet on your father jinxing me," Wills said.

"You should have seen that one coming, Wills," Remus said.

"Yea, good thing Daisy's got shields down," Alan added. "Wonder if she can protect you on the pitch and still get the snitch."

"Just watch me," Daisy replied, smiling.

* * *

A few hours later, Remus, Alan and Christos were settled in the players' box in front of Lucy and Dominique. Molly had wanted to join them - no doubt to sit near Christos - but had ended up in the family box as spare tickets for the players' box were limited and all reserved months in advance. Dominique and Lucy couldn't help but snicker as she glared at them from down the corridor before she disappeared inside behind her father and Uncle George.

Instead, Roxanne was happily seated next to James and Freddie - having gotten James' other spare ticket - while Lucy and Dominique sat to her other side. Lila was already situated on the other side of Remus, wearing Jamie's jersey, and thankfully not reporting the match, which left her free to enjoy the large amounts of alcohol that were likely to flow during the whole thing. The rest of their many cousins, aunts and uncles were in the family box with Iris. While most of the group were wearing Pixie jerseys, James and Freddie were conspicuous in their Puddlemere jerseys.

"I know they're the underdog and all, but did you all really have to side with the Arrows?" James asked, taking them all in. Toby rushed in and sat next to Christos, looking up at the two.

"Why are you in Puddlemere?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Gotta show support for my future team," James replied.

"What makes you think Dad'll want to sign you?" Remus asked, looking back at him. "There won't be an open first string chaser spot open until Wills retires and he's stated he's playing forever."

"You two are pretty much Puddlemere now. Why are you in Pix's jersey?" James shouted down at them.

"Last chance to support Pix against Jamie," Alan said with a grin. "And you know we'll always choose Pixie over Jamie when we can."

"Here, here!" someone shouted from behind them. The group glanced back, noticing the rest of the Wanderers and half the Kestrals all decked out in light blue, black and white. Wiggins was holding up a beer in salute.

"Oi, I vaguely remember Pix kicking your ass a few days ago," James said, turning back to the seeker.

"I'll always support Daisy when we're not playing her," Wiggins shouted back. "Besides, she kicked your seeker's ass quite soundly before that." James shrugged.

"Fair enough," he said, turning around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 2024 English and Irish Quidditch League Cup Final!" the announcer boomed. Christos looked around the stadium, still a bit in awe of the sheer size and the energy humming through the stands.

"This game of yours, I think I'm starting to love it," Christos said as Lucy returned with beer for the group. He accepted his cup and took a large gulp and grinned.

"Bloody brilliant, it is," Roxanne commented, leaning forward in her own seat to look down at the field.

"Did you play in school as well?" he asked, glancing back at her. Dominique and Lucy shared a look and then leaned closer to the two.

"Nah. I enjoy playing for fun, but never had the drive to go for it in school. Not to mention my bloody family dominated all the positions for so long," she said, glancing around her.

"You could have made a decent chaser," Remus said, looking back at her. "At least after we graduated, that left Chris' spot open."

"She'd of probably been better than Roger," James commented.

"Maybe," Alan said, glancing at Roxanne. "Say, Luce… didn't you date Roger for a bit?"

Lucy, who had been whispering furiously with Dominique, went silent as her eyes widened.

"Minor distraction," she said.

"So you have always had a thing for quidditch players, no?" Christos asked as he grinned at her. Lucy's faced turned redder as Roxanne, Dominique, Freddie and James laughed hysterically.

"I don't have a thing for quidditch players," she scoffed. "I've dated blokes who didn't play quidditch!"

"It's alright, Luce. Daisy's only dated quidditch players too," Roxanne said. "Started with Chris at school."

"You mean the auror?" Christos asked. Roxanne nodded.

"Jamie gave him a black eye for it," she replied. Christos looked to Remus and Alan, as if to confirm the story. The two chuckled and nodded, figuring he was already searching one of their minds for the memory.

Christos laughed and shook his head. He was used to large families – nearly everyone on the island was from one including himself – but there was something about the Woods, Weasleys and Potters that drew him in. Perhaps it was just the excitement of being off the island and experiencing something new. After whatever was coming had passed, he thought perhaps he would spend some years living in London before traveling around the world a bit. It seemed there was much to see and do.

"How long are you back in town for, Roxie?" Remus asked, glancing back at her. Christos tuned into her answer.

"Awhile. I don't think they'll send me back out for a long time until I'm done with training and taking on assignments," she replied.

"How long's that?" Alan asked. Roxanne shrugged.

"Think I've got about a year left," she said. "Though I may go off for a week or two here and there before then."

"Do you like traveling?" Christos asked, drawing the attention of Remus and Alan now. Lucy was back to grinning, now that the focus had been taken off her.

"Love it," Roxanne said, grinning at him.

"As much as I enjoy being in the middle of your flirting, the game's about to start," Freddie said, pointing to the field. Roxanne blushed slightly as she focused on the pitch.

"Wasn't flirting," she said, shooting a glare at her brother.

"Sure you weren't," James said, winking at her. Christos chuckled and turned back to the field just in time to see Daisy blow a kiss at Wills as he sat waiting for the toss-up.

"Blimey, she's asking for it," Remus said. "Thought they decided not to say anything until the ball."

"I thought she only used this tactic against Hardwick," Lucy said.

"How much you want to bet one or both of them blow it by the end of the match?" Alan asked.

"20 galleons," Lila said immediately. "And I'll throw in another 10 if it's Wills."

"I'm putting 20 on Pix," Remus said. Alan chuckled.

"I'm with Lila on that one," he said. "It'll be Wills."

* * *

Daisy soared through the air, nimbly dodging the bludgers sent her way. She was certain her father had told McIntosh and Truffle to target her as they kept popping up everywhere she went, temporarily keeping her from both taking part in defense and searching for the snitch. He really had been working them as hard as Wills and Jamie said. Kelly, Cunningham and Wright were struggling to find many openings to steal the quaffle.

Thankfully Bray was pulling his own and managed to block most of Puddlemere's goals. Wills had on the scowl that he only got when incredibly frustrated - a rare occurrence for the easygoing player - which Daisy found entertaining.

"Pix! Get ready!" Kelly shouted as he passed her. She nodded and grinned, doing a roll to get into position. She set her sights on Wills and Vane, who were passing the quaffle back and forth. They were close, but left just enough space that she'd be able to squeeze through. She had been watching closely all game, a bit perturbed that her dad had them tighten up all their formations to make it difficult for her.

Leaning down over her broom, she increased her speed and zipped through them.

"Watch it, love!" she shouted, laughing in glee as she startled Wills enough that he dropped the quaffle and Wright snatched it from underneath, flying in the opposite direction.

"Not funny!" she faintly heard Wills shout as she looped around Puddlemere's hoops.

" _Dad'll have his head for that one,"_ Jamie sent her. Daisy glanced over, noting the amused look on his face.

" _Just wait… things are about to get fun,"_ she sent back.

* * *

Christos eyes widened as he watched Daisy somersault over a Puddlemere beater and landed smoothly on her broom on the other side.

"Maybe she has the ability to fly without a broom," he said in awe.

"Is that a thing?" Remus asked. Christos shrugged.

"There hasn't been anyone with that ability, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was a gift from Hermes," he said.

"I doubt it. She's a wicked good flyer on a broom and has no fear," Alan said. As if on cue, Daisy spiraled through the Puddlemere chasers, causing them to scatter as Jamie shot her a dirty look.

"DAISY NYMPHADORA WOOD! LEAVE MY CHASERS ALONE!" Oliver bellowed. One of the referees threw up a warning. "I'M HER BLOODY FATHER!"

"Merlin, I've never seen Dad this worked up during a match. Pix must be making him nervous," Remus said, his eyes widening. "He hasn't yelled at her like that since that friendly her first summer."

"And the referee reminds Puddlemere Coach Oliver Wood to stick to coaching his own team," the announcer said, laughing. On the large screen, Nilsson's amused face appeared as he nodded in Oliver's direction and then signaled to Daisy.

"What's that mean?" Christos asked.

"He just told her to keep doing what she's doing," Remus said. Alan looked over at him.

"You figured out his calls?" he asked. Remus chuckled and shrugged.

"It's what I'd tell her to do," he replied. They all turned their attention back to the field, watching as Daisy continued zipping in and out of plays, seemingly without abandon.

"She's going all out. This is going to be a good match," Alan finally said, sitting back in his chair.

* * *

Daisy grinned as she passed by Wills, watching as he nearly fumbled again. She laid off on the catcalls early in the match, but seemed just flying near him seemed to have the same effect. Ashley had taken to staying up high above the plays, laughing nearly every time her former protege managed to throw off the chaser. Oliver had taken to yelling obscenities anytime Daisy got near Wills, getting another warning from the ref. After he tried to argue with another over a foul, he was told that if he kept it up, he'd be tossed out. He was now sulking as he paced and watched his daughter pull off increasingly death-defying stunts while dodging bludgers.

She looked over at Nilsson, who was chuckling as he signalled for her to lay off on the chasers for a bit, taking pity on both Wills and Oliver. Truth be told, she was pushing the boundaries of what was acceptable within an official match anyway.

She flew up and hovered behind the Arrows goals, watching as Bray successfully blocked a goal by Jakes and tossed the quaffle to Cunningham.

"Nice work, Pix!" he shouted back at her.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" she shouted back, grinning as the adrenaline flowed through her body. She watched as Blanks shot a bludger at Wills, who narrowly ducked out of the way in time, showing more of the moves that made him a formidable chaser. She had to admit that even with her attempts at throwing him off, he was still pulling out some stunning plays.

"No doubt you'll give Wills a run for MVP the way you've been playing," Bray shouted back.

"It'll be as good as mine by the end of this game!" she shouted back as she shot off down the field.

* * *

"Dad is not happy," Remus said, grinning as he leaned forward in his chair, watching Daisy do loops in and out of plays, easily balancing her role in defense while still keeping a sharp eye out for the snitch.

"Dunno why he's letting her get to him. You'd think Dad would be used to her style by now," Alan replied, chuckling. "He's even had the chasers change to tighter formations."

"Perhaps because this time there's a good chance that the Arrows will win - I still can't figure out how she manages to squeeze in between them," Remus said. "And we all know how Dad hates to lose."

"He takes his game very seriously," Christos said, following the rapid plays easily.

"Where do you think his kids get it from?" Dominique said with a snort. Christos glanced back at her, and then caught Roxanne watching him out of the corner of her eye. She blushed and turned her attention back to the game as Christos grinned.

"Do you usually come to many games when you're here?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"When I can," she said, still watching the match.

"Your man just made a brilliant play," Remus said, glancing back at Dominique.

"He is doing rather well this match," she said, smiling to herself. "Might have a good chance at Chaser of the Year, even. Seeing as Kelly's likely up for MVP being team captain."

"No - that'll be Pix," Alan said, frowning back at her as she shrugged.

"Wait… you didn't argue back. Does this mean what I think it means?" Remus asked.

"Who is this man?" Christos asked, before Dominique could answer.

"No. 13 – Paul Cunningham. Right chase," Remus said. "They were an item for a long time and I believe they are now back together." He grinned up at Dominique who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out, seeing how gossip spreads like wildfire in our family. We've been back together a few weeks and I'm going to the ball with him," she said, smiling. "Who did you win money from this time?"

"Freddie," they said in unison as the man in question grumbled slightly and started digging in his pockets for money. Christos chuckled. Suddenly, Daisy shot off away from the action, heading towards the opposite side of the field.

"She's found it," Remus said.

"Bit early to go for the snitch, yea?" Alan asked as he glanced at the score. It was pretty much dead even at 200 to 210 and had been the whole match. They had only been playing about three hours.

"Suspect Nilsson wants that Cup and fast," Remus said.

Ashley was now coming at the snitch from the opposite side and it was turning into a race to catch it.

"She's going to do something stupid," Lucy said, as she leaned in. "I can just feel it. She always does something stupid at times like this."

"Yea, she's got that look on her face," Toby added with a grin as he watched through his omniculars.

The group went silent as they watched the two edge nearer to each other.

"Mum's probably dying right about now," Remus quipped.

"Jamie certainly is," Alan said, pointing at their brother, who was now frowning at Daisy while still managing to keep an eye on the quaffle. Just as it seemed the two were about to collide, the snitch shot straight up and both shot up after it, mere inches apart.

A roar went through the crowd as everyone shot to their feet, transfixed by the two seekers.

"Christ," Remus uttered.

The two seekers were about dead even until Daisy seemed to hunch down to her broom before nearly leaving it all together as she shoved her body up in the air an extra few inches. Her right hand closed around the snitch and she immediately leaned to the right, locking her legs around the broomstick as she started a dive back towards the stadium.

The crowd lost it. Remus and Alan started jumping and shouting as Daisy did spirals towards the pitch, flying towards her team with her hand still held out.

"SHE DID IT!" Alan shouted as pandemonium broke out in the players' box.

* * *

Daisy laughed as she spiraled back towards the field, tears streaming down her cheeks. They had won. The crowd was going crazy as every player flew down to the field. As soon as she landed, her entire team rushed her, nearly squashing her.

"That's our Pixie!" Kelly yelled. She looked over at Nilsson who had just landed on the field. He smiled and nodded at her. She then saw her Dad land next to him, tears in his eyes. For once, he didn't seem so upset about losing. And seemed to have forgotten how mad he had been just moments before.

"PIXIE!" someone shouted. Daisy turned to see her brother and Wills moving through the crowd of players, reporters and officials to get to her. She laughed loudly at the goofy grin on Wills' face. He pushed Kelly out of the way and immediately picked her up, swinging her around.

"Wills! Put me down!" she shouted. He complied and set her down, then immediately bent her back into a dip and kissed her soundly, causing both teams to start whistling. Daisy heard the sounds of many cameras going off around them but found herself not caring, still high from the win. When he stopped, the two just stared at each other, both grinning madly.

"Well, I suppose that'll make the front page," Daisy finally said.

"Good. We can get this out of the way before I show up with you on my arm for the Summer Ball," he said, grinning.

"Oi, Wills! We need our seeker back!" Kelly shouted. The two looked over at him, catching his grin.

"Apologies, mate," Wills said as he righted Daisy and stepped away. The Arrows immediately surrounded her again and lifted her up, settling her on Kelly and Cunningham's shoulders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your 2024 Quidditch League Champions… THE APPLEBY ARROWS!" the announcer shouted as Daisy's aunt Angelina walked over with the Cup, grinning. The crowd parted, allowing her through. She lifted it up and Daisy grabbed it, lifting it high into the air, the Cup nearly bigger than her.

"DAISY! DAISY!" reporters started shouting as she wiped tears from her face. "How does it feel to win your first Cup!?"

"Bloody amazing!" she shouted back, not sure where the question came from. "Couldn't have done it without the excellent leadership of our captain Ryan Kelly and Coach Nilsson!" She looked around as Wright and Campbell pulled Nilsson into the group and lifted him up on their shoulders. They walked him over and he took hold of one side of the Cup, grinning at Daisy.

"Knew you could do it," he said. "You're the heart of the team, Daisy." She laughed, noting the sheen of tears in his ice blue eyes.

"Thanks, Coach!" she replied, wiping at her own cheeks.

"SPEECH! SPEECH!" Campbell and Blanks started yelling. Nilsson blanched slightly, not being one for speeches.

"Um…" he looked around frantically. He locked eyes with Kelly, silently pleading for him to come to his rescue.

"I'd just like to say… I think this is the best team we've had together for the Arrows in a long while. We work hard, rely on each other, help each other," Kelly started. He looked up at Daisy."We've got a smashing good seeker, to boot. We're family. And finally… THE CUP IS OURS!" The entire team exploded into shouts and cheers as Cunningham and Kelly bounced Daisy up and down.

"PIXIE! PIXIE!" Remus and Alan started shouted, very shortly joined by half the crowd.

"What's next, Daisy?" a reporter shouted. She looked at the crowd, meeting Wills' eyes.

"Think I'll go celebrate with my friends and family. And my boyfriend," she said, grinning.

"DOES THIS MEAN YOU AND WILLS ARE TOGETHER?!" another reporter shouted. Daisy laughed as Wills ran up to her. Daisy passed off the trophy to Nilsson, hopped off Kelly and Cunningham, and landed in his arms.

"That would be a resounding yes," Wills shouted, grinning.

"Aren't you sad you lost?" another reporter shouted at them. Wills looked over.

"Did you not watch that match? How could you be upset at losing to such a brilliant seeker?" he said before turning back to kiss her, causing a round of cheers to break out among both teams.

"WILLS!" Oliver shouted. "STOP SNOGGING MY DAUGHTER! IT'S GOING TO BE ON THE FRONT PAGE!"

"Apologies, Coach," Wills shouted, still grinning at Daisy.

"Knock it off, Dad!" Daisy shouted, looking over at him. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"See! Told you I'd end up part of the family in the end!" Wills shouted over at him. Oliver's face turned bright red.

"WILLS!" he shouted as the reporters clamored to get closer to the couple.

"ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?"

"DOES THIS MEAN DAISY WILL BE TRANSFERRING TO PUDDLEMERE?"

"Not likely!" Daisy shouted. "I'm an Arrow through and through!"

The rest of her team started cheering and launched into the Arrows fight song as Daisy laughed at them. She then looked around the stadium, taking in the thousands decked out in Arrows gear. It was a bit overwhelming as the tears started up again. She looked over at the screen, catching a close-up of a tiny girl jumping up and down in a Pixie jersey before the picture changed to her in Wills' arms.

"I think that's enough press for right now, thank you!" Wills shouted as he started walking towards the locker rooms, the Arrows and Puddlemere players following close behind. "Got a party to get to!"

"COACH WOOD! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR STAR CHASER DATING YOUR DAUGHTER?" Daisy heard someone shout.

"NO COMMENT!" Oliver boomed. "Now you want to ask me about quidditch, I'm more than happy to answer that!"

"DID YOU KNOW?!"

"WHAT DID I JUST BLOODY SAY?!"

Daisy snorted and looked back at her father, who was glaring at the gaggle of reporters while her mother was shooting him dirty looks.

"The next few days are certainly going to be interesting," she murmured.

* * *

 **Needless to say, I'm so happy to be posting this chapter. I wrote it forever ago it seems and had a blast working on it. And then adding and changing stuff later. Originally this and the first half of the next chapter were all one, but I think it was good to split them up. But now I'm super eager to post the next chapter, though I'm going to try and wait until tomorrow... I may just give in and post it in a bit, since I know everyone's waiting for Kingfisher's return.**

 **AleenaBean - Yea, as I'm sure you've guessed, we're about to get into all of that. I think with the new stuff I added, it's much better than what I originally wrote. And really, I couldn't get rid of John completely. He's a good character and it didn't seem quite right not having him in the story. So, he'll have a bigger role in the next book. I may give him his own short or oneshot later on, just because I think the poor guy deserves it for everything I've put him through. Plus, I think it would be kinda fun to have Delilah come visit. So much potential there...**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	27. The Return of Kingfisher

**Kingfisher's Return**

"PIXIE! PIXIE! PIXIE!" the team chanted as they carried her back into the locker room. Daisy laughed loudly. Wills had deposited her back into their arms as they all entered the tunnel,winking at her before disappearing into the Puddlemere locker rooms.

"You made your point! Now put me down!" she shouted. Suddenly, everyone went quiet as Kelly and Wright placed Daisy down on the ground. "You didn't have to stop celebrating," she said looking around at them. She followed their gazes and looked over at Nilsson standing there with a small smile. But it was who was standing next to him that had everyone quiet.

"That was an impressive game," John said, a tight smile on his face as he studied Daisy.

"John… you're back," she said, her eyes wide. He nodded and glanced over at Nilsson.

"I convinced him that his place here with us – the Arrows. Kingfisher is going to be my new assistant coach," Nilsson said.

"That's brilliant," Campbell said, breaking out into a grin. "Blanks here needs all the help he can get." The younger man scowled over at him.

"I think I've done a decent job in the time I've come on," he shot back.

"It's good to have you back," Cunningham said with a grin as he walked over and slapped John on the back. "We're all back together again." John held Daisy's eyes.

"So it would seem," he said, smiling. Though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll let you guys get changed. See you outside."

"Hurry up, everyone. We've got a quick press conference to get out of the way," Nilsson said. They two then walked out as the rest of the team moved to their lockers. Kelly looked over at Daisy, who seemed frozen in place.

"You alright, Pix?" he asked. Daisy shook her head and looked over at him, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine," she said, walking to her locker and starting to pull off her pads. The rest of the team glanced over at her and then back at each other, sharing concerned looks. Well, everyone except Blanks, who looked confused.

"What's got all your tongues tied?" Blanks asked, looking around the room. "Shouldn't you all be thrilled that Kingfisher's back?"

"Oh we are," Campbell said. "Just… it's a mite awkward is all."

"It's not awkward," Daisy said quickly. Wright snorted.

"Sure it's not, Pixie," he said. "Your ex returns just in time to see you play the game of your life, then snog your new bloke. And then announces he's the new assistant coach. That's not awkward at all." Daisy shot him a dirty look across the room.

"Yea, but pointing it out doesn't make it any better," she muttered before turning back to her locker and starting to rip off the rest of her pads. Wright looked over at her, a guilty look coming over his face.

"You alright?" Cunningham said softly from next to her as the rest started chatting about the after party at the Woods' flat. Daisy glanced over at him and smiled tensely.

"It'll be fine," she said. "It'll be a bit awkward at first, but we're all adults. We'll… we'll get through it." Cunningham smiled his encouragement.

"Course you will," he said.

"Guess you'll be picking up Dominique at ours for the ball. She's said that she wants to get ready with me," Daisy said, changing the topic. Paul nodded.

"Stop yer yapping and get a move on," Kelly shouted at everyone. "We've got a celebration to get to!"

* * *

"Wills, there's something I need to tell you," Daisy said, trying to hold him off as the rest of the team piled into the Woods' flat in front of them. She had left as soon as the press conference ended, choosing not to wait on the rest of the Arrows and hoping to cut off Wills and warn him about Kingfisher before he went inside. The two teams had held separate press calls and from the looks of his bright attitude, she was certain that John's return had not come up in the Puddlmere conference. He grinned down at her.

"Come on, we're going to miss the party!" he shouted, dragging her through the door and down the corridor.

"But Wills, this is important," she said, trying to dig her heels in. The rest of her team started appearing behind her, all with worried looks on their faces.

"Can't it wait a minute?" he asked as he dragged her into the living room where nearly everyone in the league was, cheering. Wills ginned as he slid his arm around Daisy's waist. "TO THE BEST SEEKER IN THE LEAGUE! MY GIRLFRIEND AND THE FUTURE MRS. WILLS, PIXIE WOOD!" The crowd cheered again as he bent down and kissed her, causing Daisy's hair to turn purple. She couldn't help but grin, his infectious happiness coming over her and flooding through their connection. But as soon as her eyes landed on John, she froze. Wills seemed confused. He followed her sight and saw John, immediately becoming stiff. He was standing with Remus and Alan.

"Bugger," he said softly. Daisy looked up at him and then walked over, Wills following.

"At least you two waited a few months," John said blandly. A pained look came over Daisy's face. Wills could feel her guilt and looked over at John, not happy that he had upset her enough that she was accidently projecting her feelings.

"Now see here-"

"John, we need to talk," Daisy said, cutting Wills off.

"I don't think there's really anything more to say," he said, scowling at the couple. Daisy huffed and then reached out and grabbed John by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards the balcony as the doors flew open.

"If we're going to work together, we're going to talk, John Kingfisher," she said. Her brothers and Wills watched open-mouthed as the two stepped outside and the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Have to admit, I wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall for that conversation" Kelly said as he walked up.

"Where's Christos when you need him?" Alan replied.

"I'm surprised Wills is standing here unscathed," Remus said, looking at the chaser.

"Why did no one tell me he was back?" Wills asked looking around.

"We just found out. He was in the locker room when we got in. Said he's our new assistant coach," Kelly said with a shrug. "Didn't even tell me about it and we've been owling the past several months." Wills looked out to the balcony where Daisy was standing with her hands on her hips as she frowned up at John.

"Ah, so that's what she was trying to tell me," he said.

* * *

"Be honest with me Daisy, was Wills the real reason you broke up with me?" John asked as soon as the doors shut behind them. Daisy spun around and scowled at him, her hands on her hips.

"I've told you a million times, Wills had nothing to do with us," she said. "That happened after you left."

"Yea, right. It's only been about five months and you're already with him. How long did you keep it a secret before you went public today?" he asked.

"None of your concern," Daisy shot back.

"How long? I think I have a right to know!"

Daisy stared at him, trying to decide what to say next. He deserved to know the entire truth, especially now that he was back. But she wasn't sure how to tell him. And she knew she should have told him before now. Finally, she sighed and shook her head.

"John… there's a lot I need to tell you," she said, losing her bluster. "And it's not really to do with Wills or us… I tried to write you several times to explain, but I just couldn't find the words." John took a deep breath and pulled a piece of folded parchment from his pocket.

"I already know, Daisy," he said softly. He held it out to her and Daisy took it, confused. It wasn't until she opened it and read the first line that her eyebrows flew up.

"How did you get this?" she asked.

"Jamie sent it to me. It's why I came back," he said. She nodded slowly as she looked inside, her eyes flashing red as she saw Jamie standing with Lila and a worried looking Wills.

"Fucking meddlesome Jamie," she muttered. Jamie jumped slightly, glancing sheepishly at her.

 _"I've got some words for you,"_ she sent him, glaring. John cleared his throat, cutting off her murderous thoughts towards her older brother.

"Daisy… why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly. She looked up at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. All the guilt came rushing back.

"I wanted to protect you," she said softly. "We weren't sure what any of this meant for the longest time and then when we did find out, I knew you'd only be safe if you were far away from me. Especially after you got hurt."

"Don't you think you should have let me make that decision?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"John, I don't think you understand. We're looking at war," Daisy said earnestly. "You could get killed!"

"So Kelly and Wills get to decide whether they'll be a part of this, but I don't?" he asked, frowning. Daisy shook her head and started pacing.

"It's not like that," she started to say.

"No, let me talk, Daisy," he said. Daisy stopped pacing, took a deep breath and nodded. Motioning for him to continue. "I came back to tell you that... none of this changes how I feel about you. I don't care about the danger to myself. And we both know how stubborn you are - to the point you refuse to ask for help - but you're going to get my help whether you want it or not. You'll need it. And it doesn't matter if you don't feel me... I still love you."

He stopped, not sure how to continue. He had planned a big speech for when he first confronted her, telling her that he was ready to work through the trouble, but that was before he knew about Wills. Now he wasn't sure what to say. She took a deep breath as a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't relish telling him. It would be the final nail in the coffin.

"I've connected with him," she said softly. "With Wills."

John stood in shock, taking a step back from her as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"When?" he asked.

"The night I broke up with you. Turns out it had been him I felt all along," she said. "I'm so sorry, John. You have to believe that I wanted it to be with you." Daisy stepped towards him, but John put his hands up to stop her. She could see that his heart was breaking all over again. He laughed haggardly.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he said, looking down at her. "He has been saying he would marry you for as long as I've known you both."

"It came as a bit of a shock," she admitted. "I wasn't expecting it to be him." John stared at her, his look indecipherable. He was silent for so long that Daisy started fidgeting slightly under his intense gaze. "Will you still stay?" she asked.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked. Daisy took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she stated.

"Daisy, that's not your decision. It's mine. And if this thing that's coming – if it's as big as you all think it will be – you're going to need all the help you can get," he said. "I know things are different now. And that we can't- we can't go back to how they were. But I will stand by you. It's going to take some adjusting, but this is bigger than me or you. And I want to do my part to help." Daisy studied him and moment and then nodded.

"Very well," she said. "And… I am really sorry about… everything. This isn't how I wanted you to find out. In fact, this wasn't how anyone was supposed to find out. We were going to wait until the ball."

"Guess, Wills' excitement got the best of him," John said with a sigh.

"Suppose mine as well," she admitted.

"You were… amazing today, Pix. Like nothing I've ever seen," John said. Daisy met his eyes, finding he was being genuine. "I always knew you had it in you to be something spectacular."

"You were supposed to be something spectacular too," she said softly. John grimaced slightly and absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder.

"Well… maybe it was never in the cards for me to be a great player," he said.

"You can still be a great coach. You're just getting a head start on that. Trust me, whatever Blanks says, he needs it," she said, laughing softly. John chuckled and nodded.

"Maybe so," he said.

"You know, we were fairly good friends before everything. You think… you think we could at least get back to that?" Daisy ventured to ask. John was quiet a few moments.

"It's going to take me time, but maybe," he said. Daisy nodded.

"I'll take that," she said. "Come on, I suppose we should get back to the party before they think we're quietly killing each other out here." John nodded, smiling slightly.

"You deserve the celebration. Think that was good enough for MVP this year," he said. Daisy chuckled as she walked to the door.

"I suppose we'll see," she said. "The ball's this weekend." The two walked through the doors and back into the party.

"How did your dad take it?" he asked as they walked up to the triplets and Wills.

"Tried to jinx him. How else did you think that would go down?" Remus said, chuckling. "It's good to have you back Kingfisher." He held his hand out and John shook it, smiling up at the tall player. He then looked over at Wills, who was suddenly nervous as he shifted on his feet.

"Doing well, I hope, Kingfisher?" he asked. John nodded as he frowned at him.

"As good as I can be," he replied. The two men sized each other up a bit before John did something no one expected. He stuck his hand out. "How about we just let bygones be bygones?" Wills stared at his hand a moment before his trademark grin appeared.

"Sounds good," he said, accepting John's hand and shaking it. "Well, now that that's out of the way… SHOTS FOR PIXIE!" Daisy rolled her eyes as her exuberant boyfriend waved his wand and a pile of full shot glasses made their way to the group.

"He hasn't changed at all?" John asked Daisy. She shook her head no slowly as a grin started to appear. Wills' exuberance was contagious.

"But I wouldn't have him any other way," she said, looking up at him. John chuckled softly.

"It's funny… it hurts, yea, but it's still hard to be completely angry with him," he admitted.

Daisy looked up at him confused. "Looking back, it was kind of obvious that you two would eventually end up together." Daisy looked over at Wills, who was walking towards her, still grinning.

"I suppose you're right," she said as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"TO PIX!" Wills shouted, which was followed by loud cheers. Daisy laughed and looked around the group, soaking in the happy moment.

She didn't know how long the peace would last and she was determined to take it all in while she could.

* * *

A bit later on, John found his way outside to the balcony, needing some air. He had almost convinced himself that he was going to be okay with Daisy and Wills. And for an hour or so, he got caught up in the celebration and catching up, that he did manage to put it from his mind a bit.

But then he would look over and see Wills with his arm around Daisy, gazing down at her in the same way that he used to and his chest would tightened.

Falling into a chair, he looked out over the street and took a long drink from his beer, barely hearing the music pulsating from the flat.

"Ah, wondering when you'd end up out here," Toby said, stepping out. John looked over at the slight man and smiled. He had wanted to be alone, but figured if anyone was going to interrupt his pity party, Toby wasn't so bad. He walked over and sat in the open chair, studying John.

"So… you seem to be holding things together," he replied. John sighed and looked back at the street.

"Surprising myself, to be honest," he replied. Toby nodded.

"Wouldn't blame you if you wanted to shout or break things. That's what Pix usually does when she's upset," Toby said. John glanced at him.

"Is that what you did when she turned you down?" John asked softly. Toby chuckled.

"No. Sulked a bit. Had a good cry, though I'll deny it if you tell anyone," he said. He looked over at the former beater. "It was… rough for a bit, I'll give you that. But, then I realized that we just weren't meant to be."

"So, it's that easy?" John asked, still not looking at Toby.

"Not really… at the wedding… when I saw you two dancing and the way you looked at each other. That wasn't so easy," he said. John's eyes widened as he looked over at Toby. He had nearly forgotten about that. It was only about a month after Toby had confessed he was in love with Daisy.

"I guess I know how you felt now," John said. Toby nodded slowly.

"Maybe you, Chris and I should start a Daisy Broken Heart Club," he quipped. John frowned.

"I thought that was just a school thing," he said. Toby shrugged.

"Took him awhile to get over it as well," he said. "Though he hasn't really shared that with anyone. I only heard the full story after the two of us got drunk one night after I transferred to the auror department. He'd moved on and all by that point - had a pretty serious relationship with someone else - but… took him a good few months after they broke up. The second time, anyway."

John nodded slowly and looked away, taking another drink.

"How did you feel when you found out about Wills?" he asked.

"Ah, well that… that was a bit of a fuss," Toby said. "Even though she had connected with him, took a good month or so before she finally admitted she was in love with him. For me, it wasn't so much a shock - no offense. But those two… That's been a long time in the making." John looked back over at him, frowning.

"A month? After she connected with him?" he asked. Toby looked over at him.

"Yea. She felt very conflicted. Seemed to fight it a bit. On the one hand, she was torn up about you. Still in love with you and all. On the other, she was… it was like she had finally found a part of her that was missing," he said honestly. "She had been struggling to control her magic, but once she got that sorted, everything else fell into place."

John took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He had to admit, when he watched the two. It made sense. There had been a reason he was always worried about Wills. Not because he was worried Daisy would cheat on him. He was worried that Daisy and Wills actually were meant to be together and that he was going to lose one of the best things he had ever had.

"You know it's not so bad just being friends with her," Toby said. "I've been her best friend for years and… it's enough for me. I did move on." John smiled slightly.

"What'd she say to you? Back then?" he asked. Toby sighed and smiled.

"That someday, I was going to meet an amazing woman who would make me so much happier than she ever could," he said.

"And did you?" John asked. Toby sighed again.

"Maybe? Just waiting for her to stop pining after a handsome Greek bloke. Or maybe I've just chosen the wrong one again," he said. John looked over at him, confused.

"Who?" he asked. Toby blushed slightly.

"Molly," he admitted. John's eyes widened. Truth be told, it wasn't surprising. At all. Both that Toby had fallen for Molly or that she was interested in someone else.

"Wait… you mean the guy that's been flirting with Roxanne all night?" he asked. Toby nodded.

"I'm sure to hear a full rundown tomorrow," he said with a sigh. John couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think you guys are made for each other to be honest," he said. Toby stared at him a bit and then started laughing himself.

"You might be right there… always going after someone who's obviously interested in someone else," he said.

"What do you plan to do?" John asked. Toby shrugged.

"Continue on, I suppose," he said before taking a drink.

"Don't give up hope just yet… could still be something there," John replied. Toby looked over at him.

"And here I came out to give you advice," he said. The two men laughed softly.

Suddenly, the balcony door opened and Kelly stuck his head out.

"Oi, Kingfisher! There you are! Coach is about to give one of his rare toasts. Get your bloody arse in here. Half of this is your celebration as well," he shouted while grinning. John sighed and pushed out of his chair about the same time that Toby stood.

"If it helps, I'm a pretty good drinking buddy," Toby said as they walked in. "And I promise not to talk about my relationship issues next time." John chuckled.

"Thanks, Toby," he said as they stepped in. They were immediately handed drinks by Remus and stood, watching as Nilsson cleared his throat a few times and then launched into a heartfelt, yet slightly awkward toast to the Arrows. John glanced over, seeing Daisy and Wills. Wills was beaming down at Daisy in pride, while she was smiling and blushing slightly at Nilsson's praise of her performance throughout the season before he moved on to the other members of the team. When he came to John, he looked down at the ground, feeling every eye on the room on him. He glanced up, catching Daisy's eye. She smiled and nodded at him, holding her glass up. Everyone cheered and took their drinks, John as well.

He looked over at the couple again, seeing them staring at each other before Daisy rolled her eyes and smacked Wills' arm. He frowned slightly.

"Yea, she can read minds now too. She was reaming me out about sending the letter nearly the whole time we were talking about the match earlier," Jamie said, stepping up from his other side. John looked over at him and then back at the couple, smiling slightly. "It's good to have you back."

"Is it? I keep feeling it might have been better if I had taken the Texas job," he replied without thinking. He looked over at Jamie, seeing the pained look on his face.

"It might not seem that way now, but it is," he replied. John nodded slightly and then quickly finished his drink.

"If it's alright, I think I'll head out. It's, ah, been a long day. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow," he said. Jamie nodded.

"Just don't be a stranger," he said. John could tell instantly that he meant it. He nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'll work on it," he said before walking out of the flat.

* * *

 **Obviously there will be some drama over this for awhile - can't get over a broken heart in the span of a party and all. But John is back, and seems like he doesn't want to go anywhere, even if Wills and Daisy are together. The moment with Toby was a recent addition after I decided to split up the chapters and felt this one was too short and needed something. But felt it was fitting. If anyone is going to understand what John's going through, it would be Toby...**

 **And that is the last chapter I'm posting today...**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	28. The Summer Ball

**The Summer Ball**

Daisy stood in her room in front of the full-length mirror, adjusting her dress and making sure her hair was in place. It wasn't so much she was nervous. Actually that was a lie. She was nervous. It was her and Wills first public event as a couple. And then there was the fact that most of the press had her in the top rankings for MVP – despite everything that had happened that season. She kept going back and forth between thinking it was hers and thinking there was no way they'd give it to her after her abysmal start.

"Would you stop. Wills is going to love it," Lucy said, stepping up next to her. Daisy looked at her cousin and smiled. Despite the fact they had been living together over a year and were now engaged and set to marry in a couple months, Lucy had insisted on getting ready there and making Kelly come pick her up. Dominique was in the bathroom, putting the final touches on her own makeup.

"I've missed this," she said with a sigh and then turning to look at her cousins. Her white-blonde hair was pulled back into a slick, low bun while her dress fluttered around her in an array of pastel pinks and purples. It stopped at her ankles, showing off strappy silver heels.

"We've missed having you at these events," Daisy replied. Dominique beamed as she stepped out of the bathroom and did a little twirl.

"You think Paul will like it?" she asked.

"I think Paul will like anything as long as you're in it," Lucy said, adjusting her own dress. She was wearing white – which Daisy found hilarious. The dress wrapped around her torso, then draped across her shoulders and then flowed to the ground with a modest split up the side. It glittered under the lights.

"Reminding everyone that you'll soon be Mrs. Ryan Kelly?" Dominique asked with a smirk.

"You know how hard it is to find colors that don't clash with my hair," Lucy said, frowning slightly.

"Probably trying to take the spotlight from you. We all know it's Daisy Wood the press'll want to see tonight," Dominique said as she walked over to grab her purse. Daisy just shrugged and looked back at the mirror.

Louie had taken inspiration from their trip to Greece over the break and found a beautiful, light blue dress that looked as though it were made for a goddess on Mt. Olympus. There was a small cut out in the side that wrapped around into an asymmetrical back. In the front, it wrapped around one shoulder, with a bit flowing down her back.

"Don't think it's a bit obvious, do you?" Daisy asked, smiling at her cousins.

"Only to the family," Dominique replied.

"LADIES! WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" Remus shouted.

"WE'RE COMING!" Daisy shouted back. "Best get a move on."

They left the room and found the living room full. Lila and Laura were already there standing next to Remus and Jamie, while Alan was with a short, blonde witch who seemed a bit overwhelmed to be there. Daisy raised her eyebrows at him and he nodded slightly, acknowledging that he had finally convinced the medic to be his date - her name was Bridget. She really did seem to be unlike his usual sort, but Daisy was looking forward to getting to know her. Kelly and Paul stood next to him, drinks in hand as James was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had brought Roxanne, which Daisy found sweet. She appeared to be mid-joke, looking gorgeous in her gold dress. Next to them, stood John and Christos - both sans dates. Jamie had talked their father into giving Christos a ticket, seeing as he was practically part of the family anyway.

Daisy had to admit, she wasn't sure how she felt about John being there, but supposed it was a good sign that he was falling back into his friendship with the triplets and seemed to be taking her relationship with Wills in stride. That could go a long way in terms of dealing with the press at the ball. Help ease things as there had already been an onslaught of articles. Speaking of which, she looked around the room, noticing the one face missing was that of her date and boyfriend.

"Where's Wills?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips. "So help me, if he makes us late-"

"Never fear, I am here, my dear Pixie," he boomed as he stepped into the flat. He stopped in his tracks as Daisy turned to face him, a silly grin filling his face. "You look amazing." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You say that every ball," she said. He walked up and wrapped an arm around her and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Yes, but this time I get you all to myself the whole night," he said.

"Come on, let's get going before Casanova here makes us even later," Remus called out.

* * *

Daisy swallowed as they approached the long red carpet and line of reporters and cameras.

"Don't look so nervous, Pix," Wills said, smiling down at her. She looked up at him and then back over at the reporters.

"Can you blame me for being nervous?" she asked. "They were all speculating how long we've been together and whether you actually were the reason we broke up."

"Let them," Wills said. "Though Kingfisher doesn't look any calmer than you." Daisy glanced behind them a ways, seeing a nervous John, pulling at his suit coat.

"You don't think they'll eat him alive, do you?" she asked. Wills laughed.

"I'm sure he can take care of his own," he said casually. Daisy rolled her eyes. Of course he'd play it down.

Suddenly, they were in the midst of it, reporters shouting questions as a flurry of flashes nearly blinded them.

"How long have you two been an item?" someone shouted. Daisy glanced up at Wills.

" _Told you,"_ she sent him.

"Truthfully, not long," Wills replied. "But some could say this was a long time in the making."

"What does your father have to say about this?" another called out.

"He's happy for us," Daisy said, smiling.

"Didn't seem so happy at the match," another said. Daisy chuckled.

"Well, he's learning to be happy for us," she said.

"Does this mean Wills, playboy of the Quidditch League, is finally settling down?"

"Well… I think it's a bit soon to be talking about settling down, but I'm very, very happy being with Pixie," he said, grinning down at her.

" _Dad'll have something to say about that answer,"_ Daisy thought.

" _Can't very well say that I intend to marry you someday in front of the press, can I?"_ he thought back.

" _Never stopped you before,"_ Daisy replied.

"What do you think your chances are at MVP this year? You've both been high in the rankings."

"I would gladly step aside to let Pix win. She deserves it," Wills replied. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe my future father-in-law is waiting for us inside."

Daisy groaned slightly as that just started a whole storm of questions.

"He will kill you for that one," she said as they walked into the large tent that had been set up on the pitch at Appleby. The Summer Ball was always held at the field of the winning team.

"Nah, you'll save me in time," Wills said, grinning. They walked in and accepted glasses of champagne from a passing server and made their way over to the older members of Daisy's family.

"Can't be there at practice, though," she said.

"I'm hoping Remus and Alan take pity on me," he replied. Daisy snorted slightly.

"Fat chance of that."

"I really wish they didn't make us sit with our teams. I want to be able to kiss you when you win MVP," Wills said. Daisy laughed.

"Could very well be you," she said, glancing up at him.

"My reign there is over. Well, maybe not. But this year, I'd be glad to give it up to you," he said. "Plus, we all know they choose someone from the winning team. So it'll likely be you or Kelly, to be honest."

"Daisy, that dress is amazing," her Aunt Audrey said, smiling as they walked up. Daisy smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "Lucy and Kelly should be along soon, I think. Unless they got caught in the press line. Wills riled them up a bit just before we stepped in." Oliver glared at him.

"What did you say?" he asked, glowering.

"Oliver, relax. We're here to have fun. Not murder your star chaser," Iris said soothingly. Oliver frowned down at her and then huffed. George walked up with Angelina and just grinned at the couple.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you two," he said.

"Still gloating to Bill and Charlie," Angelina added, rolling her eyes.

"I will never understand your obsession with bets and wagers," Percy said sternly.

"Only because you never win," George replied. He then turned to the two. "Give me heads up when you plan to propose." Oliver choked on his drink, causing George to laugh loudly as Iris patted him on his back.

"And with that, I think I'll escort Daisy to her table," Wills said, knowing it was time to make a quick exit.

"George, do not put ideas into their heads!" they heard Oliver shout as they walked away. "She's barely 21 as it is!" Daisy laughed as they meandered through the tables, towards the one at the front with an Arrows banner hanging over it.

"Definitely waiting until you're 25," Wills said quickly, causing Daisy to laugh harder.

"He'll still find a reason to hate you for it," she said.

"There's the woman of the hour!" Campbell yelled as they approached. The rest of the team was there with Kelly, Lucy, Dominique and Paul seeming to have made it through the press line much quicker than Wills and Daisy. Granted, John was still missing. He had likely gotten stuck with the press for awhile, seeing as it was his first time to really face them alone after he came back. Daisy glanced over and saw Julia kiss Nilsson on the cheek before heading over to the Harpies' table. Wills leaned down and kissed Daisy before steeling himself and walking over to Puddlemere's table, where Oliver was already seated and glaring at him.

"Dad still not used to Wills, is it?" Blanks asked. Daisy sighed and shook her head.

"That will take some time," she said, glancing over at John, who had finally made it to the table. He nodded stiffly as he sat.

"No matter. We're all here. As it should be," Bray said smiling next to his date. Daisy sat next to Lucy and started chatting as everyone else quickly made their way to their seats. Soon dinner was served.

All too soon, the awards ceremony was starting and Daisy sat nervously wringing her hands. Lucy reached over and stopped her.

"You got this," she whispered, smiling. Daisy just shrugged and turned her attention to the podium as she reached for her glass and downed half her champagne. She couldn't help but wish she had something stronger. Without much surprise, James got Rookie of the Year, despite starting first string halfway through the first half. Daisy grinned and clapped for him. Then then they reached Beater of the Year. Daisy sat up in her chair and glanced over at her brothers. Remus and Alan were sitting at their table, pretending not to be paying attention, but she knew they were. Both kept glancing nervously towards the stage.

"Well, this seems to be a first. We have a tie this year," Angelina said. Daisy immediately started grinning. "When you think about it, it's only fitting considering how well these two work together. And no, it wasn't because it's so damn hard to tell them apart. Our Beaters of the Year are… Remus and Alan Wood!"

Daisy jumped to her feet as she clapped loudly for her brothers and whistled. Remus and Alan made their way to the podium to accept their awards, both a bit pink in the face.

"So, do we get double the time to make speeches or are you going to make us share that too?" Remus joked as soon as they got there, causing the crowd to chuckle. "And by the way, we do know it's because you lot still can't tell us apart, Aunt Angelina. But it's okay. We won't tell Uncle George." He then looked down at the award and back up at the audience.

"I am grateful to receive this award. Alan and I, well, to be honest, I don't think I could work with a better partner, and that's not just because he's my brother-"

"But it helps," Alan said, interrupting him. "We have pretty much been in sync since the womb."

"Shut it, I'm trying to thank you, you dolt," Remus replied as more laughter spread through the room. "As I was saying. I couldn't ask for a better partner out there on the pitch. We've worked hard and I'm honored that if I'm going to share an award, that at least it's with Alan and not Jamie." He grinned down at his brother at the Puddlemere table who just shook his head, smiling.

"Speak for yourself, I'd rather share it with Pix," Alan retorted. Remus rolled his eyes and stepped aside, motioning for Alan to speak.

"This is a bit nerve-wracking. I am the quiet one after all," he said, looking down at the award.

"No, that's Jamie," Remus interjected.

"Oh, right. Anyway. I'm honored to receive this award. And as Remus said, I couldn't have a better guy out there working with me on the pitch. Or sharing an award, though next year you may have to fight me for it... Thank you, everyone," he said. Both embraced and then walked back to their table.

The awards continued on with a shocked Bray taking home Keeper of the Year. Daisy glanced over at Jamie, who was clapping hard. They came to chaser of the year and Daisy sat up, glancing over at Wills.

"And for this year's Chaser of the Year…" Angelina paused as she read the envelope and shook her head. "How many does this make now? Get up here Wills." Wills shot up out of his chair, beaming as he made his way through the crowd.

"You know what this means – MVP is yours!" Lucy whispered excitedly. Daisy just laughed and shook her head, turning her attention to the front of the room where Wills was hugging and kissing Angelina on the cheek. He turned to the audience, finding Daisy's eyes in the crowd. She grinned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Could be Kelly," she whispered back.

"Nah, it'll be you," Kelly whispered passed Lucy.

"Well, to say I'm surprised would not be true," he started, garnering a few chuckles. "I've been up here several times before, so I'll keep this short. Thanks to my family – both those current and future." Daisy glanced over at her dad, who was scowling at the chaser. "And to my coach – who despite the fact he probably wants to kill me right now, has been a large part of the reason I'm standing here. No one gets me working as hard as Oliver Wood. And no one brings the best out of me. Except for maybe his daughter. Who gets a special thanks for putting up with me all these years. Pix, you've been a great friend – and you make me happier than anything in the world… thank you." He nodded and stepped off stage as everyone looked to Daisy, who was blushing furiously.

"And now for seeker of the year…" Angelina started. Daisy watched as Ashley won again, her heart dropping slightly as she thought if she didn't get MVP, she at least had a shot at that. Despite the fact that Lucy and the rest of the table were now grinning madly at her, she still wasn't sure.

"And now, probably a moment most of you had been waiting for… Most Valuable Player," Angelina said. She paused for a moment and looked down at the paper and then back up. "We take many things into account when deciding on this award. We look for someone who exhibits not only excellent skills on the pitch, but teamwork. And drive. Someone who not only wants to be the best player themselves but brings out the best of their teammates on the pitch. Our winner this year, has shown exactly that – despites some bumps on the way there. I am proud to announce that the 2023/24 season Most Valuable Player… none other than Daisy 'Pixie' Wood!"

Daisy sat still as stone for a few moments. She wanted this. So bad. But still part of her thought that she hadn't done enough this season to get it. It took Kelly practically dragging her out of her chair for her to come to and start making her way up to the front.

She accepted the award from her aunt, not quite registering the tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood staring at the award a moment before looking out to the crowd. She caught Remus' eyes first, who was grinning at her. Next to him Alan was whistling. Over at Puddlemere, her mother was wiping tears away while her father beamed at her in pride. Jamie grinned from next to him as Wills just smiled and nodded.

 _"Told you,"_ he thought.

"Well, considering how the season started out, this is a bit of a shock," she finally said. She looked down at the award and then up at the crowd again. At that moment Remus and Alan looked at each and then cupped their hands around their mouths.

"WE LOVE YOU PIXIE!" they shouted. Daisy laughed and wiped tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too. And Jamie. The quiet one," she said, the crowd laughing. "A huge amount of thanks goes to my family, for supporting me and pushing me. Especially Dad. Even though I wanted to kill him a few times." Laughter went through the crowd. "My team and my coach. It was a group effort this season, really, and I'd be lost without you blokes. But… there are two people in particular that I really owe this to… John Kingfisher and Bryan Wills." A hush went through the crowd. "Earlier in the season I was going through a rough patch and… without their encouragement and words of support, I'm not sure I would have made the turnaround that I did. So, this is largely in thanks to them. Thank you." She then nodded and made her way back to the table, the applause starting up again. The rest of the team was grinning at her, despite the confused looks elsewhere.

"That was nice of you," Lucy whispered. Daisy shrugged as she looked over, meeting John's eyes.

"It's the truth," she said. She then turned back to the front of the room, focusing as Angelina started in on her speech about Coach of the Year. To no one's surprise, except for perhaps Nilsson, he won. He made his way to the front and then stood a moment, a bit overwhelmed.

"I would like to thank the organizers of the League. But really, I work with a great team. They have shown year after year that they work well together and I'm honestly proud to be their coach. Thank you," he said before quickly making his exit.

"Guess some things don't change," Daisy whispered to Lucy.

"And with that, this concludes the awards for tonight. Another huge congratulations for our League Cup winners – the Appleby Arrows. Thank you all for coming and enjoy the rest of your night," Angelina said. As soon as she finished, music started up. Immediately Wills was at the Arrows table, pulling Daisy up.

"I knew you'd get it," he said before kissing her. Daisy pushed him away, laughing and blushing.

"Let me guess, you intend to make sure no one else dances with me tonight?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I may make some concessions, but I get the first dance," he said, starting to lead her off.

"No, Wills! Pictures first!" Iris shouted. He rolled his eyes and Daisy laughed and returned to the table to grab her award. "Be sure to bring the whole team!"

"You heard her," Daisy said, smiling.

* * *

A bit later, Wills finally got Daisy on the dance floor and the two were swooping around.

"So, how does it feel to finally have me as your date?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow. Wills laughed loudly.

"Perfect. Though, you danced with me enough at all the other balls that you might as well have been my date," he said.

"Much to the chagrin of many witches," Daisy replied.

"Ah, none of them compare to you, Pix," he said. "By the way, think I'm going to ask your mum for some of those photos. Start to fill up my walls and all." Daisy grinned up at him.

"Already preparing for me to move in, are you?" she asked. Wills shrugged.

"Might as well. We both know it's going to happen sooner or later," he said. Daisy glanced over, seeing her father scowling at the two. Percy was at his side, laughing as her mother swatted him on the arm.

"Might go for later from the looks of my father's face," she said, turning back to him.

"Tomorrow. Next year or five years from now, it doesn't matter to me," Wills said. "I've waited this long for you, Daisy Wood. I can stand to wait a bit longer." Daisy laughed and glanced over at her hand and then back up at Wills, grinning.

"By the way… I found something the other day," she said. She held her hand up to him, a lone daisy wrapped around her slender finger. Wills stopped moving and took her hand, looking at it closely.

"Is that…"

"I found it when I was looking through my desk for something the other day. Had to charm it a bit to fit, but yea, it's the daisy you gave me," she said. Wills laughed softly and bent down to kiss her.

"You are something, Pix," he said, grinning. A throat cleared to their side and both looked over, seeing Oliver Wood.

"May I dance with my daughter, Wills?" he asked. Wills smiled and nodded, stepping back.

"Of course, Dad," he said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Not tonight, Wills," he warned as he took Daisy's hand and started dancing with her. Wills walked off to go talk to Iris, no doubt asking about the photos.

"Do you really have to be so hard on him, Dad?" Daisy asked, rolling her eyes. "He'd probably go out and try to fight this war on his own just to prove himself to you."

"Still not happy with this," Oliver replied. "But your mother told me I had to be nice tonight, so I will." Daisy chuckled softly.

"Still afraid of Mum, are we?" she said, leaning in close. Oliver glanced over at Iris, who was watching him closely.

"Red can be scary when she wants to be," he said. He then looked down at Daisy. "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you Pix. With everything that's gone on this year… you pulled through with an amazing performance." Daisy blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks Dad," she said.

"Honestly, I was a bit dubious about Nilsson in the beginning, but I see he knows what he's doing with you lot," he continued. "And… even though it's gonna take some getting used to… you deserve to be happy, Pix." Daisy grinned and kissed her father on his cheek.

"He's really not so bad, Dad," she said earnestly. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Just get him to stop calling me dad, and we'll be good," he said. Daisy nodded. She then looked around the dance floor, seeing her various cousins, friends and teammates all around, happily dancing. She then caught John's eye. He nodded at her and held a glass up. Daisy smiled tensely and turned back to her father.

"How's that going?" he asked, motioning over to John.

"About as well as it can," she said. "I mean, I'm grateful that he's been so… understanding. But, it's going to take some time."

"The boys say they've been hanging out with him again," Oliver said. Daisy nodded.

"Still hasn't spent much time around Wills and I, but we thought it best to ease into it," she said.

"Probably for the best. Was probably a nasty shock to come back and find you two together," he said. Daisy sighed.

"You've no idea," she muttered.

"Chin up, Pix. It'll all work out how it's supposed to," her father said. Daisy looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sure it will."

* * *

Daisy fell into her chair after telling her team she needed a break. After her dad, most of Puddlemere and all the Arrows insisted on a turn around the floor. Wills was about to pull her back out, but she sent him off for more drinks.

"Odd, kind of seems as though some things haven't changed, and yet… everything has," John said. Daisy looked over at him as he walked over and sat next to her at the empty table. She nodded slowly and looked back around the ball.

"Still wrapping my head around it, to be honest," she admitted. "Everything with who we are and such. And then with Wills…"

"Yea, Toby said you had a tough month or two after the connection," John said. Daisy raised her eyebrows as she looked over at him.

"He did, did he?" she asked. John nodded slowly.

"We, ah, had a bit of a chat at the party," he said. Daisy watched him, seeing a few different emotions running across his face.

"John, I really am-"

He put his hand up to stop her, smiling slightly.

"It's okay, Pix," he said. "I know it's going to be awkward for a bit, but you don't have to keep apologizing. In fact, I probably owe you one." Daisy's eyebrows flew up.

"Whatever for?" she asked, confused. "You did nothing wrong."

"There were times when I wasn't the best… when we were together," he said.

"But you were! Why do you think I thanked you when I got my award. Really, I wouldn't have done it without you. And... really, you were very supportive," she insisted. He chuckled slightly.

"That was all you. I just… cheered you up a bit," he said. Daisy shook her head slightly.

"Really, it was you," she said. "We were… we were good together, more than we were bad."

"Yea, I guess we just weren't… right," he said, glancing at her. She nodded. John was looking out across the room, watching as Wills walked back to them, three drinks in hand. He must have seen John come over while he was away. "You guys… the more I watch you together, the more I think that you are right for each other."

Daisy chuckled slightly, turning to watch as her Uncle George stopped him.

"And here I was sure I'd end up killing him at some point," she joked. John chuckled.

"We all knew you were bluffing, Pix," he replied. "Though it seems your dad would like to."

"Aye, he would sometimes. He never did like Wills' cheek," she said. Wills started walking back towards them, smiling. Daisy looked over at John. "We'll be okay, won't me? You and me?" John sighed and looked down at the table a moment before looking back up at her.

"Yea… I think we will," he said. Daisy smiled at him.

"Good to see you survived the gauntlet," Wills said, approaching the table. He placed the drinks down and held one out to him before grabbing his own.

"The triplets said it got pretty bad while I was gone," he replied before taking a drink. Wills looked down at Daisy.

"Came home one night to Pix here destroying every publication she could get her hands on," he said. John looked over at Daisy.

"We had a bonfire that night," she added. John laughed slightly. He held his glass out to the two.

"Well, here's do another great season done," he said. "And hopefully to another great season next year." Daisy glanced at Wills and then back at John before holding her glass out as well.

"Here, here," Wills said, joining them. The three clinked glasses and took a drink. Daisy watched as Wills and John settled into conversation about what John would do as assistant coach. She took a deep breath and smiled.

Maybe it would all be okay.

* * *

 **And here we are getting down to the last few chapters... things get pretty dramatic after this, so figured it best to end on a happier note for the time being.**

 **Replies:**  
 **AleenaBean - To be honest, I started that whole going back and forth between the stands and the players for quidditch just because it is so hard to write an entire chapter of non-stop action, especially from the players' points of view (since I, myself, am not any sort of sports player, though I did play soccer and softball as a kid - nowadays I'm just a spectator - baseball and basketball mostly). And then realized that I had another avenue to move plot forward by including those conversations in the box and such. And well, it's honestly a lot of how my friends and I watch games. We go back and forth between commentating the game and joking around (and yes, there is usually a lot of beer involved).**

 **Quidditch as a sport makes no sense whatsoever, so it was a bit interesting to work with, but in the end, there is room for A LOT of interpretation. I ended up studying aerobatic maneuvers for planes to get ideas for Daisy's tricks and flying style (and how to describe it in writing). And incorporated a bit of other sports with plays, rules and so on. And completely changed the uniforms because it seemed super ridiculous and extra dangerous to have them wear robes while flying (I described them as something similar to what a goalie would wear in soccer/football but with pants instead of shorts). And in terms of the Arrows' playing style, again, never understood why you wouldn't utilize the seeker in defensive plays and just let them fly around doing whatever during most of the game. I read up on the canon rules for quidditch to see if there was anything against this and there wasn't, so just went with it. I think as long as she doesn't touch the quaffle or interfere in the scoring area it's within rules.**

 **Daisy's style was especially challenging, but I think that's why whenever I write scenes when she plays it's always a little bit different. I had her described early on as being fast, always pulling off stunts and unpredictable, which meant I was constantly trying to come up with something new for her to do. That's the main reason the last two books hadn't had as many quidditch chapters because I was starting to run out of ideas. But, I watched a lot of snowboarding this winter, so if there are more in the next book, I may start drawing some inspiration from that in terms of tricks.**

 **And yea, I felt it was something that he would do. There are lot of layers there with both John and Daisy. She still feels a bit guilty over what happened, but wants to keep him safe. There are still some feelings there on her part, but overall, she knows she's meant to be with Wills which has made it a bit easier for her to let go of John and move forward with Wills. For John, I think after finding out everything and then knowing how patient Wills has always been with Daisy, part of it is a bit of trying to make up for all the fights they had before, but at the same time, he is heartbroken because he's still in love with her. But then, he kind of knows as well that Daisy and Wills are one of those meant-to-be things.**

 **I wasn't expecting that either, but as I was writing that scene with Toby and John, it made sense in a way. He and Molly have been working very closely since Book 6, so I could see him start to get a crush on her even though I didn't spend a lot of time writing their interactions. I'm not completely sure if that will go anywhere, though. I really REALLY want Toby to end up with someone perfect for him, since he is such a nice guy, but I don't really know who. There was a time when Toby and Molly together made sense, but that was before I changed everything, so I don't know. I keep trying to put Molly with someone to make up for the lack of attention to her character compared to everyone else, but yea, maybe it's just not one of the characters I already have… Same with Toby. Though I'm considering a short or series of one-shots to show a bit more of their sides of the story from this book.**

 **cjconner326 - I know! Toby is such a sweetheart and I'm so glad I created him back in Surviving Hogwarts. He's always been a constant in Daisy's life and it felt like he would be the best character to have that little heart-to-heart with John.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	29. A False Sense of Security

**False Sense of Security**

The Woods' flat was once again slightly crowded on Friday, the weekend after the ball. All four siblings had been enjoying a well-deserved break from practice, though Daisy was still heading into the gym every day to keep up her form. She was still there even though Wills was at the flat, along with Chris and Dominique who had taken to popping by after they finished work for the day. Daisy was expected soon, according to Wills, who had just gotten a message from her.

"So… Christos… noticed you spent a fair amount of time with Roxanne at the ball," Dominique said, smiling slightly. For the first since they had all met him, he blushed slightly. Dominique supposed that out of all her cousins, if he was going to fall for one, Roxanne did make the most sense.

"She is interesting to talk to," he said nonchalantly. "The Mayan culture is fascinating."

"Sure… that's what's fascinating," Chris replied, smirking slightly.

"It is. It has a very long and colorful history," Christos insisted.

"Sure it's not the beautiful witch conveying the stories of the culture?" Wills asked, grinning. Christos didn't answer, just took a drink instead.

"But what about Molly?" Alan asked. By this point it was no longer a secret in the family that she fancied him.

"She is very kind and nice and…" Christos stared.

"Completely not your type," Dominique finished. Christos stared at her a moment. "It's fine, I actually saw that one coming. Poor Molly… always going for the wrong sort."

"I'm surprised Toby and Molly haven't ended up together yet, to be honest," Chris said. "As much time as they spend together." Dominique snorted.

"Toby is kind and probably a good fit for her, so of course Molly wouldn't go for him. Besides, we spend the same amount of time together and yet, we're not together," she replied. Chris nodded slowly.

"I see you're point," he said. "But a lot of that has to do with the fact you're with Cunningham."

"Still, even if it weren't for him, I highly doubt you and I would have gotten together," she replied. Chris frowned slightly as Alan laughed.

"I resent that," he said.

"Roxanne is our little cousin, you know," Remus said, frowning at Christos. The young man laughed.

"Ah, so when it's a cousin the same age as you, you do not mind. But Roxanne…" Christos started.

"Come off it, Remus. She's an adult now," Dominique said, swatting at him. Christos chuckled.

"Do not worry… I am focused on the task at hand at the moment. And that is whatever danger is coming. Dating will wait," he said.

"Yea, but that could be awhile," Wills replied. "Might as well have a bit of fun in the meantime."

"Spoken like a true player," Dominique commented. Wills scowled at her.

"My playing days are over," he said.

"We know, mate. You announced it to the world at the ball by calling Dad 'future father-in-law' in front of all the reporters," Alan said while laughing. "He looked like he was going to kill you with his glare alone."

"I only did it then because I knew he wouldn't try anything with all the press there… and it's kind of fun to see his face go all red," Wills admitted. "He'll get back at me once practice starts up again."

"And we'll be there to watch it," Remus said in glee, glancing over at the chaser.

"All worth it for Pix," Wills said, smiling.

"Pix still not in?" Jamie asked as he walked into the kitchen from the corridor.

"Not yet, but I suppose she'll be here soon," Wills said with a sigh.

"Still hiding from the press?" Jamie then asked, glancing over at him.

"A bit," he said. "We did actually make the front page with that kiss at the final."

"At least they were nicer this time around," Dominique said, reaching for a copy of Witch Weekly. A photo of Daisy and Wills from the ball was on the cover. There had been a flurry of articles in the week since the ball and reporters were still following them around. "They're all speculating when the wedding is going to be."

"Not until she's 25," the triplets and Wills said in unison. Dominique looked up at them and snorted.

"Been practicing that?" she asked.

"No, just heard it enough in the last week since the ball," Wills said. He looked at the Woods as Jamie walked into the living room. "Your dad sent me at least five Howlers." Dominique's eyes widened as she started to grin.

"No way," she said, giggling. Chris just watched with an amused look on his face.

"You brought that on yourself, mate. At least from what I read," he said, glancing over Dominique's shoulder as she flipped through the magazine to a story on the ball.

"Could have been worse. He could of come over and jinxed you," she said. "Without Daisy around to protect you, that is."

"You don't think he would, do you?" Wills asked, his face going pale.

"Best to stay here where it's safe," Remus commented. "At least Jamie can protect you when Pix isn't around." Wills looked towards the door.

"Where _is_ Pix?" he asked. "That woman takes her game too seriously."

"You know her, she'll be there at least another hour," Remus said with a sigh. He looked over at Dominique. "Say anything about Kingfisher this time?"

"Witch Weekly ranked him as the most eligible bachelor in the league now that Wills is taken," Dominique said. "Seems you and Alan are out of the running as well, showing up with dates and all."

"We always have dates, doesn't mean we aren't still eligible," Remus said, frowning. Dominique rolled her eyes at him.

"Remus, you and Laura have been together since the New Year's Ball in 2021. You're no longer eligible," Alan said.

"Who was the lovely young lady on your arm?" Dominique asked, grinning at him.

"Bridget. She's a healer. Did a round as a medic on our team in the first half," he said casually, though a slight pink tint had come over his cheeks.

"Something going on there?" she asked.

"Maybe… supposed to go out this weekend," he replied. "Take it things are going well with Cunningham." It was Dominique's turn to blush slightly.

"They are going rather well," she said, smiling. "He's asked me to consider moving in. I'm not sure if now is the right time, though. I told him I'd think about it." Chris glanced down at her, slightly shocked. He hadn't heard this news.

"Isn't it a bit soon? You two did just get back together," he said. Dominique shrugged.

"Well… we were together for awhile before the break-up. When you take that into consideration, it's not unusual. Though I think it's because he wants to keep me close with whatever's coming," she said.

"Suspect after Jamie and Lila, you two might be next in the wedding line," Remus replied, grinning. Dominique just smiled and shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind it," she confessed. "But as Christos said, we've got bigger things to focus on at the moment."

Suddenly, Nikos appeared silently in the middle of the room, looking around frantically.

"Good, most of you are here. I must speak with you now," he said, breathing heavily. "It's of the utmost urgency."

* * *

Daisy breathed heavily as she continued on the treadmill. It was the last thing she had to do before she called it a day and headed back. While her brothers and Wills opted to take time off, she didn't want to lie around and get lazy before practice started up again.

Not to mention, they had the workshop coming up and she needed time away from Wills and her brothers to think about it. She would be meeting up with Nilsson and the other players next week to go over the plan. So far about 100 girls had signed up, making it a much bigger enterprise that the previous ones.

Music pumped through her headphones as she bobbed her head in time with it, humming along. Her thoughts began to wander a bit. It wouldn't be long before she, Jamie and her mother returned to the island for more training. They were planning to go for a couple weeks this time, see if they could suss out just what her gift was. And then it was back to practice. The workshop. The machine beeped, signaling that she had reached her set distance. Daisy powered it down and hopped off, walking over to her bag and pulling out a bottle of water.

She was the only one there. Coach had been in his office earlier, but said he was heading out soon. He and his girlfriend were taking a weekend trip to the mountains. She looked around the gym and then over at the clock. Everyone would probably be at the flat by now. She should hurry and hit the showers. Wouldn't be long before Wills started complaining over how long she was taking.

Daisy froze slightly, seeing something move out of the corner of her eye. She looked over towards the open door out of the gym, frowning as she didn't see anything in the darkened hallway.

"Coach?" she called out, pulling her headphones off. "That you?"

There was no response. Daisy shrugged and turned back to her bag, tossing her water bottle inside and then hoisting in onto her shoulder. At that moment, she froze slightly.

" _DAISY WATCH OUT!"_

She turned quickly, about to apparate to the flat when the curse hit her. She never even saw it coming as everything went black.

* * *

"Let me get mum, Dad and Pix," Jamie said, his face immediately looking concerned.

"Hurry, I must tell you now," Nikos replied. Dominique looked at Chris and back at Jamie.

"Send word to Teddy too," she said. Jamie nodded.

"I have found many things," Nikos said. "While you came back, I went searching for this evil on my own."

"But… why didn't you say anything to us," Dominique asked, frowning. "We could have worked together."

"I couldn't send word. It could have been intercepted. And I do best on my own, to be honest. I had been keeping Christos updated," he said. Dominique and Chris stared at him momentarily, causing him to fidget. "But… there is a group… studying ancient magic."

"We know. We've been looking into them. Teddy's been going undercover to their meetings," Chris said. Nikos shook his head.

"It is not just the one group," he said. "There is a network of groups all over the world. I do not know exactly how many. They are all studying various ancient magic and cultures. Some the same things, some different things."

The group was silent, watching Nikos as his words settled in. They hadn't known about the other groups.

"Someone is using these groups. There is a leader who has been taking part in some of them – going by the name OP. They believe that you are connected to the prophecy," he said, looking at Jamie. "We must get you all to safety. Right now. They are planning to use you and your family to pass through the veil."

"But I thought you said it's not possible?" Jamie said.

"We do not have anyone with that gift, no. But they do not know this. They do not know about the Prostatis or what the prophecy says. Only that you, Daisy and Iris have gifts. A great power. They think Remus and Alan do as well," he said. "And they think they can use this power over the veil."

"How did you find out all of this?" Dominique asked.

"I infiltrated their headquarters," he said. "Read through their correspondence. They are planning to take you soon, though I could find nothing of how they plan to do that. I hope that by informing you now, it is not too late and we can thwart those plans and take them down before they even start."

"What's their ultimate goal?" Chris asked. Nikos turned to look at him.

"They wish to raise a dark army by bringing back dark wizards and witches," he said. "They wish to rule over all – magical and non-magical."

* * *

Iris hummed to herself as she moved around the office. George was once again in the workshop, where muted explosions could be heard every so often. Sitting at the desk, Iris sighed as she pulled the account books over and started going through them again. She wanted to get this over with so she could get home. She had received word that Nikos was back from Jamie, but thought Oliver could handle it for now. Doing the books was like pulling off a plaster - best get it over and done with or she'd fall behind.

Business was good – as usual. But it was time to take care of the monthly bills and salary. From the corner of the room, there was a bump. Iris looked up and over, frowning slightly when she didn't see anything. She turned back, thinking that her ears must be playing tricks on her. She had been working at the books all day.

She heard the bump again and looked up, still not seeing anything. Sighing she pushed out of the chair and walked towards the far end of the office to investigate. Probably one of George's experiments had escaped his workshop.

"Hello, Iris," a voice said from behind, causing her to jump. She turned and saw Magnus in the door. Laughing softly, she smiled and started over towards him.

"Goodness, you frightened me there a bit," she said. "What brings you here, Magnus?"

"Always wanted to see the shop," he replied.

"Well then, let me show you around," she said. "I need a break from the books anyway."

"That won't be necessary. We don't have long and must get going," he said, checking a pocket watch before returning it to his pocket. "Time is of the essence, I'm afraid."

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, you and I. Daisy will meet us there," he said breezily. Iris frowned.

"What are you talking about, Magnus?" she asked, confused. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her bones.

"Well… I know who you are," he said. "Iris Evans. A witch of considerable gifts. I have use of those gifts."

A cold dread started to fill Iris as her eyes widened. She looked into his head. It was a blurry mess. She had never seen such a strong obscuring charm before. But she saw enough. The plan to take Daisy at the gym.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said automatically, hoping to stall him long enough to send word.

"You see… I have been watching you and your children. And I've read quite a lot about you," Magnus said. "Interesting things the Ministry keeps in its archives. Reports, investigations and the like. I bet you didn't even know they had several on you."

"I didn't," Iris replied.

" _DAISY WATCH OUT!"_ she thought frantically, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Interesting information. You see, I'm in charge of a group… a group that doesn't believe we should hide who we are from the muggles. And we're in need of someone with your skills," he said.

"I won't join you," Iris said immediately.

"Oh, I know. I don't need you to join me. I just need you to do a little something for me. And you will… unless you want your daughter to get hurt," he said. Iris' eyes widened as she felt her chest tightened. For a moment she was distracted as she saw a man in a dark coat hit Daisy with a stunning charm. She never saw it coming. Shaking her head slightly, she looked over at Magnus. He nodded slightly. Iris spun around, but it was too late to put up a shield. The jinx hit her in the chest and everything went dark.

* * *

"What's going on?" Teddy said urgently as he appeared in the living room, Oliver showing up not far behind him.

"Where's Mum?" Jamie asked, he had thought his father would send word to her.

"At the shop – she said she'd come by once she was done with the books," Oliver replied. Jamie rolled his eyes. He was about to try and connect with Iris again when Dominique jumped to her feet, distracting him for a moment.

"The professor's found them," Dominique said. "It's bigger than we thought and they know about Iris, Jamie and Daisy."

The color started draining from Oliver's face.

"We must take precautions and keep them safe," Nikos said. "Send word. They may need the extra protection."

"Pix's at Appleby. I'll go find her," Wills said, standing.

Suddenly, there was a strangled shout. Every looked over at Jamie as his eyes widened and he froze.

"We're too late," he said, gasping. He looked around the room. "They've already taken them. I couldn't see where they were going, but I think there's really only one place they would go."

"The ministry. They're taking them to the veil," Dominique said.

"Who?" Teddy shouted. "Who's taken them?"

"It's… it's Aunt Hermione's assistant. Magnus."

* * *

 **And now the action starts... This one was tough to write, seeing as I had to get a lot of info in there but make the kidnappings appear near simultaneous. It was the only way the whole heist would work out.**

 **AleenaBean - Well, it seemed like the right thing to do. I mean, yea things are awkward with John and Daisy, but he did help her get back on track during her rough spot in _Through the Veil of Secrets_ (god... it seems like that was so long ago...). And I'm considering it. I had planned to do one before with the previous outline. I kind of want to do one with him and another with Molly. Maybe something later on with Roxanne. But we'll see. Before that, I really should focus on plotting out and writing the last book..**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	30. The Attack

**The Attack**

Magnus smirked as they appeared right outside the Death Chamber. He couldn't manage to undo the centuries of charms that protected the room and would allow them to apparate directly inside, but he did manage to get them this far thanks to thorough and careful planning. He waved his wand and the door opened.

Whatever Unspeakables had been working in there were long ago quietly incapacitated. He walked in, followed by two that carried the unconscious mother and daughter.

"Put them over there. We don't have long before the rest of the family is alerted. We'll need to wake them shortly," he ordered. He watched as more members of his organization filed in and someone put up a block on the door. It would buy them some time, but not much. Especially if Jamie, Remus and Alan could apparate directly into the room. But he was banking on that and already had a group watching, ready to take them out as soon as they appeared.

He was pleased with how well the plan had worked. They timed it just so both mother and daughter were stunned at nearly the same time, not allowing much in the way of a quick rescue. He was curious as to how he had managed to keep Iris from disappearing but chalked it up to a bit of luck. Granted, he had planned for that – having his minion hide in the office nearly all day watching her, ready to stun her before she tried anything.

"So how does this work?" Rees asked, looking at the veil in awe.

"We wake them up and send them through. If they have this great power, they should be able to come back with whoever we wish," Magnus said. "If not, we move on to the next Wood. Good thing there are spares." He looked around the room at the many wizards and witches gathered there. He had called in a number from other groups, though not too many. If today should not work, he didn't want to have to face sacrificing more groups than necessary. A nervous energy ran through the room. They knew they were about to witness something extraordinary.

"Friends, we don't have much time, but welcome. Today, we take the first step towards our ultimate goal of world domination. Today… we bring back Grindelwald," he said, smiling.

* * *

"So, they think that Daisy and Iris can use the veil?" Teddy shouted as they all ran at breakneck speed through the deep bowels of the ministry. They had all apparated there as soon as Jamie had said that Iris and Daisy were taken, though he couldn't help but mentally slap himself afterwards.

Jamie, Nikos and Christos could have taken them directly into the Death Chamber.

Too late now.

"Yes, they do not know that it isn't possible," Nikos said. "We must hurry before they make one or both go through the veil."

"Christ," Jamie exclaimed, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

"Did you alert Aunt Hermione?" Teddy asked, glancing over at him.

"Mum's got that connection," Jamie said. "Her and Uncle Harry."

"Shit," Teddy said as they careened to a stop in front of the door leading to the Death Chamber. He quickly cast a patronus, sending the spectral wolf off to warn Harry. He then pushed at the door and then tried blasting it a few times, but nothing happened.

"They've barred it with magic," he said, looking at it.

"Everyone, grab hold of me, Christos or Jamie. We will get you in," Nikos said. Quickly the group grabbed one of them and then they disappeared.

* * *

Daisy groaned as she blinked her eyes open. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but she knew immediately that she had never been there before.

"They're waking up," someone said. Suddenly strong hands dragged her from the ground and Daisy looked around the room, her eyes going wide. There were easily dozens of people there staring grimly at her, wands out and trained on her. She looked to her side, seeing her mother coming to and immediately glaring at a young man with blonde hair.

"So good of you to join us," he said, smiling. Daisy frowned at him.

"Who are you?" she spat, starting to struggle against the men holding her.

" _Easy, Daisy. We're outnumbered,"_ her mother sent. Daisy took a deep breath and stopped, but still glaring at the man.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Magnus Hansen Orphington," he said with a small goofy bow.

"Why did you bring us here?" Daisy asked, still not sure where they were. Of course, then her eyes would fall on the giant structure in the middle of the room. They widened as she realized they had brought her and her mother to the Death Chamber deep in the bowels of the Ministry.

" _They want us to go through the veil,"_ her mother sent. Daisy stiffened.

"You and your mother are going to use that powerful magic of yours to retrieve some folks from beyond the veil," Magnus said casually.

"It's not possible," Daisy said immediately. "No one can do that."

"No use lying about it now," Magnus said, looking over at the veil.

"I'm not lying! You send us through there and we won't come back!" Daisy shouted. "Please, believe me! We… yes, we can do some powerful things, but we can't do that." She hissed slightly, feeling her mark burn slightly. She resisted the urge to look down at it.

" _Is yours burning?"_ she asked her mother.

" _No… Daisy… we need to stall him until the others get here. Can you help me do that?"_ Iris asked. Daisy nodded slightly, her eyes still on Magnus.

"Well, let's get this over with. We won't have long before the rest of their family shows up," Magnus said boredly. The men holding them started dragging them towards the veil.

"I'm serious, Magnus! We can't do this!" Iris shouted as Daisy did all she could to dig her heels into the soft dirt.

"Never hurts to try," Magnus said. Daisy's eyes widened as the veil loomed before them. She could hear murmuring. Whispers. For a moment, she seemed transfixed by it. The closer she got, the more her mark began to burn.

" _Fight back, you two! Don't let them do this!"_ a voice shouted from beyond the fluttering veil. Daisy's eyes widened even more.

" _We have to fight back, Mum,"_ Daisy sent frantically.

" _Stay calm, dear…"_

Suddenly, there was a bit of murmuring through the group. The two men dragging them stopped as everyone looked over.

"That was quicker than I expected," Magnus said calmly.

* * *

Jamie looked around the room frantically once they reappeared. He saw Daisy and Iris frantically fighting against four men who had them in vice grips, leading them towards the veil. Dozens of people in dark coats stood around, shocked to see the large group appear. They had gotten there just in time.

"That was quicker than I expected," Magnus said, his wand trained on the group. Despite his cool exterior, it was obvious in his eyes that he hadn't expected so many at once. Granted, there were still an awful lot of wands trained on them. It was as if he had prepared for someone to appear to the rescue. Jamie tried to do a quick count, wondering if it would even be possible to take them all out. Sure they had enough on their side to shield and protect their own, but it would take a lot more effort to incapacitate the 30 to 40 people surrounding them.

"Let them go," Nikos shouted at Magnus. "They cannot do what you think they can."

"I'm positive they can," Magnus replied.

"No… they cannot. I am one of them too. Our kind does not possess this gift. The power over the veil," he shouted. Magnus' eyes widened as he took in Nikos.

"There are more of you?" he asked, intrigued. "More than just the Woods?"

"Just let them go, Magnus!" Dominique shouted, gripping her wand. Magnus laughed as he took a step towards them. Behind him, Iris were glancing at each other, likely communicating some sort of attack plan. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I'm fulfilling the last dream of my grandmother – Gladys Orphington. She believed in a world where we were free to be who we are. To not hide," he said. Dominique's eyes widened. "She started this network because she realized the power of information. And I took over and expanded. While I couldn't visit every group, I did keep a personal eye on many of them. Often delivering what I bits I could to move the process along." He laughed. "To think you thought Olive Pentergrass was the mole…"

"You… You're OP?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"I couldn't have planned that misdirection better myself," he replied. "Though, she was helpful in her own ways. Granted she had no clue who she was helping."

"But… what?" Dominique said, still trying to put the pieces together.

"Hansen is my mother's maiden name, Dominique. I began going by that as it made it easier to fabricate the proper background needed to gain a position as the assistant to the Minister of Magic," he said. "If you hadn't been so focused on Olive, perhaps you would have figured that out at some point."

" _Tell Jamie, Christos and Nikos to prepare to shield everyone. You and I can take care of these four,"_ Iris sent. Daisy looked over meeting Jamie's eyes, and then Christos' and Nikos'. She had never sent anything to multiple people at once, but hoped it worked.

" _Don't worry about us. We'll put up shields for ourselves. Just protect the others and get them,"_ she sent. They nodded their understanding. She then looked back at Magnus, narrowing her eyes at him as she looked into his head. He had pretty much announced his whole plan, but she needed to make sure there were no more tricks up his sleeves.

" _We have them outnumbered. There's no way they can cover them all,"_ he thought. Daisy couldn't help but smile slightly to herself. Of course, he would underestimate them. And thank Merlin they didn't seem to know they could communicate.

"Quickly. Let's get this over with," Magnus said, motioning the men to start dragging Iris and Daisy back towards the veil.

"NOW!"

Curses and jinxes started flying as Nikos, Christos, Daisy, Jamie and her mother quickly threw up shields around everyone and themselves, blocking the barrage of spells that came raining down on them. Daisy stomped of the foot of one captor and then elbowed the other, effectively breaking free while the two holding her mother flew back into the wall.

They tried to run over to the others but were cut off as more of Magnus' minions started shooting curses at them. Daisy easily shielded herself and then raised her hand, watching as the men flew back.

"We need to get Magnus!" Teddy shouted as he fired off a jinx and knocked out another man. "Wait… Rees?"

The man looked at Teddy in confusion.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Teddy sent a hex his way, knocking him out.

"Blimey! You're amazing, Pix!" Wills shouted across the room, a goofy grin on his face as he fought off two men and kept glancing at her.

"Now is not the time!" Daisy yelled back, taking out another one. "YOU DIE ON ME AND I WILL KILL YOU!" She glanced around, seeing a fair amount of Magnus' men were out, but there still seemed to be more. She took a deep breath and focused. Closer to the veil, Dominique and Magnus were locked in a duel. She took out her assailant and ran over to help.

"And here I thought you were my friend," Dominique said, glaring at him as she watched the curse rebound off her shield.

"You really are too trusting," Magnus said with a laugh. "Didn't even realize you were giving me all the information I needed."

"Doesn't matter, you're not getting away with this," Dominique said. Magnus laughed loudly.

"You do realize that even if we don't succeed today, someone else will pick up where we left off," he said, firing off another hex. "This is much bigger than you think." Dominique's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that. She thought if they took out Magnus, then it would be over. No war.

"Sounds like a damn hydra to me," Christos said, appearing at Dominique's side. "I never did like hydras." He took out the two men to Magnus' right. "But they are interesting creatures." He started grinning as he stepped back and began growing. Magnus' eyes widened as he was frozen while dark green scales erupted over Christos' body and four more necks sprouted. In seconds, a large, roaring hydra stood where Christos had just been.

Nearly all the fighting at stopped for a moment as everyone on both sides took in the large creature. One of the heads shot out, trying to grab Magnus. He sputtered as he came to and jumped out of the way just in time. A few others came around and starting firing off spells again. Teddy ducked, just missing a curse.

"SHIELDS WOULD BE NICE!" he shouted, hoping to get the attention of whoever was distracted by the giant beast to protect him. Jamie shook his head and the shield around Teddy reappeared.

"Christos! Couldn't you have done something smaller!" Remus shouted as he stood back to back with Alan, shooting jinx after jinx. He ducked as he narrowly missed getting hit by the giant tail. One of the heads looked over at him, seeming to grin as shields appeared around the brothers again.

Within minutes, it seemed like it was over. Magnus and two of his grunts were backed up against the wall, surrounded by the entire group, with Christos still roaring behind them. All around them, bodies of unconscious followers littered the chamber. Christos shook his heads and then smoothly transformed back to his normal self.

"That was… that was something," Wills said, staring at him in awe. Christos shrugged.

"It was nothing," he said. "Fairly easy feat for me."

"I suggest you put down your wands and come with us willingly," Teddy said, scowling at Magnus. Daisy hissed again as her mark burned - the burning seemed to worsen the closer to the veil she got. She looked down at it, noticing it was still glowing brightly. Suddenly, she heard something from the veil. It was the voice again. She could almost make out what it was saying.. She looked over at the ancient structure, becoming transfixed again for a moment. No one noticed, save Magnus. He was studying her closely, starting to smile.

"You don't honestly think we're going to do that?" he said, turning his smile to Teddy.

"The way I see it, you don't have a choice," Dominique said. Magnus looked back at Daisy, fixing her in a cold stare. She looked back at him, shifting slightly on her feet. She didn't like the way he was smiling at her. It was though he could see into her head almost.

Quickly, it was as though everything happened too quickly. Like when stuck in a dream and just can't move fast enough. As soon as Magnus had uttered the curse, time nearly stopped. Daisy watched as the stream of light headed towards her, the look of smugness on his face. She watched the light inch closer towards her, the only sound that of her own haggard breathing. She could see the edges of her shield rising up to protect her.

But then from her left, movement. She saw Alan jump, shooting his own hex. He was moving too quickly for her brain to catch up. The unexpected action threw her off as the shield started to drop. Daisy's eyes widened as she reached out – trying to raise a shield in front of him.

Time sped up. She tried but it was over too soon. Magnus and his minions disappeared with a pop.

And the curse hit Alan in the head before the shield reached his chest.

He hit the ground with dead thud. For a moment, no one did or said anything, just stared at him. Daisy jumped slightly, feeling the thread connecting them snap. She didn't have to look around to know that her mother and Jamie felt the same thing.

Daisy fell to her knees, too shocked to say anything. Instead she just touched Alan's face, taking in his lifeless brown eyes as her hands began to shake.

"No!" she heard her mother shriek behind her. "No! No!" Daisy looked back, seeing her mother collapse in her father's arms, barely able to stand. She turned back to her brother as the tears started coursing down her cheeks.

"You idiot!" she suddenly shouted. She pounded his chest. "You fucking prat! You shouldn't have done that! I could have protected myself! Always fucking trying to protect me!" Wills ran up to her side and grabbed her arms. "Stop it, Wills! I need to beat some sense into my brother!"

"Daisy… he's gone," Wills said, his voice strangled. "He's gone."

"But he shouldn't be! The bloody idiot!" Daisy yelled trying to get out of Wills hands. After a bit, she stopped struggling and held onto him as though he were her last lifeline. "It's my fault. He shouldn't have done that."

"He was just trying to protect you," Jamie said from behind her. Wills looked up at him, noticing that he and Remus both had tears streaming down their cheeks as their mother wailed behind them. Oliver was staring at Alan as he tried to console Iris. He couldn't speak but the pain was evident on his face. All around them, everyone was silent. Chris pulled Dom into his arms as her shoulders shook. Even Christos and Nikos had tears in their eyes. Teddy was staring at the veil, running his hands through his hair. All around them, Magnus' minions laid about.

"I just… I couldn't react fast enough," Daisy whimpered. "I tried… he was aiming at me and… I tried but… why couldn't I get it up fast enough?" Wills pulled back and took her face in his hands.

"Pix… you tried your hardest," he said. He wiped at her tears with his thumb. Daisy looked up at him, still sobbing.

"I could have protected myself. He shouldn't have done that," she said, barely able to speak through the tears. "And now..." She looked back at Alan, unable to speak for a moment as hundreds of memories flinted through her mind at rapid pace. The pranks. The heart-to-hearts. His laughter. All of it now gone forever. "Alan, you fucking idiot!" she shouted before throwing herself on him.

The only sounds for a few minutes were those of Iris' sobs and Daisy yelling obscenities into Alan's chest. Jamie had reached out and squeezed Remus' shoulder, both too stunned to speak. Dominique looked over, not really believing that her cousin was gone. Teddy stayed staring at the veil, as though he thought staring at it long enough would magically bring Alan back.

Daisy stopped yelling eventually, her voice starting to go hoarse. Instead, she sat up and just stared at Alan as the tears continued and a piercing pain filled her heart. Wills reached for her hand, squeezing it. Suddenly, Daisy hissed, feeling her wrist burn again, this time much stronger than before. She looked down at the mark, see it glow even brighter.

"It's glowing again," she said, looking up at Nikos. "Why is it glowing?" The old man shook his head.

"I do not know, Daisy," he said softly. She looked at Jamie.

"Is yours glowing and burning?" she asked. He looked down at his wrist and shook his head no silently. She then whipped her head around to the veil. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Daisy?" Wills asked, growing more nervous. He recognized that look. It was the look she got when she was about to do something she knew was dangerous.

"I hear Alan," she said, growing calmer by the second. She started to stand. "I hear others too. You honestly can't hear them?" Wills jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, holding her back.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't do it," he said. Daisy scowled up at him.

"But I can hear them!" she shouted. "It means something!"

"What do you hear, Pixie?" Teddy asked, looking over at her. She looked at him.

"I hear… I hear Alan. And I… I think it's your mum… She says she can see you… It must have been her I heard earlier. She told me that we needed to fight back," she said. Teddy's eyes widened as he looked back at it. He could hear murmurings. Whispers. But not distinct voices. Daisy laughed slightly. "Alan says to stop crying. He's with the others…" Daisy looked over at Nikos. "You said it was a gift to bring the dead back. What if it's mine?" Nikos sighed and shook his head.

"Daisy, it's too dangerous. We don't know much about it," he said, taking a step for her. "Maybe you can only communicate with them." Daisy pushed Wills off her and started towards the veil.

"The only way to find out is to do it," she said, her face set in a determined look.

"Daisy, no!" her mother shouted. "Don't do this!" Daisy stopped for a moment.

"Mum, I have to do this," she said, her eyes started to glow as a wind began to whip around her. She then started walking towards the veil again. Wills tried to grab her, with Remus and Jamie reaching for her as well. But she just sidestepped out of their reach and started running towards the veil.

"Daisy, don't!" Teddy shouted as he reached out for her as she passed him.

But he only grabbed air. The next thing they all knew, Daisy had stepped through.

* * *

 **Spent a long time working on this chapter. I had actually written the ending of it first and then had to go back and write (then re-write... a few times) the beginning. Just because, again, it was tricking trying figure out a feasible plan and such for getting the Woods to the veil without the others stepping in right away. Couldn't be too easy, ya know? And I had intended on waiting until later today to post this, but I've got so much magazine work to do that I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on it until I got this out of the way.**

 **And FINALLY we get to see a bit of what Christos can do. ^_^ I have been wanting to show off his gift for nearly the entire book. Even if it meant a cheesy hydra reference (don't worry, not stealing that from Marvel).**

 **AleenaBean - Well, we're about to find out... Though I have a feeling most folks are going to figure that out before I get to posting the next chapter tomorrow... And yes, Roxanne knows. The whole family knows about Christos.**

 **Blondiej1 - Actually, no one has pointed that out, so thank you! I guess I got caught up in researching just about everything else that that one completely slipped my mind. I should go back and fix that... And I'm glad that you're enjoying it!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	31. Through the Veil

**Through the Veil**

Daisy came to a stop after she bounded in a few feet. She looked around. Everything was cast in shadows. It was like a darker version of the room she had just been in. She turned and looked back through the veil, finding she could see her family on the other side.

She could see her body lying on the ground in front of the veil. Teddy stood looking at her in shock as Wills seemed to drop next to her in slow motion. He picked her up, shaking her. She couldn't hear him, but she could see his mouth moving as he was now likely shouting obscenities at her lifeless body while sobbing, running his fingers over her face. Nikos and Christos had run up to the veil, worried looks on their faces as Iris fell to the ground behind them. Her father dropped next to her, still holding her as her mouth moved in a soundless wail. Behind them, her brothers stood unmoving, the shock apparent on their faces. Dominique stood next to Chris, shaking her head slowly as the tears still coursed down her cheeks.

Daisy took a step back towards the veil, for a moment forgetting why she had run in there to begin with. She reached out for the thin, translucent fabric that seemed to block her family from her.

" _DAISY, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"_

It was faint, but clear. And she was sure it was Wills. She looked at Jamie and Remus. Remus was still frozen, staring at the veil while Jamie looked back behind him. Daisy followed his view and saw Alan lying there, his eyes still open and unseeing. She gasped, suddenly remember why she came.

She needed to find Alan.

"Who are you?" a now familiar voice asked from behind her. Daisy turned as she saw a shadowy figure approaching. She was young – not much older than Daisy herself. With short, bright pink hair. She didn't appear solid as Daisy could see through her. But her eyes widened as she recognized the woman standing in front of her. She had seen enough pictures growing up to recognize her immediately.

"You're Aunt Tonks," Daisy breathed. Tonks gave her an odd look.

"Do I know you? You look familiar," she said, stepping closer to Daisy and peering into her face.

"I'm Daisy. Daisy Nymphadora Wood. My parents named me after you," she replied. Tonks looked stunned and then grinned as she realized who Daisy was.

"Daisy? Iris and Oliver's daughter?" she asked. Daisy nodded and smiled. "Merlin, I knew those two would make beautiful babies." She laughed and then stopped. Her smile fell from her face. "Merlin… if you're here… that means… Oh, poor Iris. I just saw your brother…" Daisy's eyes widened.

"Where is he? I came here to fetch him," Daisy said quickly, looking around the empty room. Now that she was back on task, she felt a strong urgency. As though she didn't have much time. She could tell if it was some sort of internal clock or if the place beyond the veil just gave her the creeps.

"Fetch him? But Daisy, once you go through the veil… you can't go back," Tonks said.

"Maybe she can," a man said from the shadows. Tonks and Daisy looked over as Remus Lupin stepped up to them. He had a curious look on his face. "Look at her. She looks differently than us." Daisy looked down at herself, noticing that she was brighter. And not transparent. She looked up at the couple.

"But how is that possible, Remus?" Tonks asked. "No one can go back through."

"I'm not sure," he replied, still studying Daisy.

"I… Mum, Jamie and I are different," she said. "We have gifts."

"I remember there was a prophecy about her," he said.

"It was about all of us," Daisy said urgently. "But I can't get into that now. I need to find my brother." Remus looked around.

"He's here, but I don't know where," he said. Daisy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know if this would work, but it was worth a shot. In her mind, she thought of her connection to Alan, imagining a bright thread linking them. She hoped that with both of them in the veil, it would reappear. A gasp had her eyes flying open. She looked down and noticed a glowing thread appearing from her heart and going out into the shadows. She grinned and started running, following it. All around her, she could hear whispers and murmurs. She kept running.

Suddenly, she came to a stop as she saw Alan materialize out of the shadows.

"Alan!" she shouted. She ran towards, throwing her arms around him.

"Pix? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. He looked down at her. "Did he, did he get you too?" Daisy stepped back and started pounding her tiny fists against his chest.

"You stupid wanker! Why did you do that! My magic would have protected me!" she shouted. Alan chuckled as he grabbed her fists and held them up.

"Forgive me for trying to protect my little sister," he said. Daisy looked up at him, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Well don't do it again!" she shouted.

"Well, as you can see, Pix, I don't think you'll have to worry about that," he said. His face fell. "So, we're both gone now."

"No. I'm here to take you back," she said. Alan frowned.

"Pix, I'm dead. You can't take me back. Not to mention, I think you're dead too," he said.

"But I'm not. I stepped through the veil after you," she said. Alan looked confused. "One of the gifts is to bring the dead back. I think it's mine." His face then turned stormy.

"Merlin's fucking sake, Pix?! You came running in here after me without knowing? Of all the stupid things for you to do!" he shouted.

"Knock it off, Alan. I wouldn't have done it if I weren't sure," she replied.

"But you just said, 'I think it's mine.' Think, Pix! Not know!" he shouted back. Daisy turned on her heels, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the veil.

"Well, then let's just go find out for sure," she said. Alan rolled his eyes. Of course, Pixie would rush head first into something and get herself killed.

"Mum is never going to forgive us if this doesn't work," he said.

"But she'll love me best if it does," Daisy replied, grinning back at him.

"If, Pix, if," Alan said. They returned to the veil, Tonks and Remus still standing there looking through.

"It's Teddy," Tonks said, smiling. The two Woods stopped and looked at the couple. Tonks looked at Daisy. "If this works and you go back… tell him we love him, will you?" Daisy smiled and nodded.

"I will," she promised. Remus smiled at them.

"Good luck," he said. Daisy took a deep breath, tightening her grip on Alan's hand. She looked up at him.

"Ready to be alive again?" she asked. Alan grinned at her.

"Let's hope," he said. The two then started for the veil. Daisy closed her eyes as she reached out and then stepped through.

* * *

"DAISY! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she heard. Daisy grimaced as she blinked her eyes open and took deep breath, sucking in as much air as she could.

"Christ, do you have to yell?" she said, looking up at Wills' face. He stopped shouting and stared at her, his mouth falling open. "You really should wipe your nose." He grinned and pulled her up to him, enveloping her in a tight hug. "You're hurting me!"

Iris looked up, going silent as Oliver looked over at the couple.

"Daisy?" she said, her voice soft.

"Yes! Let me go!" she shouted, though it came out muffled against Wills' chest. He let her go and she jumped to her feet. Immediately she ran over to Alan. "Alan?"

He was still and for a moment, Daisy worried that it didn't work. Maybe he had been over there too long. Then suddenly he coughed and started blinking. Daisy dropped to her knees as he gingerly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was nearly knocked over again when she threw her arms around him.

"Told you I'd bring you back, you bugger," she said into his chest. Wills stepped over to the two as Oliver helped Iris up and they ran over.

"Alan?" she said. Alan grinned up at her.

"Sorry for scaring you there," he said. Iris dropped next to him and wrapped her arms around both of her children.

"Don't either of you do that to me again!" she shouted.

"Don't worry, Mum. I don't intend to die again for a very long time," he replied. Iris smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm serious!"

"Me too!" Alan replied. Iris couldn't help but laugh as more tears fell down her cheeks. Teddy, Dominique and Chris stepped up to them. Dominique looked over at the professor, who was shocked into silence.

"I guess we have discovered her gift," Christos said, a grin starting to spread across his face.

"Athena, this is... this is… I have no words," Nikos said, shaking his head slowly.

"What does this mean, professor?" Iris asked, looking over at him. Nikos could only shrug.

"It's been so long since we've had one. I do not know what the extent of her power is," he said, studying Daisy. "I think I will need to return to the island and consult our archives and elders there. And she will need to return there so that we can attempt to work this out and discover just what she can do."

"What do you mean by that? Though it was pretty straightforward. I bring people back," Daisy said.

"Well yes, but we need to see if you can only pass through the veil or if there is another way. We have not seen many like you and it's been a very long time. We don't know what your limitations may be," Nikos said sternly. Daisy thought for a moment and then nodded her understanding. She then looked at her brothers.

"Looks like I got the coolest gift," she said, grinning cheekily. Remus rolled his eyes as Jamie chuckled.

"Great, now we'll never hear the end of it," Remus muttered. Daisy looked over at Teddy, who was staring toward the veil again.

"I saw them… your parents. They helped me," she said softly. Teddy turned to look at her, his eyes wide. Iris and Oliver stared as her as well.

"Tonks and Remus?" her father asked. Daisy nodded.

"They said to tell you that they love you," she said. Teddy nodded silently and looked back to the veil.

"Did you see anyone else?" Iris asked softly. Daisy looked at her mother, knowing she was asking about Lily. She shook her head.

"I could hear others… but I didn't see anyone else," she replied. Iris nodded and smiled sadly.

"All I care about is that I have you two back," she said, reaching up and touching Daisy's cheek.

"As happy as this is, I think… Well, I think we really should go tell Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry. And get these blokes taken care of," Dominique said. They all looked at her.

"She's right. Magnus is still out there. We need to start looking for him," Chris said. They all nodded.

"Let's get this over with," Daisy said, standing. "I feel like I need a drink."

* * *

About 30 minutes later, they were all standing or sitting around Hermione's office. A team of aurors were taking care of Magnus' minions. Hermione sat back in her chair, frowning as she shook her head slowly.

"I can't believe it… he was my assistant. And I never suspected a thing," she said, looking over at Harry. He stepped over and squeezed her shoulder.

"There's no way you could have known. I did the background check myself. He completely checked out. He was good at covering his tracks," he said, looking down at her.

"And now he's out there – planning something," she said, looking at the group.

"We'll track him and his group down," Chris said. Dominique nodded.

"Thank goodness the professor filled us in on what he found out. I think we can use that information to find them. And hopefully before they do something else," she said. She glanced over at Teddy, who was brooding silently in the corner.

"I will give you my assistance and help as best I can," Nikos said solemnly. "But you must know, this is much bigger than I think any of us suspected. I believe that he answers to someone higher. And the network, it is spread all over the world. There is no telling how many research cells they have. Nor how many are capable of orderings strikes. Nor do we know the full extent of their knowledge. They have been systematically researching ancient magic all over the world. There are things they may know that we have not even thought of."

"It seems your expertise in ancient magical cultures will come in handy," Harry said. Nikos nodded.

"I hope so. But this means that we must warn the other world leaders. For now, we have thwarted them, but they will try again," he said solemnly. He glanced at Daisy. "I am thankful that they did not see what young Daisy did, otherwise she would not be safe." Iris reached over and grabbed Daisy's hand, squeezing it.

"The last thing we need is Grindelwald or Voldemort coming back," Harry said.

"Or anyone else. There were more dark wizards than just those two," Hermione added. "Not to mention if their ulterior motive is to take over the wizarding and muggle world, there's no doubt countless magical artifacts out there that they could use."

"So, we must not only strive to find this Magnus. We must find out who is the leader and strike them down as well," Nikos said. "And then search for these items. If they still exist, they should be put somewhere safe." Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair.

"I must tell the world leaders at the forum," she said. "It's our best chance at getting the word out there and warning the other leaders. I just hope that it's enough. It's going to take all of us working together to overcome this."

Nikos looked at Christos suddenly. The two seemed locked in a silent debate. Finally, Nikos sighed.

"You have a point, Christos," he said. Everyone looked at him, wondering what the two had been discussing. "For some millennia, we Prostatis have kept ourselves hidden from the world. We did it for our protection and we thought for the protection of others but… I think it is time we came back into the world."

"What are you suggesting, professor?" Iris asked.

"We will stand with you. And we will go public," he stated. Iris' eyes widened as Hermione sat up. "At this forum, you will give a speech, no?" Hermione nodded silently. "Then I will speak as well. On behalf of the Prostatis."

"Shouldn't you discuss this with the others?" Iris asked, her brow knit in worry. While she didn't necessarily hide her gifts, she had been mum on all she could do. If they went public, that meant she, Daisy and Jamie would have to as well. "Magnus is looking for people like us - wouldn't it just put a target on everyone's back?"

"As Christos pointed out to me, by coming forward we may be able to draw the network out," Nikos said. "In doing so, it could save many more. This network already knows we exist. And they've shown they do not know all that we can do. We control what they find out. And we draw them forth on our terms."

"You mean, basically use all the Prostatis as bait?" Wills said, frowning as he gripped Daisy's shoulder. "I'm not sure if I like that idea."

"Trust me… we are very much capable of looking out for ourselves. And there are many measures we can take to keep our kind and those near us safe," Nikos said. "But… I think we should definitely keep quiet on Daisy's gift for now. They will be seeking someone with that gift and we do not want them to know it's possible."

"Won't it put everyone in danger? If they think someone is out there that can do this, they'll go after them," Daisy replied. "I don't want someone getting hurt because of me." Nikos chuckled.

"Do not worry, my dear. We can protect ourselves," he said. "There are many gifted among us. They will not capture us. And they will not hurt us. Of that I can assure you. " Daisy nodded. Harry looked over at Teddy, just now noticing his silence.

"What do you think, Teddy?" he asked. Teddy started and looked over, noticing everyone staring at him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sounds like a solid plan. I can lead up the aurors here on the search. Coordinate with the professor," he said. Harry nodded. They turned back to discussing the forum, but Daisy continued studying Teddy, noticing that he was back to brooding. She stood and walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"What is it, Teddy?" she asked softly. He looked up at her, his face a mix of confusion, hurt and anger. He took a deep breath.

"Did you even consider it?" he asked. Daisy frowned slightly.

"Consider what?" she asked.

"Bringing them back," he said, raising his voice slightly. "They were right there. You could have brought them too." The conversations around them stopped as everyone turned to look at the two. Daisy looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Teddy… I was just thinking about Alan," she said.

"Of course, you were," Teddy said with a rueful laugh. "Didn't even realize that you could have brought them all back."

"Teddy… we don't know what Daisy's limitations are," Iris said soothingly. "If she had tried… she may not have succeeded. It could have killed her too."

"But she didn't even try!" Teddy shouted, causing Daisy to flinch. She took a deep breath.

"We can go back right now. I can go back through and bring them back," she said. Teddy stared at her, his eyes widening.

"You would do that?" he asked. Daisy nodded quickly.

"Absolutely not," Iris said sternly, her eyes flashing. They turned to look at her. "Have you two heard nothing the professor has said. We don't know the extent of what Daisy can do. For all we know, she may only be able to bring back the newly dead. Not to mention, there's no telling what could happen if she attempts to bring back someone who's been gone over 20 years. There isn't even a body left for them to come back to!"

"But you don't get it. She could bring them all back!" Teddy said. "Don't you want to see them again? Lily and James. Fred. Sirius." He stepped over towards Harry and Iris. "Don't you want to see them again?!" Iris looked over at Harry, the two staring at each other. Oliver studied Daisy and then looked down at Iris.

"I understand your pain," Nikos said, breaking the silence. Teddy looked at him.

"How would you know?" he asked spitefully.

"I've been alive over 200 years," Nikos said. "I was in World War I and World War II. I know the pain of losing someone all too well. I have seen death many times. But… this would be folly. It would put Daisy at risk if we try this now." Teddy looked down at Daisy, who was staring over at the professor. Iris looked over at Teddy and stood, walking over to him.

"I know how badly you want them back. I do as well. And Lily and James, but… they may just be gone forever. And if we did bring them back, there's no knowing if they would be the same," she said.

"But at least let me try," Daisy said. Iris turned her bright green eyes to her daughter.

"No. Not before we learn more about it," she said firmly. "I thought I had lost you, Daisy. And… I don't want to ever experience that again. If there is a chance that you could die trying this now, I don't want to take that chance. Even it means I could see Lily again." Daisy stared at her mother. She hadn't thought about that. She was so focused on getting Alan back that she didn't stop to think about how it would affect her family if she had failed. Her thoughts wandered back to that first moment when she looked back through the veil and they all thought she had died. The anguish. Heartbreak. She looked around the room. Her father and Wills stood next to each other, both with the same look of fear and pain on their faces. She then looked back to her mother.

"Alright," she said finally. "I won't do it now, but… what if I learn to control it? What if it's possible later?" Iris took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"We will cross that bridge when and if we get there," she said. Daisy nodded and looked back at Teddy.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. He shook his head and smiled sadly.

"It's alright. I should be apologizing to you. I don't want you to be in any danger," he said. Daisy hugged him.

"Well… anything else we should discuss?" Wills asked. Hermione and Harry looked over at him, almost as if they forgot the chaser was there. Hermione looked up at Harry.

"I suppose you all can go now. I'll make sure that we have extra guards in to watch over the Ministry," he said. "We can set a time to discuss this with the family before the forum starts. Iris, I think you, the professor, Christos and I should go around and tighten the protection wards on everyone's homes first thing in the morning. If you can handle it?" Iris nodded.

"I can help with those on the Ministry if need be," she said.

"I think we should be fine there," Harry said.

Daisy walked over and fell into Wills arms as they all stood and got ready to leave. She looked up at him.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **Sorry I'm a bit late posting this! I had meant to put it up earlier today (swear I wasn't making you guys wait on purpose - I'm not that evil), but then I got distracted by work and another story (I seriously need to stop this... I went and started a stupid Oliver Wood-At-Hogwarts story not related to this universe - WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?). But now we finally know what Daisy can do - at least some of it. And now you might have an idea of the potential story line that I had been going back and forth on in the next book.**

 **And I have to be honest - there's only one more chapter and I've got maybe 10 pages on the next book, all of it from later in the story. I'm so... incredibly stuck on that one. There may be a bit of a break between this one and that one because I want to get it good before I start posting (and, ya know, actually get a substantial amount written first). Just a bit of pressure with that one. But I will try and do some oneshots when I can just so there's... something going up.**

 **AleenaBean - I know, that's just so Christos, isn't it? Wait until you see what he turns into for the final battle... I know, that's really been a tough thing that I'm fighting with in terms of Daisy's gift. I mean, it would be super amazing if she could do that, but at the same time - holy hell that opens up such a gigantic can of worms that I'm not even sure I want to attempt that. I'm still ironing out the details of her abilities, so we'll see what happens in the next book...**

 **Alexandra Granger Potter - Haha, well, we have to wait until the next book to discover the extent of Daisy's power. ^_^**

 **twilightlover427 - Truth be told, I've known that Alan was going to die since I was about halfway through _Through the Veil of Secrets_. I had already started on this one and was working out details on the gifts and such, but I started writing the ending almost before I got through the first two chapters (and had even fully figured out the big bad). I had actually planned a different big fight scene (an attack during the forum - would have been grander, but sooo much harder to plot out) and even had that scene mostly written out before I changed it, but Alan still died and Daisy brought him back in a different way. Course, that one ended on a bigger cliffhanger - namely Daisy flipping out because she couldn't feel Toby. Aren't you glad I didn't follow that plot bunny?**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	32. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

As soon as they appeared in the flat, Remus went straight for the liquor cabinet while Alan walked over and collapsed in an armchair, looking utterly exhausted. Apparently dying and coming back to life was tiring work. Jamie walked slowly over to the other falling into it. Daisy stood just inside the living room, wrapping her arms around her as she watched them all. Christos was over helping Remus and Wills stood at her side. Everyone was covered in dirt, dust and random cuts and bruises from the ordeal.

She took a deep, shaky breath, reliving everything that had happened that day.

"Are you alright, Pix?" Wills asked softly.

"I need some air," she said, striding across the room and out to the balcony. The men watched her silently.

"I'll talk to her," Wills said, walking after her. He shut the door behind him quietly and stepped up to the railing, leaning against it next to her. "Here we are again… I feel like you and I have many memories in this spot."

Daisy chuckled softly and looked up at him.

"We do, don't we. I wish this time was about quidditch or boyfriend problems as well," she said. She then turned back to looking at the street, the smile fading from her lips.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. Daisy sighed.

"Where to begin? My mother and I were kidnapped today. We find out there is a massive group of mad men out to take over the world. One of them tried to kill me, ended up killing my brother instead. And then I brought him back, but made everyone think I was dead in the process," she said quickly. "And now we have to tell the world about what we are – alert them to potential danger and… I dunno. War."

Wills wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Yea, it was a bit of a day," he said. Daisy laughed softly.

"Bit of an understatement, don't you think?" she asked.

"Possibly? But we may have more days like this before we get to the end of it," he said.

"When… when Alan died, I…" Daisy stopped, the tears filling her eyes. "I didn't know I could hurt like that." Wills rubbed her back. "I don't want to feel that way again. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"I know. When you stepped through that veil and dropped to the ground… I thought I had lost you forever. It was like you literally took a part of my heart with you," he said softly. Daisy stepped back and looked up at him, unable to speak. The memories of what she saw through the veil coming back. "Pix, I've always supported your risky moves, but please… don't do something like that again."

"But I came back," she whispered.

"Thank Merlin you did. I don't know how I'd go on without you," he said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "But before you did… it was…"

"Like your world had ended," Daisy said dully, remembering those moments when she thought Alan was gone.

"Something like that… I just… For two minutes I thought…" Wills swallowed, "I couldn't even think straight. The thought of having to go through my life without you…"

"But… we're going to lose people. That's just how it is, isn't it?" she asked. Wills took a deep breath.

"Maybe. A lot died the last time around, but… we didn't have you and Jamie or the Prostatis. I think things'll be different this time. And now that we know you can bring them back," he said, a hint of a smile on his face. His eternal optimism starting to return. Daisy looked away.

"We don't know that I'll be able to bring them all back. You heard the professor. There could be limitations," she said. "Maybe I can only step through the veil and retrieve them that way. What if we go far away from it and I can't get through it in time and they're lost forever?"

"Don't think about that now, Daisy," Wills said. "We'll figure this out." She looked up at him. "If I know anything about you – and I like to think I know a lot – you'll figure this out and you'll master it just like everything else."

"This isn't quidditch, Wills," Daisy said.

"I know it's not, but you've figured out everything this far. You'll figure this out too," he replied. Daisy sighed.

"You're always so confident in me," she said with a small smile.

"Because you've always shown you don't give up," he said. Daisy chuckled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Promise me you won't get yourself killed in all this," she said, holding onto him tightly.

"Just as long as you promise not to get yourself killed. I may need you to bring me back," he said, lightly. There was a bit of a commotion from inside. Daisy and Wills turned to look through the windows. Word must have gotten out because one-by-one, folks were pouring in. Jamie and Lila were embracing as tears streamed down her cheeks. Laura was staring at Remus before she launched into his arms. Alan was laughing at Lucy, who stood glaring at him with tears streaming down her cheeks while Kelly stood nearby. She then strode over, bent down and hugged him fiercely. Toby was looking around the flat, obviously in search of Daisy. She quietly led Wills in, drawing the attention of the room. Lucy let go of Alan and ran over and hugged her.

"Mum just told me after Aunt Iris and Uncle Oliver told her. Don't you ever do something that stupid again, Daisy Wood!" she shouted. Daisy chuckled as she looked over and saw Toby smiling at her. She stepped away from Lucy and hugged him as well. She looked over and saw John step quietly into the flat. He stood back from the group, almost as though he felt he were intruding. She wasn't sure who told him, but suspected Kelly.

"Get in here, John. You're part of the family too," Wills said from behind her. John nodded and stepped up.

"Guess you'll all want to hear what happened," Daisy said wearily. The group started to settle around the room. Remus and Christos took to preparing drinks for everyone while Daisy and Jamie took turns telling the events. Daisy had settled on the arm of the chair where Alan sat while Wills stood next to her, rubbing her back. Kelly, Lucy and John sat on the sofa, while Toby was perched on the arm. Once the drinks had been distributed, Remus stood holding Laura behind the sofa while Christos stood next to them, occasionally interrupting whenever further explanation was need.

"So, you're going public?" John asked quietly once they finished. The Woods nodded solemnly.

"But not about my gift. It's too dangerous," Daisy said. "It's what they are looking for." Wills looked down at her, concerned.

"Blimey, Pix… you… you can bring the dead back," Toby said, his eyes wide. Daisy looked down at Alan.

"Thank Merlin for that," Alan responded with a grin. "There are far too many women out there for me to die now." Daisy rolled her eyes as Wills chuckled. She could see in his head and all he was thinking about was seeing Bridget.

"I used to think something similar. You never know when the right one will come along, mate," he said, looking down at Daisy. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John grimace slightly.

"And all of this, it's happening at the forum?" Lucy asked.

"Thought it was the best place since we need to alert the world leaders what's going on," Jamie said. Lila looked at him, concerned.

"But is it safe?" she asked. "Won't it put you at risk? They will be targeting these Prostatis, looking for someone who can do what Daisy can." Jamie sighed.

"The professor seems to think that we'll be fine," he said. "At least for now. They'll be going after the cells here. A lot of people with them were taken into custody and will likely give up all the information they know. So, they'll need to regroup somewhere. We have time. But, of course we'll be taking precautions. Mum and Harry are coming over tomorrow to update the protection charms. Suspect they'll do it for the rest of the family-"

"And Toby and Wills," Daisy interrupted. "John, too."

"As I said, the rest of the family," Jamie continued. "Harry, Teddy and the other aurors were already working on securing the Ministry. They'll have to start going through and making sure there are no more spies as well. At least they had already started on the security bit with the forum set to take place in a few days."

"I can help with protection," Christos said. "As you know, we have taken some serious measures to protect the island. I can use some of that here and anywhere else that may need it."

"Why not all of it?" Wills asked. "We need to keep them safe." Christos chuckled.

"If I used all of them, only me, Jamie and Daisy would be able to enter," he said. Wills nodded slowly.

"But you said this is worldwide. They're everywhere?" John asked, looking at Jamie.

"Unfortunately," he said. "It's bigger than we thought."

"It's a good thing you have a big family, then," he said, sitting back. He looked over at Daisy. "We'll need to tell the team."

"Blimey, I hadn't even thought of that yet. Quidditch just doesn't seem as important now," she murmured.

"But… I think what is important is that we keep on," Lucy said, looking around the group. "Yes, we need to take precautions and prepare. But I don't think that's any reason for us to stop living life and hide away." She looked at Daisy. "You bloody won MVP this year. The fans'll be expecting Pixie back on the pitch in a few months."

Daisy frowned at her.

"She's right, Pix. We don't know how long it's going to take. Not to mention, there's a good chance that now we know, we may be able to take them out before they get to something big," Wills said, squeezing her shoulder. Daisy looked up at him. She then looked around the room at the various expressions of hope that had started spreading. Finally, she looked over at Alan, who was grinning at her.

"I, for one, want to challenge that MVP award next season," he said. Daisy started to smile slowly. She then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then," she said, relenting.

"I think this deserves a toast. To Pix, the hero of the hour," Remus said, lifting his glass.

"No… to all of us," Daisy said. The group lifted their glasses and then drank. Various talking broke out then. Daisy sat silently and watched them.

"Chin up, Pix," Alan said, drawing her attention. She looked over at him. "They didn't get us this time. And they won't in the future."

* * *

Daisy sat in the first row of the largest chamber in the ministry, looking around at the various dignitaries gathered there. It was a bit daunting. She fidgeted slightly until Wills reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Nervous?" he asked softly.

"A bit," she said, smiling slightly.

"At least we don't have to say anything," Jamie muttered from her other side. Lila was sitting in the row behind them next to Teddy, Dominique, Toby and Molly.

"Quiet, Hermione's about to speak," Iris whispered from next to Jamie.

A hush came over the chamber as Hermione stepped up to a podium, straightening her dress robes.

"First and foremost, I would like to welcome you all to this leadership forum. Over the next few days, we will meet and discuss various ways that our governments can work together to better the wizarding world around the globe," she said formally. "This forum has been a long time coming and I am grateful for all of you to be here today."

She paused and looked around the room, meeting the eyes of many of the leaders.

"But first, it is of the greatest importance that I speak of something," she said. "As some of you may have heard, there was a disturbance here at the Ministry a few days ago. I should like to address that."

Daisy straightened up in her chair. Wills squeezed her hand.

"A team of aurors here, along with help, have uncovered a grave threat, not only to the wizarding world in the United Kingdom, but to the wizarding world at large and further to the muggle world," she said. Murmuring broke out in the chamber. "They have found a vast network of dark wizards seeking to use ancient magic and magical artifacts to overthrow not only our government, but those around the world. They had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and we believe they have infiltrated wizarding governments around the world."

She paused and looked around as the murmuring rose.

"But. We were able to stop them here. And we believe that now that we know of their existence, we can band together to get rid of them once and for all," she said. "We must keep hope. And we must work together. Dark times may be coming, but it is only together that we – the good – can triumph once again," she said. She cast a glance at Nikos who sat to her side.

"Before we open the first session to discuss this threat, I would like to introduce someone. He was of great assistance in discovering this plot. And he and his people aim to be our allies in this fight. We will need them," Hermione said. "I would like to introduce Nikos Aliefantis."

The many dignitaries looked confused as Nikos stood and shook Hermione's hand. He then took her spot at the podium and looked around the room.

"Many of you seem confused. I am sure that unless you have studied ancient cultures, you most likely have no idea who I am. But that is mostly by design, so I do not fault you," he said with a warm smile. "I am here to represent a community of magical beings that have spent many centuries – a millennia even – in hiding. For our protection. But we have always been here, watching and stepping in to provide our help when needed. After the events of this week, we feel it best to return to the world. To offer our help. For this is the sole purpose of our existence. To protect."

He looked over at the Woods. Iris offered him an encouraging smile and nodded slightly.

"We call ourselves the Prostatis. For centuries, we have lived on a small, hidden island. But, in recent years, some of our kind have shown up in other places. We were gifted by the goddess Athena with special gifts – powerful magic – for the purpose of protecting others. There are many gifts that we share – and some that we do not. But the important thing is that we are here to offer our help in this fight to protect not just the wizarding world – but the world as a whole," he said.

"And why should we trust you?" someone shouted out. They all looked over, noticing the president of MACUSA standing and looking sternly at the professor. "You said yourself that you shut yourselves off from the world. How do we know that you aren't them?" Nikos chuckled.

"I understand that it can be hard to trust outsiders. That is why I have asked some of our kind who are not from the island – who were born here – to come with me today. If you cannot trust me, then perhaps you can trust them," he said, looking over at the Woods. Iris looked at Jamie and Daisy and then they all slowly rose to their feet. The murmuring started again as cameras flashed. "I believe you all may be familiar with the Woods – Iris, Jamie and young Daisy."

Daisy had spent most of her life in the spotlight in some way or form, but this time, she couldn't help but feel anxious. This was different than before. She was being scrutinized by world leaders. And her gifts were now on public display. There was no telling what would eventually come of this. She wasn't sure she was ready to hold the label of heroine.

Glancing out of her eye, she saw Wills smiling at her. She then straightened her back and stared at the room, daring them to say something with her eyes.

"I did not find them until several months ago, but they have spent time training with us and learning to embrace their full abilities. They were present at the attack on the Ministry with me, and were part of how we triumphed," Nikos continued. "There are many of us on the island, and I speak for all them in saying that we will stand with you."

Near chaos broke out as it seemed everyone started talking at once. Hermione stepped up and started banging a gavel on the podium. When that didn't work, she pulled her wand out and held it at her throat.

"Silence!" she shouted, causing everyone to quiet down. The Woods sat and immediately Wills took Daisy's hand again. "I understand you have many questions. And we will address them shortly. I suggest we take a short recess to gather our thoughts and then the first session will begin in 10 minutes." She banged the gavel again.

Daisy let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding until that moment.

"Not nervous, are you Pix?" Remus asked, leaning over from the other side of Oliver to grin at her.

"Not on your life," Daisy shot back with a smile. The Woods stood to leave but were immediately surrounded by reporters hoping to get a quote before they left.

"Mrs. Wood! Did you use your abilities in the Battle of Hogwarts?" one shouted out. Iris looked around, flustered. Daisy's heart went out to her. Her mother often shunned the press.

"Um, yes, I did," she said, blinking.

"Is that how you were able to save so many?" another asked. She nodded.

"I suppose so," she replied.

"Jamie, Daisy, have you used your abilities on the pitch? Is that why you're so good?" another shouted.

"Most certainly not!" Oliver boomed at them. "They're good because of training and raw athletic talent!" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"What can you do?" yet another shouted. Daisy and Jamie looked to their mother.

"Many things," Iris said. "But if you'll excuse me, we really should be leaving. We will address your questions if you contact my husband's press agent – Mr. Bartimus Crampert. Thank you."

Iris turned and started herding them out of the chamber.

"Since when did Dad have a press agent?" Remus asked.

"Since I had to deal with the reporters during the break," Oliver replied, huffing slightly. "Probably should have gotten one ages ago, to be honest."

"I suspect the press will have a lot of questions for us," Iris said.

"Probably going to be a lot of interview requests," Jamie added.

"We're going to be famous," Wills said, smiling.

"You're already famous," Daisy said, glancing up at him. "And so are we."

"Ah, but that was at quidditch. Now we're going to be famous as heroes," he said, puffing his chest out.

"Just what is this we?" Oliver asked, frowning at the chaser.

"We. The family. I'm as good as part of it now," he said, grinning at his coach.

"Does this mean wedding bells!" a reporter that had followed them out shouted. Oliver rolled his eyes and pointed down the hallway towards the floos.

"Out. Now. Before you say something else that'll make the front page," he ordered.

"Of course, Dad," Wills said, grinning cheekily as he winked at Oliver and started strolling down the hallway.

"Wills!" Oliver growled. "Don't ever call me Dad again!"

"When's the wedding!"

Daisy laughed loudly and looped her arm through Wills'.

"There's no wedding!" she heard her father shout at the reporter. "Christ, they just started dating! Stop putting ideas into their heads!"

"Well… there is going to be a wedding soon," Daisy sang, though only loud enough for the family to hear.

"Oh, that's right. Lucy and Ryan's is coming up," Iris said, walking behind them. Oliver jogged to catch up.

"Not what I'm talking about," Daisy said, looking back at Jamie and Lila. The couple stopped as Jamie's face started turning red.

"You promised not to say anything!" he nearly shouted. Lila was looking at Iris and Oliver, speechless. Iris and Oliver stopped in their tracks, staring back at the two. Remus and Alan started laughing loudly.

"You… you proposed?" Iris asked, her eyes lighting up. Oliver just stood in silent confusion, glancing back to make sure the reporter hadn't followed them further. Daisy laughed as she and Wills continued.

"Daisy! Get back here!" Jamie yelled after her.

"Nope, your turn in the spotlight!" Daisy yelled back. Wills laughed and shook his head.

"You really are a mischievous little pixie, aren't you?" he asked, grinning down at her. Daisy shrugged.

"Well, someone had to tell them. Otherwise Jamie would never get around to it," she said.

"But I thought they were waiting until after everything," Wills said, glancing back as the rest of the family started to catch up to them. Iris appeared to be discussing wedding plans with an overwhelmed-looking Lila as Oliver frowned at Jamie.

"Might as well get it over with," Daisy said with a sigh. "We could use some cheering up." Wills stopped and spun Daisy to face him.

"Would it cheer you up if we got married?" he asked. Daisy's eyebrows shot up. For once, she couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking.

"Tell me you're not proposing here in the Ministry," she said without thinking. Wills laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Of course not. You know I have something grand planned for that," he said as they continued walking. "But later. I promised your dad I wouldn't marry you until you're 25 after all."

"And I stand by that!" Oliver shouted. Daisy looked over her shoulder at her dad, shaking her head slowly.

"Don't worry, Dad," she said with a smile.

"You think he'll ever accept me?" Wills whispered in her ear. Daisy smiled up at him.

"Baby steps. Though I'd recommend holding off on calling him Dad for a bit," she suggested. Wills laughed.

"But you have to admit it's fun watching his face go all red," he commented. Daisy laughed as they stepped up to the floos. She looked around at her family. Remus and Alan were watching as Lila and Jamie nodded wordlessly to whatever their mother was saying, her eyes lit up. Seemed the wedding bug had bit Iris Evans-Wood. Oliver was glaring at Wills. And Wills was too busy smiling at Daisy to notice. She took a deep breath and smiled.

The future was a bit unsure – but at least they had an idea of what they were up against. Daisy found that she was no longer afraid.

Whatever was coming – they could handle it. Together.

* * *

"The first reports are in, sir," a man said. Magnus turned from the window and accepted the parchments, looking them over carefully. "We've had to sacrifice all the groups in the U.K. as well as five of the European groups."

"As to be expected. But it seems they didn't make the connections with the Greek groups," he replied, still going over the reports.

"No, sir. And all the groups in the Americas, Asia and Africa are still untouched," the man replied. Magnus nodded slowly, glancing up at him.

"It seems with the opening of the forum, the world leaders have been warned. They will start to investigate everyone in their governments. Tell our associates to lay low and wait. If they are caught, they know what to do," he said.

"Did you see the latest news?" the man asked, holding out a newspaper. Magnus took it, seeing a photo of the Woods, standing in a row at the forum.

 _Ancient Magical Community Comes Forward - What Does This Mean for the Wizarding World?_

"Interesting. I hadn't expected that move," he said, walking over and sitting as he read through the article.

"Doesn't this help us, sir? Now that we know what they are and that more exist. We can start going after them," the man said.

"I'm fairly certain that's exactly what they want, Tobias," Magnus said, now studying Daisy who was staring defiantly at the many reporters. He remembered how her mark glowed when she was near the veil. That she kept looking towards it, as though hearing something. The fact that her all her brothers were next to her parents only confirmed his suspicions, even though he had apparated before the curse hit, using the distraction to escape.

Whichever one he had killed, she brought them back. She was the one with the power over the veil.

"Then what do we do next?" Tobias asked. Magnus frowned at him, causing the man to shrink back slightly.

"We wait. While most of our network is still intact, we are not as strong as we thought we were. I will say this, I did underestimate the Woods. We have a limited amount of chances left. And now that we know there are more like the Woods, we must plan much more carefully," he said, returning to looking at the newspaper article. "How are we with the Scandinavian ministries?"

"Close to full control, sir," Tobias replied.

"And the Americas?"

"Canada is close, but the U.S. is proving difficult. The current MACUSA president is rather strong and holds a lot of sway. She also has a strong policy against corruption and thoroughly vets all hires. We haven't been able to get anyone higher than the mailroom," Tobias replied. "Though we've made considerable progress with their muggle government." Magnus nodded again slowly.

"Keep me updated. As long as things are moving forward, I see no need to pause on those fronts," he said. "When they are free, I'd like to meet with the alpha team leaders. We need to start work on an extraction plan for Daisy Wood."

"I thought you said we'd wait on-"

"I said we have limited chances. We will wait to act, but not to plan. We need more information on these Prostatis before we make another move," he said.

"Yes, sir," he said before bowing slightly and leaving. Magnus settled back in the chair, fixing his gaze once again on Daisy.

"I reacted too quickly, grandmother. For that I apologize… but I'll not make that mistake again," he said, smiling to himself.

* * *

 **And here we are at the end. I honestly can't believe how quickly I wrote this one. I thought it took forever, but then looked back and realized I started posting it towards the end of February... And started writing it around December/January-ish.**

 **I wish I could say I have a preview of the next book to post, but I don't. I might post a preview of _Father of the Bride_ instead, since I do have a fair amount of that written, but only a snidbit that won't end up rewritten later, depending on how the next book turns out.**

 **cjconner326 - Dude, do you want to know how many times I had to stop writing because the tears were blurring my eyes? Even though I wrote most of it awhile ago, it took a few tries to get it down because I was like "Holy fuck, Alan is dead." And I knew he was coming back. And then Tonks and Remus... Yea... Upon editing that chapter, it actually got me thinking more logically about it, which will help with the next book. In terms of Magnus and his minions, they had/still have no idea about anything (since so far no rules have been set) so they weren't thinking about that, and obviously still aren't aware. Even our heroes don't know (mostly because I'm still working out those details). And we got a bit of that with this chapter, but I'm now thinking a one-off is not a bad idea... And Toby is totally Daisy's Ducky. He's not going anywhere.**

 **More than that, really just, thank you. To hear that I've brought to life Iris and Oliver's clan is such an amazing compliment. I think as a writer, the best compliment you can ever get is that readers connect with and see the characters that were previously just in your head in that way.**

 **AleenaBean - Many thanks. And all I can say about the rest is... wait and see. (Which is writer's speak for I haven't figure that out yet...)**

 **As a special bonus (if anyone cares, that is) I had actually created a Wood Playlist that I listened to while writing this. I am one of those writers that needs to set the mood through music. I read somewhere that it was a thing to post these, so, here ya go... (mostly because I'm not sure when I'll have something ready to post again, so wanted to do something...)**

 **Everybody Knows - Sigrid**  
 **Radioactive - Imagine Dragons**  
 **Unsteady - X Ambassadors**  
 **Bruises - Lewis Capaldi**  
 **The Night We Met - Lord Huron**  
 **To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra**  
 **Another Love - Tom Odell**  
 **Where's My Love (Alternate Version) - SYML**  
 **Where's My Love - SYML**  
 **Lights Down Low - MAX**  
 **Compass - Zella Day**  
 **Immortals - Fall Out Boy**  
 **Centuries - Fall Out Boy**  
 **Irresistible - Fall Out Boy**  
 **Unstoppable - The Score**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who is following this series. Really, it means the world to me that folks have stuck around for seven books, a bunch of oneshots and a couple shorts. And want to know what happens next. I started this whole thing on a whim and to know that folks care about the characters and stories really just means the world to me.**


	33. Father of the Bride Excerpt

**Since I don't have something ready to post to preview the next book just yet (planning to work on the first few chapters this weekend so that I can hopefully post a preview of that by Monday), I thought I would post a little excerpt from _Father of the Bride_ , which won't be published until after I finish the last book. I started this a couple weeks ago upon watching Father of the Bride and Father of the Bride 2 for the 20th time and realizing "Holy shit. Oliver Wood is totally George Banks."**

 **It's all in first person and each chapter starts out with Oliver having various conversations at the wedding and then goes back to a coordinating snidbit from the wedding planning process. I'm posting this particular excerpt from Chapter Three because it doesn't give away any spoilers about what happens with other characters in the future. Anyone who has seen Father of the Bride will definitely get exactly who the wedding coordinator is based off (I mean, seriously... Martin Short was HILARIOUS as Frank... there was no way I was going to top that, though writing that weird, pseudo-German accent of his was hard).**

 **Note - I don't own Oliver Wood - that's all JK Rowling. And I don't own Father of the Bride - that's someone else too... But everyone else is all mine...**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Do we really need a coordinator?" I asked for the millionth time as I followed Iris, Daisy and Wills through Diagon Alley. "We could do this ourselves!"

"And exactly when do you have time to put a wedding together?" Daisy asked, glancing back at me. "In between matches and practice?"

"I could do it!" I shouted, causing Iris to laugh.

"Dear, you didn't do a damn thing for our wedding. Or Jamie's," she replied.

"Dad, it'll just take a bit of the load off," Wills said. I frowned at him.

"Do not… call me Dad," I growled at him. The blasted chaser had the audacity to laugh.

"Sure… dad," he said, grinning back at him. I just rolled my eyes and huffed again.

" _You'll get used to it,"_ Iris sent me. I scowled at her.

" _Don't see him calling you Mum,"_ I returned.

"Because it doesn't nearly have the same effect as calling you Dad," Daisy replied, grinning.

"Private conversation!" I shouted at her, causing a passing couple to jump.

"Whatever, Dad," Daisy said with a giggle. We stopped in front of a large, pink building. That should have been my first clue to cut and run. It was _pink._ And _frilly._ And looked like a damn wedding cake.

"He comes highly recommended," Iris said, looking up.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked, looking at Daisy. She just grinned and nodded.

"Let's go, we're nearly late," she said, dragging Wills in with her. For his part, he didn't look as convinced as Iris and Daisy that this was a good idea.

Maybe the chaser had a bit of decency after all.

We walked in and immediately, I ducked as a cupid careened around the room, nearly taking my head out.

"How sweet," Iris laughed, watching it continue to fly around.

"Dangerous, that is," I muttered, glaring as the cupid turned and started flying back at us.

"I think it likes you, Dad," Daisy said, giggling. I turned to glare at her just as the cupid smashed into my head. Frantically I started swatting at it, trying to hit it away.

"Damn, cupid," I muttered, ducking and glaring at it.

"Ah… here ve are! Da Voods!" a voice called out. We turned to see as a man in violent purple robes appeared at the top of a staircase, holding his arms out as he grinned. It was bloody, Gilderoy Lockhart incarnate. I stopped and stared as he made his way down the staircase, temporarily distracted from the murderous cupid who was taking nosedives at my head. Waving my hand around, I glared at the bugger as it pulled out an arrow and started to take aim at my head. The man clapped twice and immediately, the cupid buzzed off into another room. "So sorry… dey can be a bit bothersome. But such a nice touch, no?" He walked over to us and grinned, looking around the group. Iris and Daisy were both smiling.

"So good to meet you all - I am Hans," he exclaimed joyfully, though truthfully he was speaking so quickly and his accent was so heavy, I was having trouble following him. "And you must be da sister of da bride, no?" Iris giggled and blushed. Something unlike her.

"The mother, actually," she said.

"Get out of town!" the man shouted. Iris laughed again while I just rolled my eyes and started to rub my temples. I had a feeling I was going to leave this meeting with a headache. "So dis must be da daddy of the bride!" I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Yes, that would be me," I replied, squirming slightly at being called 'daddy' by a grown man.

"Apologies, my husband thinks we don't need a coordinator," Iris said, leaning towards him conspiratorially. Hans tossed his head back and laughed as though it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Of course, he vould dink dat. All the daddies think da same vay," he said, patting Iris on the arm. He then looked over at Daisy and Wills. "So dis is the happy couple!" He stepped over to them, holding his arms out. "Daisy, Daisy, Daisy… such a beautiful girl!" He kissed both her cheeks and looked up at Wills. "Wow, vat a catch," he said, grinning at Daisy and winking. He turned and looked around the room. "George? GEORGE!" he shrieked.

An equally short man in light blue robes came rushing out from another room, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yes, boss?" he asked.

"Prepare da tea!" Hans ordered before turning and smiling at us again. "Please, follow me."

He walked grandly towards a back room, the four of us following him. Wills seemed to be a in a daze while Daisy was grinning over her shoulder at her mother.

"Isn't he amazing?" she mouthed. Iris nodded.

Bugger, this was going to be tedious.

Once we were all sat around a table, Hans pulled out his wand and waved it with flourish, causing a large, heavy book to rise off a table and float across the room. It landed with a thump.

"Here is some of my previous vork," Hans said proudly, pulling the book over. He opened it and held it open for us to look at while George quickly served tea.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Iris said.

"Is that Celestina Warbeck?" Daisy asked, pulling the book closer.

"Yes, I did her third vedding," Hans said, staring at the photos with a proud smile. "Such a lovely singer."

Wills and I sat shifting awkwardly in our chairs while Iris and Daisy fawned over everything in the book. I seriously hoped that Daisy didn't end up going for something as frilly as what his previous work seemed to show.

"So, Daisy… just vat kind of vedding are you thinking of?" Hans asked as he sat and propped his chin in his hand, seeming as though we were at a slumber party rather than a meeting. Daisy looked over at Wills and back at Hans.

"Well, we were thinking about having it outdoors. At my parents' house," she said. Hans gasped and started clapping excitedly.

"Perfect! I do love an outdoor vedding," he said. He looked over at George, who was hovering nearby. "George! Take notes. Let's see… ven were you thinking?"

"July," Iris answered. "We have to do it during the break in the quidditch season since both Daisy and Wills play." Hans eyes widened as he took in the tall player.

"Really?" he said, as though he didn't know. Of course, I was fairly certain it was all for show. As much as he had already gloated about his famous clients, I'd bet 1,000 galleons that he knew quite well just how famous Daisy and Wills were.

"Ok, if you look here… dese are some ideas ve could maybe use. I'm thinking… grand entry for you, Daisy. Perhaps… on a unicorn? Or flying horse," he said, studying her a moment. Daisy's eyes widened as she was shocked into silence a moment. I sat up and cleared my throat.

"Surely, we don't need something that grand, do we?" I asked, studying Daisy and Iris. Iris was frowning at me.

" _Do not be a spoilsport, Oliver,"_ she warned.

"Well, that does sound nice, but I'm not sure we need something quite like that," Daisy said. "Surely it'd be too expensive…"I smiled, happy to see that Daisy was regaining some of her sense.

"Could always fly down the aisle on a broomstick," Wills offered with a laugh. Hans gasped and then glared at the man, as if it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard.

"A broomstick? Merlin, no!" he shouted, causing Daisy and Iris to jump.

"Just… a joke," Wills said before burying his face in his tea cup. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, earning another scowl from Iris.

"I would like something with a garden theme," Daisy said, getting Hans' attention again. "Maybe… some sort of enchanted garden?" His face lit up again.

"Now dat I can vork vith," he said, grinning. "How many are ve expecting?"

"Well, quite a lot, I should think," Iris said. "We have a rather large family and there's a good chance most of the league will be coming." I took a deep breath, wondering if it was even possible to fit that many people on the backyard pitch. "Could be somewhere around 6 or 700." Hans beamed.

"Ah, den ve must have da grandest vedding of da year!" he exclaimed. He then launched into a fast-paced string of ideas that Iris and Daisy somehow seemed to follow. They both replied just as quickly. I shook my head and looked over at Wills, seeing he appeared just as overwhelmed as I was.

"Vat about cupids?" Hans suggested.

"No. No cupids," I replied immediately. Daisy smiled and coughed, trying to cover up her laughter. Hans then rapidly listed out several other things that Daisy and Iris agreed with. I wasn't quite sure what going to appear at this wedding.

After about an hour, Hans clapped happily and grinned around at us.

"Vell, da next step is for us to come look at vat ve're vorking vith. Is next Tuesday fine?" he asked, looking at Iris. She smiled and nodded.

"It really is a lovely little spot," she said. Daisy smiled over at me.

"Honestly, seems fitting that we get married on a quidditch pitch," she said.

"A VAT!" Hans shouted, causing all of us to jump. He looked scandalized.

"Oh, well… behind the house is a large quidditch pitch. For an outdoor wedding, it seemed the best option," Daisy said, her eyes widening. Hans took a deep breath and closed his eyes, motioning to give him a moment.

I frowned immediately. What was so wrong about getting married on a quidditch pitch?

"Und dere's no where else you might consider?" he asked, looking over at Daisy with a hopeful look. Daisy frowned slightly.

"No. That's where I want to be married," she said sternly. It was my turn to beam in pride.

"And if that's what Daisy wants, that's what she gets," I growled, earning another scowl from Iris as Hans turned to look at me, a tinge of fear in his eyes. But just as quickly he smiled and looked back at Daisy, who was grinning at me.

"Very vell. Ve vill come see this pitch on Tuesday," he said.

We then stood and said our good-byes with Hans and George waving us off enthusiastically.

"I don't know about you, Dad, but I could use a drink," Wills said once we were walking down the sidewalk. "That was… intense. I don't think I understood a word he was saying." I frowned at him.

"Do not call me Dad," I said.

"Are you happy with the first meeting?" Iris asked Daisy before shooting a frown at me.

"Yea, I think so," she said smiling. "I really like the idea about the fairy lights."

"I think that would be beautiful," Iris said.

"Surprised he didn't offer pixies," I said with a snort. Both women stopped and looked over at me. "What?"

"That would be perfect!" Iris exclaimed, looking back at Daisy.

"Wouldn't it?" she nearly squealed.

"No, we don't need pixies!" I nearly shouted. But it was too late. Daisy and Iris were already a few feet ahead of me, locked in a serious discussion about the logistics of having pixies fly around the wedding.

"Best to just go with it, D-Coach," Wills said. I glared at him and then huffed, following my wife and daughter.

The last thing this wedding needed was more than one pixie.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that little bit! Still working on this chapter, but that part I had done and though was good enough to share for now. I literally crack myself up with it. And there are some touching moments in there as well, showing Oliver really trying to get on board with the wedding, including a scene where he and Daisy get a bit tipsy on whisky while wedding dress shopping...**

 **AleenaBean - Yea, I've got to get that figured out quite, cause it'll like be in the first few chapters of the next book which picks up right where this one leaves off. And I've got some stuff in mind. I'm thinking about doing a sort of extended scene oneshot with Daisy and her parents after the whole "We thought you died" thing and maybe a cute one with Daisy and Wills... But we'll see...**


	34. After the Veil Preview

**Wanted to give you guys something from the last book. I'm about halfway through chapter two. Not planning to start posting until I'm up to at least chapter 10 and get a solid plot line figured out. And I thought I was done introducing new characters, but alas, the plot has led me into a group of all new folks joining the adventures. We'll get to meet them in chapter two.**

 **For now, the working title is _After the Veil_ , but that could change before I start posting (still not completely sold on it). And this bit may change depending on how things go in editing and such. This is from the first chapter, _Normal on the Surface_. But again, things could change as I'm still at the very beginning of it. But I'm just so happy to have broken through a bit of my writer's block and got a decent start on things. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The flat was noisy that evening as people chattered loudly around the table, plates of food in front of them. Outside of the Woods and their significant others, Dominique, Cunningham, Teddy, Victoire, Lucy, Ryan, Christos, James, Freddie, Roxanne, Chris, Toby, Molly and John were all there. They had extended the table to fit everyone.

Daisy smiled to herself as she sat back and took a drink of wine. Her eyes met Lila's, who held up her glass in a salute, a ring now glittering on her finger. After Daisy outed the proposal, Jamie had gone out and bought a ring, presenting it to her in romantic fashion over a candlelight dinner that Daisy had helped him make (though she had seen in Jamie's head that he had tried to pass it off as his own work – Lila had eaten enough of his and Daisy's cooking to know it wasn't true).

"Good to see Jamie finally put a ring on it," Kelly shouted out at the couple, causing Jamie to blush slightly.

"Decided on a date yet?" Lucy asked, leaning towards them. Her wedding was coming up in about a month and a half and she seemed intent on having a hand in every single wedding after hers.

"Um… we're still planning to wait a bit," Lila said softly. "Until things die down." The table, which had been full of loud laughter and cheery talk just seconds ago, fell quiet at the mention of the one thing at the back of everyone's minds. The war.

"Any progress?" Wills asked, looking at Teddy. He sighed heavily as Victoire glanced at him, the worry evident in her eyes.

"We've made some, with the professor's help, but not as much as I would like. Hermione keeps calling us in to speak at various sessions in the forum which is getting in the way a bit," he said.

"That still going on?" James asked in between large bites of food. Of course, he would be able to think about food and eating during anything. Even a conversation about war.

"For a few more days, I think," he said. "It was only supposed to be about five days initially, but the leaders voted to extend it to two weeks when they were made aware of the threat. We've got aurors from all over the world coming in for briefings. Hermione's insisted that each government sent a few of their best to assist us here and report back to their own departments."

"Good to see everyone working together. That should make it easier, right?" Wills asked, smiling. Teddy rolled his eyes slightly.

"You'd think," he said, snorting slightly.

"Teddy's becoming a bit frustrated with the Americans," Victoire said, glancing at him.

"I'm none too thrilled with them either," Chris said, as Dominique's face mirrored his.

"They keep trying to take over the investigation," Teddy grumbled.

"They aren't that bad," Toby said. Teddy glared at him. "Well… a bit pushy and loud, yea. But not so bad when you get to talking to them." Daisy chuckled slightly. Leave it to Toby to try to find the good in everyone.

"I'm with Toby. They aren't all annoying," Molly chimed in.

"That's because you're already half in love with one of them," Dominique said with a snort, earning a glare from Molly.

"Am not," she snapped back.

"Becoming a bloody pain in the ass, if you ask me," Teddy continued, ignoring Dominique and Molly. "Especially that Richards bloke. Thinks I'm too young to be heading such a large-scale investigation. I was the one who bloody found them, after all!"

"Teddy we all know you're brilliant. Uncle Harry wouldn't have put you in charge if you weren't," Lucy said soothingly.

"I know I'm brilliant! Just wish Richards would see that," he said before taking a large drink of his wine. He glanced over at Daisy and Jamie. "He wants to question you two and Aunt Iris. I've told him everything there is to know is in all the reports, but he's still insisting."

"Well, he's going to have to get through Dad first," Daisy said with a sigh, though she was secretly grateful for the layer of protection. Oliver Wood had only become even more watchful of his children - especially Daisy - in the days since the attack. And while it normally bugged the living hell out of her, she did find it welcomed in terms of dealing with the media and everyone else.

"And me," Wills chimed in. Daisy looked over at him, smiling slightly as she shook her head slowly.

"Reckon Nilsson would have something to say about it too. He's always been a mite bit more protective of you than the rest of the team," Kelly added.

"Might as well add the entire team to that," John said with a chuckle. "Even Blanks was going off about how he nearly punched a reporter trying to get information out of him about Pix." Daisy laughed loudly. While the loudmouthed beater had irked her in the beginning, she had finally come around to him.

"Still annoying," Cunningham said, causing Dominique to frown at him slightly.

"So… you two ready to start with Puddlemere?" Wills asked Remus and Alan, changing the subject without the finesse he usually exhibited on the field.

"Dad's been having us hit the pitch before we start with the full team," Remus said, smiling. "Good to be working with him again." Daisy snorted.

"Right," she said.

"Not all of us are as adverse to his coaching as you," Alan said with a smile.

"Because you lot got off easy compared to me," she muttered into her wine glass. The brothers shared a look and then turned their attention back to their sister. "And before you say a word, I do not need to hear 'He's just looking out for you, Pix' again."

"I liked you a lot better before you could read minds," Remus replied. Christos laughed from where he sat across from Daisy.

"But it is fun, no?" he asked. Daisy and Wills just glared at him in response. "It was an honest mistake! I thought they were called rings not hoops!" The rest of the table broke out into laughter, though John still had a strained look on his face. Something Daisy didn't miss.

"Speaking of you two, see that Pix is settled in with Wills," Lucy said, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes, knowing a conversation about when exactly they were planning to tell her dad was about to start up. She glanced down the table, sensing John's discomfort.

"Yes, and we're telling Dad soon before you lot get into dissecting that," Daisy said, hoping to deflect the conversation and hopefully spare John anymore pain. "After the trip back to the island."

"Yes, suppose you two are ready for that," Wills said, sensing what Daisy was doing.

"About as ready as we can be. Though I suppose Pix is a bit more eager than I am," Jamie replied, fixing his eyes on his sister.

"Definitely ready to figure out more about what I can do," she said. "The professor has been looking into it a bit already and said he's found some stuff on the last person to have the gift."

"How did he find that? It's been so long that it's faded into legend," Christos said, leaning forward.

"Came across some manuscripts during his last visit to the island," Daisy said. "There was a witch, named Athanasia, who had the gift back about 500 years ago. He thinks if we focus on studying her, it might glean some information on what I can do."

"I remember this," Christos said. "We have stories about how she would commune with the dead and was a great healer."

"Anything about her bringing the dead back," Dominique asked. Christos shrugged.

"I suppose there were some. It's been a long time since I've heard anyone talk about her," he replied before taking a bite.

"Are you going back with them?" Toby asked. Roxanne perked up at bit at the mention of Christos leaving. The man in question smiled slightly, likely having read her mind.

"No, I will stay here while Nikos accompanies the Woods back to the island," he said.

"That's good to hear," Kelly replied. "Feel better having one of you stick around. In case something should happen."

"I doubt that Magnus could recoup that quickly," Chris said seriously, turning the discussion back to the war.

"The British groups are pretty much decimated. We've tracked down all the members and are in the process of questioning them. Seems hardly anyone knew what he was up to or what the information was being used for outside those that were at the Ministry that night," Teddy said. "And we've got some good leads on other groups around Europe and America. Rees was particularly forthcoming. We didn't even have to force feed him truth serum."

"Still think Hardwick's involved," Daisy said, scowling. James glanced down at her and back at Teddy who just sighed.

"We haven't found anything connecting him to Magnus, Pix," he said.

"Still, just let me at him. I'm sure I'll see something in that thick skull of his," she snapped.

"No. It's better that you don't go near him," Teddy said. Daisy started grumbling to herself as the conversation turned abruptly to Lucy and Kelly's wedding. Jamie studied her a moment.

" _Don't do it, Pix. You heard him. Let the aurors take care of investigating,"_ he sent her. Daisy's eyes flew over to him.

" _But we all know that all it would take is for one of us to read his mind,"_ she whined.

" _And we all know the best thing for you to do is focus on honing your skills,"_ he shot back. Daisy sighed heavily and took a large drink of wine.

" _Fine,"_ she said grudgingly. She glanced up, sensing Christos studying her. She knew he had listened in to her and Jamie's conversation.

" _I'll see what I can do, Pixie,"_ he said with a smile. She nodded and turned her focus to Lucy, who was grinning as she went on about the flowers they had chosen.

"And we really need to go shopping for the bridesmaid dresses," she said, looking at Daisy.

"I told you I'll have time when I get back," she said.

"No. We're going tomorrow and that's final," Lucy said. "You, Molly, Victoire and Dominique. Tomorrow at 12 p.m." Daisy rolled her eyes and nodded her agreement.

"I, for one, am anxious to see how you look," Wills said, grinning down at her.

"Not the first time I've done this," Daisy said, looking up at him.

"First time as maid of honor," he replied. "And I wasn't invited to the last wedding."

"Trust me, with the amount of people in our family, after the third one you'll be wishing you could beg out of them," Daisy said, glancing over at Jamie and Lila then down at Paul and Dominique.

"I'll never get tired of weddings," Wills declared, grinning down at her.

"Get ready. Sure to be at least three more in the works over the next couple of years," Molly said, grinning at Dominique, whose face had turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, stealing a glance at Paul, who had gone pretty redfaced as well. Remus laughed loudly with Alan at the other end of the table. "You do realize that you're part of the three." He immediately stopped laughing.

"I… what?" he asked, causing the entire table to burst into laughter.

"The bets have been going on the last year or so," James added. "You and Laura, Jamie and Lila, Dominique and Paul. And then Pix and Wills. So far, Jamie and Lila are in the lead for the next wedding. Followed closely by Pix and Wills."

"Nope. I promised not until she was 25," Wills declared loudly. "And I'm not about to cross Coach." Daisy took a deep breath, glancing down at John again. This time he met her eyes and smiled tightly.

" _It's fine, Pix. I knew this was part of the deal coming back to the fold,"_ he thought. She nodded, though her brow was furrowed.

* * *

 **And there it is! Just a peek of things. Hope to get more written this weekend when I'm done with making a dress for an upcoming party. Once I get the first few chapters written I'll then work on the story outline. Though I did make some pretty big plot decisions already, so that's good...**

 **JT815 - Oh? I think that might have been a mistake on my part. I've got so many names going, I can't keep them straight. Though if you're talking about Rees, he was always a bad guy. He was Magnus henchman in that particular group. Each group had 1-3 who knew what was going on while the rest were left in the dark. And thanks so much! I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying them. RE: _Playing with Fire_ \- Oh, man, totally did not notice that. I try to make a point to edit everything as much as I can before I post, but sometimes you read something so many times you just overlook typos and misspelled stuff. Eek!**

 **AleenaBean - I'm glad you liked the preview! I'm anxious to get the next book out of the way partially because I want to unleash the silliness of _Father of the Bride_ on the world. It's been absolutely hilarious to write. And I'm still working on the media's take on the Prostatis. Obviously, it makes the media even more interested in the Woods, but there's got to be a bit of distrust there. You have an entire village of powerful witches and wizards who kept hidden for thousands of years, but now suddenly come forward. I'm sure some are going to be a bit concerned. RE: _Decompressing_ \- Thanks! It was needed.**

 **Blondiej1 - I know, I feel for him too. Dude just wants his parents back. Won't lie, if I were in the same situation, I'd be seriously to act in the same way if there was a chance dead loved ones could come back. Yea, I need to go back and change that when I have time to Central America. At this point, I think that's the easier change to make since I mention Mayans much more than South America. And as for why Alan, in a way, it was because he and Daisy were always similar in the sense that they were always the two rushing into things. So of the three, he was most likely to jump first in front of a curse for Pix, even though all three them would try. It killed me, though. I had to stop a few times to have a good cry, even though I knew he was coming back. That and, well, I felt like Alan kept falling into the background, so he needed a hero moment.**

 **cjconner326 - I'm happy you loved _Decompressing_! Honestly thought it was needed and it helps get some things out of the way before I get into the next book.**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next book!**


End file.
